Alpha and Omega:Genesis
by KiwiChick42
Summary: Castiel thought it was teenage hormones... it wasn't. He couldn't have been more wrong. Evolution was once again molding the human race, whether it was ready for it, or not. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for reading, now before you start; this is only my second fic, and my first A/B/O fic, so go easy. I have read a lot of them, but I have never read an origin story about it. I thought I would give it a go. Anyway, please read and review, I just put this up as a teaser, I will come back to it when I finish my first fic, because as my fiance pointed out 'you don't want to be one of those people that get half way through a story, and then stop'. He is right but I'm not gonna tell him that ;)

Oh, **WARNINGS FOR -** Sex type stuff, swearing and some slight intolerance?

I just wanted to put this out there to get a general reaction.

Read and Review! Tell me what you think!

Love!

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

"Gabriel, Castiel, get the hell up! Your gonna be late!" Anna's voice filtered up the stairs, rousing Cas from his dream addled sleep. It had been a rough night, once again troubled by mysterious figures and hot touches. He winced when he felt the tell-tale ache of morning wood, he was a teenager but seriously, _come on._ Every morning for the past month, he'd woken up hard and aching, no matter what he tried. Having a quick wank the night before, a long session with his computer, in the shower, nothing!

Every.

Single.

Morning.

"Just five more minutes…" Cas heard the muffled groan from under his twin brothers blankets. Yet another reason having incessant morning wood was problematic. He not only shared a bathroom with his brother, but also a bedroom, which wasn't all that big. It had caused multiple occasions of embarrassment for Cas. Gabe took every chance to remind him of his problem.

"Cassie, get up, I don't wana see your fuckin tree stump this morning." Aaanndd cue the brotherly love.

Grumbling in reply, he threw the blankets back and stumbled blindly to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He knew it was impossible to pee in his situation, so he started the shower and stripped off, hoping the movement would distract him into deflation.

As with every morning, he was wrong.

Sighing in resignation, he stepped under the hot jets and took himself in hand. After so many mornings of it happening, it had become almost an automatic response as soon as he was in the shower. Grabbing some shower gel, he slicked himself up and rubbed fast, hoping to get it over and done with quickly, so he could continue with the rest of his routine. It was sad, really. It was supposed to be exciting, _relaxing._ Instead it happened so frequently he viewed it more as a chore than anything else. As well as a nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him it wasn't normal. Maybe he should ask Anna…

A loud bagging on the door interrupted his thoughts, _good fucking god,_ he'd come without even realizing it. Wow.

"Cassie hurry the fuck up! We've got half an hour before we gotta leave." Cas hurriedly washed himself down, finishing rinsing his body and hair. He was still thinking about talking to Anna about his problem when he opened the door and Gabe barreled past him. His brother slipped behind him, pushed him forwards into their room and shut the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, they were all seated around the table, munching quietly on their breakfasts. Cas wondered if he should wait until Anna and him were alone, Gabe already knew about his problem, but he wanted to spare his brother, and himself, the embarrassment of talking about it frankly. He would ask Anna after school, when she returned from the hospital.

* * *

School was an oppressive nightmare.

Sure, they went to a fairly good school, it was nice and progressive, but it didn't stop the stink eye from the footballers or the girls all wanting to be his 'best friend'. Just because he dressed well, took care of his appearance, did his work and handed it in _on time,_ everyone just _assumed_ he liked guys. If he was totally honest with himself, he didn't know what he liked; it hadn't really crossed his mind much. He was eighteen in a couple of weeks, and he'd never even been kissed. Anyone else might have been horrified, his brother reminded him constantly, but no one had taken his fancy. He wasn't the kind of guy that gave human physical connection no meaning. When he eventually did meet someone he wanted to be physical with, he wanted it to _mean_ something _._

"Hey, Cas. You coming to the party tonight? Gabe's gonna go, so I thought I'd ask you." Lisa, a brown haired girl in his year, sidled up beside him in the cafeteria. His tray with half full of the sloppy crap they tried to call food. He would only eat half of it, his appetite all but having disappeared this past month. He wasn't going to the party, Gabe had mentioned it, but as he thought more about it, it was a perfect opportunity to talk to Anna, alone, about his morning… _problem._

"Sorry, Lisa. I have a… prior engagement. Have fun." Cas smiled, but it didn't quite touch his eyes. He had no love for the people of this school. They were all self-involved dick bags that were only interested in the next craze, or who was popular that week.

It pained him.

They had only been at the school a few months, having moved so Anna could complete her residency, and already Gabe had made many friends, but that was just his personality. He was out going, funny, charming when he wanted to be, or when he wanted something, and most importantly, he knew how to talk to people without offending them. Cas lacked that particular personality trait. He was almost the total opposite of his twin, he didn't like talking to people, he found it stilted and difficult to pay attention to people he had no affection for. He preferred his books, his writing and the company of his family, as annoying as they could be at times. He never had to prove himself to them, as he felt like he had to do at school to all the mouth breathers that occupied it.

Fifth and sixth period flashed past, and finally the last bell rang in a jubilant buzz of triumph. He'd gotten through another day, thank Christ for that. Shouldering his way down the hall, he narrowed his eyes at the scruffy shape of his brother leaning against his locker.

"Gabe." He greeted his twin, shoving him out of the way to put his books away in his locker.

"Sup, Cassius. I hear you're not coming tonight. Why not? Give you a chance to get out, I know this great guy that wants to get to know you a little better, if you know what I mean." Gabriel twitched his eye brows suggestively, but stopped when Cas slammed his locker door loudly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Gabriel! NO!" Cas shouted, surprising his brother into speechlessness and shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Cas looked around quickly, luckily the hallway was mostly deserted, and only a few people gave them funny looks at the outburst. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his erratic breathing. He had not meant to shout at his brother, but everything just… overwhelmed him, at that particular moment. Damn teenage hormones.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I didn't mean to do that. I – I don't feel well, so no, I'm not going tonight. I hope you have a good time though." Cas put a comforting and apologetic hand on Gabe's shoulder, squeezing gently when he looked into his brothers golden brown eyes.

"Nah, man. Its ok. Finals and everything must be pretty stressful for a high achiever like you. I'll see you later for dinner." Cas gave him a parting pat, and walked off, leaving his confused brother in his wake.

Walking out the school doors, he spied Anna's car parked in the middle of the lot. Making his way over to it, he saw his sister look up and beam at him, waving behind the window. He loved his sister; she had been their lighthouse in stormy seas since their parents had died. Looking after her younger brothers, while completing her residency to become a doctor was not an easy feat, but she seemed to be managing. They helped out where they could, but she still insisted on picking them up from school whenever she could, to give them a sense of normality she had said.

He opened the back door and flung his bag in, before climbing in the front.

"Hello, Anna." Cas smiled at his older sister, instantly calmed by her presence. She always had that effect on both him and his brother; she was the calming constant in their lives, which was lucky as they were constantly in need of it.

"Hey, Cas. How was your day?" Anna asked as she pulled out of the parking lot, turning the car in the direction of their house. Cas thought about telling Anna that he hated the school, the people there and almost everything about his life here in this stuck up, materialistic city. But he didn't want to heap more stress on her already exhausted shoulders. He could tell she was tired, the strained smile, dark smudges under her eyes and the yawning was also a dead giveaway.

"It was alright, the usual stuff. Gabe's going to a party tonight, but he'll be home for dinner. I ah, I wanted to talk to you, actually, without Gabe there." Cas cleared his throat nervously, suddenly horribly embarrassed about the conversation to come. Anna was a medical professional, but she was still his sister. He watched as Anna's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh? Gonna give me any clues?" She smiled at him cheekily, clearly thinking whatever it was, can't be that serious. Cas cleared that up right way.

"It's, ah, medical. Can we talk about it later? Please?" The last thing he wanted was to start discussing his erectile malfunction on the road home. At least in the house, he had the option of running away when the topic got too cringe worthy. Anna looked mildly taken aback, but steadied herself before nodding, eyes on the road.

At home, he headed straight to his room, to get his homework over and done with. He didn't understand why people, mainly everyone else in his class, insisted on leaving their work until the last minute, or those who didn't do it at all. It didn't take very long; he only had history, math and English to finish tonight.

A while later he heard the door slam and Gabriel's voice echo downstairs.

"Honey's! I'm home!" Cas just rolled his eyes, his brother was always so boisterous and crass. He supposed that was what drew others of his year group to him, he made people laugh. He wasn't jealous, friends weren't that high on his list of important things. They just took time away from his studies and the other things he liked doing, alone. That reminded him of the fact that he hadn't had an erection all day. It brought a huge smile to his face, maybe his problem was going away. He was still going to talk to Anna though, he was smart enough to know that just because a problem didn't rear its ugly head for a few hours, didn't mean it's gone for good. Finishing his homework with a flourish, he closed his laptop and headed down stairs for dinner, in a decidedly better mood.

It didn't last long.

Gabe greeted him at the table, with a shit eating grin and an attitude to match.

"You know, Cassie, that guy I was talking about? He's hugely disappointed you're not coming tonight. He was really looking forward to meeting you." Gabe had an evil twinkle in his eyes that Cas did _not_ like.

"He's only going on what you tell him about me, Gabe. I'm sure you embellished quite liberally. I'm sure he'll live." Cas thanked Anna for the food placed in front of him, immediately felt guilty that he hadn't come down earlier and helped her. He had his fork halfway back to his plate when Gabriel spoke, and he froze.

"Well, he _loved_ your picture, so there's that too." Gabriel gave an evil cackle when Cas choked on his mouthful of food, dropping his fork which clattered over his plate.

"WHAT. PICTURE. GABRIEL." Cas was glaring at his brother, jaw clenched. He liked his privacy, Gabe _knew_ that, and yet he still took a picture and showed someone he didn't know, without his consent. He didn't have face book or any of those other social media crap traps that everyone else seemed to have, so his image was not splashed all over the internet. Gabriel grinned in glee as he fished out his phone, fiddled with the screen and shoved the surprisingly clear image in Cas' face. As he started to identify the blurry outline of his own body, he realised it was one day last week, when in his haste to run to the shower before he blew his load in his pants, he'd forgotten to lock the shower door. Gabriel had come in, claiming to have forgotten something…

 _Oh my fucking GOD._

Gabriel had snapped him, mid moan, one hand on the wall in front of him, the other, thankfully out of the picture, on his cock. It was the most intimate, and embarrassing, photo Gabriel could have possibly taken.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, all he felt was heat and anger and –

Wait, what the fuck?

He touched his face, blinking slowly as his hand came away _wet_. He was fucking _crying._ What the hell was wrong with him?

"Uh, you ok, Cassie?" Gabriel asked quietly, he had leaned forward, and had put a hand on Cas' shoulder. He still couldn't hear properly, but he could hear Anna tearing strips off Gabriel, telling him what stupid prank to pull on Cas, how he was banned from the party tonight, and that she didn't care what he thought, he was to go to his room after dinner, and stay there or so help her...

He finally found his voice after about five minutes, for some reason more ashamed of crying than the prospect of some stranger seeing him in his most vulnerable moment.

"Does it look like I'm ok, Gabriel? Are you _FUCKING SERIOUS?_ I have never been more mortified in my life. Why, _why?_ Why would you do something like that?" He was on the verge of tears again, god fucking damnit, but he held them at bay, his anger acting as a wall they couldn't breach.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't think you'd react that badly. I didn't even show him the photo; I just wanted to play a trick. I'm really sorry, Castiel." Gabriel was looking down at his hands, shame and sadness covering his face. Cas unfroze, with the use of his full name, he knew his brother hadn't meant anything by it, and if he hadn't shown anyone the photo, then no harm had been done. He startled his brother by wrapping his arms around his shoulders, drawing him into a hug.

"It's ok, Gabe. I have no idea why I reacted like that. I should have just punched you and been done with it." He turned to Anna, who looked just as shocked as Gabe. "Anna, if it's alright, I think Gabe should still go to the party." Anna gave him a questioning look, but when he raised his eyebrows back at her, she caught on pretty quick, remembering their conversation in the car.

"Oh, whatever, fine. But be back by midnight or that's it for the month, alright?" She glared at Gabriel, who shrunk under her gaze. Cas smiled, she will make a wonderful mother when she has her own.

Gabriel jumped up from his seat, grabbing their empty plates and running into the kitchen. How he didn't drop anything, Cas will never know. He swatted at his brother as he bounced back into the room, putting sloppy kisses on his and Anna's heads.

"I'll see you later! Don't wait up!" With that, he was out the door, hurricane Gabriel silenced once more.

Anna just shook her head, laughing quietly. "So, do you wana talk here, or in the living room? I vote couch, because I am beat!" Castiel nodded his head and followed her into the other room, flopping down onto the couch opposite his sister. She leveled him with a professional look. "Anything you tell me will stay between us, Castiel. You just tell me what's troubling you and I'll try and help, ok?" Castiel smiled, once again grateful for such an understanding and patient sibling.

"Alright, I just want to say this is horribly embarrassing for me, and I wish I didn't have to come to you with this, but I trust you, so here it is." Cas took a deep breath, steeling himself for the embarrassment that was to come. "I know as a teenage boy, it's normal to get, ah, certain, _things_ in the morning, but every morning, without fail, for the past couple of months, I've woken up with it. I have also started getting… night sweats and just… a _feeling_ that something isn't right. Anna? What is it?" Cas looked with concern at his sister, who had gone remarkably pale and was shaking. He was instantly concerned for himself, thinking he had just described some awful disease and that he was pretty much on his death bed.

Death by boner. Huh. Worse ways to go.

Anna cleared her throat, still pale but she seemed to have regained her composure somewhat.

"Cas, have you told _anyone_ else about this? Do you have any other symptoms? I know this is very personal, I'm sorry, but have you, ah, leaked at all?" Cas was staring at his sister in shock, what the fuck was she talking about?

" _Leaking?_ From where, exactly? Of course I haven't told anyone. It's awful and embarrassing. Is there something wrong with me? Do I need to go to hospital?" As Cas stopped speaking, Anna shot forward, grabbing Cas' hands in hers.

"No! Oh my god _no._ You cannot go to hospital, you can't tell anyone and to be honest, I have no idea what's wrong. I'm going to tell you something, Cas, and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, ok?" Anna was looking at him with pleading eyes, fingers almost painfully digging into his hands.

"I promise, Anna. Just please tell me what's going on." Cas was more than a little scared at this point, Anna's words and actions were cause for concern. He watched as she sat back, letting go of Cas' hands, running her own through her bright red hair.

"We had a kid come in, a couple of weeks ago. Pretty much your age, he had just turned eighteen. His parents brought him in because they just didn't know what to do. He had a raging fever; he was sweating, incoherent, delirious. They thought at first he was on drugs, but then we stripped him, and he was, like, _leaking,_ everywhere. At first he kept rambling and mumbling that he was on fire, that he was so, well he said _fucking horny,_ but we didn't understand what was happening. We didn't know what drugs to give him, because we didn't know what was wrong. We ended up putting him in one of the padded psych cells, because when we strapped him down, he screamed the place down saying that he had to touch himself, had to have something _in him._ We were beside ourselves. So he went in the cells, with a sedative, and he just, well, touched himself, over and over. He kept crying that it wasn't enough, was never enough, that he needed something _more._ It was horrible. Eventually he exhausted himself, but his parents were so distraught, and mortified. They said up until a few days ago he'd been a normal kid, good at school, quiet, no trouble. Then he started complaining about incessant morning wood, fevers, night sweats, and a _feeling."_ Anna was sobbing by the end of her speech, and tears were falling down her cheeks.

Cas was frozen, not willing to accept that his symptoms where a harbinger of what he would experience. He cleared his throat.

"So, um, what happened? Did he snap out of it?" Cas asked hopefully, maybe the kid was ok, it can't have been that bad, could it?

"He was in there for eight hours, before it happened." Anna closed her eyes, and Cas gulped, preparing for the worse. "We got a call to have him ready on a gurney or in a wheel chair or something, because he was being transferred to a 'specialist facility'. Ten minutes later, I was waiting with another one of the residents, when these two big guys in FBI type suits marched up and took him. They looked all kinds of shady but we couldn't do anything because the call had come from the hospital director. But the weird thing was, I was looking out the window and in the ambulance bay, they had parked their big black, equally shady looking SUV. The kids parents were there to, they were forcing them into the car along with the kid. Another car pulled up and two more guys jumped out, carrying a little kid, the parents grabbed the kid, I assume it must have been theirs and they all got in and drove off." Anna snuffled slightly, eyes red and bloodshot. Cas wished there was something he could do, he was hopeless in situations like this, emotions were not his forte. He awkwardly patted Anna's shoulder.

"So, the government kidnapped him and his family? Because he was out his mind, crazy horny? That sounds a bit strange Anna." He didn't doubt his sister's sanity; he just found the whole thing a bit far-fetched. Anna had been working very hard lately…

"Castiel! I am not insane! I know what I saw. I looked through his paperwork later, and do you know where they transferred him?" She gave him a glaring look, slightly off putting considering she was still crying.

"Where, Anna?" Cas asked quietly. He knew he wouldn't like the answer. It was going to be something horribly cliché like…

"Location: Undisclosed." There it was. He'd seen this movie before. It involved running, _a lot,_ and probably someone dying.

The fear bubbled up inside him, threatening to eclipse his already slipping grasp on his sanity. This conversation was not going the way he had hoped; in fact it had gone in a whole direction he hadn't, in all of his very large imagination, seen it going. He suddenly felt the need to comfort his sister, to make her feel safe and comfortable, even though inside he was freaking the fuck out.

"Alright, that is strange, I'll give you that. But what does all of this have to do with me? I haven't, ah, leaked anywhere, and just because he had similar symptoms to me, doesn't mean we have the same thing." He squeezed Anna shoulder, smiling softly. "Everything will be fine, Anna." She just nodded, laughing softly.

"Just please, Castiel, if anything changes, _please_ tell me. You aren't going anywhere near a hospital until I'm sure you're not gonna be carted off and never seen again." Anna closed her eyes, running her hand over her face, once again sifting her fingers through her copper strands.

"I will, Anna. Um, is that all? I'm really tired and you should go to bed as well, we'll talk more in the morning, ok?" His phone beeped twice, indicating a text, startling them both out of their tense conversation. He swiped it open, expecting the only person who had his number, and was not disappointed. It was a picture of Gabriel's smiling, happy face, with his arm wrapped around another person. He looked at the text Gabe had sent with it.

 ** _This was the guy I was gonna hook you up with bro. Your loss ;)_**

He stared at the picture, assessing the guy Gabriel had attempted to pimp him out to. He was fairly attractive, in a moody, wrong side of the tracks kind of way. He had short, dark blonde hair, tanned skin and the greenest eyes Cas had ever seen, even though the glaze of the photo. A shot of arousal ran through him, and he tensed, awaiting the tell-tale swell of his erection. His reaction must have alerted Anna, because she grabbed the phone out of his hand and whistled appreciatively. Mother figure or not, she was still his sister.

"Wow, what a hotty! You sure you don't wana catch the end of that party, Cas?" She grinned cheekily at him, nudging him in the ribs as she handed his phone back. He looked at the picture again, and another pulse of arousal shot through him. What was it about that guy?

He said goodnight to Anna, retreating to his room for what was probably going to be another fap fest, in order to placate the sex gods currently inhabiting his pants. After brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed, he peeled off his tee shirt, already too hot to be clothed. His phone buzzed again with another picture, this time of the mystery man and Gabe laughing at something he couldn't see.

He felt his heart clench at the sight, and he felt his stomach grow warm and soft. It was an unusual feeling, one he hadn't experienced before. He had just grabbed the bed sheets to pull them back when he felt it, a warm wetness easing down his body, and for a moment he thought, in horror, that he had suddenly developed stomach flu. A slight cramping feeling, somewhere near his perineum, and then… warmth, spreading slowly out of his small opening.

He placed a shaky hand, palm down on the bed to steady himself, and brought the other behind himself, slipping his fingers under the elastic of his sleeping pants, and around to his hole. Very slowly, he eased his hand down the cleft of his ass, breathing out a shuddering gasp when he felt a watery, lubricating substance touch his fingers. He ventured further still, and when his finger touched his fluttering hole, he gasped loudly when he felt another volley of liquid leave his body.

Fuck. He was leaking. Well that just about summed up his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Thank you for the review, it meant a lot to me! Here are some more characters lol.

 ** _Warnings for -_** Sexiness :) and some homophobic words. oh and swearing, lots of swearing.

read and review :)

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

"So you're sure he isn't coming?" Dean asked, taking a sip from his beer. Gabriel turned to face him, not looking at him though; he was busy fiddling with his phone.

"Nah, sorry man. He said he was feeling sick earlier, so he's out. Maybe next time, yeah?" Gabe smiled up at him, the screen of his phone illuminating his face. "Hey! Maybe we could send him a picture, you know? Try and entice him out." The shorter guy gave him a cheeky grin he'd become accustomed to, he was his brothers friend, but he was kinda hilarious, especially once he got drunk.

Dean just laughed, taking another sip of his beer. He watched his mammoth of a brother trying, and failing, to pick up a girl over by the food table. He huffed a laugh as Sam looked over at him, bitch face in full bloom. He chanced a look at Gabriel, who was looking over at Sam, who had turned back to _finally_ get them some food. He had a look on his face that Dean could only describe as openly pained.

"Dude, why don't you just tell him? We've known you, what eight months? Not once has Sammy said anything bad about you." Gabriel looked over at Dean, with a bitch face that could have rivaled Sam's. So telling him was clearly out of the question. "Ok, how about that picture then?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject. The other guy immediately brightened.

"Ok, come here." Gabriel man handled Dean so his arm was around him and both of their smiling faces were in the camera screen. He tried his usual side smirk, that _always_ dropped a few pants, but for some reason he felt a bit stupid doing it. Gabe took the picture, and he suddenly realised he'd never seen a picture of his no show hook up.

"Hey, you guys are twins, right? So does he look like you? Because, not that I don't like you, but that would be so fucking creepy." Dean shuddered at the thought of making out with Gabriel. It was like thinking about making out with Sam. Ew.

Gabriel just laughed, patting him on the shoulder, and he couldn't help but laugh himself. Clearly Gabriel had the same train of thought. Before he could blink, Gabe had snapped another picture, this one probably more candid than the last.

"Oh, fuck no. We are like, _total_ opposites. In like, every way. I take after my mother – "Gabriel's voice went a bit weak at that point, and Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They'd had the talk about dead parents a few months after they'd started hanging out. Dean didn't _do_ emotional bullshit, but it was one subject he understood, and commiserated with, having lost his mother when he and Sam were small. "- And Cas takes after our Dad. All dark and moody." Dean considered this, and figured it was something he could work with.

"So, um, do you have a picture of him, or something? Cause I am kinda running on the assumption he's just a dark haired version of you." Dean took another sip of his beer, savouring it. He'd only managed to swipe three beers from his dads stash before they had to leave, so it was one a piece for Sam, Gabe and himself. He watched the light haired teenager consider his question, which he thought was weird, who doesn't have at least one pic of their family on their phone? He had a ton of Sam.

"Uh, he doesn't really _do_ photos. He values his privacy, like, _heaps._ I, ah, took a pic the other day without him realising and told him about it tonight. You do _not_ want to hear about the shit storm that ensued. I almost got grounded. But he forgave me, as long as I don't show you… but I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him, will it? It's a damn sexy photo, if I do say so myself." Gabriel cackled evilly, and Dean knew that tone. That was the 'I put a fart machine under the principal's chair during assembly' tone. He didn't even go to their school and _he'd_ heard about that one. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, but I swear if it's awful I will not hesitate to pants you in front of everyone, _including_ Sammy." Dean finished, just as Sam appeared holding multiple plates of grub. Dean grabbed one and dug in heartily, it was the main reason he came to these stupid parties. Free fucking food, yes.

"Oh, I think you'll like it." He fucking _giggled._ Who the fuck does that? Dean gave Gabe his plate and took his phone, holding it close to keep anyone from seeing the probably awful pic –

 _Holy Mother of Fuck._

Gabriel had somehow managed to snap his brother in the most intimate of situations. He had his back to the camera, facing the wall of the shower; one hand bracing himself, the other was outside of the camera view, probably stroking his cock. Fuck. He had a perfect ass that was somehow slightly tanned, like the rest of his body and a gorgeous back and shoulders. He could see the muscles of his back contracting in tense abandon as he threw his head back, in what was clearly a not so silent moan.

Sam had looked over his shoulder, and screwed up his face in horror.

"Fuck, Gabe, you are like, the biggest pervert ever."

He could feel himself hardening in his jeans, and shifted slightly so the others wouldn't catch on. They were oblivious, having a very intense discussion on the merits of pervert's verses sexual deviants. Dean turned his attention back to the phone, taking in every tiny detail, from the way the dark haired teens legs looked strong and lithe, like a runner, to the way the tensed muscles on his back formed a V shape angling straight for his perfect, tanned ass. God he wished Castiel had turned up tonight. His dick twitched in assent. He'd do almost anything to get his hands on that ass.

Ow, fuck.

He realised his mouth was buzzing, like he had a tooth ache. Fucking perfect. He was in the process of bringing his hand to his mouth, to inspect the damage, when he heard a bark of disgusted laughter behind him.

"Holy fucking shit. Winchester, why're you looking at Gabe's ugly assed brother fucking naked! Oh my god, are you a fag too?" Dean whirled around, throwing Gabe his phone as he went. Dean got a look of the guy in front of him, some fucking shit head homophobe, before he saw red. He literally _felt_ something snap within him, and a rush of what he could only explain as seething anger and, protection?, washed over him. He once again felt the pain in his mouth, but this time it was heightened, and he could actually _feel_ his teeth changing.

"What the FUCK did you just SAY?" Dean actually growled out, his teeth clenched in an attempt to keep his anger at bay. He had a horrible feeling that if he let himself go, the guy in front of him would die. He felt hands on his shoulders, on his arms, he managed to look over his shoulder slightly, and saw his brother and Gabriel fighting to hold him back. It was like he was looking at the situation from outside himself, he knew that he was going over board, but he couldn't fight this feeling that he had to protect Gabe's brother, even though he hadn't even met the guy.

Dean was still twitching and growling when the guy just shook his head, face a mixture of horrified disgust and shock. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. This sort of thing had been happening a lot lately, unjustified outbursts of anger, uncontrollable rage that he took out on the cars at his dads work. For some reason, and it couldn't possibly be related, _how could it_ , he had also developed an almost insatiable libido, getting turned on by the stupidest things, and one thing he couldn't explain, was that his _cock was getting bigger._

He hadn't told anyone about his problems, they all just thought he was an emotion car wreck, and they weren't half wrong. He was a mess with the fear that he had some horrible disease and he was gonna die, well he hoped so, before his dick fell off. Because that was clearly the only conclusion that made sense. When things enlarged like that, they fell off, end of story. He was too embarrassed to go to anyone so he did what any teenage male with a physical problem did, he would wait until his life was in danger, or someone found out by accident.

He blew out a breath and dragged a hand through his short hair as he realised Sam was talking to him.

"Dean! Snap out of it, bro. Come on, we're going home. God, fuck what is _wrong_ with you lately?" Sam was looking at him with concern and an epic bitch face. Gabriel was walking quietly beside them, with his head down, looking at his phone. Dean nudged him, causing him to look up at him with equal concern in his eyes.

"Thanks, kiddo. For, uh, defending my bros honour. I mean, you haven't even met and you stood up for him." Gabriel smiled weakly at him, clapping him on the shoulder lightly. Dean nodded, of course he would defend him, he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen –

 _What the fuck?_

That was a shitty reason to defend someone, even for him. He hoped he eventually got to meet this mysterious Castiel. He'd defended his honour, after all. Dean laughed to himself when in his head he imagined himself as a knight, protecting his fucking damsel. Castiel looked nothing like a damsel, but he could content himself with the fact that he had protected him, in a way.

"Dude, I swear you actually fucking _growled_ back there. And why did you keep touching your teeth?" Sam was asking way too many questions and it was hurting his head. He just wanted to go home, take care of his boner that _still_ hadn't gone down, and go to bed.

Dean sighed as he answered his brother. "I wasn't really paying attention, Sam. Why don't you have look for yourself, huh?" Dean turned to Sam, right in front of him, and opened his mouth wide. Both Sam and Gabriel's eyes went wide, both of them stepping back and staring at Dean in horror. "What? WHAT?" Dean shouted.

He ran over to the impala, knelt down to look in one of her side windows. He lifted his top lip up, opened his mouth and stared at his canines. They were _definitely_ bigger than they should have been, certainly larger than when he brushed his teeth this morning. As he watched, they very slowly retreated, growing smaller and smaller until they eventually morphed back to his normal teeth.

What the _actual_ fuck.

He heard an uncomfortable cough from behind him, and turned to see Sam and Gabriel looking at him. Sam looked like Dean had turned into the monster from Goo Lagoon, and Gabriel, well, he looked fucking _amused._ Trust him to lighten the situation.

"Uh, been howling to any moons lately, kiddo?"

"I will eat your face, Gabriel."

Gabriel, no pun intended, howled with laughter, slapping his leg with his hand, and grabbing onto Sam for support. Sam did not look amused.

"Dean, we need to go home. NOW." Sam disentangled himself from Gabriel, who looked horribly put out by that, not that Sam could or would see, and grabbed Dean by the arm. He took the car keys, opened the door and shoved Dean inside. He grumbled a goodbye to Gabe before closing the door and buckling up.

He grabbed his own phone out of his pocket, texting Gabe.

 ** _Hey, cn u snd me tht pic? I promise I wnt shw a soul. Please man._**

Dean knew he sounded pathetic, but he really wanted to keep looking at that fantastic body. His dick twitched _again_ when he thought about Cas' ass. He fumbled for his phone as it buzzed in his lap.

 ** _I dnt knw hw I feel abt u pervng on my bro._**

He felt the car lurch as Sam pulled into their driveway, and the silence that followed was deafening as Sam turned off the car.

"I don't know what's going on with you lately, Dean, but if you want to talk about it, you know I'm here." Sam looked at him with his fucking puppy eyes, and Dean found himself almost spilling the beans right there and then. No, the kid had enough on his plate right now, with school and finals and shit. Nope, this shit storm was his to handle.

"Dude, I'm _fine_ ok? No chick flick moments, _come on."_ Dean rolled his eyes, watching Sam close his eyes and unfold himself out of the car. He followed, making sure his baby was parked properly, and no one had scratched her. Sure, she was still his dads, but he pretty much owned her, in his mind anyway.

Shuffling through the door of their small house, Dean realised their dad wasn't home yet. Probably still out with his friends.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, so he grabbed for it while making his way to his small bedroom. Swiping across the screen, he was met with Gabriel's message.

 ** _Sorry bro, I knw ur nt a perv. Here's the pic, dnt show any1! Say goodnight to Sammy for me ;P_**

Dean hurriedly brought up the picture, breathing a strange sigh of relief as he once again absorbed the picture in front of him. For some reason it calmed him, settled him down inside. Flopping down onto his bed, he thanked his lucky stars he didn't share a bedroom with Sammy anymore.

Changing the settings on his phone so the stupid thing didn't go dark on him while he was 'busy', he brought up the picture again. Sighing in relief, he settled down on his pillows. Unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out, Dean slowly stroked himself fully hard again. He concentrated his attention on Castiel's face, the way his mouth was curved upwards in what looked like a slight smile, his dark shaggy hair falling away from his thrown back head. He looked at his strong arms, and imagined them wrapped around his own shoulders, clutching his back in a passionate embrace. His mind then went further into the fantasy, imagining Castiel writhing underneath him, clutching at him desperately, looking for any friction. Dean moaned as he flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, once again worried, but marvelling at how large it had gotten.

It didn't _look_ like it was gonna drop off; it looked like his normal cock, but just… bigger. Over the last few months it had slowly but surely _enlarged_ to beyond what he accepted as normal, for a seventeen, almost eighteen year old, white kid. When fully erect, it was thick and wide, he couldn't touch his fingers together when he made a fist around it, and it was more than a hands width, from finger to thumb, long. He was more worried about the fact that it would _never_ fit in any girl, or guy, _ever._ Quickening his pace, he was amazed at the amount of pre cum that was flowing from him; it should have been too much. It did provide excellent lubrication though. Slipping up and down quickly, he knew he was nearing his peak, he could feel his balls tightening up and the tingle along his spine was strengthening.

It felt fantastic.

Gripping tighter closer to the head, he angled his cock over his stomach, and one more swipe over his sensitive tip sent him plunging over the edge. He came looking at the picture, Castiel's name on his lips. Come covered his stomach and chest, and as he flopped back against his pillows, he looked down in consternation as his cock just kept _pumping._ Even he knew it was too much. It had happened before, it was happening more and more but that didn't mean he was ok with it.

Dean sighed as _finally,_ his cock calmed down. Reaching for some tissues, he tried to clean up the horrendous mess on his chest. It took way more than he was expecting. He went to the bathroom down the hall, thankful Sam wasn't anywhere near it. He cleaned the rest of the mess of his body, brushed his teeth and returned to his room.

Settling down in his bed, he tried not to think about the guy he'd never met, who had just given him one of the best orgasms of his life. He didn't want to get another boner, but against his better judgement, he pulled out his phone and flicked to the picture. Far from arousing him again, the picture gave him a sense of comfort and peace. What on earth was it about Gabriel's brother that set him off?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello!_**

Thank you once again for the reviews and favorites :) they make my heart explode with happiness. its like, i cant even cope with all the love. i didn't expect this fic to be so popular.

Now, there are a few warnings in this chapter, they are as follows.

 ** _Warnings for graphic medical scenes, sex stuff and swearing but mostly the medical stuff._**

If you don't like this kinda thing, please don't read it. i know this kinda thing isn't everyone's cup of tea, and its my first time writing it so be aware. i have no boundaries, it seems!

read and review darlings :)

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

"Anna!"

Shit shit _shit_.

"Anna, _please!_ " Castiel was frantically racing around his room, shoving his underwear up his ass to try and stem the flow. Nothing worked, the leaking wouldn't _fucking stop._ What the hell was happening to his body? He heard his sister racing up the stairs, footsteps stopping in front of his door. He heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Castiel? Are you ok?" He almost threw something at the door.

"Come in here!" Anna flew into the room, stopping in shock as she took in Cas' disheveled appearance, only in his boxers, underwear wadded up and stuffed behind him. "Does it _look_ like I'm ok?"

Anna quickly composed herself, going right into doctor mode without a second thought.

"Ok, how long has this been going on?" Anna asked gently but urgently, trying to pry the information from Cas as quickly as possible. He breathed out through his mouth, almost panting. He could feel the liquid running down his legs, his sodden underwear doing absolutely fucking _nothing_ to stem the flow.

"It started about five minutes ago; I was… fuck I was looking at that picture that Gabe sent me. I don't know why it set me off. This has _never_ happened before, by the way. _Fuck_ am I going to lose my mind, like the guy at the hospital?" Cas looked across at Anna, terror glancing across her features before she schooled them into a more professional expression.

"No, Cas. You're going to be fine. I'm not gonna let that happen and we are most certainly _not_ going to the hospital." Cas closed his eyes, finally grasping the gravity of the situation. He couldn't go to the hospital, because there was a very good chance him and his family would get body snatched and never seen again. But this was also something his sister had clearly only seen once in her medical career, and even then the more experienced members of her team had no clue what the hell was going on.

Great. Fucking fantastic.

He was _so_ gonna die.

This night could not _possibly_ get any worse.

"Sup kids, what's – "Gabriel came crashing through the door, slipping slightly on the wooden floors as he skidded to a stop. He was clearly a little shit faced, because he slowly blinked at them before opening his mouth. He was probably going to snap some wise assed comment about Cas getting his period or something.

"Hey Cas, is it your time of the mon – "Gabriel stopped, inhaling sharply before focusing completely, and unnervingly, on Cas.

"What the _fuck_ is that smell?" He stumbled across the room, stopped short, and inhaled deeply again.

"Gabriel, you need to leave, I don't know what's wrong with Cas, but I don't want you to catch it, if you can." Anna gently grabbed Gabriel's arm, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"Somethings wrong, Anna… I feel funny." Gabriel's knees wobbled before he fell heavily onto his knees. "Fuck, I think I pissed myself." Cas watched as Gabriel lent forwards onto his hands, breathing heavily.

How on earth could it be happening to Gabriel as well? Maybe it was some kind of disease, or virus that attacked, what, teenagers? It was too much to focus on now, especially since his brother was currently moaning and writhing on the floor in front of them.

"Oh, god, I'm _dying."_ Gabriel moaned, dramatically falling onto his bed as Anna helped him. Always so _dramatic._

"Calm down, Gabe. You're not dying. I have no bloody clue what's wrong with you two, but you appear to have the same symptoms. I'm going to call a very good friend of mine; he'll be able to help." Cas stared at his sister, indignant that she would tell someone about this monstrosity, he didn't want to go to hospital. "Don't give me that look, Cas. I trust him with this. He won't tell a soul, I promise. He's a gynecologist major and he studied genetics in college." Anna ran a hand through her hair, tugging slightly at the ends in frustration.

"Trust me, he'll figure out what's wrong." Anna looked over at Cas, then at Gabriel, concern covering her face. She closed her eyes, before sighing and walking out of the room, pulling her phone out along the way.

Cas turned to his brother, who had his hand down his pants. Fantastic, not only did he have to go through this embarrassing situation, but he had to go through it with _Gabriel_ of all people. He loved his brother, but he was _not_ good with personal _situations_ such as these. This was a serious matter and needed to be treated as such, but Gabriel would no doubt try and joke his way through it.

Cas sighed, disappointed with his train of thought. He was tired, grumpy and confused. If Gabriel wanted to joke and lighten the situation, that was his right. It would be his way of dealing with the deafening terror that no doubt gripped him, as it was tightening its hold on Cas.

He moved slightly, hating the feeling of liquid between his ass cheeks. He hoped fervently that Anna's friend would help them; he wanted this to be over.

"Cas?" He turned over; hearing the fear in his brother's voice brought him back to reality. Cas looked at Gabriel, who was looking dreadful, sweat glistened on his face and his hair was all over the place. He was clearly feeling the same as Cas was, sick and tired and fucking _leaking._

"Yes, Gabe?"

"Um, do you reckon I've got what you got? Is it some kinda disease?"

"I do not believe it is, Gabe. Don't worry, Anna will find out what's wrong, it's what she is training for, after all." Cas smiled over at his brother, hoping to convey his trust in their sister. Gabriel just nodded, agreeing silently.

"Oh! Did you get my picture? The one I sent you earlier?" Gabe sat up slightly, wincing, no doubt at the liquid pooling in his pants.

"Yes, I did. Was that the mystery man you tried to set me up with?" Cas smiled, fiddling with the blanket covering him. It was light, but still felt like too much on his sensitive skin. He only had it on his legs, covering his hard on and the material tucked underneath him to help catch the liquid flowing from him.

"Yeah, he was really keen to see you. I, ah, showed him a picture of you, I hope you don't mind. No! Not that one, don't worry." Cas glared at his brother, he should have made him delete it in front of him. He didn't trust that little shit.

"Well, I hope he liked it. I don't plan on going out any time soon." Cas winced as another wave of warmth washed over him, and his cock twitched its protest. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the liquid heat seeping from his hole. Something so bad, couldn't possibly feel this good. He was just getting more and more turned on, but he couldn't do anything with Gabriel sitting right there.

"Oh, he liked it alright. Some dickbag saw it and said something. Dean almost ripped his face off. If me and Sam hadn't held him back, someone would be dead right now. It was actually pretty awesome." Cas snorted. Only his brother could possibly find someone almost dying amusing. "Yeah, I swear the food must've been drugged or something, eh, cause afterwards we were walking to his car and he was complaining about his teeth. When we looked, they looked like some kinda werewolf shit aye. I freaked out, so I made a joke, but Sam was furious. They took off… I hope they got home ok." Gabe looked off into space, probably thinking about his friends.

"Oh… that's… nice? He hasn't even met me, Gabriel. Why was he defending my honour?" Cas didn't mind what Dean had done, he actually felt sort of _warmed_ by the action, but it was a little strange.

"I dunno, I guess he liked the look of you." Gabriel chuckled, his whole body shaking with mirth. "He thought you were just a dark haired version of me, so I _had_ to set him straight, so to speak."

Cas rolled his eyes, weariness suddenly assailing him. "Gabe, could we go to sleep? It's been a weird night and I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat ay. Question though, if we have the same symptoms, well… are you like, stupidly horny? Cause I am and I really don't want it to get awkward but yeah. If you have your head phones handy, I'd get 'em in." Gabe looked over at him, grinning wickedly. Cas groaned, shuffling over to grab his headphones and phone from his bedside table. Gabriel could be loud when he got into it, Cas knew from experience. Laying down and turning his music on, he turned away from his brother, grimacing at the thought of him going at it only a few feet away. Under the blanket, he turned his phone on and brought up the picture of Dean and Gabriel. He managed to crop it so Gabe was no longer staring at him and only Dean remained.

He sighed, looking into slightly pixilated green eyes, hard but surprisingly soft around the edges. His cock twitched with interest at the sight of Dean, and he slowly put his hand down his pants, against his better judgement. He hoped Gabriel was too immersed in what was occurring in his own bed to pay any attention to him. Stroking over the leaking head, he bit his lip to hold back a moan. He was so _sensitive,_ it was impossible; it had never been like that before. Gripping his cock in his hand, he slowly pumped up and down, relishing the delectable feeling.

He groaned quietly as he felt a fresh wave of liquid pour out him, but it gave him an idea, a filthy yet exciting, idea. Using his other hand he reached between his legs to touch carefully at his leaking puckered flesh. He gathered up some of the lubricant, and brought it up to cover his cock. He bit into his pillow as he moaned low in his throat, hand slipping up and down his dick. He could feel the heat already gathering in his belly, signally his impending orgasm. He grabbed for the material he was using for an impromptu pad, and stuffed it in front of his cock. He rutted into it, as silently as possible, until he stilled, muscles tensed as he pulsed into the cotton. His heart was trying its damndest to beat out of his chest as his cock spluttered the last pulse of come into the material. He felt good but not… satisfied. It was a very strange feeling, but he felt like there was something… missing, almost as if there should have been something _more._ It unnerved him, feeling like that. Along with everything else going on, to have even the relaxation of a good masturbatory session taken away as well… life was certainly unfair at the moment.

Wiping himself up, he tossed the soiled cloth away, leaking or not, he didn't care anymore. If he woke up covered in the stuff, so be it. He turned over, chancing a look at his brother, to see if he had finished. He didn't fancy sleeping with his music blaring, it hurt his ears. Thankfully, Gabriel was sound asleep, so he shed his earphones and placed everything on the bedside table. He looked at his phone one last time before sleep claimed him, closing his eyes and drifting off with Deans green eyes and cheeky smile in his mind.

* * *

"Are they still asleep? I really want to get in there and examine them. This is fascinating, from a scientific and personal point of view. I have never heard of anything like this before, we could be discovering something no one else has ever seen!" Cas blinked blearily, sleep slipping from him as consciousness overcame him. He could hear an unfamiliar voice outside their bedroom door, probably Anna's friend. He heard his sister's terse reply.

"Don't look so fucking excited, Balthazar. Those are my _brothers_ you're talking about. I just want to know what's wrong with them and what we can do to fix it." Anna sounded pissed, and he didn't blame her. That 'Balthazar' guy sounded like he wanted to dissect him and Gabe. He looked over at his brother, surprised to see him staring back. He nodded at Gabe, their silent communication confirming that they were both ready for Balthazar.

"Anna?" Cas called, hearing the bickering voices outside their door cease. The door handle turned and creaked open as Anna poked her head in. She smiled warmly at them, face full of sympathy.

"Hey, Cas, Gabe. Uh, do you guys want some breakfast and a shower or do you just want Balthazar to start?" Cas looked over at his brother, wondering what he wanted to do. Gabriel just shrugged.

"I think we should clean up and have breakfast first. What, ah, what exactly is your friend going to be doing to us?" Cas asked Anna quietly. He didn't fancy being poked and prodded this early in the morning. Balthazar's head appeared beside Anna's.

"Hello chaps. My name is Balthazar, and I am going to be your doctor this morning. I'm just going to do a few standard tests, nothing too bad, and a couple of none standard tests, that may be a bit… well we'll get to that later, alright?" He had a British accent and light blonde hair, from what he could gather before he disappeared. Cas found that Anna had been correct, he was far too excited about this situation. He looked over at Gabriel to gage his reaction. His brother just rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I swear if that guy sticks anything up my ass, I'm gonna punch him in the throat. Now, how about some bacon!" Gabriel jumped out of bed, shrieking about bacon and running to the bathroom, all while totally stark naked. Never mind they had a guest in the house, Gabriel had never given much thought to decency.

Cas slowly divested himself of his sheets, very glad that Gabriel wasn't in the room. During the night he had shed his underwear, and he'd clearly come again at some point that he couldn't for the life of him remember. Coupled with the disgusting feeling of the dried liquid that had leaked out of his ass all night, he was a sorry sight to behold. Shuffling through his draws to find some clothes, he settled on some old comfortable sweat pants and a band tee-shirt of Gabriel's that had somehow found its way into his draws. He sat on his bed, waiting for Gabriel to return, to take his turn in the shower.

Once they were clean and fed, Anna sat them down at the table so Balthazar could talk to them about what exactly he was going to do.

"Well, boys, since we have no clue what's wrong with you at this point; we need to do some tests. I've brought all the necessary equipment with me, don't worry, no body at the hospital will suspect a thing. I am simply 'taking my work home with me'. Anna has explained to me about her fears, and I just want to say that I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. No one is getting kidnapped." He finished with a smile. Bringing his bag up to sit on the table, he started taking out various items and placing them beside the bag. Syringes, needles, small jars, they all littered the table once he had finished. "Now, I'll need the usual, blood, urine, semen – "

Gabriel choked on the coffee he was busy chugging down. "What the fuck man? Why… just why?"

"I need to go over every possibility, therefore I need every… ah… _substance_ that could help me unravel this mystery." Balthazar looked at Gabriel; at least having the decency to look slightly embarrassed having asked for something so personal. Cas just wanted to get it over and done with, waiting around for the inevitable was a waste of time. He looked over at Balthazar, catching his eye and levelled him with, what some people called, his piercing gaze.

"Let's do this, Balthazar. What do you need first?" Balthazar looked like a kid in a candy store. He practically jumped from his seat to grab a syringe.

"Ok, let's get some blood first. Anna, can I keep it in your fridge? Great. Now, Castiel, can you hold out your arm for me? I just need to…"

Balthazar gently turned Cas' hand over so his arm was facing upwards. Gabriel watched on in fascinated horror as Balthazar tied the tourniquet around Cas' upper arm, causing the veins in his arm to swell and grow. Tapping the dip of his arm twice, Balthazar inserted the needle slowly into the flesh, finally piercing the vein. Red wine coloured blood poured into the small tube, thick and rich. Cas looked away, his stomach turning at the sight. He had never really liked the sight of blood, but had never really had to deal with it before either.

In the end, Balthazar took three vials each from him and Gabriel. His brother cried out like a child when the needle pierced him, holding onto Cas and burying his face in his brothers shoulder. He comforted him, like any good brother would, even if the temptation of ridicule was very high.

They took a minute to compose themselves before asking Balthazar what was next on his list of horrors.

"We'll do something easy next, who needs to pee?"

As Cas unzipped his pants in Anna's bathroom, Gabriel was using theirs, he contemplated their strange situation. Neither Anna nor Balthazar had ever heard of anything like what was happening to him and his brother. It was disconcerting, to say the least. He was still leaking, but that seemed to have abated for the time being, for which he was glad. He did _not_ want to have to ask Anna for one of her pads. That was just unacceptable.

He manoeuvred the small pot under the stream of pee, careful not to get any on his hands. He looked down at his cock, a little worried at how small it was. He'd thought about it before, of course, but now it was plaguing his mind, a little niggle that told him that it was connected _somehow._ Shaking himself, he placed the now full cup on the basin lip. Tucking himself back in and putting the lid on the pot, he made his way out of the bathroom, hoping it was enough for Balthazar.

Making his way back downstairs, he met his family back at the table. Gabriel was laughing has arse off at something, Anna didn't look amused and Balthazar was trying to justify himself.

"I have to do every test Gabriel! Even if it seems impossible to you, it could lead to a discovery that could help find out what is wrong." Balthazar ran his hand through his short blonde hair, clearly exasperated with the teenager in front of him.

"But – But it's not _possible_ man." Gabriel was still having trouble breathing, so Cas turned to his sister with a questioning look.

"Gabe asked Balthazar why exactly he needed your urine. He wasn't impressed with the answer." She pouted at her brother, clearly unamused.

"Cas, fuck, they think we could get knocked up! They're testing our pee for babies, dude!" Gabriel banged his hand on the table, laughing his head off. He was shaking, head cradled on his arms. Cas turned back to the adults, who looked less than impressed with his brother.

"Whatever tests you need to undertake, do them. I want to know _exactly_ what's wrong with us." Cas looked seriously at Balthazar, trying to convey his feeling that no, he was not joking around, like his brother. The other man just nodded, thankfully happy with his demeanour.

He managed to wrangle both boys into filling the other pots full of semen, the strange liquid that was, at times, pouring out of them and a swab each of the insides of their mouths. A few hours later, they were sat back at the table, when Balthazar placed two new items on the table. One was a portable ultrasound machine, which Cas thought made sense, given that Balthazar would need to see their insides, to find out where the liquid was coming from.

The other piece of medical equipment, the hard plastic _thing,_ was unfamiliar to Cas. He looked up at Anna, who was looking away with a blush plastered across her face. He felt a twinge of concern at that, his sister was practically a doctor; she didn't get flustered by medical stuff. He cleared his throat nervously, dreading the answer that awaited him.

"What – what is that, Balthazar? I understand the ultrasound, but… what is that?" He gestured vaguely at the plastic, duck billed appliance sitting boldly on the table.

"I'm gonna give it to you straight, boys. I need to examine you internally, to see if there are any anomalies. The ultrasound sort of speaks for itself. The speculum," Balthazar pointed to the evil looking device, "is inserted into an orifice, in your cases your uh, ass, so I can have a good look up there. Anna will take one of you to do the ultra sound while I preform the internal exam. Then we'll swap." He smiled at the both of them, and Cas could almost feel Gabriel's horror radiating from him. The look on his face confirmed it.

God, he just wanted this to be over.

As Cas stood up, he felt the unmistakable trickle of liquid ooze out of his hole. He winced, hoping he hadn't left a mark on the seat. He glanced towards Balthazar, who was looking at Gabriel with no small amount of concern. It seemed his brother had become slightly catatonic, not answering any questions or, strangely, even blinking. He knew he'd be like that for some time, so he turned to Balthazar.

"I am ready, Balthazar. Can we do it in my room? I would feel more comfortable in there." Cas was a bit nervous, it was understandable, but if it got them a step closer to finding out what was wrong, so be it. He turned, expecting Balthazar to follow him. He was not disappointed.

Walking into his room, Cas strode towards his bed, dragging the covers up to cover the stains on the sheets. He wondered if he should take his pants off now, or wait for Balthazar. He was tugging on the hem when Balthazar walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Um, do you want me to take off my pants?" Cas asked, thinking how much this sounded like one of the horrific porno's Gabriel had subjected him to. Luckily, Balthazar remained scientifically enthusiastic and impartial.

"Take off your pants and lay face down on the bed. I'll turn around to give you some privacy." As he said, the other man turned his back, allowing Cas to shed his pants and climb awkwardly onto the bed. He buried his face in his pillow, willing this horrible experience to be over quickly. He felt the bed dip as Balthazar sat down.

"I'm going to talk you through each step, alright, Castiel? You don't have to be scared; you might feel a little discomfort but nothing more. I have done this many times, on woman of course, but it's very similar. Now, you're going to feel a slight probing, and I'm sorry but it's going to be a bit cold." Cas indeed felt a slight probing, hard and plastic against his hole and the lubrication on it _was_ cold. His breath caught as he felt the speculum slide into him, breaching the tight ring of muscle.

"You're doing very well, Castiel. I've given you some time to adjust; now I'm going to open the speculum. I'll only open it one step at a time, ask you if you're ok with it, then go another step, is that alright?" Balthazar asked gently, professional to a tee.

Cas just nodded, making a small sound of assent. He groaned into his pillow as his body stretched around the plastic intruding his body, as Balthazar edged it towards the first step of opening. He was burning by the time the speculum clicked into place, but he knew there was more to come. He had to keep it together; he had to get through this.

"Good, Castiel, very good. Are you ok?" Cas nodded against the pillow. He wasn't, but he could cope. He was surprisingly good with pain, he'd found.

"I am fine, please continue, Balthazar." Cas breathed out against the pillow, muffling his groans of pain as best he could. He wanted, no _needed,_ Balthazar to keep going. This mystery needed to be solved.

A few aching, painful minutes later, the speculum was as wide as it could go, and Balthazar was poking around inside him. He heard a door open and close down the hall; presumably Anna had convinced Gabriel to finally consent to an ultrasound.

He heard a startled gasp behind him, as well as shocked mutterings.

"No, no, that cannot be _possible._ How is that fucking _possible?_ " The fact that the other man swore was enough of a reason to spark fear and uncertainty in Cas. What the hell had he found? He lifted his head off the pillow, pressing an elbow into the mattress to steady himself.

"Balthazar, what have you found? What's wrong?" He couldn't see the other man from the angle he was in, but he could still feel the speculum up his ass, so he didn't want to move.

"Uh, I think I will remove the speculum now, Castiel. I need to talk to you properly. This shouldn't hurt, but you may feel a bit weird." Cas winced as the speculum was removed, leaving him feeling strangely empty.

"I'll be downstairs when your ready – " Balthazar was cut off by a sudden crash from down the hall. Shouting preceded the opening of doors and Gabe running down the hall. Anna followed quickly, by the sound of her steps.

"Gabriel! Don't! You have to stay here! What are you doing?" Anna was calling after Gabriel, her voice echoing through the house.

"No! Fuck off, all of you! This isn't fucking _right!"_ Cas heard the front door open and slam shut, the house falling deathly quiet. He looked up at Balthazar, who hadn't moved from his position beside the bed.

"I'll, ah, go and see what happened. Come down stairs when you're ready." Cas watched as the other man disappeared out the door, leaving him alone in the room. He wondered, idly as he put his pants back on, what he had found with the speculum. He would find out as soon as he went downstairs. He stilled when he realised that maybe he wouldn't like the answer, like Gabriel. Clearly Anna had found something on the ultrasound that had upset his brother. Breathing deeply, pointedly ignoring the slow trickle of liquid down his thigh, he made his way down stairs, treading carefully to his fate.

When he entered the small kitchen, he was met with drawn, stressed faces. Anna had her face in her hands, but had looked up when Cas had entered the room. Balthazar looked, if possible, even more excited than before.

"I need you to tell me what you saw and why Gabriel stormed off." Cas sat down heavily at the table, looking between the adults in front of him. For some reason, they both looked horribly nervous. Balthazar spoke first.

"Castiel, what I found in you… it shouldn't be possible. Coupled with what Anna found in Gabriel, well, it's not making sense but some of the pieces are coming together. But you have no reason to be scared. I see nothing wrong with you, nothing that could kill you, anyway." Balthazar actually _smiled,_ but Cas still had no idea what was going on. He turned instead, to Anna.

"Cas… I found something in Gabriel that has no right to be there. That's why he freaked out. I found… "Anna took a deep breath, wiping a hand over her face. "I found that Gabriel has a uterus. I'm going to assume that you do, as well." Cas was in shock, he wasn't absorbing the information, even though he knew he should be. It was _important,_ he knew that. He and his brother could be making scientific history. Then why did it fill him with an enormous amount of dread?

"We will need to check you, as well, but for now we can assume you are the same, given your symptoms. Now, what I found in you, well, since Anna found a uterus in Gabriel, what I found in you makes much more sense. Castiel, I found that you own, against all odds, a cervix."

 _What the fuck?_

"Sorry, did I hear you right? A _fucking cervix?_ I don't understand. Am I some kind of hermaphrodite?" Cas was looking between Anna and Balthazar quickly, his fear and panic threatening to overtake him.

"The honest answer is, we don't know yet, Castiel. A hermaphrodite has both male and female parts, but you don't necessarily fall under that tag. Your bits and pieces aren't where they usually would be, so I can't classify you as that. Usually, in the case of the hermaphrodite, being male, like yourself, your female parts wouldn't work, but you're male ones would. I assume you have been experiencing normal erections? Good. I will test your semen and see if you are fertile or not. But I must emphasise, you are _not_ a hermaphrodite." Balthazar stood up, gathering his things into his bag. "I need to go back to the hospital, to run through all the tests. I will ring Anna as soon as I am done. It shouldn't take too long."

Anna walked him to the door, leaving Cas alone at the table. His phone beeped, huh, he didn't even remember bringing it down with him. He swiped it open, seeing a message from Gabriel.

 **Hey, im at Sams. I cnt hndle any mre shit 2day. Hs bros at wrk. Ill be hme for tea. Dnt wrry we'll gt thru this bro** **J**

Cas smiled at the message, it was nice to know where Gabe was, that he was safe with his friends. He knew how his brother felt, he had no idea what to think or feel, apart from fear and panic. He placed his phone on the table, feeling miserable and overwhelmed. This was going to be a long, hard road. Now he knew why the government had taken an interest, if guys were suddenly sprouting uterus's everywhere. But why kidnap them?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Thank you all for the reviews and favs! Makes my heart sing, i swear. I'm trying to do two fics at once, so that's why the chapters are coming out weekly. Sorry about that. I seemed to have bitten off more than I can chew!

 ** _Warnings for -_ Sexiness and swearing.**

Read and review please :)

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

"Dean! Get up! Your gonna be late!" Dean groaned loudly at the intrusion of his brother, who was currently banging on his bedroom door.

The last thing he felt like doing today was go to work, but he didn't have much of a choice. His Dad and Rufus depended on him; it was only the three of them at the auto shop after all. Hauling himself out of bed, he staggered to the shower, stubbornly ignoring his raging erection. He didn't have time this morning, and if he was really honest with himself, he didn't really feel like it either.

After his amazing time last night, he felt slightly… cheated. He had fallen asleep thinking about Cas, his dreams full of the other man's writhing body underneath his own, soft whimpers and gentle moans… _god fucking dammit._ Now he was even harder and leaking pre-come from his tip, cock an angry purple colour. He groaned in frustration as he gripped himself with one hand, while soaping up his other. Rubbing his body with soap while stroking his cock was the most multi-tasking he could cope with this early in the morning, and when he began to try and scrub his hair, he knew he was close to coming. He ducked his head under the water to rinse and moaned loudly into the water stream as he spurted come all over his hand. Still so much more come than he thought was healthy, but that was something he could live with, especially when he was in the shower. Rinsing his whole body again, he relished the feeling of relaxation that washed over him.

He wished beyond anything that Cas was in the shower with him, toned body plastered against his, dripping wet. _Fuck._ If he kept that train of thought, he'd never get out of the shower. He immediately tried to blank his mind, knowing that he wouldn't get through the day if he kept thinking about Gabe's brother.

 _Aha that's it, think about Gabriel._

Nothing worked better to dim a boner than thoughts of his friend's smug little face. Stumbling around his room, looking for his mechanic clothes, he managed to find an old tee shirt, that wasn't covered in food or lately, come, and some old jeans.

Running downstairs, he was met with his fathers raised eyebrows at his tardiness and state of general moodiness.

"Ah, you alright, Dean?" John asked, looking more amused than annoyed at Dean being late to leave for work.

"I'm fine." Grumbled Dean, munching quickly on the toast Sam had left for him. Fuck he loved his brother sometimes, when he wasn't being a little jerk. His Dad just laughed at him, shaking his head and muttered something about 'hormonal teenagers'.

The ride to work was uneventful, with Dean ignoring the scenery in favour of trying to figure out a way to meet the mystery Castiel. He'd be at home today, since it was Saturday, but he didn't even know if the guy wanted to meet him. Gabriel just invited him to the party they were at; it would be a bit weird of him if he just turned up at their house. There was just something about him, some _draw_ that Dean couldn't shake… and he'd only seen a fucking _picture,_ what the hell would it be like if he actually came face to face with the guy?

Work was… difficult to say the least. He couldn't concentrate on the tasks Rufus and his Dad set him; he even locked a pair of keys in one of the cars he was working on. _That_ pissed him off something fierce. Eventually, after he had beaten the absolute _fucking shit_ out of a wrecked car out the back, he had cooled down enough to let his Dad know that he couldn't work anymore, that he was feeling 'unwell'. He hated bunking out on work, but he couldn't work in the state he was in. He couldn't keep his anger under control, he was frustrated for no reason he could think and it was driving him crazy.

He decided to walk home, hoping the walk would help clear his head. They lived so close to work it seemed silly to drive, but it was purely out of convenience. No one in their right mind would walk to work so early in the morning.

All of this crap about him losing his shit so often couldn't be normal. Maybe it had something to do with his cock getting bigger and all the extra come. Maybe he had some kinda disease or tumour that was causing him to be more… agro?

It took him three hours to make his way home, but it had helped him sort out his shit. He was going to ask Gabriel for Castiel's number, and hoped like hell he'd give it to him. Then, he'd talk to him and eventually ask him out. He wasn't chicken shit when it came to stuff like that, if he wanted something, he damnwell went out and got it.

Opening the front door, he walked through the house, calling out for Sam.

"Sammy! You here?" He heard a quiet reply from somewhere deeper within the house, probably in the kitchen. Sam was always eating, he was a growing boy but _Goddam_ could that kid put away some food.

Walking into the kitchen he found Sam, trying to comfort a very distressed Gabriel. The other guy's hair was a mess, clearly from running his hands through it multiple times, and his face was all red and splotchy like he'd been crying. Dean walked forward, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. He was shit at emotional situations, Sam always said he was an emotion leper; his emotional side was ugly with things falling off it. He sat down, listening to the continuing conversation.

"So, you ran all the way here?" Sam was asking, concern and shock colouring his voice. Gabriel was playing with the hot chocolate Sam had put in front of him, no doubt filled to the brim with sugar. It's a wonder that kid had any of his teeth left.

"Yeah, I ah, needed the walk." Gabriel was blatantly avoiding the question behind Sam's words. Dean rolled his eyes; he hated beating around the bush.

"Ok Gabe, what's happening here? You get into trouble or something?" Dean asked, levelling his gaze at the other guy.

"Uh, I really don't wana talk about it. Let's just say me and my bro just found out some pretty freaky shit and it's fucking crazy. I just… I can't deal with it right now. Do you mind if I stay here for a couple of hours?" Gabriel looked up at the brothers with a look of such hopelessness and fear that Dean couldn't say no, not that he was going to in the first place. To be honest, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

He felt something stir in him, something possessive and protective. It scared him, he had no idea why he felt that way, but he couldn't control it. He scooted closer to Gabriel, for some reason wanting to _smell him_? He had no idea where the thought came from, but it was more of an instinct than a thought. He lowered his head, making sure the others were distracted by their conversation. He took a long whiff of _the air after a storm… sweet apple pie… home…_

"Uh, Dean? What the _fuck?"_ Gabriel and Sam where both looking at him with curious expressions of shock. Dean drew back when he realised he'd stuffed his face into the collar of Gabriel's jacket. He got up so fast he knocked the chair backwards and it hit the floor with a crash. It was amplified by the silence crushing the room, reverberating around them like a horrible hurricane.

"I, ah, _fuck,_ I'm sorry Gabe. I gotta… I gotta go." Dean fled the scene of his embarrassment, hoping, _praying_ to all known and unknown gods that they hadn't noticed his erection straining against his jeans. But that _smell._ He couldn't shake it, it was all of the greatest things he had ever smelled, all rolled into one.

 _Why the_ fuck _was it coming from Gabriel?_

As Dean shut himself in his room, he took the time to think about what all of this could mean. He had a heightened sense of smell, his cock was bigger than a fucking horses and he got super aggressive and possessive at the drop of a hat.

He _definitely_ had ball cancer. That was the only explanation. He'd done some research, he knew the signs. Internet M.D, all you needed to know about your body, no need to waste money on a real doctor.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, the truth being too much to accept. He had no idea what was wrong with his body, why it was going haywire. It scared the absolute crap out of him, feeling so out of control of his own body.

He just needed someone to talk to, someone he could trust not to laugh at him or judge him. It saddened him deeply to realise he didn't have anyone like that. Gabriel was gonna be pissed at him for a while for what just happened, and he had his own shit to deal with right now anyway. Sammy... Well he'd do his fucking puppy eyes and tell him to go see a doctor or some shit. Nope, he was gonna fight through this, by himself.

But all of it didn't explain why Gabriel smelt so fucking good. He smelt like everything Dean had ever loved, edible or not. How does someone even smell like that? How was he able to pick up on it? His dick gave a slight twitch when he thought about it, because that smell was amazing. But then why the hell was it on Gabriel of all people?

Even his mammoth dick agreed, wilting at the slightest thought of his little friend. No, something had to be wrong, some wires got crossed somewhere because that shit just wasn't right.

Lying down on his bed, Dean tried to calm his racing mind. Thoughts were being thrown around like bouncy balls in there, and half of them he didn't want to even acknowledge, like wanting to go downstairs and take another massive whiff of his best friend, and the rest were just what the fuck.

Sighing, he opened his phone, bringing up the picture of Castiel in the shower. His dick hardened again in his pants, and this time he wasn't embarrassed. He just couldn't bring himself to get off again today, though. He wanted more than anything to have the other guy there with him, even just holding him, his warm body soft and pliant in his arms...

 _Cuddling? Seriously brain? What the hell is wrong with you?_

* * *

Gabriel returned for dinner, just as he said he would. His brother was many things, but he always stuck to his word, no matter what. It had seen him get into trouble more than once. As they sat around the dinner table in silence, each one of them playing absently with their food, it was Gabriel that broke it, unsurprisingly.

"Sooo... I guess now we've all got at least two things in common, so there's that."

Anna choked on her mouth full of food, earning a hearty back patting session from Castiel, who was trying not to choke himself. Trust Gabriel to lighten the dark, confused mood that was hanging over them all. Ever since Gabriel had left earlier that afternoon, Anna and Castiel had locked themselves in their rooms, neither willing to confront the situation without Gabriel there as well.

Their predicament had to be discussed; there was no way around that, because they _had_ to figure out what exactly they were going to do, especially if the government was after them.

"Well, at least now we sort of know why the government took Alfie. He must be the same as you two." Anna said, her face thoughtful. Castiel gave her a confused look; he had no idea who 'Alfie' was. "Oh, sorry, he was the kid at the hospital who got nabbed. Him and his family, remember?"

Something sparked in Castiel's brain, yes, he remembered, from his and Anna's talk before everything _truly_ went to shit. He felt bad for Alfie; going through this, whatever _it_ was, with your family was bad enough, but going through it while in the hands of strangers… Castiel shuddered.

Anna clearly had the same train of thought, because she leaned over, putting her hand on her brothers, Gabriel's as well.

"Look at me, both of you," both boys looked at their sister, fear radiating from them, "I swear, I will _not_ let them take you, alright? We will figure out what's going on, and go from there, ok? It shouldn't be too long before Balthazar has the test results."

Both of them nodded their heads, accepting that nothing could be done until they had all the information possible.

They said their goodnights after dinner, heading to their rooms. Gabriel and Castiel were both exhausted after their day of tests and emotional upheaval, and Castiel didn't know about Gabriel but he felt like he could sleep for a week.

He slipped into his nice clean bed, thanking the gods for Anna, and checked his phone, even though he knew no one would have text him. The thought was more painful now than it had been in the past, for some reason, he wished he had spent less time on his studies and more time trying to make friends. He wasn't good at it, but he could have at least made an effort. He wondered if Gabriel had given Dean his number or if he should ask if he could… no.

He wouldn't drag anyone else into the mess that was his life right now, not even if it pained him to look at Deans face on his phone and know that he had only ask his brother and he would make it happen. It wouldn't be fair on Dean, though. If anything happened and Dean was left thinking Castiel was simply ignoring him…

"Man, you look way too serious for bed time, bro." Gabriel saved him from his confused and traitorous thoughts. He looked over at him, taking in his ruffled appearance.

"I am simply thinking about everything that happened today, Gabriel. Today was… a strange day, to say the least." He watched Gabriel nod in agreement, playing with his blanket.

"Yeah, it was pretty messed up, aye. I mean, when Anna saw on the monitor that I have a – "Gabriel stopped, swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. He seemed to need a minute, so Castiel gave him as much time as he needed, he was patient. "a fucking _uterus_ , I kinda freaked out. I ran all the way to Sam and Deans. Lucky they let me stay. What did that doctor dude find in you?" Gabriel looked at him questioningly, and he suddenly found his throat tight with fear. His brother would never judge him, they had the same anatomy, after all, but that didn't stop him being afraid to reveal what was inside him.

"Ah, he found that I have a cervix, and he assumed that you must have one to. He also said that I most probably have a uterus as well." Castiel let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when Gabriel shrugged.

"Meh, what are some extra body parts, aye? Nothing we can't handle." Gabriel smiled broadly, but he could see the slight edge of fear there as well. Castiel couldn't help smile as well, though, his brother's moods were infectious.

Castiel was more than a little nervous about asking for Dean's number, but it was now or never, since he didn't think he would build up this much courage again for a while.

"Uh, I was wondering, would it be possible, to um… do you think…" He trailed off; clearly he had overestimated his volume of courage. Another day, then.

"Bro, out with it! I'm not a bloody mind reader!" Gabriel gave him a look of mock anger, before laughing hysterically. Castiel sometimes wondered whether he was born with just a little bit more seriousness than his brother, and that it may have had some impact on Gabriel's mental health.

"Can I have Deans number, please?" Castiel managed to blurt out, throat closing up with nerves.

Gabriel stopped his lunatic laughter to just stare at his brother. Castiel glanced away, unnerved by the wide eyed stare. Maybe that was how people felt when he stared at them. He looked up sharply when his phone vibrated beside him. He picked it up carefully, like it was a wild animal he was afraid of spooking, and opened the message.

 ** _Gabriel:_** **Go get him tiger ;x**

Dean's number was right there, below the message.

Castiel laughed, looking up at his brother fondly. He was loud, obscene and crass, but he loved his brothers in moments like these. He knew exactly how to read people and judge their reactions. Castiel hadn't wanted a huge rant about how Gabriel was right and he knew they would just _love_ each other, because he knew that would be how it went. All he'd wanted was the number and nothing else. No questions, no 'I told you so's'.

 ** _Castiel:_** **Thank you.**

But he was still polite, and he chuckled at the smile that spread across his brother's face when he read the message.

"Speaking of Dean, something _really_ weird happened today at their place." Castiel tilted his head slightly, so Gabriel knew he was listening. "Yeah, me and Sammy were talking and Dean walked in. Basically he shoved his face in my neck and I swear he tried to inhale me, bro. It was super inappropriate, and you know how open I am to shit. Then he got all weird when we called him on it and he fucking gapped it aye." Castiel frowned, something sparking in his memory, something important.

"Gabriel, when you came back on Friday night, you walked in on me and Anna when, well, when _it_ started. I remember you saying 'what is that smell'. What did you mean by that?" He watched as his brother looked down at his blankets, clearly concentrating on that night. It had been a haze of lust, confusion and fear, so it was no wonder it was hard for him to remember. Then, his expression went from happy, he must have remembered, to confused, to downright worried.

"I, uh, I remember walking in and this, like, _wave_ of fucking smell just hit me. It was really sweet smelling, like good but not like I wana eat it up, you know? It was like, comforting, more than anything. Fuck, does that sound weird? Like how does a smell make you comfortable?" Gabriel was chuckling to himself, but Castiel could hear the undercurrent of confusion and fear lacing it.

"It does make sense, Gabe. Maybe… well with everything else that's happening to us, maybe the smell came from us too? Maybe I was making it without realising it, and you walked into a room full of it and it was overwhelming. Maybe that's what sparked you into it as well. Like a… catalyst of some sort?" Castiel was trying to make reason out of madness, but it seemed to be working, because Gabriel looked more certain now, less scared and lost. However, he sat bolt upright a few seconds later. He looked wide eyed at Castiel, mouth slightly open.

"Bro, that thing with Dean today. I was wearing _your_ fucking jacket!"

Sunday passed in a boring haze of waiting. The weather seemed to sense everyone's mood in the house, because it started raining and didn't stop. Gabriel and Castiel spent the day watching movies and Castiel played chess with Anna at one point, before she had to go to work. They both promised to call her if anything changed, and to also not leave the house if they could help it.

Castiel fretted all day about texting Dean, but in the end decided to leave it for the time being. Until they had solid information, he didn't want to go starting something that could end badly. He didn't want to get Dean involved in whatever was going on, even if it would be good to have someone to talk to.

When Castiel wandered down to the kitchen to start dinner, he found Gabriel doing his homework at the table. It was one pattern that he doubted would ever change. Gabriel would _always_ leave his work to the last minute, while Castiel would finish his well ahead of time. Gabriel would always defend himself the same way, and tonight was no different.

"What? I work well under pressure." His brother glared at him as Castiel mouthed the words semi mockingly back at him, knowing how he was going to answer. He flinched sideways when he heard the swish of a pen pass very close to his head.

Dinner was simple, spaghetti and meatballs, but it was delicious, judging by the noises coming out of Gabriel's mouth.

"Oh god, Cassie. I have no _idea_ how you do it, but whenever you cook it's like a fucking orgasm in my mouth." Castiel shuddered at the visual, not wanting to _ever_ picture his brother in any kind of sexual way. "Seriously, when you _finally_ sack up and text Deano, he is gonna _love_ you. That guy is ruled by his stomach, so cook him _anything_ and your pretty much in."

Castiel's ears burnt with his blush, but he was happy with that little bit of information. If he ever got the chance, he would happily cook for Dean. Being able to see him put a fork covered in Castiel's food in his mouth… the noises he would make…

 _Fuck._

He could feel the liquid start to pour from his hole at an alarming rate. He stood up quickly, almost smashing his plate as he threw it in the sink. He didn't even bother keeping his front to Gabriel; he'd no doubt be able to smell his brother's arousal. The thought was mortifying, but he supposed it could be worse.

As if reading his mind, Gabriel stopped eating and raised his head. He sniffed slightly, first down at his plate, then up in the air. His eyes landed on Castiel, who probably looked absolutely wrecked, with his flushed skin and sweat covered brow.

"Wow, what the fuck sparked that?" Gabriel asked, for some reason sounding impressed.

"I, ah, I was thinking about Dean… eating." Castiel blushed harder, feeling it heating the back of his neck. Gabriel just stared at him, before he started laughing. He laughed so hard he almost fell off his chair. Castiel started to walk out of the kitchen, he didn't need any of Gabriel's shit right now, he just needed a good lot of alone time, when his brother suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't go. I can smell you, now you should give it a go. See if you can smell yourself." Gabriel was right, he should try at least. It seemed… important, somehow.

Castiel turned to face his brother, who had released him and was sitting at the table watching. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. He smelt… dinner, yes that made sense. But under that was… a sweet smell, something like… pie? Some kind of pie, yes. He let out a deep breath, before inhaling once again. Yes, it was stronger now, it smelt like apple pie.

"Apple pie. That's the strongest thing I can smell. That is… unusual. Why would it be pie?" Castiel looked at his brother, who just shrugged.

"I dunno, it could mean nothing, or I could be the most important thing in the world, who knows?" Gabriel stood up to put his own plate in the sink. "At least we can both smell it. Let me know what mine smells like next time, would ya?" Castiel grimaced at the thought of sniffing his brother's arousal, but that just made Gabriel laugh. "Hey, I did it for you! Now fuck off and deal with it, I want an early night. So I want you done before I go to bed!" His brother's laughter followed him all the way to their bedroom.

dIOoOIb

Monday came around far too quickly, for everyone. At least Anna offered them both a ride to school, even if she had voiced her concern at them going back so quickly after their weekend ordeal. Castiel had tried to calm her worries, telling her he felt fine now, and after last night he had not leaked at all. He woke up with a dry ass and bed, and he believed it was because he hadn't dreamt at last night. It was true; he found that unless he thought of De – the person with the green eyes, then he was safe. Only he seemed to set him off.

Waving them off at school, Anna still had a look of concern about her, but it seemed to have eased. It gave Castiel the opportunity to concentrate on the school day instead. He said good bye to his brother, he was in a different class set to him, something about 'letting them be individuals' or something. Even though Gabriel neglected his school work, he was just as intelligent as Castiel.

Making his way to history, he shouldered past some students heading in the opposite direction. A couple of them turned their heads when he walked past, a confused look on their faces. Castiel ignored it, he was used to people being surprised he was there; he seemed to fade into the background most days.

He did enjoy history, even if it was a little boring. He took down his notes, zoning out when the teacher started talking about things that weren't in the finals. He was just starting to think about what to make for diner when the teachers words started registering with him.

"And who can tell me _why_ conception and birth rates have dropped world-wide?" The teacher, Miss Talbot, asked her students, who clearly weren't interested. Castiel was, however, so he perked up, hoping he hadn't missed the explanation.

"No one? Ok, well, it's not in the final but it is important. Birth and conception rates have dropped worldwide, no one really knows why, but there are theories. One is that because of how the earth is changing, the higher concentration of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, the more extreme temperatures and weather, that we could be changing with it. Only the strong genes come through, therefore only the strong, and the ones that can survive in the environment, are born. But there are others that…"

Castiel zoned out again, his mind now full of questions. What Miss Talbot had said… did it have anything to do with what was happening with him and Gabriel? No, it couldn't. It wasn't possible. What Miss Talbot had said made sense, but it didn't mean that humanity was evolving to such an extent that whole sexes changed roles.

Castiel's mind was still whirling as he sat down in biology. They were going over their final tests, which were in a few weeks. The teacher was droning on about allopatric and sympatric migration or something.

"When a species evolves, the members which are weaker and less suited for the environment will die out and not pass on their genetic material. Over time, a species will evolve certain characteristics within their current group, to suit the environment. These individuals _will_ survive, and pass on their characteristics to their offspring. Generally, Mother Nature takes a few goes at getting it right, but she gets there in the end. Mutations are key in these instances, they provide the building blocks to grow the next generation and allow them to survive."

Castiel almost swallowed his tongue when everything clicked into place. He thought of himself as vaguely intelligent, if his GPA was anything to go by, but he kicked himself for not putting two and two together. It had _everything_ to do with him and Gabriel. Based on what he had put together, they were not an anomaly. Not from what Anna had said about Alfie, he wasn't even related to them.

The bell rang and Castiel gathered up his books, thanking the gods it was the end of the day. He had to get home and tell Anna and –

"Hey, what's the hurry, short stuff?" Castiel ran head first into a solid block of muscle. He looked up into pale blue eyes, full of amusement and an undercurrent of… hate. He could almost smell the filth and hunger emanating from the other guy. He knew of the student standing in front of him. He was Lucifer, football star, popular, terrifying. There were whispers about his luck with females, once he caught someone he liked the look of, they didn't escape until he got what he wanted. No one called it rape, they were too scared of him, and he was a star footballer, so there was that too. Castiel kept his nose out of school business, so he had no reason to be on Lucifer's radar.

"Apologies, I was in a hurry and did not see you. Excuse me." Castiel managed to weave his way past Lucifer, dodging the hand that swung out to grab him. He heard a laugh behind him.

"I'll be seeing you, shorty."

Castiel shuddered, suddenly very cold. He practically ran to his locker, threw his books in and was outside in minutes. The whole experience with Lucifer had put a bad taste in his mouth, like he had the taste of vomit and bile swirling around in there.

Drawing in a large lung full of air, he steadied himself before walking over to Anna's car. She had text earlier in the day, asking both Gabriel and himself to come straight home after school. Apparently the tests had come back and Balthazar was going to meet them to talk about them. Anna just shrugged when they both asked about them.

"I don't know, I didn't see him at the hospital, he rang me to say the tests came back." Anna drove home quickly, probably more than the speed limit allowed. They were silent on the ride home, Castiel was thinking about the information he had learned at school. He would explain his theory to Gabriel and Anna later, it didn't seem as important as the test results.

Both Gabriel and Castiel launched themselves out of the car as soon as Anna pulled into their driveway. Balthazar wasn't there, but that didn't dent their eagerness. They settled themselves at the kitchen table, and waited the excruciating half an hour until he arrived.

Finally, after Gabriel had demolished two bags of gummi worms and a bar of chocolate, Balthazar turned up, excited and twitchy.

"Hello boys! How have you been?" He asked, setting his briefcase down on the table, opening it and rifling through the various papers. Castiel just wanted answers, and it seems Gabriel was on a similar track.

"We've been great, thanks doc. Yeah leaking out your ass and finding out your like, forty percent chick does wonders for a guy's self-esteem." Gabriel sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at Balthazar.

"Well, yes, that ah, I can explain that now, I can explain a lot, actually. Ready to hear it?" Balthazar was pretty much buzzing in his seat. Castiel looked at Gabriel, who nodded quickly, eyes narrowed on the doctor.

Balthazar took the short exchange as a go ahead, so he ploughed on.

"Alright, now I've got good news, and bad news. What do you want first?" Gabriel looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"Are we gonna die?" Gabriel asked, and Castiel could hear the slight tremor behind the steel in his voice. Balthazar simply beamed at them.

"As far as I can tell, no, everything points to it being a totally normal, physical anomaly, but not inherently life threatening." Both of the boys breathed a sigh of relief, with Gabriel sitting back with his hands behind his head and Castiel blowing out a deep breath.

"Great, wow, that's a load off. We can cope with everything else, right Cassie?" Castiel nodded his agreement, they could indeed.

"Very good. I'm sure you can. Ok, first things first. That liquid that seems to be emanating from your, ah, rear, is very similar to fluid that woman secrete." Gabriel gagged, while Castiel nodded, what Balthazar said made sense, especially since they owned similar anatomy to a women.

"Now, I have some bad news. I tested your semen, and it turns out that you are both infertile. I'm sorry about that, really. But, I took stills of Gabriel's ultrasound, and from what I can tell, you should still both be able to conceive naturally. So you can still have children, but not in the way you think." Gabriel looked very confused at Balthazar's words, but Castiel understood immediately, even if he didn't really want to. The thought had crossed his mind, as soon as Balthazar had found his cervix and mentioned Gabriel's uterus. That didn't mean he was prepared for it. He also knew he'd have to explain it to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, he means we can get knocked up. So, don't go having any unprotect sex, ok? I don't want to be an uncle just yet." He attempted a small smile, but Gabriel seemed stuck in a loop of disbelief and confusion, so he left him to it.

He turned back to Balthazar, gesturing for him to continue, despite Gabriel's coma.

"Right, well, everything else checks out, your hormone levels are good, I'd like to take some more blood, because I'm fairly sure, judging by your progesterone levels, you guys just experienced your first ovulation." Castiel started at that, and Gabriel was jerked out of his revere.

"Wait, hold the fuck up. Are we gonna be getting _periods?_ Cause I've seen enough in health class to know I do _not_ want any part of that shit." Castiel was equally concerned. That would be much harder to hide, especially at school.

"I'm not sure, see a lot of species, because I am going on the assumption that you two are now a sub species of human, don't menstruate, so maybe you won't? It's very hard to tell and I'm not going to speculate on that. It's just a wait and see kind of game." Balthazar was trying to calm them down, Castiel could tell, but it wasn't working much on Gabriel. He hoped his brother wouldn't run off again. He needed him here for support.

"Judging by other mammals, you should have a set cycle. You must let me know again when you feel like you did on the weekend. This first time, it was probably very mild. The next time, and when you become regular, I can hazard a guess that they will be more intense and last longer. But don't worry; you'll get through them just fine."

Gabriel looked absolutely disgusted, probably at the knowledge that it was going to keep happening, but Castiel accepted it gracefully. There was no point in being rash and destructive. What was happening to them was going to keep happening, so there was no point in fighting it. Instead of using energy twisting themselves into knots about it, they could expend that energy into actually _dealing_ with the problem. It was a part of their lives now, whether they liked it or not.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Balthazar. We will be forever in your debt. If that's all, I think my brother and I need to talk, if that is alright?" Castiel looked at Anna and Balthazar, smiling politely. He was worried about Gabriel, he had once again become mildly catatonic, and he needed to get him upstairs to their room.

He gently led Gabriel up the stairs, and was eventually able to sit him down on his bed. Gabriel was still sitting there, staring at his hands a few minutes later when Castiel came back from the bathroom. He decided he'd had enough of his brothers state, he needed to tell him about what he'd discovered at school.

"Gabriel, I need to talk to you." Castiel nudged his brother with his foot, earning him a surprised gasp.

"Fuck… I don't know how to deal with all this, bro." Gabriel sighed, running his hands through his hair. "What did you wana tell me?" Castiel steadied himself; he didn't know how Gabriel would take this news.

"It all came to me at school; I was in history and then biology… What this all means. Gabriel…" His brother looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "I truly believe, with everything Balthazar told us, and with how the world is changing… I think _we_ are the next stage of human evolution."

Castiel didn't know what to expect from his brother, but a huge grin and him launching off the bed to grab him in a bone crushing hug wasn't it. Gabriel looked into his eyes as he chuckled.

"Fuck that's some X – men shit right there. So what would my superhero name be?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, just some warnings and stuff before you start.

Warning for **medical scenes and masturbation and underage (but depends what country your from)**

Thanks for all the comments :)

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five_**

"Dean." He could hear Sam, but he didn't wana acknowledge his existence this early in the morning. He'd had a shit sleep, plagued by a blue eyed, whispering angel that skirted his peripheral vision, never quite in his line of sight. He was desperate to get his dream hands on the lithe figure eluding him, but he just couldn't quite catch him, no matter what he tried. For some reason, that made him insanely mad. He'd woken up impossibly hard, stupidly angry and so disappointed that he hadn't caught the angel, who could only be one person, that he could feel tears, actual fucking _tears,_ prickling behind his eyes.

He threw his blankets off his sweat soaked body and glared down at his stupid cock. He was convinced that _it_ was the sole reason he was acting so fucking weird lately. He was so beyond over waking up every morning achingly hard or covered in come.

He sighed, shaking his head in defeat. He didn't know what the hell was wrong, but getting angry at the one thing he couldn't change used up energy he didn't have. Right now, what he _could_ change, was Sam knocking on his damn door. Stalking over and wrenching the door open, he glared at his ridiculously tall _little_ brother.

"WHAT do you want, Sammy?" Dean asked, grinning despite his shit mood, at Sam's bitch face.

"Dude, don't call me that. I just need to know if you've seen Gabe's jacket around. He left it here the other day." Sam was trying to poke his head in Dean's room, as if he'd stashed it in there to jerk off to it later like some fucking perverted psychopath.

"I haven't seen it _Sammy,_ but it's probably down stairs somewhere, I'll have a look later. Don't you have school to get to?" Dean asked, purposely blocking Sam's nosy inspection of his room. He didn't need him finding out it smelled like spunk and god knows what else.

"Thanks. Text Gabe if you find it. Enjoy your day off, jerk." Sam waved behind him as he left, dismissing Deans answering 'Bitch' with a flick of his middle finger.

Dean wanted to collapse into his bed again, since it was his day off but the overwhelming urge to _move_ made him change into his running gear and head out in the cold morning air. The more he ran, the better he felt, but he couldn't help the feeling that nothing he did would ease the burgeoning hole opening in his chest. It started when he saw that picture of Cas, and just seemed to be growing. He ran until he felt his muscles burn and the sweat run down his back.

By the time he arrived home, he was sweat slicked and exhausted, but nowhere near sated. He was going to text Gabe and ask for Cas' number, no matter what happened. Maybe he could find the elusive jacket and deliver it back to them, that would give him a good reason to go over to their house.

After he'd showered and had a less than impressive fap session, he scoured the living room and kitchen for the jacket Gabriel was wearing last time he came over. It wasn't behind the couch like he'd originally thought, nor was it in the kitchen. Not a lot of places to hide there, of course. He was taking one last tour around the living room before giving up when something caught his eye. The sleeve of a jacket was sticking out from near the Tv, of all places, so Dean wandered over and extracted it.

Pulling it out, he realised he'd struck gold and found the jacket. Maybe his luck was looking up for once. He wadded it up and stuffed it under his arm before making his way to his room to text Gabe. He threw it onto his bed before reaching for his phone, texting a quick message to his friend. Hopefully Cas would be there as well, when he dropped it off.

Leaning back on his pillows, he closed his eyes and relaxed in the silence around him. Breathing deeply, he focused his mind away from the thoughts threatening to invade his peace. Something… _sweet_ was swept up in his next breath in. He opened his eyes and breathed again, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He was zeroing in on the enticing scent.

 _Oh fuck._

It was coming from the jacket.

Of course it was.

He groaned as he palmed his achingly hard cock, and he tried, _really_ he did, not to pick up the jacket and stuff his dirty face into its soft folds. He inhaled deeply, marvelling at the sweet scent of apple pie, cinnamon and leather. It was like everything he loved was enfolded within his best friend's jacket. How did anything smell that good?

Pulling his leaking cock from the rough confines of his pants, he picked up a quick, harsh rhythm, using the massive amount of liquid spilling from the tip to slick his way. He knew he was being a disgusting pervert, moaning and rutting into his hand with Gabriel's jacket stuffed against his face, but he couldn't help it. It was like an _instinct_ propelled him forward, wanting nothing more than to bury his hard dick deep inside… _something._

He was getting close now, he could tell, so he picked up his pace, looking around for something to catch the no doubt shit load of come that was about to reveal itself. Grabbing an old tee shirt off the floor, he managed to encircle himself fully before he felt the tell-tale pull of his balls drawing up and the tingle up his spine. He was almost at the end when he felt a strange sensation near the base of his dick. Dean didn't think anything of it and came quickly, spilling into his tee shirt with a loud moan, inhaling the smell of his best friend.

He was going to hell for this, he was gonna be put on the rack and fucking _flayed._

Drawing his face from within the warm confines of the soft material, his eyes were drawn to the seam that ran around the edge of the hood. At the back, near the neck, was a name. When he read it, even his heart gave a sigh of relief.

 _Castiel Novak._

Thank fucking Christ for that. He knew that Gabriel couldn't possibly smell like that. He'd hung around him long enough; he would have smelt it before now. It totally made sense that Gabriel had borrowed his brother's jacket; it certainly made what he'd just done a hell of a lot less complicated.

There was still the tight, tingling feeling at the base of his dick, and he should probably check it out. It would dim his mood, it was probably another symptom of his horrific disease, but he didn't really have a choice. He still had to clean himself up and calm down.

Unwrapping his dick from his sodden tee shirt, he was a bit surprised that he hadn't gone soft yet. Usually it was fairly quick, but this… was taking longer. He brought his hand down to his base absently, while putting the jacket on the floor. He stopped, frowning when he felt something odd. Leaning back up onto the bed, he looked down, and was confused at first as to what he was looking at.

 _What the actual fuck._

His dick looked like it had swallowed a fucking _grapefruit._ It was all swollen about two inches from his base, flaring outwards all the way around.

"Oh, _fuck._ What the _hell?_ " Dean was really worried, this was a new development, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He assumed it definitely meant his dick was done for, and maybe, just _maybe,_ he should take his sorry ass to the hospital now. It certainly looked life threatening. Maybe he should call his dad? No, he was out fishing with Rufus, the one day the garage was closed.

Sammy.

He had a free afternoon, which meant he'd be home soon anyway. He'd call him if this thing didn't go down soon, no need to panic.

Ten minutes later, when neither his cock nor the fucking _baseball_ in his dick was showing any signs of going down, he text Sam, asking when he was gonna be home.

Twenty minutes later, and he was absolutely and surely, going to die. His dick was throbbing, the fucking _thing_ at the base of his cock showed no signs of going anywhere, and Sam would be home any minute. He had to tell him about this, it was his only choice. They had to go to the hospital, he was _so_ not gonna go down with a hard on and a heart attack.

He almost cried in relief when he heard Sam stomping up the stairs, calling for him.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam was walking along the hall, probably looking in the bathroom and kitchen for him. He'd text him their emergency code, _Kansas._ Sam had known to get home as soon as possible after that. He heard his door knob turn and he only had a few seconds to cover his problem before Sam blundered in, all puppy eyed and serious.

"Thank fuck Sam. I was getting worried." Dean managed to rasp out through gritted teeth. Sam was looking at him with a whole lot of concern, and way too much curiosity.

"Ok, I'm here now, what's the big emergency?" Sam tossed his bag onto the floor by the door, and sat down on Dean's desk chair. Dean didn't really know how to tell his little brother he was dying, so he thought he'd just show him instead, even if it did scar him for life.

"I think I'm dying, Sam." His brother looked up at the use of his actual name, and the concern just came flooding back. He unwrapped his lower body from the comforter he'd grabbed, and prepared himself for the shock that was to follow.

"Dean what are you – "Sam cut himself off when he stood up so fast from the chair that it flew backwards and hit the wall. His eyes were darting from Deans dick, to his face, then back again, seemingly unaware that he was making his older brother horribly uncomfortable. Feeling like Sam had got the message; he covered himself up again, and lowered his head.

"I need to go to the hospital, Sam. Can you, ah, can you drive me? Dad's got the Impala but my Honda is here." Dean looked up at his horrified little brother, eyes pleading with him to understand the urgency of the situation. "Sam, this is kinda serious."

Sam just stared at him before physically shaking his head, literally shaking himself from his trance. "Ok, Dean. Come on."

* * *

Dean's heart was racing as they made their way up to the front desk of the emergency department of the hospital. He had pants on, which was a plus, but his dick was still achingly hard and his fucking swollen cock base refused to go down. Luckily Sam played the part of concerned brother very well.

"Hi, uh, my brother needs some help." Sam was talking to the bored looking receptionist, who just handed him over a fucking _clipboard_ and told him to fill it out.

"Sure, whatever." Sam was still a petulant teenager, no matter what anyone said. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to ignore the constant ache in his dick. Sam waved the clip board at him, but Dean just shook his head. Sam knew what he meant, he had to fill it out, but he was in no state to do anything above groaning in pain.

Once the godawful paperwork was taken care of, they had another two hour wait before anyone even came near them. It was some student doctor that eventually called them, some dude with a foreign accent and was way too excited about touching people in gross circumstances.

"Hello, boys. My names Balthazar, if you'll come with me, we'll check you out, alright?" Dean stood up awkwardly, following the Doogie Howser clone and Sam, down the sterile hall. He fucking _hated_ hospitals. The smell, the look, the air of despair and sickness that thickened the air, it suffocated him. He wondered how anyone actually got well in places like this.

They were led into a small, white consulting room, complete with a paper covered bed and creepy lab equipment. The doctor just patted the bed, signalling for Dean to jump up before turning to Sam.

"Now, I don't mind if you stay, but it's your brother's choice." Sam turned to look at Dean, who knew he looked terrified, so Sam just nodded and sat in the chair by the door.

"Alright, Dean, tell me what's ailing you." The doc, Balthazar, actually had the nads to _smile_ at him. Did he not realise how fucking serious the situation was? Dean decided to show him _exactly_ how serious the situation was. Pulling his pants down angrily, he showed the doc what was _ailing_ him.

" _This_ is what's fucking ailing me, doc." Dean released his stiff cock from his pants, groaning behind his teeth as it hit the cool air. There was a sharp intake of breath as the doctor _finally_ realised that it could possibly be a matter of life and death here.

"Well, that is quite a problem, isn't it? Uh, how long has this been occurring?" The doctor whipped out his clipboard and pen, staring at Dean in rapt interest.

"This," Dean motioned to the swelling at the base, "only happened about three hours ago. I've been having random erections and waking up with insatiable morning wood for _months._ This monster? Has been getting bigger for the same amount of time. So if you've got any ideas, I'm all ears, doc." Dean crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the other man. He was so over all of this shit. He just wanted some shot or something to make his cock deflate, then he'd go home and try to reassemble his dignity.

"Do you mind if I have a feel? It'll help me piece together what's happening here." Dean nodded his assent, turning away so he didn't have to face the horrible truth of some random stranger touching him. He flinched when he felt cool gloved fingers gently touch the swollen part, feeling all the way over and around. "Have you taken anything recently? Any drugs or something a friend might have given you?"

"No way, man. That shits dangerous. I got people who depend on me. No, this just started… happening. And I get real fuckin angry for no reason." If he's going this far down the rabbit hole, he mose well go the whole way. "I, ah, I can like, _smell_ things, man. Like, things no normal person has any right to smell." He hoped he wasn't gonna be put on the mental ward. Hell, he'd lock himself up, he knew what he was saying was crazy.

Balthazar looked up at him sharply from where he was listening to Dean's heart. He hadn't even noticed he'd gone on to other tests. Shit this was gonna cost so much… luckily they had sweet insurance from the garage.

"Do you mind if I take some blood from you? I'd like to do some more tests, if that's alright? They won't take too long; the lab is surprisingly quick these days." Balthazar smiled at him, before accepting Deans nod of approval for the tests.

After what felt like _hours_ at the hospital and way too long in the shitty little waiting area, they were called back with what Dean hoped were the results of the tests and some kind of cure. He did notice that the bulge at the base of his cock had deflated dramatically, and his cock had wilted slightly too, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen the next time he had some alone time.

The damn happy doctor was practically buzzing when he shut the door to their private little hell, and he turned to them holding some paper and a far too excited expression.

"Now, Dean, I have some good news and some bad news, unfortunately. The bad news is I have absolutely no clue what's wrong with you, and it will probably happen again when you next masturbate." Both Dean and Sam flinched when the doctor used that clinical word so easily, it just sounded _weird_ to them.

"What's the good news then?" Sam asked, because Dean was still in a shitty state of mind knowing that it could happen _again._ Shit, how long could be abstain? Five days? A week?

"The good news is that I am also researching a similar case to yours, for a very good friend of mine. I am absolutely certain that the two cases are somehow connected. If it's alright with you, I'd like to contact her to see if you guys can meet? Is that alright?" Balthazar looked like a kid asking to go to Disney land, but Dean had no idea how meeting another dude with a raging hard on problem and an out of control temper could possibly help him. But if the doctor thought it would help, then what the hell. They were, apparently, out of options.

"Yeah, ok. If you think it might help you figure it out, then go for it." Dean scratched the back of his head, not entirely happy about this new development. He was a bit shocked when Balthazar turned to Sam and started asking him questions to.

"From what I've seen with the other case, it seems to effect siblings the same. So, Sam, have you been having the same problems as your brother?" Sam just blinked at the doctor, probably just as startled as Dean.

"Ah, no, nope I'm all good - downstairs. Yup, all good." Sam managed to squeeze out a polite smile, but Dean could see the unease in his eyes.

"Hmmm, ok, well from what I've seen, it usually doesn't occur until the patient is close to or turning eighteen. You're what, sixteen?" Balthazar was writing it all down on his little notepad, and for some reason that made Dean insanely nervous.

"Uh, I'm just about to turn seventeen, actually." Sam looked downright terrified now, not even bothering to hide it. "Uh, are you saying that this could happen to me?" He asked, gesturing at Dean.

"Well, yes, there is a very high possibility."

"Shit."

"Fuck."

Dean looked over at Sam, who was shaking his shaggy head, probably at the prospect of having to go through what Dean had been dealing with the last few months.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can give me?" Dean asked, gripping the edge of the bed so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Sorry, Dean. It's purely a biological thing. It didn't hurt, did it? No? Didn't think so. I'm going to call my friend and organise a meeting time, probably some time tonight. Is that alright?" Both Dean and Sam nodded, not like they had anything to do tonight anyway. Sam had text their dad saying they were out and not to worry and he trusted them enough not to bother them.

Balthazar stepped out of the room, probably to make the call and they waited in awkward, strained silence for him to return. Everything was just too messed up right now to even contemplate talking about it, even though Dean knew Sam would be itching to, that's just the way he was.

Thankfully, Balthazar was back in the room a few minutes later with a happy look on his scruffy face.

"Anna has agreed to let you guys go over to their place. I will meet you there, after my shift has ended. Sound good?" Both of them mumbled their affirmative, and Balthazar handed over the address of the mystery patients.

They made their way slowly out of the hospital, Sam handing Dean the keys to his car silently before folding himself into the small car. He was almost as tall as Dean, all long limbs and shaggy hair. There wasn't much of an age difference between the two of them, but that year between seventeen and eighteen is a killer.

As Dean started the car and made their way out of the parking lot, he glanced over at Sam, who was looking forlornly out of the window.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked, actually pretty concerned for his little brother. What they had just gone through was a fairly big deal, and Dean had to make sure his Sammy was alright.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was just, weird, you know?" Dean nodded, eyes on the road. It had been insanely weird. They were pulling into a neighbourhood with small, two story, posh looking houses when Sam cocked his head to the side. "Huh, that's weird. I'm sure Gabe lives around here somewhere."

Something a bit like ice fell into the pit of Deans stomach, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he'd seen this movie before.

Something told him that episode in the kitchen was more than he had thought.

When they pulled up to the address, Sam's eyes were almost falling out of his head. He kept muttering things like 'no fucking way' and 'you've got to be shitting me'. That was weird in itself, because Sam hardly ever swore. The slowly exited the car, looking at each other hesitantly. This could be either really good, or really, _really_ bad.

Walking up to the door like they were on their way to the hangman's tree, Sam looked back at Dean before he pressed a shaking finger to the doorbell. A chime rang out somewhere in the house, and they distinctly heard a muffled 'I'll get it' before someone stomped towards them. The door was thrown open, and a short, light haired, smirking little _shit_ was grinning at them, practically bouncing on his feet he was so excited.

"Hey Sammy! Wasn't expecting to see you guys today. What're you… oh, shit, _really?"_

* * *

Cas could hear his brother talking to someone at the door. It was probably the people Balthazar had said he would send over later, something about 'It all makes sense' and 'it's fascinating'. Anna had been fairly vague on the details, just saying that some kids had come in to the hospital and Balthazar was _convinced_ their problem was related to theirs.

Cas didn't know how on earth it could possibly help them, having to talk to _complete_ strangers about their situation, but if it helped Balthazar figure it out, then he would agree to meet them, albeit grudgingly.

How does one even begin to explain that they were male, but owned an apparently working set of female anatomy?

Walking downstairs, Cas was met with the most succulent smell he'd ever had the pleasure of inhaling. It was like everything that had ever made him happy was wrapped up in a big, warm balloon of air. It was wafting from the front hall, but he found that he was incapable of moving towards the smell, too busy as he was trying to fill his starving lungs with whatever that smell was.

It was making his head swim in the most pleasurable of ways, and he sighed contentedly, wrapped in the warm embrace of _home… leather… old books… green, green grass._ He was so happy, in fact, that he totally missed the appearance of strange yet familiar faces staring at him in confusion.

Cas stood up from where he was leaning against the wall, and tried in vain to get himself together. Gabriel was grinning at him like a friggen lunatic from behind a tall, dark haired boy and beside him was a dark blonde, green eyed _Adonis._

 _Dean._

Inexplicably, Cas could _feel_ his mouth start to water and, far beyond any kind of mortification that he thought possible, his stomach contracted, almost painfully, and he was forced to stay rooted to the spot as his hole began flowing freely. He bit his tongue as a moan tried to force its way up his throat, not daring to look away from the group of people in front of him.

Gabriel was practically choking himself to death trying to contain his laughter at god knows what, the dark haired one looked mildly confused, which made sense really, he'd just walked into a strangers house and been confronted with a lust addled lunatic and his brother.

But _Dean…_

Dean looked like he wanted nothing more than to grab Cas and run with him. His eyes were wide and almost black with pupil, he was breathing heavily, shoulders shaking with what Cas could only guess was the effort of holding himself at bay. He kept running his tongue underneath the inside of his lips, over his teeth and Cas wanted to _taste him._

 _Good fucking god, get a hold of yourself._

He had to get out of there; this was no way to greet guests. He had to run to his room and change out of soaked clothes and probably have a furious wank while he was there. All the while with the knowledge that Dean was downstairs, only _downstairs,_ and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to _take_ Cas right where they stood.

Thank the gods for his brother.

"Uh, you ok there, Casanova?" Gabriel asked, a wicked grin plastered over his face. "Maybe you should, ah, meet us in the kitchen?"

Cas couldn't answer, even dragging his eyes away from Dean for a moment was a torture he hadn't thought humanly possible. It made absolutely _no_ sense, this kind of reaction did not happen to normal people. He knew, him and his brother weren't exactly what you would call _normal,_ but there was a certain level of weird he could handle in one day, and he was quickly reaching it.

"I – ok, I will be there soon, Gabe." With his pathetic answer, he used every ounce of will power he had left and turned tail, but not before he heard an actual fucking _growl_ rumble from behind him, and a voice ring out "Dean! What the fuck man?"

Cas gave it no heed, he had to get to his room before the liquid running down his legs could reach his socks. The last thing he wanted was to be leaving wet footprints all over the house.

After making his way to his room and shutting the door, he proceeded to change his soaked clothes. He had no idea what to do about the leaking, short of avoiding Dean completely, but he found that the prospect of that made him almost physically sick. No, he'd have to figure something else out. Wandering around their room, he managed to scrape together a couple of pairs of tighty whities, a few handkerchiefs and a pair of horribly tight jeans. Hopefully they would hold everything in place.

He made a mess of it the first couple of times he tried, but after a good ten minutes he was happy with his contraption. Two pairs of tighty whities held the handkerchiefs together, which were pretty much wadded up in his ass. The jeans helped hold everything in place, even though they looked slightly out of place in a lazy home environment. He changed his top too, only for the benefit of matching his jeans.

If this was going to be the most embarrassing ordeal of his life, he was damnwell going to look good going through it.

Taking a deep breath, for fuck sake, even he could smell himself now; he opened his door before making his way downstairs. He could do this; Dean was just a man, after all. He wasn't the be all and end all. Yes, he was ridiculously handsome and strong and probably great in –

 _STOP._

Wow, this was not going to go well.

When he eventually entered the kitchen, he tried his best to breathe only through his mouth, thinking that maybe if he couldn't smell Dean he wouldn't react as badly.

He was half right.

Seeing Dean pacing behind the kitchen table affected him more than it should have, and he felt himself swell slightly at the scene. The dark haired one, who Cas had eventually calmed down enough to realise must be Deans younger brother Sam, and Gabriel, were sitting at the table. They all looked up when he entered, and Gabriel gave him one of his winning smiles.

"Nice of you to join us, Cassie. Let me introduce you too," He pointed at Sam, "Sammy" the tall boy gave him a glare, "and that sour puss over there is Dean." Cas let his eyes wander over to Dean, who was downright staring at him.

He felt a slight shiver run through him at Deans heated gaze, because that was exactly what it was. He couldn't possibly describe it as anything less.

"So, Balthazar sent you guys over here, yeah?" Gabriel asked the two brothers, who nodded. They should probably wait until the doctor himself arrived, but Gabriel had an almost insatiable curious streak. "So, what have you guys got? Cause I can almost guarantee you, ours tops yours." He was looking between the two of them with barely contained glee.

Dean sighed, breaking eye contact with Cas, and sat down at the table beside Sam.

"Man, it's so fucked up. I don't even know where to start." He looked miserable, and Cas found he wanted to gather him up in his arms and chase all the fear and confusion away. "Why don't you guys start?"

Cas looked at his brother, who just shrugged his shoulders, non-committal as he was. Looks like he'd once again have to swallow his own fear and pride and dive right it. If Balthazar trusted these two, and Gabriel seemed to as well, then there would be no harm in telling them.

He sat down at the table beside Gabriel and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, there isn't any way to say this that won't make it any less weird, so I hope you forgive my abruptness." Cas looked over once again at his brother, who just gave him a gesture to continue. "We, ah, well Gabriel and I…"

"We've got working woman parts up our ass, and we leak a _hell_ of a lot when we get horny."

Shocked silence followed Gabriel's statement, before Cas groaned, putting his head in his hands. He didn't know what he'd expected, but this was probably one of the better scenarios. Better than the two brothers storming of in disgust, he supposed.

He was more than surprised when Dean spoke up, and Cas realised it was the first time he had heard him speak, minus the growl.

"Well, Sam hasn't got anything yet, but the doc said it's only a matter of time. Um, everything's sorta, like, bigger, down there." Dean gestured to his groin, and Gabriel's eyes widened a whole lot. "Yeah, and uh, when I, you know, have a happy session, my cock looks like its swallowed a friggen baseball and it doesn't go down for hours. That's why we went to the hospital and that's why we're here. That doctor seems to think it's somehow related to what you guys have." Dean was blatantly staring at Cas from across the table, totally ignoring his brothers nudges with his arm.

"So let me get this straight, you get a massive cock, and we get fucking _ovaries?_ How is that _fair,_ man?" Gabriel asked no one in particular, throwing his arms up in the air. "I think in terms of life, you win. Yours is _so_ much better than ours." His brother got up from the table to go turn the coffee pot on.

"We only found out a few days ago, so it's been… hard on us, to say the least. You only found out today?" Cas asked Dean, who was again looking at him with hunger in his eyes. Cas could feel himself leaking slowly, not as much as before, thank Christ, but that was probably only because he refused to breath in through his nose.

"Yeah, only this morning. It freaked me out, you know? It's good to know someone that's going through something similar." Dean smiled and the liquid output in his ass actually _doubled._

"Yes, I ah, know what you mean." Cas said, wriggling in his seat to try and even out the spread of the handkerchiefs. Dean stilled, and actually started _sniffing_ the air. Oh, holy mother of Mary, he could _smell_ him. Gabriel set down cups of coffee in front of each of them, totally missing the tense set of Dean's shoulders and the flight or fuck reaction going on inside Cas. More of the liquid was streaming out of him now, and he hadn't even ventured another _sniff_ in Dean's direction. What would happen if he did? Would they just fuck it out on top of the kitchen table?

Cas could see that Dean was clenching the coffee cup with white knuckles, he was slightly surprised he hadn't broken it yet.

A door slamming and voices coming down the hall jerked them from the tense little moment that pervaded the kitchen. Anna and Balthazar waltzed in, clearly not having a care in the world. They stopped when they saw the four guys sitting at the table. Cas smiled at his sister and nodded politely towards Balthazar. The doctor spent very little time with pleasantries and immediately launched into a detailed explanation of why he'd brought them all together.

"Now, I bet your wondering why I got you all here to meet. Well, when I did the tests on you all, I took the liberty of running some genetic tests as well. Turns out, you all have the same, very distinct genetic marker. It's a mutation, basically, that has allowed you to develop the anatomy that you have. Somewhere back in your family history, I am sure there are examples of your relatives developing something similar, but you guys are the first generation to be able to use them properly. Usually, evolution takes millions of years to develop this large of a change, but this has been triggered by recent environmental events."

Balthazar paused for a breath, and Cas took the opportunity to look around the table at the other stupefied faces. He understood, basically, what Balthazar was trying to explain to them, but he could tell the others were having a hard time taking it all in. Balthazar took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"I fully believe that because of the state of the earth, Mother Nature is trying to protect us from outright extinction. She is developing the strongest of us to carry the next generation. That just so happens to be you guys. Your male, yes, but you are strong and very capable of surviving in a hostile environment. Anna, please don't give me that look, I'm not saying females are not strong, I am simply inferring what I think evolution is trying to accomplish. When a species can no longer survive in an environment, the _occupants_ of that environment change to suit _it_."

The silence around the table wasn't strained, as such, but it was slightly uncomfortable. Finding out you're a dude that can carry a child is far more than any normal person should have to deal with in one day. Throw in next stage of evolution and that's about as much as one person can handle.

"So, what's up with the whole smelling thing? Does that mean anything?" Gabriel asked, breaking the silence. Balthazar looked at him curiously, and Gabriel sighed. "Me and Cassie can smell when we get turned on, and apparently Dean can smell it to, judging on his reaction before." Gabriel gave Cas a shit eating grin if he'd ever seen one, and he was tempted to throw something at his smug little face.

"Ah, yes, Dean mentioned something like it at the hospital. As humans have evolved, we have depended less and less on our olfactory receptors to help us find food, and in most cases, a mate. Most mammals can sniff out when a female is in season, or heat, and that's how they know to mate. So you guys can smell when you're aroused?" His question was met with two embarrassed nods of heads, and one horrifically over enthusiastic one. "Hmmm… well, I suppose you can sniff out your mates that way, it does make sense. So Dean, you can smell these two?" He turned to Dean, who immediately turned bright red.

"Uh, I can – I can only smell Cas, not Gabe." Dean answered, not taking his eyes off Cas.

"Well, isn't that interesting. I will have to do some more research on that. What does he smell like?" Dean looked sharply at the doctor, and Cas wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Pie. Apple pie, um, and cinnamon." Cas almost choked on his coffee when he heard Deans answer, but it warmed him to the deepest reaches of his heart. He just sounded so… _fond_ when he said it, like it was the best thing ever. He had to tell them what Dean smelt like to him, even though they hadn't asked.

"Dean smells like – "He stopped when five pairs of eyes swung around to stare at him, his answer no doubt unexpected. "He smells like leather and old books and fresh grass. I can't – I can't explain it." Dean's face lit up brightly when he answered, which caused even more liquid to slip out of him. _That_ caused Deans eyes to widen and a growl to start low in his throat. Cas closed his eyes, breathing deeply _through his mouth,_ very aware of everyone sitting around him. There couldn't possibly be more for Balthazar to say, could there?

"Well that is _very_ interesting. I shall put a lot more effort into the smell sensory part of my research. Anyway, the last part of my research has come to this conclusion. Dean, you and eventually, Sam, make up the male part of the species, as far as I can tell. Your characteristics, the enlarged, uh, groin, area, the _protectiveness_ and the angry outbursts signify a large amount of testosterone in your system. That's totally normal." Balthazar turned to Cas. "Now, you and Gabriel represent the female part of the species, Gabriel don't look at me like that, it's only because of your physical characteristics and the high amounts of oestrogen and progesterone in your systems." This caused Gabriel to _actually_ spit his coffee out.

"Wait. Stop. Are we – Are we going to get _boobs?"_ By the way Gabriel was using whole words; Cas knew he was about two seconds away from a complete melt down.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know. That will only become apparent _if_ you ever managed to get pregnant. But, I wouldn't advise that, if you can help it. That could cause complications." Cas winced, that was the absolute last thing either of them needed. _That_ would be hard to hide.

He must have looked a wreck at the thought of it, because while everyone else was talking about the possibility of it, Dean's eyes were fixed on his. He only just managed to suppress his shudder when he felt a foot slowly nudge his own under the table. Dean was looking at him with big, green eyes, full of concern and tenderness. He slowly started rubbing up and down the inside arch of Cas' foot, all the while not moving an inch on top of the table. Cas closed his eyes and sighed, breathing deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to calm his racing heart.

In through his nose

 _Through his nose._

 _Fuck._

Dean smelt fucking _amazing._ He was the best thing he'd _ever smelt._ He had to dig his fingers into the meat of his arms to physically stop himself launching over the table and licking every bit of skin he could get his hands on.

 _For fuck sake! Why was he thinking like that?_

It had to be the mate thing Balthazar was talking about, filling up his senses and over whelming him. He couldn't even stop the groan that shot up right out of his throat, making itself known to all at the table.

An answering growl rumbled from directly across the table, and his eyes shot open to see Dean baring his teeth, canines far larger and longer than they had any right to be.

He barely heard Gabriel laughing or Sam's exasperated sigh, Anna's shocked exclamation to behave themselves or Balthazar's excited mumblings of 'fascinating'.

No, he was absolutely and completely focused on one thing, the only thing that mattered in his tiny, tunnel vision world right now.

 _Dean._

The other man was gripping the table so hard it was actually beginning to slinter under his hands, and Cas was surprised, and apparently turned on, by such a show of strength. It made him shiver all the way to his socks. Dean had stopped caressing his foot, which he found was unacceptable, so he moved his own foot to Dean's side and began his own exploration. A growl, almost a _warning_ erupted from Dean's throat, and Cas stilled immediately. He didn't think Dean would hurt him, not on purpose, but he didn't really want to take that chance.

Or did he?

Fuck, _why_ was he being so cavalier about this? Judging by the state of the table, Dean had a _lot_ of power behind him. He shouldn't want to risk life and limb to be closer to him but… he couldn't… help… it.

Luckily, before he could climb over the table and situate himself in Dean's lap, Sam took the option away.

"We need to go, sorry, Dad will be home soon and we can't be too late or he might ask questions. Yeah, we'll tell him later. Come on, Dean." Sam practically dragged Dean up and away from the table, mumbling goodbyes and thank you's to everyone. Cas barely heard any of it, the only thing forcing its way into his foggy brain was _Dean being taken away._

He launched up from his chair, totally ignoring the feeling of soaking pants and wet seat, which he hadn't even _noticed._ He made it into the hallway before he registered Deans growling and furious threats.

"Sam, I'm warning you, let me go."

"No, Dean. I saw the look on your face; you were one breath away from jumping the poor guy. We have to GO."

Cas staggered into the hallway, just as the front door swung open and a gust of wind blew Deans scent all over him. He moaned Dean's name, all self-respect forgotten.

"Dean…"

The man in question whipped around, a low rumble almost making Cas fall to his knees. Fuck decency, he wanted Dean, and he wanted him _now._

He stalked over towards them, Sam still holding Dean back in the doorway, and stared him straight in the eye. Something made him want to lower his eyes and bare his fucking throat, but that was such a strange need, he managed ignore it, for now. They were both breathing deeply, and Cas could see Dean's hands twitching, probably with the need to get them on Cas.

He felt bold, he felt… _Daring._

"Why don't you do something, Dean? Why don't you… touch me?" God, what was wrong with him? He didn't say things like that, he sounded like some harlot. Another rumble from Dean's throat snapped him right back to the present.

"You – you have no idea, Cas. No _fucking clue_ how much I want that, right now." He was clenching his teeth; they were almost creaking with the effort of it.

"Then why don't you?" He was confused, why was Dean not touching him?

"Because if I do, I won't be able to stop." Dean was looking at him with barely contained lust. "I don't want to hurt you, Cas. Please, trust me." Surprisingly, Cas found that, yes, he did trust Dean.

It took everything in him to take that step back from Dean, and he hated the look of defeat in Dean's eyes, but there was understanding and relief there to.

Sam dragged Dean out the door, and it slammed shut after them, leaving behind such a massive hole in Cas' chest it was a wonder he wasn't rolling on the floor, dying. Instead he sighed, ignored his soaked pants, and made his way back to the kitchen. Everything was very quickly spinning out of their control, and it was a terrifying thought.

Leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, he was very happy everyone had obviously decided to not mention what had just transpired. He couldn't even explain what had come over himself, let alone trying to explain it to anyone else. All he wanted to do was have a shower and crawl into bed. Gabriel must have had the same idea, because he was up and stretching before anyone could say anything more.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm beat. Thanks for today, Doc. It's nice to know we aren't the only freaks in town." Anna just rolled her eyes and Balthazar looked slightly shocked, but Cas knew his brother didn't mean it in a deprecating way. They said their goodbyes and made their way to their room, each taking their sweet time in the shower. Cas was still desperately horny after the whole experience with Dean, but he found he didn't want to touch himself, he only wanted the other man. Maybe now he could text him, knowing they were in the same boat.

Snuggling down in bed, he brought his phone close to his face and swiped through his short list of contacts until he found Dean's name. Nervously, he typed out a text he hoped wouldn't sound too strange.

 ** _Castiel:_** **Hello, this is Castiel. I hope you don't mind that Gabe gave me your number. If you ever want to talk about what is going on, I am happy to hear.**

He sent it, waiting with bated breath for a reply. As the minutes ticked by, he became more and more sure that he had made a mistake, and was just about to ask Gabriel what to do when he heard the small ding of a message from his phone. His heart was in his throat, because despite what had happened earlier that evening, there was still the possibility of rejection and he didn't think he could cope with that on top of everything else.

 ** _Dean:_** **Hey, nah that's awesome, I was gonna got it off Gabe sometime anyway. Sure, as long as we can talk about other stuff too.**

Cas' heart almost exploded in relief at the message, and he replied immediately, not wanting to keep Dean waiting.

 ** _Castiel:_** **Of course, that sounds good. I apologise for my actions tonight, I am not like that, normally.**

He was desperate for Dean to know that he wasn't normally throwing himself at total strangers, and for some reason, he also had the urge to let Dean know he'd never been with anyone else, either. He frowned at the thought, that was not appropriate, not at this stage of friendship. He jumped when his phone dinged.

 ** _Dean:_** **That's all good, Cas. I'm sorry too, I'm not usually that aggressive, you just smelt so damn good.**

Cas was warmed by Deans statement, and he had to agree, Dean smelt absolutely mouth-watering. He yawned, suddenly exhausted, and hoped Dean wouldn't be offended by him cutting their conversation short.

 ** _Castiel:_** **I have to agree, you smelt wonderful yourself. I am sorry, but I am very tired. Would it be ok if I went to sleep?**

Cas hoped Dean wasn't hurt by the suddenness, but he was afraid to fall asleep while texting him.

 ** _Dean:_** **Sure, Cas, no problem, as long as we can continue this convo tomorrow :P**

 ** _Castiel:_** **Of course, Dean, I would enjoy that. Goodnight.**

 ** _Dean:_** **Night Cas xx**

Cas was worried that Gabriel would be able to feel the heat coming from his body at Deans last text. He knew enough to know that those letters at the end of his text meant kisses. Did that mean he wanted to kiss Cas?

He would have to ask Gabriel in the morning. One side of him certainly knew what he wanted to do with Dean, but the normal, _human_ side of him that he understood, the side of him that he was used to, didn't know what the hell was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to bed, Dean. I can't – I can't deal with any more shit today." Sam looked tired, hell, he looked _exhausted,_ and Dean couldn't blame him. Today had been one hell of a day. They had like, a metric ton of shit land on their heads and they weren't even looking up.

"All good, Sam. Night." Dean watched as Sam pretty much staggered off to his room, luckily quiet enough that he didn't wake their dad whose bedroom door was closed. It was pretty late now, so Dean wandered off to his own room. Kicking off his clothes and shoes, he slithered naked into his bed. Everything was too hot and itchy against his sensitive skin, and he just _knew_ it was because of Cas.

Tonight had been a mess, Sam was right there, but at least it had one giant silver lining. He'd finally managed to meet Cas, which was one of the weirdest, yet hottest, introductions of his life. He was right when he'd thought that if the picture could send him teetering towards the edge, the man himself had him jumping off the deep end. As soon as he'd stepped foot in that posh little house, he'd been able to smell him, like the jacket but about a million times more potent. It was like his head was wrapped in Cas infused cotton wool, and all he wanted was to inhale everything that he could. But it had also clouded his head to the point where he hadn't been able to concentrate for much of the evening. Much of what he remembered was staring at Cas, and pretty much playing footsies with him under the table, which in itself was pretty fuckin enjoyable, and Dean Winchester was _not_ a footsie playing man.

Everything about the dark haired, blue eyed man had drawn him in, _enticed_ him, in ways Dean hadn't even thought possible. He'd barely even talked to the guy, and he was hooked. Those big, blue, innocent eyes… and the mouth on him, _fuck._ He could feel his blood heating even as he thought about it, dick plumping out from its short reprieve in the car.

Dean turned onto his back, shuffling slightly to get a good position. If he was gonna be awake with a boner and fuck knows what else for hours, he was gonna be comfortable doing it. He was just about to reach into his pants when his _fucking phone_ buzzed on his bedside table. Groaning in frustration, he grabbed blindly for it, almost knocking it onto the floor. He was on the verge of throwing the damn thing into the nearest wall when he noticed the name on the front of the screen, signalling a message.

From _Cas_

He almost cracked the phone with how hard and fast he swiped his screen. Getting a message from Cas was totally unexpected. Gabriel must have given his number to his brother, he wondered if he'd asked for it specifically? Something stirred inside him at the thought, that Cas desired him that much to actually ask to contact him. He didn't know what the fuck that something _was,_ but it didn't freak him out as much as he thought it should.

 ** _Castiel:_** **Hello, this is Castiel. I hope you don't mind that Gabe gave me your number. If you ever want to talk about what is going on, I am happy to listen.**

Dean grinned, happy beyond belief that Cas wasn't just texting him to tell him to stay the hell away. He wouldn't blame him, if he did; his behaviour tonight was surprising even to himself. He was protective and aggressive and basically all the things that you shouldn't do when you meet someone for the first time. But he just couldn't control himself when he was around Cas and that beautiful fucking _smell._ If it was like that every time… _no, he couldn't think like that._ The first time was just intense because he wasn't prepared for it. Next time, next time he would be able to control himself, _better._

He typed out a text to Cas, not wanting to keep him waiting.

 ** _Dean:_** **Hey, nah that's awesome, I was gonna get it off Gabe sometime anyway. Sure, as long as we can talk about other stuff too.**

He absently stroked his cock while he waited for Cas text. He wasn't a fan of texting while pleasuring himself while handling his phone, he held that thing up by his ear for fuck sake, but he was kinda worked up and he didn't wana stop texting Cas so he didn't really have much choice. He thought it was a bit early in their, what, _friendship,_ to initiate phone sex, but he could imagine it…

His phone buzzed, of course.

 ** _Castiel:_** **Of course, that sounds good. I apologise for my actions tonight, I am not like that, normally.**

Dean laughed, remembering Cas' 'actions' very vividly. He hadn't thought the smaller guy had it in him, to be honest. When Sam had dragged Dean out the door, he was worried he wasn't gonna be able to see Cas again for a while, and leaving it with his growl in the air didn't seem like the right way to go. He didn't know what had made him growl, but it had forced its way up his throat without his consent. Thinking about Cas' hallway escapades, his cock twitched happily against his hand. He sighed, tightening his hand slightly. He felt like he should apologise for _his_ actions, they were fairly abnormal in comparison.

 ** _Dean:_** **That's all good, Cas. I'm sorry too, I'm not usually that aggressive, you just smelt so damn good.**

He hoped it wasn't to forward, complimenting Cas on how fucking _amazing_ he smelt. He couldn't help it though; something just _urged_ him to make feel Cas feel good and wanted.

 ** _Castiel:_** **I have to agree, you smelt wonderful yourself. I am sorry, but I am very tired. Would it be ok if I went to sleep?**

His heart swelled with Cas' compliment, and he felt a low rumble start somewhere in his chest. It _felt_ like a burp, but it came out as a low growl, not like before, more like… a _contented_ growl.

 ** _Dean:_** **Sure, Cas, no problem, as long as we can continue this convo tomorrow :P**

He really wanted Cas to keep texting him, but it was getting late. At this stage he'd get like, no sleep tonight.

 ** _Castiel:_** **Of course, Dean, I would enjoy that. Goodnight.**

Dean hesitated slightly before putting the little kisses on the end. It was so very unlike him that he had to do a double take. He just wasn't that kind of guy, but it seemed Cas was drawing more out of him than just weird sounds.

 ** _Dean:_** **Night Cas xx**

He hoped he hadn't overstepped, the last thing he wanted was to scare Cas off. He wanted to be around him all the _damn time_ and it was driving him slightly crazy. Sighing, he cleared his head and instead thought back to their little hallway exchange. Fuck, if Sam hadn't been holding him back, he didn't know what would have happened. He knew what he _wanted_ to have happened. He would have grabbed Cas, swung him over his shoulder and carried him off to wherever his room was.

Dean fisted his cock, rubbing his thumb pad over the leaking tip. Cas got him going like nothing else ever had, even just thinking about the guy made his body burn. He groaned when he remembered Cas' words, 'why aren't you touching me Dean?' how could a simple, innocent question sound so fucking dirty?

He had been so close to actually touching him… but thank fuck for Sam. He didn't want to hurt Cas, that was the last thing on his mind, but if he'd been allowed one… simple… touch… he knew he'd have gone crazy and wouldn't have been able to stop himself.

He couldn't think about that now, he had work to do and if he was gonna get any semblance of sleep tonight, he needed to get this shit _done._

With thoughts of Cas firmly in mind, Dean fisted his cock and started fucking up into it, copious amounts of pre-come slicking the way. He thought of all the things he wanted to do to Cas, from running his hands over every scrap of skin he could get his hands on, to finding out exactly which spots made Cas' toes curl.

Deans movements increased as his edge drew nearer, and his heart rate sped up when he felt the tell-tale bulge of skin at the base of his dick expand. It was getting bigger and bigger with each passing stroke, and Dean couldn't resist his morbid curiosity any more. He used his other hand to gently feel around, whatever it was. His hand encircled it and he squeezed. That was either a huge mistake, or a massive improvement.

He felt his balls tuck up, his spine tingle and his stomach surge with heat, even before he'd even fully circled it. It was the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced. He just knew that if he squeezed it again, he'd come all over, well, everywhere.

Dean spread the towel he'd grabbed earlier over his stomach, carefully laying his ridged cock over top. Even the slightest touch sent waves of pleasure rocketing up his spine. He stroked up and down his length a few times, pointedly avoiding the bulging base. He sped up, hips thrusting up into his fist, as he moved his other hand into position, encircling the bulge within his hand, but not quite touching. When he felt his balls drawing up once again, he prepared himself for what was to come, the unknown aspect of which scared him a little. He had no idea what was going to happen once he put all of the elements together, but only one way to find out.

Dean curled his hand fully around the swollen flesh at the base of his cock, just as he was on an upwards stroke, and squeezed. The pleasure that erupted from under his hands was something he'd never experienced before in his life. It felt like his whole body was being lifted upwards off the bed, such was the intensity. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was shouting Cas' name, and that Sam could probably hear him, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

He squeezed the bulge tightly between his spasming fingers, milking it for all it had, which turned out to be a lot. In his ecstasy, he'd arched up off the bed, so despite his protesting muscles, he fell backwards, head swallowed deep into his pillows.

Dean looked down at his cock, which was still valiantly spurting come everywhere. He chanced another squeeze of the bulge, and it felt like he was coming all over again.

With the surge of hormones and sensations, Dean's body had no clue which direction to go, wrecked raw with so many new things. So it did the only thing it knew would protect Dean's fragile existence.

It lost consciousness.

* * *

When Dean jerked awake god only knows how many hours later, his cock was soft and he was _covered,_ almost head to toe, in come. It looked like a ghost had vomited all over him. He groaned as sunlight started to peak through his undrawn curtains, and he shuddered to think what the time was, probably early as all hell.

Dean cringed as the dried spunk crinkled against his skin. This was not how he had wanted to start his morning.

After he was good and clean, he decided to cook up some breakfast for everyone. Sam was a growing kid, and he kinda wanted to do something to apologise for his behaviour yesterday. He really had acted like a total dick. Yeah, it might not have been his fault entirely, but he shouldn't have snapped at his brother.

The smell of eggs and bacon cooking seemed to do the trick of enticing Sam and John out of their rooms, who appeared squinty eyed and groggy.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was rough with sleep, and he rubbed his eyes absently. "Why're you up so damn early?"

"What, a guy can't do something nice for his family?" Dean asked, mock hurt colouring his voice. John just chuckled, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Course you can, Dean. Sam, leave your brother alone." They took their places at the table, Dean placing the hot breakfast in front of each of them. He'd made enough eggs and bacon to drown an elephant, but they were three big boys. Everything was cleared very quickly.

"Ah, Sam, what're you doing after school today?" Dean asked, trying to sound casual. By the way Sam looked up and narrowed his eyes knowingly, he'd failed.

"Nothin', but I've got homework so we can't be too late, alright?" Sam got up and started clearing away their plates. Dean just grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He desperately wanted to see Cas again, but he didn't think he'd be able to control himself. He needed Sam there as a buffer, cause Gabriel was just terrible and would probably encourage Deans antics.

Their dad just looked at them fondly, sipping his coffee and shaking his head.

* * *

Luckily, work raced by. Dean was in a good head space, which allowed him to work well with his dad and Rufus, doing all the odd jobs the old men asked of him. Before he knew it, they were back at home and Dean was getting ready for their night. Sam kept smirking at him, tossing him bitchy little remarks like 'dick whipped'.

Dean was shuffling impatiently by the door, waiting for Sam to hurry the fuck up, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Digging around, he pulled it out and swiped it open. He smiled softly when he saw it was a message from Cas.

 ** _Cas:_** **When are you guys coming over?**

 ** _Dean:_** **Soon, just waiting for Sam's giant ass to get ready.**

Dean smiled, his heart swelling at even the thought of the other guy. Fuck, how had this shitty situation morphed into something so epically awesome? No matter what came at them from here on out, he knew he could deal with it for the simple reason of Cas. He knew that everything would be ok as long as he was around.

"You ready bitch?"

"Shut up and get out the door, jerk."

The car ride over was tense, but not in the bad kind of way, more in the 'I don't know what's gonna happen but that's ok' kinda way. Dean was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, singing along to 'eye of the tiger'. Sam was laughing from the passenger side, longish hair blowing in the open widow. Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt this… free. He felt like a whole weight had been lifted from him; now that he knew he wasn't dying and his dick wasn't gonna drop off. It felt invigorating, being able to think ahead without any trepidation.

Pulling up outside the Novak house, Dean gripped the wheel, trying to get a handle on his suddenly surging emotions. He just _had_ to control himself, for Cas' sake.

"You ok, Dean?" Sam asked, looking over at him with concern. He was fine, just preparing himself for what was going to undoubtable be the longest afternoon of his life. He smiled over at his brother, ignoring the burn in his stomach.

"Yeah, man, I'm all good. Come on, I can see Gabe in the window". He could indeed see the shorter man waving enthusiastically at them from the front window. Dean shook his head, smiling as he unfolded himself from the car.

It was hard to believe that just yesterday they were walking up these steps, to what felt like their doom. The house wasn't anywhere near as terrifying now, much to his relief. He planned on spending a lot of time here, if Cas would have him, of course. Something stirred, deep within him, sparking a strong need to convince Cas that he was worthy of his attention. Dean brushed it off; he didn't have the time right now to deal with random deep emotions.

The door opened to reveal Gabriel's grinning face, cheeky little shit sucking on a lolly pop. He didn't miss how his eyes barely scraped Dean, before settling firmly on Sam and his _totally_ oblivious face. He just rolled his eyes, pushing past Gabe to try and find the reason he was here. He sniffed the air without even realising he was doing it, which was weird. It's not really what you do when you enter someone's house. He could hear movement coming from the kitchen, so he diverted his attention to there.

Stalking slowly around the corner from the hall, he came to an abrupt stop when the sight before him materialised.

Cas was in the kitchen, humming lightly to himself as he put various snacks and dips into bowls. Deans breath caught in his throat as Cas swung his hips around to the tune in his head, before _fucking hell,_ bending over to get something from inside the fridge. He could feel his heart pumping, drawing blood away from anything fucking necessary and sending it straight to his dick. He felt himself plumping in his pants, and he hoped Cas couldn't smell –

"Hello, Dean." How the _fuck_ did Cas get in front of him? And where the hell was Sam? His fucking _buffer_? He could control himself, he was a big boy, and he could do this.

"Hey – Hey Cas." Damn his dry throat. He coughed to try and clear it, but Cas was looking at him with his cute little smile and those big blue eyes and fuck if it didn't end as a bloody moan.

Cas seemed to like that, because his eyes brightened, smile turning almost dangerous. He shoved some bowls into Dean's hands, and collected some up of his own before exiting the kitchen. Not before the little shit had turned his head back and given him this… this _look_ and said –

"Are you coming Dean?"

He had to close his eyes and take a moment, just to stop his hands shaking. Sam was gonna give him so much shit for this. He had no idea why his body was reacting the way it was to Cas, but all he could blame right now was his raging hormones.

Once he'd regained some of his composure, and made sure his hard on was tucked into his belt, Dean hightailed it to the living room. He'd hoped to get a seat next to Cas, but looked like that spot was currently occupied by an annoying little dwarf. Sam patted the spot next to him, with a stupid, goofy smile plastered all over his face. Grumbling to himself, Dean set the bowls down and took his seat.

"So, what're we watching?" Dean asked, draping his arm over the couch. Cas had chosen the movie, so Dean figured it'd give him a good insight into whether they had similar tastes.

 _Fuck, he better not be into those artsy, hipster movies._

Dean inwardly crossed his fingers, silently hoping that it would be something he'd like. He heard Gabriel start the movie, and despite himself, he held his breath. He didn't know why it was so important that him and Cas liked the same things, but he figured if it was gonna work out between them, they'd need to like the same things, right?

His head shot up when the beginning music to Jurassic park started to play through the speakers, and Dean let out a relieved breath.

Now this was his kinda movie.

He sat back against the couch next to Sam and chanced a glance over at Cas. He smiled when he saw the enraptured look on the other guy's face, especially when the dinosaurs made an appearance. He wished Sam and Gabriel hadn't decided to be such huge fucking cock blockers. It wasn't like he was just gonna molest the guy right in front of them. Well, not if he didn't ask first, anyway. His hand twitched of its own accord, as if reacting to the need to hold Cas' within its grasp. He sighed, shifting position slightly, so his ass didn't go numb. Sam looked at him sideways, smirking.

 _Fucking jackass._

Dean elbowed him in his ribs, simply for being a jerk. He could control himself, he was a big boy. He glanced over at Cas again and immediately looked away, a blush crawling unwarranted up his neck. Fuck, he'd caught Cas watching _him._ His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest, it fucking _hurt_.

He heard whispers from over where Gabriel and Cas were sitting, but he daren't look. Sam was grinning at him stupidly, nudging him with his elbow. He was staring resolutely at the screen; some guy was sitting on a toilet why the damn t – rex was fuckin around, eating shit. Yup, he was gonna die.

Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

Gabriel paused the movie and cleared his throat from across the room, forcing Dean to look over toward the brothers.

"Uh, Sam, could you help me get more snacks from the kitchen? We're low on sugary things." Gabriel had the biggest, most _unsubtle_ grin on his face. That little shit was so obvious, it was almost painful.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, let's go." Sam uncurled himself from the couch, patting Dean on the leg as he went. Fucking hell, those two were so transparent. Well, at least they must trust him not to eat Cas.

Gabriel stopped at the doorway, "Now, you kids behave, alright? No funny business while the folks are out" and he fucking _winked._

Dean groaned, dropping his head into his hands. He felt like a damn teenager, well, he _was_ one but that was beside the point. He'd been to this rodeo before, he could handle it.

He almost jumped out of his skin though, when Cas called to him from the other side of the room.

"They are quite painfully obvious, aren't they?" Cas asked quietly, a small smile on his face. Dean found himself smiling as well, cause Cas happy, made Dean happy.

"Yeah, they are. I mean, they're like thing one and thing two, but without the cat, you know?" Dean looked at Cas hopefully, wondering if the reference would make any sense to him. Cas smiled widely, laughing when he caught on. Dean felt something swell within him at making Cas smile. He almost wanted to… what _growl?_

 _Really?_

"Um, Dean?" Cas asked, a shy smile covering his face. Dean looked up and cocked his head in Cas' direction, signalling he was listening. "Um, I, ah, can I sit, can I come sit by you?"

Dean's heart rate spiked and sweat formed, fucking _everywhere._ How the hell did Cas go from being a sultry damn tease, to this, this shy, unsure, _blushing_ creature? It was unbelievable and for some reason, totally fucking _hot._

When he finally managed to find his voice again, he didn't even know how he got the words out.

"Uh, yup, sure, come on over." Wow, he was the most awkward person on the _planet._

Cas slowly rose from his place on the other couch, and Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Cas' shaking hands. When the other guy noticed, he clasped them together, probably to hide them from Dean. He hoped it wasn't cause he was scared of him. But then why would he ask to sit near him if he was scared?

As Cas settled in next to him, Dean noticed that he kept a small distance between them. Probably a good idea, he had a strange urge to sniff Cas' neck. He wasn't gonna chance it, even though his mind was practically _screaming_ at him to get some sort of fucking scent from the guy. He thought there wouldn't be much harm in just like, sniffing the air, would there?

He gingerly turned his head, inhaling slightly when Cas shifted next to him. He almost came in his pants at the scent that assaulted him. Cas smelt like cup-cakes and spice and fucking _pie._ God, he just wanted to drag his tongue all over Cas' body, tasting every bit of skin he could get his hands on. His cock was still hard against his stomach; the damn thing hadn't had a chance to go down since the kitchen. It pulsed when he inhaled again, and he could feel the wet bead of pre cum leak out of the tip.

Cas stilled next to him, not even breathing. Dean hoped he hadn't groaned to loudly, damn, the guy was already scared enough, now he was gonna scare him away for good because he couldn't control his bloody vocal cords.

He was more than surprised when Cas let out a long breath, before turning to Dean and pointedly inhaling, locking eyes with him. Cas exhaled shakily, closing his eyes. Dean didn't want to move, let alone breathe. Could Cas smell him as well? Was his arousal as obvious as he thought it was?

Turned out, it was.

Cas practically launched himself at Dean, grabbing his head in his hands. He looked terrified, though, which confused Dean a hell of a lot. Yeah, kissing someone was a bit scary to start with, until you find a rhythm, but after that everything was sweet. Cas kept glancing down to his lips and back up to his eyes, almost as if asking permission. Dean was more than happy to oblige.

Of course, as soon as Dean was a breath away from Cas' lips, Sam and Gabriel made their entrance. Luckily, they heard them before the two dicks sauntered their way back into the room, and they had time to disentangle themselves.

Gabriel stopped in front of their couch, raising an eyebrow at the new seating arrangements. Dean just shrugged his shoulders, knowing Gabriel wouldn't complain, hell, he got to sit next to his giant ass of an oblivious brother.

When everyone was settled again, and Dean had forced himself to breath normally, he looked over at Cas. There wasn't any sort of gap between them now, and Cas was wedged right up against him. The warmth of his leg pressed against Deans sent a thrill up his spine.

"You ok?" Dean whispered, choosing a moment when there was absolute carnage on the screen so his voice didn't carry. He wanted to make sure Cas was alright, that whatever had just happened between them hadn't scared the crap out of the other guy. He was beginning to think, hell, to _hope,_ that Cas might just be a virgin. But he was so hot, how could he have escaped anyone's notice?

Cas looked over at him, eyes big and blue and fucking _electric._

"Yes, Dean. I just… I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if it startled you."

Dean almost choked, and it pained him to have to wait until another spate of violence in the movie. Finally, someone fucked up and got eaten, so he took his chance.

"Don't you dare apologise, Cas. That, what you just did, almost did, was fucking _hot."_ Dean's breathing increased again when Cas' scent enveloped his senses once again. It was all he could do not to moan at the taste of it on the back of his throat.

It finally clicked in his slow assed brain that what he was smelling was Cas' arousal. He was just as turned on as Dean was. That just got him _more_ turned on, which in turn caused more smell to come off Cas. It was a fucking mess of arousal, deprivation and torment that just kept on going.

Then Gabriel caught a whiff.

"Holy fucking _shit,_ you two." Dean's eyes shot over to Gabriel, who was holding his nose. Sam was looking between all of them, a confused frown on his face. Dean shot them an apologetic grin and shrug, which seemed to pacify the two peeping toms.

Dean decided that now was probably a good time to put some distance between him and Cas, as much as he hated doing it. They had been caught out though, and he didn't want to embarrass Cas. Putting his hand down either side of him, he started to shift when something wet slid under his hand. He looked up at Cas, who was staring at Deans hand in what looked like shock and utter mortification.

Dean brought his hand up to his face, and without breaking eye contact with Cas, he took a deep breath.

 _Holy Fucking God Of Pie._

Dean went ridged as that fucking thing at the base of his cock _throbbed_ and expanded, causing him to clench his fist. That movement caused the liquid to leak out and cover more of his hand. He didn't know how he was keeping silent at that point, and the same went for Cas. He was staring at him with his mouth open, movie totally ignored.

He knew he only had a few seconds after that thing inflated before he would come, and he was so well fucked he guessed he should go all the way, in for a penny, right?

Glancing over at Sam and Gabriel, to make sure their eyes were on the movie and not their little show, he looked back at Cas. Locking eyes, Cas stared at him as he brought his fist to his mouth, and licked a wet stripe all the way up his wrist to his thumb.

As soon as the first drip passed his lips, the burning in his stomach erupted from the top of his cock. He clenched his jaw so hard he was sure his teeth would crack, and he exhaled forcefully out of his nose, anything to keep from making noise. He heard Cas whimper, his hips thrusting up slightly into nothing, and Dean longed to get his hands on him. His heart almost gave out when he saw the wet patch materialising on Cas' pants with each thrust.

He closed his eyes and let the smell of Cas' arousal surround him, intensifying his orgasm tenfold. Every self-session he'd have now would pale in comparison to this moment. His orgasm continued for longer than he thought possible, and he only opened his eyes when Cas nudged him in the leg.

Dean looked at Cas' flushed face, trembling, tentative smile and he almost came again. He knew their movie night was over, the inside of his pants felt like he was just swimming in jizz, and he was fairly sure Cas was leaking from more than one opening.

Cas seemed to realise that at same time, and he suddenly looked terrified. He shot a glance over at their brothers, before leaning into Dean.

"I'll text you." Cas shot up from the couch so fast Dean thought he'd get whiplash. Gabriel was in his face in an instant.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" He was so close, Dean was afraid he'd see the wet patch on his pants. Instead, he inhaled sharply, and his eyes widened. His narrowed eyes immediately turned amused, and slightly disgusted. "Wow, fantastic staying power, Deano. At least you managed to hold off until the end of the movie." Gabriel cackled, doubling over when Dean shot up from the couch and lurched towards the front door.

"Sammy, let's go." Dean growled at his brother, not even bothering to hide his frustration. Sam followed him, he heard him mutter his apologies to a still laughing Gabriel, and made their way to the car.

"Dean, what – "Sam began as Dean started the car.

"Sam, please, for the love of god, don't. You really, _really,_ don't want to know, ok?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! sorry for the delay!

 _ **Warnings:**_ **Attempted Rape and Attempted Murder (Sorry)**

That is all.

* * *

Cas was one hundred percent sure that Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him, or at least his academic record anyway. How was he supposed to concentrate in class when all he could think about the sight and smell of Dean coming in his pants right next to him? The smell of Dean had surrounded him, almost suffocating him in its fog of arousal. It had completely mortified him when Dean had noticed he'd leaked on the couch, and he'd honestly thought it would scare him off.

When Dean had licked the liquid off his fingers though… it was like a switch had been flicked on in Cas' head. Every nerve ending had turned into a tiny pin prick of pure sensation. Even though neither he nor Dean were actually touching, it felt like they were _connected_ on an entirely different level. He wasn't sure if Dean had felt it as well, but he had looked fairly happy during the experience.

For his first sexual experience, Cas thought he'd handled it quite well. Dean didn't need to know just yet that Cas had very little experience in that area. If it ever came up, he would tell him. But he didn't think there was any harm in Dean thinking he had a tad more experience than he might necessarily have. A small part of him still wanted to tell Dean that he had no experience, that he was a virgin, but then another, _louder_ part, wanted Dean to think he might have some competition.

Dean had text him later, asking if he'd crossed a line. Cas remembered the blush that spread across his cheeks and quickly texting him back that no, he had not.

They had agreed to meet up again, Dean asking Cas if he'd like to go and see the newest Jurassic park movie. He'd heard very good things about it, so he had happily agreed. Hell, even if it was crap, he'd endure it just to spend more alone time with Dean.

"Castiel."

He whipped his head up from his desk, totally oblivious to what the teacher wanted from him. He knew he was in biology, so that was something. He just couldn't for the life of him figure out what the teacher was asking. He blinked up at the man glaring at him.

"Sorry, sir."

"Castiel, this is AP biology. I expect your utmost attention."

"Yes, sir." Cas started scribbling in his notebook, mostly to look like he was doing something. Nothing the teacher had been talking about had reached the recesses of Cas' brain where he'd gone to think about Dean.

"Now, going back to the topic before, reproduction." Cas' head shot up, immediately more interest in the current topic. This had the potential to mean something to him and Gabriel. "In short, because we have gone over this before, there are many different reproductive cycles in the animal kingdom. Some animals, such as horses are active in spring or summer when the day length is longer, while short day breeders, such as sheep or goats are active in fall or winter. Cycles occur so that offspring are born when food is most likely to be plentiful, and the weather favourable."

Cas was trying his best to absorb as much information as possible, but it was horribly hard to do when all he could think about was what the hell were him and Gabriel going to do if either of them got knocked up? Would Balthazar be able to figure out when they were most likely to get pregnant? Did that episode they had mean they had heats?

There were so many questions whirling around inside Cas' head that before he knew it, he was on his way to the changing rooms to get ready for gym. He wasn't the most athletic of people, he went running when he could to stay in shape and stay fit, but he wasn't a gym buff. Not like a lot of the other guys in his year.

The changing rooms were awash with sweat and testosterone. Already, half naked young men wandered around, joking with each other childishly. Cas tried his best to remain invisible, hugging the wall and finding a quiet corner to get changed. At least he'd managed to find the trigger for his persistent leaking. As long as he didn't think about _him,_ then he would be fine.

Dragging his shirt over his head, he felt the small hairs on the back of his neck spike, as a flush of fear raced through him. He glanced around, trying to catch who had been watching him. The changing room had emptied of his classmates, so he hurried to join them, he didn't want to get detention for being late.

He didn't enjoy gym class.

It was, for obvious reasons, his least favourite class. There was no AP gym class, and even if there were, he certainly wouldn't be in it. Today's particular form of torture was dodge ball. Usually, his classmates would target their friends and have fun with it. He took no such pleasure in inflicting pain on his fellow man. Even though it shouldn't annoy him, he had no friends in this class, being picked last _sucked._ He always was, without fail, but it was always cause for embarrassment. He supposed the feeling went right back to their days when proto humans would form troops. Being alone or separated meant getting killed, so it was no surprise that he reacted with such a sharp emotion every time it happened.

Trudging over to his team's side of the court, he tried to keep to the back as much as possible, so as to not be such an easy target. He was usually left until last anyway, not even considered worthy of a quick exit.

 _Dean thinks you're worthy._

Thank you, that was very helpful. Now he was worried he was going to start leaking all over the court. He didn't even register when the whistle blew and balls started flying everywhere. He ducked and dived as much as he could, avoiding the balls his teammates wanted more than him.

Twenty tense minutes later, there were just three of his team mates left, along with him, and two on the apposing team. Someone he didn't know, and Lucifer sneered back at them, taunting them.

"You little bitches wana play?" Lucifer yelled, not even concerned that the teacher was right there. He was the star of the football team; the teachers pretty much ate out of his hand.

One of Cas' teammates launched forward and was struck by the evil red, rubber ball thrown by the random student. It didn't escape Cas' attention that Lucifer kept throwing glances his way, as if keeping him in eyesight would eliminate him as a threat.

 _What threat?_

He didn't even have a ball in his hands, which his teammates kept reminding him of with hateful looks and glances. Two more of his teammates were eliminated, along with Lucifer's second in command, so in the end, of course, it boiled down to just the two of them.

"Told you id be seeing you again, shorty." Cas narrowed his eyes, the nickname didn't even make sense. Yes, he was slightly shorter than Lucifer, but not by much. He decided to arm himself; maybe he could use the ball as some kind of shield.

Not taking his eyes off his opponent, his hands wrapped around the rubber ball in front of him.

"You can wrap your hands around something of mine, shorty. I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't ya?" God he was a knuckle dragger. Who even said things like that? He was talking quietly enough that only Cas could hear, but still. They had barely said two words to each other before this, and he was talking like Cas was just _presenting himself._

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like that, Lucifer." He tried to be polite, but that just seemed to anger the other guy.

"Fuck you, you little bitch. I can smell you from here." Cas stilled, sure he'd heard wrong. Gabriel and Dean were the only people who could smell him, weren't they? His confusion must have registered on his face, because Lucifer chuckled darkly. "You're not the only one, bitch." The bastard took advantage of Cas' shocked confusion, putting all of his weight behind his throw, launching it directly at Cas' face.

Cas turned his head, just as the ball connected. It slammed into the side of his head, knocking him on his ass, his ears ringing. He closed his eyes, unwilling to acknowledge anything he'd just learned. He cracked open his eyes when the teacher knelt down and put hand on his head.

"You alright, kid?" even the teacher didn't know his name, how utterly pathetic.

 _Dean knows your name, nothing else matters._

Now was not the time.

Clutching his aching head between shaking hands, he stood up and stumbled towards the changing rooms. He needed some cold water and a rest. Maybe he'd go to the nurse, that seemed like a good idea.

He wasn't aware anyone had followed him into the changing room until he was gingerly getting changed. He'd just removed his shorts to put his jeans back on, when he felt something move behind him. Now that he knew something was there, he inhaled, breathing in the scent of dead wood, ash and singed _things._

He braced himself before whirling around very aware that he wasn't wearing any pants. Lucifer was standing behind him, a leering grin on his face that made him look slightly insane. Cas was still, not wanting to move in case it incited some sort of negative response from the other man.

"What 'ya say, sweetheart? Wana wrap those pink little lips around my cock?" The disgusting excuse for a human being leaned in further, slamming a hand either side of Cas, effectively trapping him where he was. He knew now was not a time for joking, this was a serious situation, and since there was no one around, he had little hope of rescue.

"I must decline, Lucifer. I, ah, have to get home. So if you could just…" Cas trailed off and tried to move to the side, away from the cage of Lucifer's arms.

"Ah, Ah, Ahhhh little bitch, we've got some business to take care of." He smiled darkly, and Cas couldn't for the life of him suppress a shiver. For some horrible reason, Lucifer seemed to take great pride in that. "Yeah, love it when you react to me, like a good little bitch."

Cas had no idea why he kept referring to him like that, but the longer he talked, the more likely it was that someone would walk in on them, he could only hope. If he just kept his cool, everything would be fine.

That was, until Lucifer slid one of his hands down the wall, and cupped Cas' ass. His entire body went cold at the touch, and his heart almost tripled in speed. This was escalating, he had to get out.

"Look, you need to let me go. I won't tell anyone, but you need to _let me go._ " Cas said the last words very loudly, while pushing against Lucifer's chest with everything he had, fear welling up inside him, threatening to eclipse everything else.

Lucifer didn't even budge, but his look darkened considerably.

"Don't push me, bitch. We can do this the easy way, or the fun way." Cas didn't want to find out what that meant. He drew his fist back and punched as hard as he could, in the confined space. He'd obviously taken Lucifer by surprise, because he managed to catch him just underneath his right eye.

Cas should have known, it was _not_ a good idea to poke an angry bear when you are cornered by said bear.

With a roar of what must have been rage, Lucifer grabbed Cas around the neck and lifted him off the floor. The pressure on his head was enormous, it felt like his brain was going to explode out his ears, in fact he almost wished it would, to lessen the pain. He was scrabbling at Lucifer's hands, trying in vain to gain enough purchase to rip them away. He was squeezing now, blocking off the vital air coming in short gasps through Cas' panicked throat.

This was it; he was going to die in a dirty school changing room, never having even been kissed. The thought of Dean, and never seeing him again, tore a ragged wound through him, and he cried out in desperation, as much as his crushed throat allowed him.

"No one's gonna hear you, you disrespectful little bitch. You chose the fun way, so that's how we're gonna play it." Fantastic, he was going to make him pass out or die, then rape his corpse. He didn't think his hatred for this mud monkey could escalate any further.

He could almost smell his own terror, and for a moment he thought he'd actually pissed himself. He took another small whiff, as much as Lucifer's fists would allow, and was met with the smell of burnt books and rotted apples. It took him a moment to realise that the smell was coming from _him._

Lucifer must have noticed his unfocused eyes, because he paused his strangling to sniff as well. The smiled he cracked would haunt Cas for months, he was sure.

" _Fuck,_ I love that smell."

Cas would have gagged, if he wasn't currently dying. He closed his eyes, not willing to give his enemy the satisfaction of seeing the fear he so obviously loved, in his victims eyes.

He didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong, but with the knowledge of what was coming heavy on his mind, he thought it was fair enough. He sniffed, trying to hold some kind of dignity, when he caught something. The slight tinge of candy, sugar and cinnamon…

 _Gabriel._

Using everything he had left, and using Lucifer's lack of attention, he turned his head down as much as he could, and bit into the meat of his arm. The howl of rage that followed allowed Cas to scream at the top of his burning lungs, knowing without a doubt his brother would rescue him.

Gabriel charged into the changing room, followed by two others. He took in the scene in front of him, and to Cas it seemed like something snapped in his brother. With an almost inhuman roar, Gabriel leapt over the bench separating the room and tackled Lucifer.

Cas had no idea how his brother managed it, as he was shorter that Cas and Lucifer was a _big_ guy, but he ended up pinning the larger man to the ground, punching the living shit out of his face, interrupting each punch with a word.

"Now… Listen… Here… You… Arrogant… Dick…" Gabriel was really hammering into the guy, who was writhing around helplessly. Cas was sagging against the wall, clutching his throat. "You don't _ever_ come near my brother again, you hear me?"

Lucifer was glaring up at him, blood trickling, or more _pouring_ out of his nose and mouth. He spat up at Gabriel, a great glob of blood and god only knows what else, hitting his brother in the neck.

"Fuck you, and your little bitch of a brother." He pushed Gabriel away before lurching up and stumbling away. He paused at the door before turning back, whipping away some of the blood. "This isn't over." He disappeared out the door, and Cas was finally able to slide down the wall, relief washing over him.

Gabriel rushed over, holding him up before he could drop down any further. Cas rested his face on Gabriel shoulder, not even caring that Gabriel's two friends were still there. Gabriel seemed to notice though, because he looked back and nodded at the other two, who left without a word.

"We're not gonna talk about it here, ok? Let's get you home." Gabriel hooked his arm under Cas' arms, hefting him up and allowing him to use him as support as they exited the school. People shot them shocked looks and whispered behind their hands as they made their way to the front entrance and Cas was grateful he'd managed to get his clothes on. Gabriel set him down on the grass, before reaching for his phone.

He watched as his brother first tried Anna, then the hospital. "Bro, Anna's in surgery. I, uh, shit. Um, who should I call?" Gabriel looked stricken, and he knew how he felt. The only family they had was Anna, who would they call in an emergency like this?

Well, there was only one answer for Cas.

"Call Dean."

Cas ignored Gabriel reaction to his request, he didn't want his brothers questions right now, they could wait. His throat hurt and he was feeling dizzy from what he suspected was a concussion. He watched as Gabriel found Deans number, and listened as the man himself picked up.

"Hey, Dean, yeah it's Gabriel."

Some garbled noise on the other end, probably Dean asking what was up. He wondered what Dean would do when he saw Cas in this state, if he'd still want anything to do with him. Trouble seemed to follow him like a bad smell.

"Yeah, uh, listen, can I ask a major favour? Somethings like, happened, and I can't reach Anna and I need someone to pick us up."

"Yeah, Cas is here to. No, ah, he's not ok, please, just hurry, ok?"

"Thanks man."

Gabriel hung up the phone and wiped a hand over his face.

"Dean will be here soon. He sounded upset when I, well you heard me." Gabriel sat down beside him, hovering, not knowing what to do. He settled with playing with his phone.

"He could smell me, Gabe. Like, smell _everything,_ just like you and Dean." Cas said quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear. He touched his fingers gingerly to his neck, wincing at the painful bruises he could already feel forming around his neck. Dean was not going to be happy when he saw the state of him, but he was more concerned about the fact that Lucifer was apparently like them. How many more were out there? Had he the same condition as Dean?

"Cas, they're here. You don't have to say anything; I'll explain what happened, ok?" Gabriel hugged him, one arm around his shoulders, and they stood up together. Dean's car was parked along from the school gates, so they didn't have to wander through any more curious crowds. Gabriel steered him towards the back seat of the car, and Cas flicked his collar up so Dean wouldn't see the bruises, not in public at least. His face was still a little red and slightly bruised from where the ball hit him though, so he ducked and turned his head when they got near. Gabriel gestured for the brothers to stay in the car, so he opened the back door for Cas and followed him inside.

"Dude, what happened?" Sam asked from the front seat. He'd turned around and was looking between Cas and Gabriel, waiting for one of them to answer. Cas snuck a look at Dean, who had remained silent and still in the driver's seat. Their eyes met in the rear vision mirror, and Cas felt his breath catch in his rough, sore throat at the look in Deans eyes.

He'd never seen anyone look as menacing and cold, but with such fire he could almost see the flames dancing behind his eyes. Cas gulped and looked away, unable to hold Deans gaze any longer. He hugged himself tighter, relieved when Dean started driving away from the school.

"Uh, can we talk about it when we get home?" Cas saw Gabriel give him a furtive glance, clearly thinking Cas might just crumble in his fragile state. He could be right.

Pulling up at their house a few minutes later, Cas carefully made his way out of the car and up the path to their front door. Gabriel was right beside him, opening it and letting him in. He didn't stop walking until he was outside their bathroom. When he put his hand on the door knob, Gabriel covered it with his own. Cas looked up into his brothers eyes, seeing concern, anger and love, all dancing around.

"You need anything, just give me a yell, ok?" His brother said, voice soft and gentle, so at odds with the raging beast he'd seen in the changing room. Cas gave a short nod and let himself into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned the water on in the shower to warm up, and then started to undress.

He noticed first that he had blood on him; he assumed it was from where he'd bitten Lucifer. At least he'd dealt some of his own damage to the bastard. Very carefully, Cas lifted his shirt over his head, hissing when it came into contact with the bruises. When he was completely bare, he stood in front of the mirror, and assessed his injuries.

One side of his face was red and swollen, not a lot but enough for it to be noticeable. He had some scratches on his back from where the wall had rubbed him. The most horrific sight though, was the bruises around his neck. Dark purple, finger shaped bruises that encircled his slim neck like a _fucking collar._ From right up under his jaw to rest on his shoulders, two dark thumb marks pressed into the area either side of his oesophagus.

Hot tears prickled behind his eyes as the reality of the situation finally began to hit him.

Lucifer was going to _rape him._

Lucifer was going to _kill him._

He'd done nothing _wrong,_ why would he want to kill him?

He didn't even notice his sobbing, not until it became hard to breathe through his nose and he had to take a great shuddering breath through his mouth. He covered his traitorous mouth, shaking silently at the knowledge that he very nearly lost his dignity and his _life._

He staggered into the shower, slightly surprised he didn't slip and fall. He closed his eyes, gasping for breath under the hot jets, feeling the scalding water wash away all traces of the evil man that had touched him.

The shower wasn't nearly long enough, but he knew explanations were needed and he desperately wanted, no, _needed,_ to see Dean. Even if he was cold and distant because another man had touched him, his presence would make things slightly more bearable.

Clumsily making his way to his bedroom, his head and feet felt like they weighed about one hundred tons, he was beyond surprised to find Dean sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. He was ashamed of it, but instantly he felt afraid. He knew Dean would never hurt him, but Lucifer was like Dean, in physiology at least. His mind was telling him, _screaming_ at him; to run away, stay away. But everything else ignored it.

He cleared his throat, wanting to get Deans attention but not startle him. Dean turned slowly, trailing his eyes up from Cas' feet, past the towel, up his body to linger on the bruises framing his neck. A low rumbled started in Deans chest, making its way up his throat until it ripped out of his mouth to join his bared _elongated_ teeth.

Alright, _now_ he had reason to be slightly frightened.

"Dean…" Cas was horrified at how weak and shaky his voice sounded, he had wanted to sound admonishing, but it came out more like a piteous little fucking _whine._

It seemed to do the trick though, because Dean's eyes immediately flicked up to Cas' and his own turned soft, all the fire and righteous anger burning away to nothing. His teeth slowly returned to normal as Cas watched. They must have been reacting to Dean's anger, which was something they should mention to Balthazar. His train of thought confused him slightly, he should be thinking about the awful situation that had happened, but it was like his brain refused to.

He flinched when he felt fingers brush hesitantly against his arm, and he noticed that Dean had moved from the bed and was standing right in front of him. He breathed in Dean's scent, startled at how much it seemed to calm his racing heart and twisted chest.

"Cas... I am so sorry." What did Dean have to be sorry for? He hadn't attempted to rape or kill him. His eyes must have mirrored his thoughts, because when Dean looked up he answered roughly. "I couldn't protect you, I wasn't... I wasn't there and I'm so sorry."

Alright, now he was just being silly. Of course he wasn't there, how could he have been? Cas was at school and Dean was at work, there was literally nothing that could have been done.

"Dean, don't you dare think that any of this is your fault." Cats managed to rasp out, throat bruised and sore as it was. "That piece of shit got me when he knew there would be no one there to help. But I'm fine, ok? Nothing that won't heal." On the outside, anyway. He was practical; he knew he wouldn't be fine mentally for a while. But he could get through it, he knew that, if he had Dean.

Dean made a choking, gasping sound as he brought his hands up to touch gently at the bruises on Cas' neck. He held in his hiss of pain, no need to upset Dean further. He noticed that Dean had started growling again, a deep rumble sounding in his chest. Cas had no idea where it came from, but he answered with a soft rumbling of his own, and Dean's eyes shot to his. It was as if they were communicating on a base level, reassuring themselves, and each other, that they were alright, they were alive and together.

Very carefully, Dean brought both of his arms up and encircled Cas shoulders. Cas stilled for a second, the memories from school still fresh in his mind, but as soon as he smelled that it was Dean, everything within him relaxed, and he melted into the embrace. He moved his own hands, clutching tightly at Dean's shoulders, drawing them closer together.

He could feel Dean shaking against him, and he thought for a moment that maybe he should be freaking out a bit more for what happened to him. But all he wanted to do was comfort Dean, make sure he was alright. He rubbed his hands in small circles against the other man's back, whispering relaxing words and sounds into his neck.

After a few minutes, within which Cas realised he still did not have any clothes on, Dean seemed to settle enough that he was able to pull away and look Cas directly in the eye.

"I promise you, Cas, no one will ever hurt you again. I will always be there to protect you, no matter what." Dean drew closer, and Cas was sure he was going to kiss him. A bolt of excitement shot through him, despite the earlier situation. Surely he should feel worse right now?

Instead of kissing him, Dean leant forward and connected their foreheads, closed his eyes and sighed into Cas' skin.

* * *

Dean didn't know how he kept his cool on the drive over to the Novak's place, hell he couldn't even look back at Cas without an overpowering urge to find whichever fuckstain had done that to the guy, and rip his lungs out through his mouth. The bruises that framed his neck stood out starkly against his pale skin, a constant reminder that Dean wasn't there to protect him. His rational side knew that it wasn't possible, that Cas was at school while he was at work. But still, something within him was roaring that it was his job to protect Cas at all costs. It's indignant rage that someone had the nerve to touch what wasn't his.

But Cas wasn't his either... He wasn't some fucking item that Dean could just claim. But some part of him, some part that had only recently breached the surface of his mind, was quickly convincing him that yes, he did need to claim him, before someone else did.

He shook his head, destabilising that disturbing thought. Cas was in no state for that kind of thinking, so Dean needed to think about that. The here and now were more important; he had to support his friend, even if he did want more.

Pulling up to the house, he watched as the brothers carefully made their way out of the car and up the small path to the house. Sam looked over him, concern covering his face.

"Dean, you need to control yourself, ok? He needs you right now." Sam was right, he knew that, but that didn't mean it didn't tick him off at being told by his baby brother that he needed to not act like a dick for once in his life.

"Yeah, Sam, I know. I'll be good, don't worry." Dean eased himself out of the car, following Sam up the path and into the house. The made their way to the kitchen to wait for Gabriel, who had evidently followed Cas further into the house.

Gabriel stalked into the kitchen, and Dean could practically smell the anger and rage rolling off him. In fact, he actually could. Talking a deep whiff, he could smell burnt sugar swirling around the other guy. It was weird, being able to actually smell emotions. Gabriel sat down heavily at the table, letting his head fall forward into his hands.

"Cas almost got raped."

The table splintered and broke under Dean's hands, and both Sam and Gabriel looked over at him in shock. He knew Cas looked pretty beat up, and he could just tell he was fearful and scared, but it hadn't even crossed his mind that the filth that had touched him had tried to force himself on Cas. Dean fixed Gabriel with a hard stare.

"Tell me what happened." Dean said in a low voice, brokering no question that Gabriel had better answer seriously, and quickly. Gabriel visibly swallowed, and Dean realised he could also probably smell the rage rolling of Dean.

"Well, uh, I was walking past the gym block, and I could smell, I dunno, something familiar. It wasn't until I heard Cas scream that I realised it was him. That fucking asshole was holding him by his neck, against a wall. Something, something fucking snapped in me. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get him off Cas, and then beat the crap outta him. I told him not to come near us again, and that was it. He pissed off, but before he left, he said that it wasn't over, or some shit." Gabriel's telling of the events came out in a rush, as if wanting to get it over with so he didn't have to think about it again.

Den closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. He could feel his teeth starting to grow, and he wanted to see Cas, but he didn't wana freak him out. He rose from the table, getting a look from Sam as he went. He looked down at Gabriel, who was looking at him with that calculating stare that Cas and him seemed to share.

"Go see him, he needs you know more than me." Gabriel said, eyes clearing so they held more of the usual humour he was used to. "Just, behave yourself. He's had enough rape for one day." Sam punched him in the arm, muttering something about a sick sense of humour and that's your brother man.

Dean just shook his head and made his way up the stairs to Cas' room. As he passed the bathroom, he stopped, seeing the steam making its way out from under the door. He leant in close, unable to stop himself trying to get close to Cas. He stilled when he heard muffled sobbing coming from inside, and his rage was renewed, tenfold. He clenched his fists tight, biting back the growl that was trying to make its way up his throat.

He turned sharply, not trusting himself not to break down the door and take Cas in his arms, and practically fell into Cas' room. He sat heavily on the bed, head in his hands, trying to calm himself down. It took a very long time, and he still wasn't really all that settled when he heard a slight cough from above him.

Not wanting to startle Cas, he slowly raised his eyes, starting at Cas' bare feet, past the towel and then up over his toned body. Dean wished with everything he had that this wasn't the first time he'd seen Cas naked, in the flesh. He'd wanted the first time to be one of passion, and heat and hopefully, love.

Turns out life doesn't work that way.

When his eyes centred on the bruises encircling Cas' neck, he couldn't help the growl that started rumbling in his chest, or his teeth growing and sharpening. He opened his mouth to relieve the pressure, and the growl building within him exploded into the air around him. Cas' eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Dean..." The sound that breathed from Cas was nothing he'd ever heard, it made his heart contract painfully and his eyes snapped up to centre on Cas'. All of the anger and torment within him faded away at the sight of Cas' scared gaze upon his. He must have looked a fucking sight, teeth all weird looking and eyes fiery. He forced himself to calm down; he had to be what Cas needed him to be right now, which was level headed and strong. He stood up, and walked towards Cas slowly. He didn't want to startle him, but he also desperately needed to touch him.

He stilled when Cas flinched slightly when he brushed his fingers gently up his arm, and all the fight left his body. All he wanted to do was envelope Cas and never let him go. It was his job to protect him, and he'd failed.

"Cas, I am so sorry." Dean watched as Cas tilted his head, that movement that he had come to recognise as Cas puzzling over something he didn't quite understand. Dean tried to spell it out for him, even though his throat was quickly tightening, succumbing to the emotions boiling under his skin. "I couldn't protect you. I wasn't... I wasn't there and I'm so sorry."

"Dean, don't you dare think that any of this is your fault." Cas rasped out, throat bruised and sore. "That piece of shit got me when he knew there would be no one there to help. But I'm fine, ok? Nothing that won't heal." Dean could almost hear the end of that sentence that Cas wasn't saying. There were things on the inside that would take a very long time to heal, but dammit Dean was going to help him through it, all of it.

He opened his mouth, and raised his hands to gently brush over the bruises at Cas' neck. He wanted to say something, anything, to tell Cas how he felt, but all that came out was some horrible choking, gasping sound of pure anguish. It felt like his heart was being strangled by his lungs, and his stomach was trying to stab them all. Cas needed him to be strong, and here he was, crumbling under the weight of Cas' pain.

Cas stilled when he touched him, and Dean wanted to do something to reassure the other man, to make him see that everything was ok, they're both here, and that's something. Unbidden, a growl, very different to the aggressive one before, started rumbling in his chest. It almost felt like it was a reassuring sound, an encouraging sound, and Cas seemed to agree. A soft rumbling was coming from Cas, almost in response to Dean's own sound. He snapped his eyes up to Cas', just to make sure what was coming from his chest was reflected there. The two sounds seemed to intertwine around each other, bringing their bodies together in harmony.

Dean drew his hands up Cas' arms and encircled his shoulders and, careful to avoid the bruises, he nestled his head into Cas warm shoulder. The other man responded in kind, clutching Dean's shoulders tightly. Dean knew he was shaking, he could feel his muscles trembling, and Cas must have felt it too, because he started rubbing soothing circles into Dean's back, murmuring and whispering quietly.

Once he felt like he'd calmed down enough to talk like a normal person again, Dean took a step back and fixed Cas with a stare that he hoped conveyed how much he cared.

"I promise you, Cas, no one will ever hurt you again. I will always be there to protect you, no matter what." Dean drew closer, and saw a flash of something shoot through Cas' eyes. He looked down at Cas' plump lips and desperately wanted to meet them with his own, but he knew now was not the time. Like everything else, he wanted their first time to be special, not marred by this horrific day.

Instead, Dean leant forward and rested his forehead against Cas', closed his eyes and sighed into Cas' skin.

He would find a way to fix this; he had to, for Cas' sake, as well as his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!

Here is a new update, hope you enjoy it!

Please comment!

* * *

Cas didn't know how he would have gotten through the following hours without Dean's presence grounding him, hand clasped in hand under the table surrounded by concerned family and friends. What had happened... It wasn't something he had wanted to repeat time and again, so he made them all wait until both Anna and Balthazar were present as well.

When everyone was seated at the table, the tension could have been cut with a knife. Sam and Anna looked upset, Gabriel looked livid and Balthazar just looked concerned. But Dean... Dean was beyond controlled, almost blank in his expressions. Gabriel kept shooting him confused looks, glancing between the two of them probably wondering why Dean wasn't ripping the house apart in a mad fit of rage.

Cas knew better, certain words had his hand tightening around Cas' under the table, jaw clenching as he fought for control. Cas knew he was doing it solely for his benefit, he wanted to show Cas that he could be strong, that he was in control of his emotions and temper.

When Cas relayed the part of Lucifer commenting on his smell, Balthazar's eyes went wide, and he whipped out his notebook.

"Can you tell me exactly what he said, Castiel?" Balthazar was watching him intently, so Cas explained what the evil shit face had said to him. Dean huffed slightly at Cas' description of Lucifer.

"That is fascinating, sorry, but it is. To find another similar to you guys, it means that it's spread beyond the normal parameters I was expecting. Sorry, keep going Castiel."

When Cas started again, his heart rate sped up and his palms became sweaty when he came to the part of the actual attempt. Dean squeezed his hand in support, hating the shaking wavering of his voice. Both Dean and Gabriel growled, actually _growled_ when Cas told of Lucifer referring to him as a bitch and how much 'fun' he was going to have.

When he reached the point of where Gabriel had smelled him and come to his rescue, Sam clapped his brother on the back, which caused a ridiculously big smile to break out on Gabriel's face. It was so painfully obvious to everyone, except Sam, how much of a candle Gabriel held to the other boy.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed once he was finished, and the table was silent except for Dean's heavily controlled breathing. There were things about the afternoon that Balthazar needed to know, if it would help him research their predicament further.

"Balthazar, some things caught my attention about what happened." Cas looked at Dean, asking silent permission to tell Balthazar about Dean's teeth. He looked into Cas' eyes, and nodded. "I noticed that when Dean was angry, his teeth grew and sharpened, his canines. I didn't notice Lucifer's, but he was starting to mumble at one stage so it could have been happening without my notice."

"Hmmm yes, I'm beginning to think that this Lucifer is in fact like Dean, if only in physiology. If he could smell you, Cas how long since you guys had your episode?" Balthazar asked, flicking back in his notebook. Cas bit his lip, thinking back to when they'd first discovered the horror that was their life now.

"I don't know," he looked over to his brother, who just shrugged, "maybe three weeks?"

Balthazar scratched his scruffy beard, looking down at his notebook. "Alright, that makes sense, if I'm correct, most human biological systems run on a twenty eight day cycle. You will soon be coming up to your next... What should we call it?" Balthazar looked between Cas and Gabriel, who looked at each other and shrugged. Cas thought back on what his teacher had talked about in biology.

"We should call it a heat, it makes sense, really. We obviously don't get periods, so we can't call it a menstrual cycle, so a heat cycle is the obvious option." Everyone seemed to be staring at him blankly, except Balthazar who was nodding in agreement. Dean seemed to perk up at the topic, trying cautiously to gain Balthazar's attention. He cleared his throat, before asking his question.

"Uh, so while we're on the topic of naming things, what the hell are you gonna call the thing on my dick?" There was stunned silence, and Dean was quickly turning a deep red, before Gabriel burst out laughing. Sam was shaking his head, clearly horrified by his brother's lack of table etiquette.

It was Sam that finally spoke up, finding his voice before anyone else had regained their composure.

"Well, we're learning about reproduction in class at the moment. If you two," Sam pointed at Cas and Gabriel, "are having heats, then shouldn't you call it whatever is similar in the animal kingdom?"

Balthazar gave him an appraising look, nodding finally after a few moments.

"Yes, Sam, I think your right." He looked at Dean, and narrowed his eyes. "From what I can remember from the hospital, it was bulbous rather than spikey so -"

Deans head shot up, eyes wide in shock. "Why the _fuck_ would it be spikey?"

Cas laughed quietly, not wanting to embarrass Dean. He tried to explain it to him in simple terms. "Cats have spines on their penis Dean, when they copulate with a female cat, they flare out and cause the female to, well, ovulate. I am sure though, that no one consulted the female population when that particular trait was begging developed."

Gabriel laughed loudly at Cas, whose dry sense of humour was always a big hit with his brother.

The atmosphere around the table seemed to have eased somewhat, but Dean still looked flustered, which Cas found to be totally endearing.

Balthazar cleared his throat, centring all attention on him once again. "As far as my research has gone, I think you are all very much like canines. I know it seems strange, but if you look at it objectively, it does make sense. You go into heats, you have excellent sense of smell, you can smell when your mates are fertile, and you have the added appendage that only canines have." Dean looked at Balthazar, fear in his eyes. Cas squeezed his hand. "It's called a knot, Dean. There's nothing to be alarmed about. It's simply a biological construct to aid in your sperm winning over anyone else's. When you mate, you'll be knotted, stuck, for a length of time, to ensure your offspring are conceived, rather than your rivals." Balthazar looked beyond happy with his explanation, but Dean... Dean looked quite sick.

"So, your saying, that next time I have sex," Cas couldn't help the spark of jealously that shot through him, it was stupid, of course, but he wanted Dean to end that sentence with 'with Cas', "I'm gonna be stuck in them for god knows how long? Will I hurt them?"

Cas did catch the small glance Dean shot at him then, and his insides practically melted. He forced himself to listen to Balthazar's reply, though, because it was directly related to him.

"Yes, that would most likely happen. But you probably won't hurt them, no. I doubt you need to worry, what are the chances you'll be having intercourse with someone that isn't biologically suited to your particular situation?" Balthazar raised his eyebrows and looked between the two of them. Cas ducked his head, suddenly very embarrassed that they had been so obvious. Dean though, sat up straight and looked the doctor right in the eye.

"No chance at all, doc." Cas turned to look at Dean, a small smile ghosting across his face. To hear Dean actually say they were exclusive was a relief to say the least. Dean returned his smile tenfold, squeezing his hand tightly. Gabriel made a gagging noise from his side of the table.

"So, all this heat talk, can you at least tell us how likely it is that we'll get knocked up? Not that I'm gonna go sleeping around," Cas saw the quick glance Gabriel shot Sam, "but a guy needs to know, I don't want a bun in the oven." Cas was interested in the answer too, he didn't fancy looking after a child with the threat of the government hanging over them still.

"Well, if you're leaning towards the canine side of things, they can only conceive in their heats. So, don't have sex during your heats, I guess. Or use protection, at least." He seemed happy enough with his answer, so Balthazar leaned back, stretching his hands above his head. "But if I were you, Dean, I'd stay away from Cas during his heat. I don't know what the pheromones will do to either of you, and I'd hazard a guess that when the heat comes, they will be even stronger. I don't want anyone to do something they regret, not that you would, but I'm just saying, be careful." Balthazar stood up from the table, getting ready to leave. "Please let me know when your heat hits, it'll help enormously with my research." He said his goodbyes and Anna saw him out, leaving the two sets of brothers behind.

"I am so not looking forward to going through that again, it was bad enough the first time, then the doc has to go and say it'll be worse next time?"

Cas had to agree with him, it was awful the first time, so utterly horny with nothing but his hand to satisfy him, and aching for something he didn't understand. He knew the doctor was right, having Dean there could certainly complicate things, but he couldn't help but think that having Dean there was exactly what was missing last time.

Everything was warring inside him, and he didn't even notice when Gabriel announced that the brothers should stay for dinner, and that he was ordering pizza. He allowed himself to be steered into the living room, and settled on a couch, with a warm blanket draped over him. He felt like he was being coddled, but right now, after the day he'd had, it warranted no argument. If it made Dean feel better, taking care of him, then so be it.

He settled down, watching in amusement as Sam and Gabriel fought over which movie to watch tonight. The couch dipped as Dean sat down beside him, snuggling under the blanket with him.

"Is this ok?" Dean asked, and Cas knew it had nothing to do with what happened today, but more with what had happened last time they had been in this situation. Cas blushed when he remembered both of their reactions that day, and Dean noticed, and chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure, last time was... Intense. "Cas just ducked his head shyly, nodding his assent.

Dean shuffled closer, so he was pressed right up against Cas' side, arm to arm, thigh to thigh. He relished the feeling; Dean was warm and strong next to him, a pillar of strength in total compliment to Cas' quiet confidence.

The blanket was warm over top of them, and Cas was glad for it as it hid the wandering hands of one, Dean Winchester. He knew that Dean wasn't trying to heat him up on purpose, but his determined hand was searching for something, and it was traveling everywhere to find it.

Dean started at his knee, trailing his fingers up the outside of his thigh slowly, before he reached Cas' hip. He then relocated to Cas' arm, fingers soft and light, raking up and down. Cas shivered, goose bumps raising the hairs on his arms. Dean smirked, the smarmy bastard, obviously relishing in the by-product of his adventures.

Finally, with a huff of victory, Dean found what he was looking for, which happened to be Cas' hand. Cas gave him an amused look, raising his eyebrows at Dean's exploration.

"What? I was taking the scenic route." Dean weaved their fingers together before smiling happily to himself and turning to watch the movie, which happened to be Star Wars, tonight.

Cas looked down at the spot on the blanket where their hands were joined, wishing he could see under the material at the physical evidence of their coupling. He felt... Happy, despite everything that had happened today. He was happy, sitting there with Dean, he felt safe and secure, and something within him hummed in contentment at the fact.

Halfway through the movie, Dean retrieved his hand, much to Cas' dismay. He turned his pout to Dean, because no, he was not above using his looks to portray to the other man how unhappy he was at their limbs not being connected. Dean, the swine, just smiled at him, and Cas found he loved the way his eyes crinkled up around the edges.

"Chill, Cas, I'm just rearranging." Cas watched as Dean lifted his arm and draped it loosely over the back of the couch. He huffed unhappily; Dean was no longer touching him, which was unacceptable. "Man, you are so pushy, you know that?" Dean chuckled lightly as he moved his arm so it was circling Cas' shoulders. He didn't realise how tense he had been until he relaxed against the strong length of Dean's arm behind him. He sighed his contentment, and happened to glance over at where his brother was sitting.

Cas felt a stab of pain lance through his chest at the look of absolute _anguish_ covering his brothers face. He was looking, very subtly, between the two of them snuggled up on the couch, and then over towards where Sam was sitting, totally engrossed in the movie. Cas knew without a shadow of a doubt, he had to get his brother out of there, before he did or said something he would regret.

Whispering that he'd be back soon, he stood up and collected the empty pizza boxes. Gesturing to his brother, he asked for some help.

"Gabe, can you give me a hand please? Maybe we can rustle up some dessert." His brother practically launched out of his chair, before actually running out of the room.

Sam laughed, not taking his eyes off the movie. "Someone's eager." Dean just looked at Cas with an expression that screamed 'are you kidding me?'

Following his pining brother into the kitchen, he was met with a scene more at home in stupid teen movies than anywhere else. Gabriel had a giant tub of ice-cream and was pretty much shovelling as much as he could fit into his mouth. Cas just sighed, crushing the boxes and putting them in the recycling bin.

"I don't understand why you don't just tell him, Gabe. Don't put yourself through this if it's not even worth it." His brother gave him a hard look, before putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

"He is worth it, Cas. You of all people should know that. He's worth waiting for." Cas honestly had no idea what he meant, but he assumed he was talking about him and Dean.

"Ok, why do you have to wait, then? Just tell him." Gabriel shook his head, sitting down heavily on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"I have to wait, there's no other way. I, uh, shit. I need him to smell me."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Cas was sure he'd misheard, did he just say?

"Yeah, I know, it's weird, but I want the connection you and Dean so obviously have. If there's even a _chance_ that I could have that with Sammy... I'm happy to wait until he starts to get what Dean got." Gabriel was playing with a banana, digging his fingernail into the soft flesh.

"I still don't get it, Gabe. Why wait? Just tell him now, and see what happens. No smell or scent is going to change how he feels about you, good or bad." He was trying to make his brother see sense, he hated seeking him so down, and if he could do something about it, he would.

"Because he's fucking _straight_ Cas!" Gabriel cried, looking at his brother with round, wet eyes.

 _Oh._

For some reason, that hadn't even crossed Cas' mind. Stupidly, he'd just assumed that because Dean was bi, so was Sam.

"And you think, when Sam develops whatever Dean did at that age, that he'll smell you and fall in love and everything will be happily ever after?" Cas asked, honestly quite shocked at his brothers train of thought. Gabriel was the one who hooked up with strangers, who flirted relentlessly, who was the ultimate tease. But this, he'd never seen this side of his brother before. It made him slightly regret his harsh words.

"To be honest, Cas, yes. Because that's all I've got right now, ok? You have Dean to lean on and talk to, who do I have? And don't say you, because that's different and you know it. I want my Dean, man, I need him. We're a new fucking species, Cas. And I'm lonely, so shoot me." His brother gave a weary sigh, before running his hands through his already messy hair. "We should get back before they get worried."

He followed his brother back into the living room, and watched sadly as he walked stiffly past Sam's seat, steadfastly not looking at him.

Curling back into Dean, the other man gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head, telling him he'd tell him later.

The rest of the movie passed rather quickly, faster than Cas would have liked. He very much enjoyed having Dean as close as possible, not even in a sexual way. That was nice too, but this was... This was contentment and home.

Everyone unloaded from the couches, stretching and groaning. Gabriel gave his leave quickly, escaping from the room before anyone could say a word. Sam looked after him, and Cas was sure he caught a hint of... _Something_ on Sam's face that gave him a bit of hope for his brother.

As they walked to the door, Dean gave Sam some sort of head gesture that caused the younger boy to roll his eyes. "Don't take too long, lover boy."

Cas turned questioning eyes towards Dean, who suddenly looked... Nervous?

Dean turned around and stepped towards him, rubbing the back of his neck, an action that Cas had learned was one of Dean's nervous tells. What could he possibly nervous about?

"So, uh, I know I said I wouldn't do this today, but, um," Dean leaned closer, placing one hand down low on Cas' hip, while the other came up to rest lightly against his neck, with his thumb brushing gently against his cheek. Cas' heart rate quickened, the realisation of what Dean was about to do washing over him. All thoughts of what happened this morning fled from his mind, in fact, everything was forgotten, narrowing down to a vacuum in which only him and Dean existed.

Cas could feel Dean's breath ghosting across his lips, as his eyes flickered up to meet Dean's emerald green ones. He gasped, shocked at the almost black pupils staring back at him, the green almost entirely eclipsed by black. Dean was rumbling in his chest, a deep, vibrating purr that had Cas fired up in two seconds flat.

He shuddered when he felt the first drops of liquid ease out of his hole, and he knew it would be only moments before Dean would be able to smell it. Strangely, the thought of Dean being able to smell him turned him on even more. The man in question was still breathing unevenly onto his lips, as if waiting for a sign, something to tell him to continue. Cas was about to take matters into his own hands when Dean suddenly stilled, and tilted his head away ever so slightly. Cas was dismayed, thinking he'd lost his chance, when Dean inhaled a great gulp of air.

Cas felt Dean's whole body convulse against his and yes, that was indeed Dean's erection pressing into his own. They were both purring and rumbling like damn animals by the time Dean finally managed a coherent thought again.

"Fucking hell, Cas."

It was all the warning Cas had before Dean was an inch from his lips, breathing heavily, eyes darting frantically between plush, pink lips and wide blue eyes. Cas' breath left his lungs in a gasping moan.

"Dean..."

He wasn't fast, in fact, Dean was incredibly slow, taking his time to build up to the main event. He started by very deliberately licking his own lips, before snaking his pink tongue out to trace carefully around Cas'. He managed to contain his moan, not wanting to break the spell Dean had so carefully cast. He knew in the back of his mind that he was leaking through his pants, but he didn't care. Dean seemed to like it, and that's all the go ahead he needed to stop caring if he made a mess.

Dean had brought both of his hands up to cup Cas' face, sweeping his thumbs softly over his cheeks. They were breathing hard against each other, lips still a ridiculously long way apart. Cas didn't even know how he still had higher brain function, the way Dean was slowly driving him mad with want. But he knew he had to let Dean take the lead in this, some base part of himself urging him to let his mate lead him where he wanted this to go.

Very softly, with the utmost care, Dean brought their lips together, soft pillows of skin sliding together in a dance of such perfection that Cas almost cried. Dean moaned out through his nose, a great rush of air and noise that made Cas dizzy, so Dean moved one of his hands so it was supporting Cas lower back. He moved his other hand around, sifting through Cas' hair, tugging slightly so that he moaned in delight.

Dean took the open opportunity of Cas' moan to slide his tongue inside, licking up into Cas' mouth, exploring every little place he could reach. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's neck, pulling them even closer together, and he forced Dean's tongue back into his own mouth, deciding it was time he explored the deep caverns of Dean's. He growled into Cas mouth as his hands fisted his hair, tugging, pulling, keeping him grounded.

They both moaned when Cas caught Dean's bottom lips between his teeth, and Cas thought for a moment he may have done something wrong, but Dean was smiling into the kiss, panting and growling.

He lent his forehead against Cas, he knew eventually they would have to come up for air, but that didn't mean he had to stop. He started licking small kisses all over Dean's face and neck, any patch of skin he could find. Dean laughed, tugging him closer.

"God, Cas. Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that? Wait, no don't -" Dean looked like he didn't want to know, but for some reason Cas had to tell him, it had only been him, it had only ever been Dean.

"TV," Cas said, slightly embarrassed by how fucked his voice sounded, "I learnt from TV shows and porn." Dean just looked at him, before his eyes went wide and he moaned, very loudly, almost collapsing against Cas.

"Holy hell, Cas. Where did you come from? How is it I'm only finding you now?" Cas noticed then that Dean was trembling, he was trying his best to hide it, but he was. He needed to make Dean feel better, and he knew exactly how.

"I've never been with anyone, Dean. You're the first person that has touched me like this, ever. It will always be only you, Dean. I am certain." He smiled at Dean's awestruck expression, and when Dean grinned back, he felt like his heart was on fire with how happy he was. Today had started out one of the worst of his life, but it had ended easily the best. Only Sam's constant horn honking could possibly upset this beautiful moment.

Dean ducked his head, almost shy in nature, before grinning again wildly.

"Text me, ok? Tonight, before you go to sleep." He pressed another, somewhat desperate kiss to Cas' lips before practically skipping down the path. Cas sighed, he felt lighter than he had in weeks, all thanks to the wonderful, crazy man currently verbally abusing his little brother for interrupting.


	9. Chapter 9

"You couldn't have waited just a little bit longer?" Dean asked his sulking hulk of a brother next to him. He'd been in a bitch of a mood ever since they left the Novak's, and it was kinda getting on his nerves. Hell, he was so happy it almost hurt, so everyone around him should be happy too, _goddamnit._

"No, Dean, I wanted to get home." Sam grumbled from his side. He shouldn't be this pissed about being a few minutes later than they said they would be. Something was definitely up.

"So, you gonna tell me what crawled up your ass, or am I gonna have to reach up there and…" Dean made a pulling motion with his hand, which caused Sam to look at him with a mixture of horror and amusement. Well at least he could still make the kid laugh.

"No, it's just, fuck. I think I did something, I think?" Sam had a look of utter confusion on his face, which wasn't normal for the kid who aced all of his tests and was even put up a grade. Hell, he was a year younger than Cas and Gabe, and he was still graduating with them.

"Well, if you think you did, what was it? Cause I sure as hell don't know." Dean didn't like riddles, he wasn't good at thinking through stuff, he was much more… what the fuck had the teachers called it? Tactile, that was it. He liked touching things.

"I think I pissed off Gabe, but I don't know how. He's been weird ever since this whole thing started. I can't put my finger on it." Dean groaned internally. His brother might have a ridiculously high IQ, but in real life, he was a dumb shit. Even Dean had seen how Gabriel looked at Sam when he thought no one else was looking. It was kinda pathetic, but now he kind of got it, because he did the same thing with Cas. He wondered whether Gabriel would appreciate him telling Sam, or if he should wait for the little guy to sack up and tell him himself.

Nah, Gabe was too scared and Sam was an oblivious goof.

"Uh, I think you might need to talk to Gabe about that one, bud. He might be a bit more… invested… than you realise." Dean tried to be coy about it, but he was never very good at that. Sam looked at him, confusion bringing his eyebrows together.

"Oh, um, yeah, I know about that." Sam said quietly, turning to stare out the window. What the hell? He fucking _knew?_

"Uh, so, why haven't you done anything about it?" Dean asked, not quite getting why his little brother was being a fucking tease.

"Why do you think, Dean?" Honestly, he had no idea. Gabe was a cool guy, he was attractive, not his type, sure, but he could see Sam liking him. So what was the problem? Apparently, Dean staring off into space and then shrugging when he should have answered the question was highly irritating to Sam.

"Because, _Dean,_ I am straight." Sam spat out the words like they were personally offensive to him.

"Uh, I've seen you at parties, dude. You always have guys asking you out." Dean was certainly confused, why was his brother's sexuality a mystery to him?

"Just because they ask me, doesn't mean I say yes, Dean." Sam was getting pissed again, so Dean attempted to steer him back on track.

"Well, ok, but um, why _not_ Gabe? He's a nice guy; he's hot, if you're into short, funny and annoying." Dean attempted a laugh, but was immediately struck mute by the look Sam gave him.

"Dean, I don't know how to explain it to you, so that you fucking get it." Sam growled through clenched teeth. "I really like him, like, more than I like any of my other guy friends. But it's like… I can't get past the fact that he's a guy. For a relationship, you need that… that _spark._ You know?" Sam was looking at him, big brown eyes pleading, almost asking Dean to find a way to magic him an answer.

He knew what Sam meant, he'd been with chicks, and guys, that were hot, yeah, but there was no spark there, to go any further. It was hard, some of them had been really cool but then there was Cas. He couldn't explain it, but it was like everything clicked together. They complimented each other in every way, and the weird thing was he could see that with Sam and Gabe. Sam was too serious a lot of the time, studying and learning, which was good, but the kid needed a break sometimes. Meanwhile Gabriel was all laughs, jokes and candy. He could temper Sam, with just a wise crack and some sugar.

But he didn't wana have to convince his brother to like Gabriel, when he clearly did but was still really confused about it. The last thing Sam needed at this point was any pressure on the subject. He had to come to his own conclusion about his sexuality.

By the time they got home, Sam looked a little better, but Dean still hadn't answered his question. He followed Sam into his room, and sat on his chair while Sam flopped onto his bed.

"I think you need to tell Gabe what you want to do. Whenever he looks at you, well, there's hope in his eyes, Sam. I know you're not doing anything on purpose, but he thinks that he has a chance. If you don't wana go there, then tell him. It's only fair." Dean hoped he was doing the right thing, he guessed he was. If Sam told Gabe that he didn't feel the same way, that gave the guy the opportunity to move on, to set his sights elsewhere.

Sam sighed, running his hands though his shaggy hair. "Yeah, I know. I just, I don't want him to get any weirder. He's a really good friend, Dean; I don't want to lose that." Dean agreed, yes, that could happen, but it was better than the two of them jumping around each other.

"Whatever you're going to do, Sam, do it quick. Like a band aid, yeah?" Dean punched Sam playfully in the shoulder, before he made his way back to his own room.

He fell onto his bed, sighing happily when he reached for his phone, hoping to catch Cas before he fell asleep.

 _Speak of the devil._

Cas had already text him, and he wasn't ashamed to say that his heart beat a little faster when he thought of the other man. Smiling stupidly, he checked the text, wondering if he could get Cas to try sexting. When he read it, his heart seemed to seize in his chest.

 ** _Cas:_** **Hello, Dean. I am very worried about Gabe, I think this thing with Sam is worse than I thought. Please don't say anything.**

Well, fuck.

* * *

He couldn't very well tell Sam to just _not_ say anything now, so off they went to the Novak's. It had been a good week since they had been there, him and Cas had gone to the movies to see Jurassic Park, which, by the way, was fucking _awesome._

They, being Sam, Cas and Gabriel, had all had finals, so Dean had left them all largely alone to get on with studying. Well, he hadn't left Cas alone, that was a given. They hadn't exactly gotten up to sexting yet, but Dean had managed to get Cas to send him a picture of his face as he came, and that had certainly fuelled a ridiculous amount of masturbatory sessions. He was pretty excited to see Cas again, especially now he wouldn't be stressed about school and everything that went with it. Sure, he wasn't looking forward to what Sam was about to do to Gabe, but he would deal with that when it came.

Turning off the car when they came to a stop in front of Cas' house, Dean turned to Sam and put a supportive hand on his shoulder, time to roll out the brotherly advice.

"Uh, do it in private, ok? No need to embarrass the guy. For fuck sake don't say it's not you, it's me. That's just asking for trouble. Uh, be nice?" By the end of Deans terrifying attempt at giving advice, Sam was looking at him pretty murderously.

"Dean, I am not some idiotic asshole, ok? Just… fuck, just trust me to handle it, alright?" Sam turned to get out, unfolding his long legs from the car. Dean just shook his head, yeah, today was gonna suck. He hadn't told Cas about what Sam was gonna do, he didn't want him to tell Gabe, because Sam needed to do that. It really was their business, no one else's.

Following his little brother up the path, he watched as Gabriel opened the door with a wide smile on his face. Damnit, he was so happy because school was over, and now Sam was gonna stomp all over that. Sam scratched the back of his head, eyes staring down at the path.

"Uh, can I talk to you, Gabe? Like, privately?" Sam's hand was shaking; Dean could see it behind his back, clenching and unclenching. Gabriel, _fuck,_ looked absolutely delighted at that prospect. Oh god, maybe he thought… maybe he thought Sam had finally put on his big boy pants and was telling him how he felt. Well, he kind of was…

Dean met Cas at the door, and he kissed him soundly, trying to block out the smell of delighted happiness that was wafting from both Cas _and_ Gabe.

"Uh, where are Sam and Gabe?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side. God that was adorable. Dean closed his eyes in resignation. There was no way he could lie to Cas, he'd be able to smell it all over him. Well, he comes their first fight.

"Cas, please don't hate me. Um, I didn't get your text the other night until after, I swear. I kinda told Sam about Gabriel's crush and yeah, now he's telling him he doesn't feel the same and oh, please don't give me that look." Cas was glaring at him, well he thought he was, he was certainly staring at him with his eyebrows drawn together.

"No, it's ok, Dean. I think he sort of needs it. If Sam isn't interested, then he's not. Nothings gonna force him to change his mind." Something Cas said tickled his brain a little, but he was sure it didn't mean anything. He really wanted to see the horror unfold for himself, to placate his morbid curiosity.

"Thanks, Cas. I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces. But… lets go watch, just in case." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him to where Gabriel had lead Sam, which happened to be outside in the backyard. They were on a bench, which had a strategically placed hedge a few feet from it that gave them a perfect view of the guys, and what they were saying.

"So, what's up, Sammy?" Gabriel asked. His leg was bobbing in what must have been nervous tension, but could have just been sugar withdrawal, maybe he hadn't had any in what, five minutes.

Sam at least had the decency to look pained. "Um, Gabe, wow, I really don't know how to talk about this." He dragged a shaking hand through his long hair.

"It's ok, Sam. Just take your time." As he said it, he put his hand on Sam's knee, and Dean could hear Cas' quite groan next to him. Yup, he'd thought the same thing as Dean, Gabriel thought their little talk was gonna be positive.

 _Yikes._

Dean could see Sam tense all the way from the hedge, and he watched in horror as Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand. Poor Gabriel had a look of absolute happiness on his face, along with a smell of hot sugar, which Dean could only think must have been delight, before Sam placed his hand back on his own knee. Gabriel's face fell in confusion, before Sam continued.

"Uh, no, Gabe, that's not where this is going, I'm sorry. Um, I need to tell you that I don't… I don't feel that way, about you. I uh, fuck; I just like you as a friend, a really good friend, but yeah. I just, I noticed some things and I thought I'd tell you, so you, ah, know? God, I am so hopeless at this." Sam actually fucking _laughed,_ while Gabriel was just frozen in place, looking at Sam with a totally blank look. Cas gagged, and Dean took a whiff, almost gagging himself. Even without his senses, Dean didn't know how Sam hadn't noticed the _stench_ of burnt sugar. Dean and Cas looked back as the uncomfortable silence stretched on to fairly awful lengths.

Finally, _finally,_ Gabriel said something.

"I ah, well shit. I'm sorry, Sam, if you thought that's how I felt." Gabriel sounded strangled, and Dean could just tell he was lying through his teeth. He just hoped Sam believed him.

"You don't?" Sam sat back, sounding suddenly very confused. Dean was as well, was Sam having doubts? Maybe he thought if he let Gabriel believe he thought that, it would be easier on the guy. Cas clutched at Deans arm, and he could smell the distress coming from both of the brothers.

"Nah, Sam. I ah, well with everything that's going on, I don't really want to drag anyone else into this mess, you know? I'm happy it being just the four of us. I'm not looking for anything else. I'm sorry if you thought that I felt anything more. Fuck, you must have been so stressed today! I know your straight, man!" Gabriel was getting more and more distressed, going by his smell, and he was also digging himself further and further into his lie. Dean grabbed Cas, and pulled him close, whispering in his ear.

"Cas, go around and rescue your brother." Cas nodded at Dean, who watched as Cas crept around the garden to the front of the house. He stayed where he was and watched his own brother try and come to terms with the new information he'd learned. He seemed to be having trouble absorbing it.

"So, you're ok? I mean, you've been weird ever since this whole thing started." Sam was rubbing his own leg, not looking at Gabriel, who was having a hard time controlling his face. He seemed to be gritting his teeth, from what Dean could see of the muscles in his neck. Cas better hurry up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry." Uh, oh. Dean knew that 'I'm fine'. It meant _nothing_ was fine, and wouldn't be for a long time. Poor Sam, he hadn't even done anything wrong. Luckily, Cas got there just in time.

"Ah, Gabe? Phone for you." Dean had never seen anyone look so relieved. Gabriel practically ran inside, leaving a confused looking Sam sat on the bench. He figured Sam wouldn't care that he'd been snooping, so he stood up and made his way over to his brother.

"Well, that went well." Dean said as he sat down heavily next to Sam.

"What the hell, Dean? I thought you said he liked me?" Sam turned to him, mouth down in a grimace. He didn't know whether to tell Sam that Gabe was lying or to let sleeping dogs lie. Fuck it, Gabe was his friend, he needed help too.

"Sorry, man, it was just the vibe I got. If you got it too, then I thought it must have had some truth to it. At least you've put it out there, yeah?" Dean nudged him, hoping to get some reaction out of Sam, but he just sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Whatever. Fuck, I'm so confused. Do you wana stay here longer, oh what am I saying, of course you do." Sam shook his head, stood up and wandered back inside. Dean followed him, still slightly gagging at the lingering smell of burnt candy. He met Sam and Cas standing in the kitchen, Sam looking stressed and Cas looking unhappy.

"Uh, where's Gabe?" Dean asked, not missing the look on Cas' face, but he couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Gabe wasn't feeling well, so he's gone to bed." Cas answered, this time giving Dean a _very_ pointed look. "Can I talk to you, outside, please Dean?" He went to follow Cas out into the hall, feeling guilty as hell for something he was sure wasn't _entirely_ his fault. Sam grabbed his arm, looking at him with his damn big puppy dog eyes.

"What have I done, Dean? What the _fuck_ have I done?" Dean just shook his head, clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It hurts now, Sam, but it was probably for the best." Dean walked out into the hall, and Cas greeted him with a scowl.

"Look, I'm sorry Cas – "but he cut him off, shaking his head.

"I know it's not your fault, Dean. I'm not blaming you but I think it would be best if you guys went home. Gabe is a mess, Dean. I haven't smelt him like that since this whole thing started. It's very concerning. I need to be with him right now. I hope you understand?" Cas looked up at him, an apologetic look in his eyes and Dean couldn't help melting a little in his gaze.

"Of course its ok, Cas. Brothers come first, I know." Dean was disappointed, yeah, but he did understand. Cas smiled at him, before kissing him softly. It was nice, and Dean wanted more, but he could control himself.

Cas walked them to the door, not saying much. Not that there was anything to say, really. Sam mumbled goodbye and stalked to the car, shoulders hunched. Damn he looked unhappy. Dean turned to Cas, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Text me, ok? I still want to talk to you; we don't have to be unhappy too." Cas said, making Deans heart flutter in his chest. At least they were ok.

"I will, don't worry. Uh, good luck with Gabe. Let him know I'm there too, if he wants to talk." Cas nodded as Dean kissed him again, not wanting to linger when it looked like Cas was edging back inside the door.

Dean waved goodbye as Cas shut the door, and he couldn't help but think that Sam had just destroyed something with Gabriel, without even meaning to.

* * *

Cas knew, as he walked up the stairs, that he was going into a very bad situation. He didn't have as acute sense of smell as Dean, and even he had smelt his brother wafting over to them outside. Now, inside the house, it was even more stifling. Burnt sugar permeated every room, and it got stronger as he neared their bedroom. Knocking on the door, he didn't get an answer, so he opened the door, and almost stepped back out. The air was thick with the smell of sadness and despair. Over the last week he had been practising with different smells, they both had, so they were more familiar with emotions matched to smell.

He walked over to the lump of comforter on the bed, and laid a gentle hand over it, near where he assumed Gabriel's head was. He felt a shudder from under the blanket, and very slowly, drew it back to uncover his brother's tousled head.

"I have to say," Gabriel snorted from his nest of blankets, "today was not my best day." Cas thought he didn't sound nearly as upset as he had smelled, and he was tentatively hopeful. That was until he saw the wet, well, puddle, on his brother's pillow, evidence that all was not well.

"Gabe, are you…" Cas trailed off, not really knowing what he wanted to ask. His brother looked up at him, and he was horrified to see his brothers bottom lip caught between his teeth, and his throat working furiously. He took one look at him and gathered him in his arms, protectiveness and brotherly love overpowering everything else. "Let it out, Gabe. Just, whatever you need to do, just do it."

Gabe shuddered once, before letting out a massive sob. "It's just not fair, Cas." He managed to choke out between gasping breaths. "I just… I just want something to go right, you know? Is that too much to ask?" Gabe began crying so hard against Cas shoulder that he was shaking both of them. Cas was very concerned, he had never seen him like this before. He was choking back wheezing sobs like they were going to kill him if they made it to the surface.

Cas started rubbing soothing circles on his brothers back and making soft noises of comfort. He loved his brother, his annoying, smarmy, dick of a brother, and he would do anything to make him feel better.

"You're an amazing person, Gabe. He's an assbutt for not seeing that. You don't need him." He cringed, knowing exactly how all of that sounded. "I know all of that sounded really cliché, but its true Gabe." His brother just sniffed, turning away and rolling over. Cas laid down behind him, spooning him, and wrapped his arm around his brother. What he needed now was comfort and support.

"I don't know what to do, Cas. How can I even look at him?" Gabriel was shaking again, so Cas held him tighter.

"You get through it, Gabe. I know it's hard, but everyone goes through this at some point." Cas had no idea, really. He'd never had a partner before, and he'd never had anyone he was particularly fixated on.

"I know everyone goes through this, Cas. But no one in _our_ situation has done it before." Gabriel sniffed, and wiped his hand over his face. He sounded, despondent now, more than anything. Suddenly, he reared up and turned to Cas, who followed him up the bed. "What the fuck am I supposed to do, Cas, when I try and get with a guy, or a girl, and we get _intimate._ When we get all hot and fucking naked and I start _leaking from my ass?_ How does anyone explain that? There is _no one else._ It's Sam, or no one." Cas was staring at his brother now, who looked quietly determined. "I'm not giving up, Cas. He might think I have, and don't you tell a fucking soul, but I'm not. When he gets his shit together like Dean, I'll get him to take a whiff and then we'll see. Then if it all goes to shit, I can resign myself to a lonely life of creepy perverts at bars and lying awake at night wondering what I'd done to get myself to that point." Gabriel shuffled back down the bed, assuming his previous position of staring at the wall.

Cas folded himself in behind him, clutching his brother tightly. Whatever Gabriel wanted to do, he would support him. Today had been a disaster of epic proportions and Cas was loath to put him through it again. Gabriel muttered something, and Cas nudged him to get him to repeat it.

"I miss mum and dad, Cas."

God, that almost broke his heart. They didn't talk about their parents much; it still hurt too much since the accident. To hear Gabriel talk about them now, he must be very emotionally vulnerable. No matter what he had said about his plans for Sam, today had hurt Gabriel immensely. There was only one thing Cas could say.

"I know, Gabe, I miss them too. But we have each other, and Anna, so we are going to be ok. You hear me?" Gabriel just nodded, and snuggled closer to his brother.

He had to trust his own words, or Gabriel would smell it on him. He just hoped like hell he could cope with all of this, for both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNINGS FOR**

 **\- SEXUAL STUFF**

 **\- UNDERAGE (They are 17)**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Dean didn't want to push Sam when it came to Gabriel, so he left his brother largely alone on that subject. In fact, they both actively avoided all mention of the guy, which was hard because Dean had been around at their house more than once in the last week. Sam opted to stay at home, which made Dean strangely relieved, and every time he turned up to the Novak's without his brother, he saw the look of relief on Gabriel's face as well.

"How is he?" Dean asked when him and Cas were looking at YouTube videos of cats doing cute things. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and neither of them knew what to do with their spare time.

"He's coping, I think. It's actually good that they're getting some space from each other. How is Sam?" Cas was softly trailing his fingers up and down Deans back, and it felt fucking _awesome._

"He's… well it's hard to say. Either he believed Gabe when he said that he didn't have any feelings for him, or he's just tricked himself into believing it. Either way, he hasn't mentioned it or anything." Dean dragged his hands over his face and blew out a frustrated breath. "He's been really quite since then, and I'm kinda worried, to be honest. Keeps saying he's fine but I don't believe him. He'll talk to me when he's ready, I guess."

Cas was looking at him with concern, but was nodding as well. "I understand Dean; it has been fairly stressful for everyone. Gabriel has been going out almost every night. He keeps getting me to cover for him with Anna, because he doesn't want her to worry. But that means _I'm_ the one worrying." Cas sighed, suddenly looking older than his seventeen years. Dean turned more towards him to brush his lips lightly against Cas' hairline. He didn't like it when Cas was unhappy, he could smell it around him in a great haze.

Dean kissed his way across Cas' face, covering each eye, down his nose and then very chastely on his lips. Cas couldn't hide his smile from Dean, who grinned cheekily back at him.

Deans head snapped around to the door when it creaked slowly open, and for some reason a slight growl managed to crawl up his throat and escape out of his mouth. Cas looked at him, cocking his head in that damn adorable way. Gabriel poked his head through the gap and smiled at the two of them tangled up on the bed. Dean noticed, sadly, that the smile looked strained, and he could smell the sadness and… longing, wafting off the other man.

"Uh, I'm gonna head out. There's a party later so… yeah. Don't wait up. Cas, you know the drill." Gabe looked at his brother, raising his eye brows in question. Cas just sighed.

"Yes, Gabriel. You're staying over at a friend's place. _Please_ just text me, ok? I need to know your safe." Cas was pleading with his brother, and Dean could totally understand. He'd be beside himself if he didn't know where Sam was. It was his job to look after his little brother, according to their dad. But Dean took great pride it, he actually loved being able to take care of him.

"You know I will, Cassie. Have fun you two." Gabriel retreated from the room, throwing them a lazy wave in his wake. The whole thing between the two of them was putting a strain on everyone, but they would get through it. Everyone just seemed kind of… tense, at the moment. Really fuckin moody as well. Wait.

Fuck.

"Uh, Cas?" Dean tried to get Cas' attention, nudging him away from the computer.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, turning from the screen to give Dean his undivided attention.

"When's your next heat due?" Dean hoped it wasn't too soon, they hadn't even done anything together apart from that whole couch thing, but that hardly counted. He didn't even know if Cas even wanted him there when it happened again, but he kinda wanted to see what happened. Yeah Balthazar said that it might get a bit intense during Cas' heat because of the pheromones, but Dean would never hurt Cas.

Cas sucked his lips in a little, making Dean want to kiss them right off his face, and then nodded as if coming to a conclusion.

"It should be any time, really. That's one of the reasons I don't like Gabe going out so much. We really don't know when it's going to hit. Like last time, I had no warning, and then I set Gabe off when he came home." Cas looked really worried, like he was working himself into a state. He needed to calm down, or he was gonna start hyperventilating.

Taking his head in his hands, Dean made Cas look into his eyes. When astonishing blue met calming green, Cas closed them and breathed out a sigh.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas looked at him, a shy smile playing on his wet, pink lips. "Um, I was wondering…" he crept closer, closing the small gap between them. "If we could…" Dean was enthralled, eyes fixed on the luscious pink pillows of skin that bracketed Cas' mouth. He desperately wanted to bring his own lips closer, but he didn't want Cas to stop talking either. "Get a bit more intimate?" He was looking at Dean nervously, almost as if he expected his request to be denied.

Yeah, like he'd ever be able to say no to Cas.

"Fuck, yes." Dean surged forward, capturing Cas' alluring lips with his own. He traced them with his tongue before Cas moaned, allowing Dean the chance to sneak his tongue inside, licking into Cas' warm wet mouth. He wasn't sure how far Cas wanted to go today, but he would make him feel good no matter what.

He was willing to take anything at this point; the other guys scent had been driving him crazy, keeping him up at all hours with incessant boners and ridiculously lucid wet dreams. Seriously, he'd never washed his sheets so often in his _life._ Sam kept giving him weird looks, but luckily his dad hasn't noticed. They hadn't told him about the whole situation yet, it was a hard thing to bring up in casual conversation. Like, oh hi dad, how was work? By the way, I'm the next step in human evolution? Yeah, nah.

Clearly Cas was more inpatient that Dean thought, because in the minute he'd been distracted, he had managed to climb on top of Dean and was currently grinding his pelvis down onto Deans. Both boys groaned when their hard cocks met in a particularly hard thrust, and Dean knew he would have to take the lead in this little dance, because Cas clearly had no idea what he was doing, or what he wanted.

Without detaching the very eager boy from his throat, Dean managed to coax him off and onto his side so they were facing each other lying down. He wanted to make sure what he was doing was what Cas wanted, so with what sounded suspiciously like a whine of complaint, Dean pulled Cas away from his neck. Looking into his face and placing a hand on Cas' hip, he tightened his grip, gaining his attention.

"Cas, you gotta tell me if I do anything you don't like, ok? I'm not gonna take it too far, so we're gonna start with the basics." Cas' eyes were blown wide with arousal, and the warm, sweet musk of it was in the air. Dean was beginning to get a little dizzy with it, if he inhaled deep enough. It was intoxicating, the sweet scent of warm apple pie, cinnamon and tangy apples.

Cas just nodded, smiling happily but clearly unable to voice his thoughts. Dean knew how he felt, he was astounded he was able to form coherent sentences right now, but he assumed that was because he had done this before, so he kinda knew what the deal was. Then again, with Cas… it was a whole new ball game, with the scent and the moist…

 _What._

Dean's hand had wandered down of its own accord and was currently gripping tightly to Cas' perfect ass, _under his pants._ Said ass was firm and had just the right amount of flesh, something to sink his roaming hands into. What was surprising, but not at all off putting, was that Cas had soaked right through his pants. It was exactly like that time on the couch, except this time, no one was around to interrupt them. Dean's hands crept lower, until he was slowly stroking the valley between his cheeks. With only one finger, so he didn't put too much on him all at once, Dean dipped into the moist heat. Scooping up some of the liquid, he retrieved his hand, all the while watching Cas' reaction. Cas watched with wide eyes as Dean brought his liquid covered fingers to his mouth, and sent out a tentative tongue to test the taste. Somewhere in his mind, he thought he should be more grossed out by that, but then another, _bigger part,_ told that part to fuck off and he did it anyway, because fuck it.

 _Oh fuck,_ it was like his mouth had an orgasm, and he was fairly sure his dick just gushed out a gallon of pre cum because _holy fucking Christ._ It was, hands down, the best thing he had ever tasted. He closed his eyes, trying to savour the taste, wanting nothing more than to follow it to its source and stay there forever.

"Dean." He opened his eyes, blinking stupidly at the sight before him. Cas was panting, and when he looked down, he saw the other boy slowly palming himself through his pants. Dean just nodded, he could taste more of Cas later, right now, he needed help.

With fumbling hands, which made it take twice as long _goddamnit,_ Dean managed to pull Cas' sweat pants down his long legs, so they sat just under his balls. What he hadn't realised before, in his scent drenched mind, was that Cas _wasn't wearing underwear._ Could he possibly get _any_ hotter? It was a miracle at that point that Dean hadn't just come in his pants like the teenager that he was. Groaning, Dean took in the sight of Cas' flushed cock. It was, not that he would admit it, _ever,_ bigger than he had expected. Because the doc had said he had girl parts, Dean had stupidly assumed his cock would be smaller, somehow. Not that it mattered, but since his brains apparently fled him when he was horny, he couldn't quite hide his surprise as well as he would've hoped.

"I, ah, I'm sorry. It's not very impressive. Apparently I'm 'average length' according to the internet." The fucker actually used air quotes. Life wasn't fair sometimes.

"Cas, its fuckin' perfect. I have never seen a more perfect cock." Yeah, he was gonna wax poetic about Cas' cock, because it might not have been huge, but it was still perfect. From the glistening, almost purple head, to the throbbing vein on the underside, it was everything a normal cock should look like. Taking a shaking hand, he carefully wrapped his fingers around it, watching Cas' face the whole time to gauge his reaction. Cas stiffened for a second, and Dean was worried he'd gone too far, too fast, but then he was melting into Deans shoulder with a moan that made his own dick jerk in his pants.

Happy that he had Cas' consent and approval, he started moving his hand up and down Cas' hard shaft, a warm buzz of lust sparking in his chest every time Cas moaned or twisted towards him. The slight bit of pre cum Cas was leaking was helping to ease the way of his hand, but he knew that the real gold mine was waiting between his perfect cheeks. He only had one hand to work with, since Cas had trapped his other one under his head and it was currently stroking through his hair, so he had no choice but to stop his immediate task, and slide it further down. Cas actually _bit him,_ when he stopped, which made Dean growl playfully. Every sound that was coming from either of them, it seemed, was purely instinctual, but by now they had both learned to just go with it.

Sliding his hand further south, Dean cupped and rubbed Cas' sack carefully, delighting in the small sigh he gave. Slipping further, he stopped when he came to the origin of the mysterious liquid. It wasn't sticky, like he expected, but it was warm and slippery, almost oily in texture. It was beyond him how he was being so observant at that moment, but he knew it was important. He had to learn everything that gave Cas pleasure, it felt like his _job,_ almost. Slowly, Dean dragged his fingers across Cas' opening, which fluttered and moved beneath his fingertips. He closed his eyes at the feeling, his cock throbbing in response to Cas' breath stuttering and twitching.

"Oh, _Dean._ That feels… amazing." Cas managed to gasp out, his hands clutching desperately at Dean as he moved back and forth over that special place. He wasn't going to go further than that today, Cas was already trembling on the verge of something anyway, he didn't want to push him too far, too fast.

Deciding he had enough of the slick substance, Dean brought his hand back around and wrapped it around Cas' leaking cock. The other boy groaned and dropped his head against Dean's shoulder, biting slightly at the fabric and meat underneath. Strangely the sensation made something glow within Dean. It was weird because he'd never been much of a fan of biting, but with Cas, somehow, he wanted to mark every available piece of skin so everyone knew he was _Deans._

Turning back to concentrate on the task at hand, pun _totally_ intended, Dean slowly slipped his hand up and down Cas' length, smiling when he felt the skin slide fluidly underneath his palm. Cas moaned, biting further into Deans shoulder and he knew he wasn't going to last long with the way he was humping into Deans hand on every upwards stroke, chasing that last little bit of friction.

Dean's cock was throbbing in his pants, pressing almost painfully against his zipper. He was unconsciously humping his hips towards Cas as well, like his cock was acting as some kind of divining rod. On every upwards stroke, Dean rubbed his thumb over the wet slit of Cas' cock, smearing the pre cum and slick around the head.

After a few minutes of that, Cas shakily disengaged from Deans shoulder, and wetly pressed their lips together in a heated, but sloppy, kiss.

"Dean, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna, _fuck…_ " Cas' hips stuttered in their rhythm when Dean twisted his wrist and rubbed his thumb against the underside of his dick. He loved making Cas fall apart like that and hearing him swear was ridiculously arousing.

"Come, Cas. Fuck, _please_ come for me." Dean grabbed Cas' neck with his other hand, tightening it until Cas groaned in compliance. Somehow the action came naturally to both of them, so they didn't question it. Making his grip slightly tighter on Cas' cock, he increased his speed to the point where Cas was moaning almost constantly. He was damn glad they were alone in the house.

Cas grabbed Deans shoulder as best he could in the semi awkward position they were in, and started quietly chanting Deans name under his breath. He wanted to hear him, though; they didn't have to be quiet so what was the point?

"Louder, Cas. Scream for me, I wana hear _everything._ " Dean grabbed his ass then, and squeezed, just as he pulled upwards on Cas' dick.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Cas' entire body tensed as he yelled out Deans name, his eyes half lidded and unfocused. Warm, pulsing come covered his hand, painting his fingers in its orgasmic glory. There wasn't a whole lot of it, and Dean wasn't surprised considering that Cas wasn't exactly meant to be fathering children _that way._

"Oh, _Dean,_ oh my god." He was pretty sure the grip Cas had on his arm was gonna leave a bruise, but he didn't give a damn in that moment. Seeing Cas fall apart in his arms was everything he'd imagined it would be, and if he were like this with just a hand job, _well._

"You are so damn hot, Cas." He kissed his forehead as Cas twitched and moaned through the last of his orgasm. Rolling over, and smiling when he heard Cas' grump of disapproval, he grabbed blindly at the floor, searching for something to clean up the mess. He heard another groan come from the bed.

"On the table, beside the bed." Cas mumbled, face still buried in Deans shirt. Grabbing the tissues, he cleaned them both up and tucked Cas back into his pants. He almost jumped out of his skin when Cas pressed a tentative hand against Deans straining zipper. He looked up to see Cas biting his lip, which caused all kinds of fireworks to go off in Deans chest.

"Um, can I return the favour, Dean?" Cas asked, and Dean almost cried with the amount of restraint it took him to say what he _should_ instead of what he _wanted._

"Only if you want to, Cas. I only want to do what you're comfortable with." He watched as Cas just nodded, and looked down to where his hands were fumbling with Deans zip and button. Luckily, Cas had sat up to use both hands, because he was going to need them. When Dean finally felt himself be pulled free from the confines of his pants, he sighed with relief. Right about the time that Cas gasped in what he hoped was amazement and awe, but what was more likely to be horror and fear.

"Dean, uh, wow." He looked over at Cas, who was staring at his large cock with, yup, there it was, fear and shock. Dean knew he was big, it wasn't some sort of thing he was proud of, ok, he was a _little,_ but he knew there was a possibility it could hurt Cas in the long run now, so he saw no joy in the fact.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, not much I can do to change it. It started getting bigger a few months back. To be honest, I thought it was gonna fall off for a while." Dean was trying to lighten Cas up, but it didn't seem to be working. He was still staring at Deans cock with an almost unreadable expression, and Dean was gonna assume it was debilitating fear. Which was understandable, how in the hell could it fit _anywhere,_ when they inevitably wanted to take things further?

When Dean went to hide his monstrous cock from Cas' terrified eyes, he was a bit shocked when the man in question grabbed his arm.

"Don't, Dean. Just… don't. I just need… a minute. _Please._ " Dean was really confused, did he have to get accustomed to it visually before he was comfortable? That was ok, but it kinda made Dean feel like a zoo exhibit.

"Yeah, sure Cas. If your scared or something – " Cas cut Dean off with a startled gasp.

"You think I'm scared? No! Not at all. Well, kind of. I'm just, well, this is embarrassing, but I was willing myself to calm down." Cas closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath. Dean was really confused now. When Cas opened his eyes again, they were soft, with not a hint of fear in them. "When I saw it, everything in my body was willing me to just… well… get you inside me."

It was Deans turn to close his eyes and groan. That image would forever be ingrained in his mind. His cock throbbed and dribbled out a sizeable glob of pre cum. Deans eyes snapped open when he felt Cas wrap both of his hands around his cock, one near the head, the other just above the base.

With Deans encouragement, Cas picked up a steady rhythm, and it wasn't long before Dean started feeling the tell-tale signs of his, urg, _knot,_ about to show itself.

"Cas, uh, do you have a towel or something?" Cas raised his eyebrows and nodded his head towards the tissues. Nope, that was not an option, unfortunately. "Ah, no, Cas, I'm gonna need like, a bath towel or something." Luckily, Cas didn't ask any questions.

"I'm going to trust you on this one, Dean. You know more about it than I do." With that, he ran off to the bathroom in search of a suitable receptacle for the copious amounts of fluid that were about to flow from Dean. Wow, _that_ was not a good image.

Running back into the room, Cas threw the towel at Dean and immediately continued his previous task. Dean just lay back, and enjoyed Cas' inexperienced fingers and tentative hands. He felt his knot forming about the same time Cas gasped. Looking down to where Cas was again staring at his freaky dick, he saw the puffy but hard ridge of flesh begin to swell at the base of his cock. Grabbing one of Cas' hands he lowered it so it was closed tightly over the hard flesh.

Dean could feel everything tightening as he drew closer to his orgasm, his balls tucked up until they were nearly perpendicular with the base of his cock, his knot was large and hot in Cas' hand and his stomach was a mass of fire and heat. He almost couldn't understand when Cas tried talking to him.

"Dean, sit up. Come on, I need to lay the towel down." Dean just growled, grabbed the towel and tried to hold it around the head of his cock, but Cas was having none of that. "No, I want to see you come. _Please_."

Goddamnit, he'd never be able to say no to Cas, would he?

Bracing himself against the head board, and tucking the towel so it was under his cock and balls, Cas resumed his activates, but with a renewed vigour that had Dean almost over the edge in no time at all. They were both panting and moaning when Dean finally came, grabbing Cas' hand over his knot to squeeze even harder and direct the flow of, frankly, a ridiculously large amount of semen. His cock pulsed over and over again, milking him of everything that he had. Cas gently rubbed him all the way through it, not once remarking how disgusting or off putting the whole thing was.

He hadn't realised he'd blacked out until he felt Cas' warm hand against his cheek, and a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

"Dean? Are you ok? Is this normal?" Cas was asking way to many questions. He had no hope of having them answered, not when Dean had just blown his brains out of his dick.

"Sorry, Cas. Yeah, I usually pass out after. Sorry, should have warned you." Dean said, sleep already trying its best to reach up and claim him. He valiantly opened his eyes though; making sure Cas had everything under control. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but Cas had cleaned up his mess and also taken off his pants. There was a blanket draped over them and Dean wondered if Cas had fallen asleep too.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Cas asked, whispered, really. It was dark outside and yeah, Dean had no plan on going home. Sam would be fine; their dad should be back from poker night by now. Dean gathered Cas up in his arms, and snuggled them back down under the blanket, a warm, comfortable place where they could forget the world for a time.

"Cas, there's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

It was, hands down, the best night of Dean's life.

When he woke up, spooned around Cas and snuffling into his neck, he thought that life couldn't possibly get any better than that. They had both slept solidly until lunch time, so Dean left a sleeping Cas tucked up in bed while he crept downstairs to make brunch.

He managed to find eggs, bacon and pancake mixture tucked away in the cupboards, so he set about making Cas a breakfast of kings. It was the least he could do after last night. Goddamn, that had been the single sexiest experience of his life. Cas was so unassuming and gentle, he had no idea the power he held over Dean already. It wasn't just the sexual energy, either. Dean already felt a fierce protectiveness over Cas that he'd only ever felt for Sam before, but in a more base and primal way.

He would protect Cas from any and _all_ threats.

Gathering up all of the cooked food, he placed it carefully on a tv tray and made his way back up the stairs. He was humming happily to himself when he made it to Cas' closed door. Pushing it open with his foot, he greeted Cas cheerily, he didn't know if he was a morning person or not.

"Rise and shine, you sexy bea –"Dean stopped dead and almost dropped the tray. The cloying, heavy scent of fear permeating the air made him freeze, but the sight of Cas sitting on the bed with his phone in his hands, face drawn and pale, spurred Dean into action. He set the tray down by the door and launched himself at Cas.

"Cas? What's wrong? Talk to me, babe." Dean was aware it was the first time he'd called him that, but he ignored it. He had to know why Cas smelt like someone had just died. Finally, Cas looked up at him, eyes a haunting, unfocused blue.

"He's missing, Dean." He was so confused; who the hell was he talking about?

"Who, Cas? Who is missing?" He needed to be clear about that, it was kind of important. Cas just _looked_ at him, as if he should know who he was talking about.

"Gabriel."

Ah, well, that made sense.

Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean didn't seem to be grasping the severity of the situation. Gabriel was _missing,_ probably hours away from incapacitating arousal and they didn't even know where to start looking.

"Ok, so where was he last seen?" Dean asked, rubbing his large hand up and down Cas' back. It was soothing, to a point, but it did nothing to extinguish the ice cold fear that was taking root in his abdomen.

"He was… shit, his friend rang me and asked if he'd come home last night, because he'd drunk way too much and those damn dick heads hadn't thought to make sure he'd got home safe until they woke up from their own drunken stupor." He was just so angry, at Gabriel's so called 'friends', at himself for not checking before he went to sleep, but mostly at Gabe himself, for being so damn irresponsible. He _knew_ their heats were due soon, and yet he went out and got blind drunk anyway. To top it all off, that wasn't even the worst of it.

"The last time his friends saw him, he was arguing with Lucifer." He heard Dean growl beside him, a feral, guttural noise that made the hairs on his arms and neck stand at attention. That bastard could have done anything to his brother, in retaliation for what had happened. He couldn't think about that now, it was too paralyzing.

"Fuck, of course that was gonna happen. Ok, I'm gonna call Sam and then we're gonna go out and look for him." Dean grabbed his phone and started talking to Sam, not telling him what happened but just to get his ass over there, pronto. Cas immediately, albeit sluggishly, retrieved his phone and dialled Anna's number. His sister had a right to know, she'd be finishing her double shift soon, and he had to warn her. Maybe she could check the hospital… the morgue…

" _Cas_?" He must have been in a daze, thinking about his brother laid out on some cold, sterile exam table…

"Anna, hello. Sorry." Cas was mumbling into his phone, earning some concerned glances from Dean.

" _What's up? I'm gonna be home soon. You want something from the store_?" Anna was ridiculously cheerful despite the fact that she had just finished a double shift and her brother was missing. Well, she could be forgiven for that last part.

Well, no point in sugar coating it, that was Gabriel's specialty.

"Anna, you have to get home immediately. Something… somethings happened." Cas felt his throat tighten, a ball of emotion threatening to choke him entirely. He heard a muffled curse from the other end of the phone.

" _Shit, did your heat start early? I thought we still had a day or two, its ok we'll just_ – "Cas cut her off before he lost his nerve, he needed his sister here, now.

"No, Anna, I need you here, immediately. It's about – it's about Gabriel." Cas said his brother's name quietly, and that was probably what alerted his sister to the gravity of the situation.

" _I'll be home in ten minutes, Cas._ " With that she hung up, leaving Cas grasping his phone too hard to his head. It was a moment before he noticed Dean trying to pry it from his stiff fingers.

"Cas, it'll be ok. I promise, we'll find him. He's probably just passed out on someone's couch. He'll come back, make some stupid joke and everything will be fine." Cas would have been convinced, _if_ Dean sounded even a little convinced himself. Cas just nodded at him, not even able to find his voice to reply. Dean sat back down on the bed and continued rubbing. "Sam's gonna be here in a little bit. Then we're gonna go out and look, and your gonna stay here to talk to your sister, and in case he drags his sorry ass back." Dean smiled, a weak, sad reminder of the smile he'd worn last night, full of passion and exploration.

"That sounds like a good plan, Dean. I really appreciate you and Sam helping." Cas swallowed thickly, he really didn't want to start crying in front of Dean, but maybe soon that would be taken out of his hands.

All too soon, Sam was running up the stairs, what seemed like two at a time, and charging into Cas and Gabriel's room. He was panting, as if he'd run all the way to their house, which was impossible, and his eyes were wild beyond belief.

"Dean, what the hell? You give me some cryptic phone call about it being an emergency and then hang up? What the hell is going on?" Sam sat on Gabriel's bed, filching slightly as he did so, which was strange. Dean sighed, grabbing Cas' hand as he did.

"Sam, its, uh, fuck. Gabriel's missing. He was supposed to check in with Cas last night, but he didn't and none of his friends have seen him since. The last time anyone saw him, he was arguing with that asshole Lucifer." Dean got all the information out in a rush, squeezing Cas' hand tightly all the way through.

Sam just sat there, frozen in place as the information sank in. It would have been a good minute before he did anything other than stare at the two sitting across from him. Then, very slowly, he started shaking, visibly vibrating against Gabriel's bed until it rattled against the wall. Sam seemed to, _grow,_ shoulders tensing up and hands gripping the bed until his knuckles were white and he was gritting his teeth against some unknown strain. Cas could see, clearly, that Sam was holding himself back.

With all the warning of an earthquake, Sam threw himself from the bed, before he reached the far wall and braced himself against it. Dean and Cas just sat there, absolutely shocked into silence and immobility. Cas watched as Sam closed his eyes and threw his head back, before he opened his mouth and howled, it was the only way he could describe it. It was like watching an animal loose its mate and watching it be eaten before its eyes. It was horrible.

Cas turned and shook Dean out of his horrified stupor, he needed to comfort his brother, who clearly needed it. Gingerly rising to his feet and approaching Sam with his hands raised, as if trying to get near a wounded animal, Dean made his way over to his brother. Just as he approached, Sam whipped his head around, glazed eyes fixed on Dean.

"I did this, Dean. It's my fault." Sam sobbed on the last word, and Cas felt his heart constrict in sympathetic agony. It wasn't Sam's fault that Gabriel drowned his sorrows in the bottom of a bottle. Dean lowered a shaky hand to his brother's shoulder.

"No, Sam. None of this is on you." Dean squeezed his brother's shoulder, but Sam just shrugged him off.

"Dean! You don't understand! It's _my_ fault; I drove him to this, and now he's out there, probably hurt, because I'm too fucked up to know my own fucking feelings!" Sam roared, before he turned around fast, faster than Cas had ever seen him move, and punched a hole clean through his wall.

Cas and Dean just stood there, mouths open in shock, as Sam retrieved his fist from Cas' fractured wall. It was such a divergent from Sam's usual quite, stoic self, that neither he, nor Dean, knew quite what to say. Finally, Dean spoke.

"Sam, I think we need to have a talk." Sam just nodded before leaving the room. Cas was still staring at the hole in his wall when Dean dragged a hand through his hair, and laughed.

"Teenagers, what're you gonna do?" Cas knew Dean was trying to make a joke, but he was so keyed up from everything that had happened, all he could do was raise a questioning eyebrow.

They both turned when they heard the front door open and slam shut, signalling Anna's return home. Cas sighed, trying to right himself before having to answer any of his sisters no doubt probing questions.

Making their way downstairs, passing a very sullen Sam in the living room, they found Anna sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Looking up as the boys entered, Cas was stricken by how tired she looked, the hours she worked and the stress him and his brother put on her were clearly taking their toll.

"Ok, lay it on me, what's he done now." Dean and Cas both sat at the table, side by side. Cas didn't know how to tell his sister that Gabriel was missing, but he never was very good at talking to people.

"Anna, there isn't any way I can say this that makes it any less of what it is, so here goes nothing." His sister stared at him, wide eyed and waiting. "Gabriel went to a party last night, but never came home. One of his friends rang me this morning to see if he had, but when I said he hadn't, they were much more concerned than if he'd found one of their couches instead. The reason being, the last time anyone can remember seeing him, he was arguing with Lucifer."

"What? The guy that almost – that attacked you?" Anna was looking between Dean and Cas, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Yes. He, well, after Gabe forced him off me, he threatened us. I think –" Cas inhaled a shuddering breath. "I think he's done something to Gabe."

Anna was silent, absorbing the information her non missing brother had just given her. Cas was worried he had started her on the road to a breakdown, one of them was bound to break at some point, why not his normal, over worked, more than responsible older sister?

Dean spoke up; bless his heart, filling the tense silence with his deep voice.

"Me and Sam are gonna go to where the party was, check it out and see if anyone there knows anything, or saw anything." Dean looked at Cas, silently asking him if that was a good enough plan. It was at this stage, since Gabe was still not answering his phone and none of his friends could contact him either.

Anna sighed, dragging her hand over her face. "That sounds good, Dean. Cas and I will wait here, in case Gabe comes home. You know we can't call the police, right? He'd be the second, no third kid to go missing in as many weeks, so they might call the FBI, and then…" They all knew what that meant.

Dean and Cas both nodded, resigned to the fact that they would have to search for Gabriel without the help of the proper authorities.

Walking the brothers to the door, Cas grabbed Dean before he could leave. Dean turned and motioned for Sam to go to the car, before he turned back to Cas.

"I don't think I have to remind you to be careful, but I will anyway." Cas frowned at Dean, who seemed very calm about the whole situation, whereas it felt like he would jump out of his skin if he didn't find Gabriel soon. He drew Dean close and brought their lips together softly, not wanting to linger when Gabriel was out there somewhere, probably alone and scared.

"Don't worry, Cas, everything's gonna be fine. He'll run back here with his tail between his legs and love the fact he was the centre of attention for so long." Dean kissed the top of his head, before running off down the steps. Halfway to the car, he stopped and turned back. "Oh, my phone ran out of battery, so I'll ring you on Sam's phone to check in if we find anything, ok?"

Cas nodded and waved, wishing Dean would just hurry up and find his brother for him because he just knew, if anyone could sort this mess out, it was Dean Winchester.

Returning to the kitchen, Cas found Anna on the phone, probably to Balthazar based on the subject in question.

"Ok, so they have a few more days before it hits then?" Anna was asking, fear clear in her voice.

Cas couldn't hear the answer, but guessed it wasn't exactly what Anna wanted to hear.

"What the hell do you mean, its fucking _fluid?_ You have no idea, do you?" Anna was seething, and Cas felt slightly bad for Balthazar. It wasn't his fault he didn't have all the answers, hell, no one would for a really long time. But he could understand his sisters frustration, their heats were due and Gabriel was missing. It wasn't a good situation.

Growling, Anna hung up the phone. Cas always thought that was what was missing from modern phones. When you were angry, you couldn't just slam down the receiver in a fit of rage. It took away some of the poetic justice.

Cas watched as Anna shook her head, collapsing once again into a chair at the table. "That little shit better just be unconscious on someone's couch, or a swear to god…" she didn't finish the sentence, but Cas could guess how she felt. Gabriel could be trying at times, but he was still family. Anna sniffed, and Cas slung his arm around her. "If somethings happened to him…"

"It's going to be fine, Anna. Dean will find him, I know he will." Cas rubbed his hand up and down his sisters back in soothing strokes, trying to get her to calm down. He might have a uterus, but he was the same as any guy, he hated seeing girls cry.

"What the hell has been going on with him lately? He's usually so, I dunno, loud. But lately he's been… quiet and out a lot. It's weird." Cas wondered whether or not to tell Anna about what happened with Sam. He didn't want her to worry further, but it seemed like all the cards had to be laid on the table.

"Sam told Gabriel that he doesn't have feelings for him, _that way,_ while Gabriel does. It's… complicated. Ever since, they have both been acting out of character. Gabriel didn't want me telling you how often he'd been going out, he didn't want to worry you. Which, in hind sight seems fairly stupid now, I mean, obviously you noticed. I'm really sorry, Anna." Cas hung his head, ashamed that he hadn't told his sister how deeply Gabriel was hurting. Anna could have helped him, she had experience, more experience than either of them had.

"I guess I keep forgetting that you guys are still only kids. We've all had to grow up a lot since… since mum and dad." Anna shuddered, failing to suppress her emotions, forcing them to result in physical reactions.

"I know Anna, and it's really not fair that you had to shoulder a lot of the responsibility, especially with your medical degree." Cas knew it wasn't anyone's fault, that the weather had been horrific and his parents hadn't seen the bridge until it was too late. They didn't talk about it much; it was still much too fresh in their minds.

"Cas, do you really think I would have left you guys to live with aunt Hester? God, what an old witch. No, despite what's happening right now, I think everyone's happier here." Cas had to agree with her there, their old aunt was heavily religious, and wouldn't have taken kindly to Cas and Gabriel's flexible sexual tendencies. Even if Cas had never acted upon said tendencies.

Neither of them noticed the knock at the door, until their doorbell rang out shrilly, echoing around the empty house. Looking at each other in shock, it was another minute before either of them got up to do anything about it. Cas motioned for Anna to stay in the kitchen, while he ran to answer the door.

Unlocking the door and flinging it open, hoping against hope that it was Gabriel and he'd just forgotten his key, he was sorely disappointed. Standing on their doorstep, was a police officer and his partner. They stared at each other for a moment, before Cas remembered his manners.

"Hello, can I help you?" Cas asked, immediately transforming into the formal monster of his private school past.

"Yes, my name is Detective Page, and this is my partner, Detective Plant. Is this the Novak house?" Cas almost fainted, they were here about Gabriel, there couldn't have been any other reason. Oh, fuck, they'd found his body in a ditch somewhere, butchered and beyond recognition, and they needed Cas to identify his body and _fuck fuck fuck –_

"Kid, you ok? Is there someone I can talk to? An adult?" Clearly he'd been at the door too long, and Cas had never been happier to be rescued by his sister. The young officer perked up considerably when Anna shoved her face beside Cas'. The bastard.

"Everything alright here?" Anna asked, flirting shamelessly. She was very good with talking to people, something that must have missed Cas entirely in the gene pool.

"Yes, um, yeah, well we're looking into the disappearance of Gabriel Novak? You're his sister? Is it ok if we ask you a few questions?" Anna looked quickly at Cas, who just shrugged. They hadn't expected anyone to call the police, one of Gabriel's friends must have got their thumbs out of their ass long enough to get worried. At least it wasn't the feds.

They could worry about it later, it wasn't like they could just tell the cops to get out of their house and leave them alone, they might get suspicious. Actually, they _would_ get suspicious.

Leading them into the kitchen, Anna played the perfect hostess, offering the cops some coffee and arranging them at the table.

Then the questions started.

"When was the last time you saw your brother?" _Detective_ Page asked, taking out his little note book as he did.

Cas didn't know how much to tell them, so he settled on the bare minimum, hopefully without sounding like a petulant brat that didn't want to cooperate with the police. That seemed more Dean's game anyway.

"He left for a party at around four in the afternoon, yesterday. He was meeting up with some friends before going, I believe." Cas answered, looking at Anna who was listening intently. He hadn't told her any of that, so he hoped she wasn't angry.

"Ok, can you tell us the names of his friends? We'd like to talk to them too. Do you know where the party was?" Detective Page seemed like he was leading the charge of questioning, while Detective Plant was looking around the kitchen, as if it held the answers to the investigation. Cas rattled off the names he remembered Gabe talk about, but he had no idea where the party was. Dean must have had some idea, because that's where he had said him and Sam where headed.

"Sorry, I know this might sound really harsh to you guys, but don't you usually wait at least seventy two hours before putting out an Amber Alert? Especially for a seventeen year old guy." Christ, Yes, Anna, that did sound horrible. Cas looked over at his sister in shock, yes he did understand her curiosity, but it must have sounded like Gabriel did this sort of thing all the time for her to even suggest such a thing. Detective Page clearly thought the same thing.

"Wow, yeah, that does sound awful. But we've had quite a few disappearances around this area lately, more than usual, so we aren't taking any chances." The Detective scribbled something down in his hateful little book, probably 'sister not too worried, could be suspect'.

"What do you mean, disappearances?" Cas asked, suddenly maybe not wanting to know the answer to that, but he felt like he knew already, deep in the ice cold pit of his stomach.

"Well, we've had a lot of teenagers disappear recently, you know, we get the odd couple that run away from home, but this is far more than normal. Sometimes all the siblings in one family are just… gone. We've managed to keep it out of the papers so far, you're not allowed to say anything either, since it's still an open investigation and your brother just became part of it." Cas knew his breathing and heart rate was increasing, but he could seem to find the will to stop it. They had taken others, so many others that the local authorities were on to them. Surely that would mean they would be noticed and stopped? No, who was he kidding, they were the government. They would just do it smarter. Or deadlier.

The Detective was talking again, and Cas mustered all of his remaining wits to concentrate on what he was saying. It could be important information on how they were going to locate his brother and bring him home safely. His first warning that something was off should have been Anna grabbing his hand under the table and squeezing for all her life. Good god that woman had some strength in her. However it wasn't until he focused his attention back on the Detective that he felt his stomach shrivel up and die.

"So we called in the feds, because it's well beyond our resources now, unfortunately. We'd like to keep it in house, but what can you do, right? It's about getting those kids home, safe and sound." The Detective clearly hadn't noticed that neither he, nor Anna, had said a word. He just looked at his watch and informed them that they would be there any minute. Cas looked at Anna, who was looking very pale. The Detectives must have thought it was a delayed reaction to their brother going missing. How could they know it was because they were about to be taken, against their will, and held somewhere, maybe never seeing each other again?

Cas immediately thought of Dean, and what would happen when he came back to their house and realized they were gone. All the things he wanted to tell Dean, all of the things he felt and loved about the other man. He needed to tell him, if it was the last time they talked, he needed to know how Cas felt, he would leave that lasting part of himself for Dean.

He was torn from his thoughts by a shrill, ringing noise. It took him a moment to realise it was their door bell. He looked quickly at Anna, who looked at the Detectives.

"I'll get it, probably the feds." It was the first time Detective Plant had said a word. Cas was almost shaking by the time the two men in black suits walked in to their tiny kitchen, and it immediately felt stifling. Behind the two men was an even bigger man, but he wasn't in a suit, no, he was wearing what looked like light riot gear. Cas cocked his head, momentarily stilled by the strange yet familiar smell wafting towards him from the unsuited man. Cas looked over at him, and their gazes locked. He saw the strange man's head tilt upwards, sniffing slightly.

 _Oh, fucking hell, he's like us._

Springing from his chair, not even waiting for introductions, Cas turned around to address, _whoever._

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom, won't be long." He turned to leave, but a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He froze; suddenly terrified he was going to be shot or something for turning his back on his enemy.

"Don't be too long, we have things to _discuss_." The way the guy said it sound all kinds of wrong, but Cas just nodded, wrenching away from the suited man's cold, detached hand.

Running to the bathroom, and locking himself in, Cas fumbled for his phone. Thumbing through his contacts until he found Deans name took a depressingly short time, but he couldn't dwell on the fact he didn't have many friends right now. No, he needed to call Dean and warn him about the feds. Maybe slip some feelings in there too, if this was going to be his last chance.

He hit call, and waited… and waited.

And waited.

It was only after the fourth time calling that his stupid fear addled brain kicked into gear to remind him that Dean's phone was out of battery. He cursed, running through his contacts to find Sam's number.

 _Oh._

He didn't have it.

Of course he didn't, he had no reason to.

He really, _really,_ didn't want to do it like this, but he didn't really have any other choice. Finding Deans number again and pressing dial, he tried to think about what he was going to say. Expressing your feelings into a voicemail box isn't exactly romantic, but at least Dean wouldn't have to hear him crying _first hand._

The annoying voice over the phone told him to wait for the beep, and then he dove right in, not even knowing completely what he was going to say. He tried to keep his voice strong, to not let Dean know how horribly terrified he was, but he was lacking a lot of will power at the moment.

"Dean, um, hi. I'm not very good with this sort of thing. I – I didn't know what else to do. I tried calling you, because I really didn't want to do this through a damn voice mail, but looks like I've got no choice now. Please don't think it's your fault, because it's not, phones run out, it happens. Anyway, I, shit, I don't have a lot of time." Cas could hear someone coming up the stairs, and he didn't need his extra sensitive hearing to know it wasn't Anna. "Listen to me, Dean. The Feds are here, asking about Gabriel, but I know they have him. I could smell him all over them. I think they're here to take me and Anna. Promise me, Dean; _promise me,_ that when you get this, you will _stay away_. I can't have you getting caught too. I know you want to protect me, and trust me, that's all I want, but not this time. _This time,_ save yourself. I don't know where they're taking us, but you can't follow, alright?" Cas was full on crying now, as the banging on the door became louder. He hoped against hope the voicemail timer wouldn't cut out before he said one last thing. "I need you to know, Dean, in case I – in case we never see each other again, I love you, Dean. I love you so much it physically hurts me to be away from you. I've never felt like this before. I know I'm just a seventeen year old boy, but I _know_ what we have is special; no one's ever had it before. Our bond is _profound,_ Dean. I just – I love you. I will keep that with me, all through whatever happens. No matter what I'm put through, I will know that I had you, even for a little while." Cas could barely get the words out, desperately trying to ignore the brute trying to force his way through the bathroom door. He thought he could hear screaming coming from down stairs, but he had to finish. "They're coming now, Dean, so I have to go. I love you, I love you so much." So much damn sobbing, goddamnit he was a mess.

"Goodbye, Dean."

* * *

"Alright, Sam," Dean turned as he turned onto the road to get them to the house where the party had been held, "out with it. What the _fuck_ was that back there?" Sam was turned away from him, staring out the window, pointedly _not_ answering his brother's question.

"Sam, I swear to god, if you don't tell me what's going on with you…" Dean left the threat hanging in the air. They both knew Dean would never actually _do_ anything, but it held the same purpose. Talk or else. Sam just sighed like the moody teenager that he was.

"Dean… I – shit. I know I should have told you, and I'm sorry I didn't." Sam was being damn evasive, and it was _not_ sitting right with Dean.

"Tell me what, Sammy? What's wrong?" He was ridiculously worried right now, more worried than he was about the whereabouts of Gabriel.

"It started… well, after I talked to Gabriel. Ever since then, things have been… _changing._ I can't explain it, Dean, but I assume it's kind of what you went through, but like, quicker. I've been so _angry,_ like, all the time and I can smell _everything._ It's insane. But the worst part is, I feel like a part of me is, and don't you fucking laugh, it feels like somethings missing." Sam sounded so goddamn despondent and scared that Dean leaned over and gave him a quick, awkward, one armed hug.

"Aw Sammy. It's ok. The anger and everything, is that why you've been so quiet lately?" Dean was finding it _real_ hard to concentrate on his brother's existential crisis and the road at the same time, but he had to get to where they were going if they were going to find Gabriel.

"I thought it was just guilt, you know? Over everything that happened with Gabe. But, it just kept getting worse. I felt like I'd made the biggest mistake of my _life,_ but I couldn't figure out what it was, until I thought of telling Gabe that I didn't have feelings for him." Sam was running his hands through his shaggy hair, and Dean knew that was a sign of great stress for his brother.

"But, you don't, do you?" Dean asked, not really understanding where Sam was going with this conversation. Yeah, he was clearly getting symptoms like Dean, and that was cool, at least it meant he didn't have any extra lady parts. But what the hell did it have to do with Gabriel?

"That's the thing, when I told him, when I told _you,_ I had made up my mind that I didn't, even though… even though I think I kinda did." Yeah, feelings were _not_ his game.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean was apparently experiencing some kind of short term shock at his brother's total lack of a brain. "Dammit, you're supposed to be the one that's on to this kinda thing man! With all the feelings and shit, I thought you would have had it sorted! _Instead,_ you totally destroy the guy that _clearly_ has a thing for you, because you were, what, confused?" Dean knew he was being a dick, but he just couldn't cope with his brother's current level of stupid.

"Fuck off Dean! I don't know what it fucking feels like, ok? I didn't want to put my shit on him when he had all of that other crap going on, ok? I thought it was for the best. I didn't even know for sure how the hell he felt, so I thought I'd do the decent thing and stop it before it even started, just in case." Sam was breathing heavily after his tirade, and Dean honestly didn't know what to say. His little brother had tried to do what he thought was best, even if he hurt himself in the process. He was right, sort of, in his own goofy, moosey way, that Gabriel didn't need Sam's mid teen crisis as well as his own. But Dean was willing to bet the impala that Gabriel would have gladly taken all of Sam's shit, as well as the rest of the worlds, just to know that Sam sort of felt the same way.

Sam was huddled against the side door when Dean finally escaped from his inner realisation that his brother was actually a much better man than he was. He reached over and clasped his shoulder; silently apologising for thinking his brother would do _anything_ as heartless as break a guy's heart without thinking it through.

"I didn't think it'd push him that far, Dean." He knew Sam was talking about the partying, so he just squeezed harder, willing his body to take some of Sam's pain away.

"It's not your fault, Sam." Dean knew nothing he could say would take away the guilt and panic Sam was feeling, but he could damn well try.

"When you said, in Cas' room, that he was missing, it was like a part of me snapped. I'm really sorry I broke Cas' wall." Sam looked very sheepish, like he was embarrassed about his sudden loss of control and show of strength. Dean just chuckled darkly.

"Actually, that was pretty damn cool, Sam."

"I hope we find him, Dean." He was immediately reminded of Sam when they were kids, and their damn dog had run away. Their dad had never found it, or he had and never said there was a body. When there isn't a body, there's still hope, after all.

Pulling over to the curb of the house where Gabriel was last seen, he pulled his brother into a damn tight, little bit less than manly, hug.

"Of course we will, Sam, he'll be fine, you'll see."

* * *

After more than a few hours of fruitless sleuthing, Dean decided that Gabriel just wasn't gonna be found that day. Sam had given him the most epic of bitch faces; Dean was worried the wind would change and he'd be stuck like that. When he had reminded his brother of that fact, all he got was a slamming door and a silent car ride home. It was too late to go back to Cas', and they needed to get home to let their dad know they were still alive.

Dean would call Cas as soon as his phone charged, because for some stupid reason, Sam didn't have his number. He'd just shrugged his shoulders when Dean had asked why the hell not, but it made sense. They didn't really talk to each other much, they weren't besties by far.

Dean tried his best to comfort Sam, but it was hard when he seemed so insistent on being a moody little bitch. He seemed to be the only one that thought that Gabriel would turn up in a few hours, cracking jokes and loving the attention.

Dean greeted his dad when he walked in to the house, smelling something fucking _amazing_ wafting from the kitchen. His dad was a pretty decent cook, when he tried, and he made the _meanest_ Mexican food. Stomach growling, Dean raced up to his room to put his phone on charge. He'd ring Cas after dinner since they hadn't found anything.

"What have you boys been up to today?" Their dad asked as they quietly ate. Sam was still being all depressed and moody, and he did have _reasons,_ but Dean was trying his hardest to pull him out of his funk, _damnit._

"Uh, not a lot. Went to the mall, hung out with friends, you know." John just nodded, clearly happy that his sons were doing totally _normal_ things like he said and not, say, looking for their supposedly kidnapped friend while waiting for his boyfriend's heat to start. His dad giving him the holidays off from the garage was mighty convenient right about now.

When they had all finished eating, and everything was cleared away, Sam disappeared to his room while Dean excused himself to venture to his. Their dad was watching some crap reality TV show about storage containers.

Closing the door to his room, and picking up his phone, he turned it on, thankful his battery charged relatively quickly. However, his good mood quickly vanished when the notifications started pinging through his phone, telling him Cas had tried to call him.

Four times.

And he had a voice mail.

Horridly putting in his code, he turned it on to speaker so he could stare at the picture of Cas on the screen, instead of holding it to his ear, damn ear cancer and all that.

His heart beat quickened when Cas' breathless voice drifted through the phone.

 _"_ _Dean, um, hi. I'm not very good with this sort of thing. I – I didn't know what else to do. I tried calling you, because I really didn't want to do this through a damn voice mail, but looks like I've got no choice now. Please don't think it's your fault, because it's not, phones run out, it happens. Anyway, I, shit, I don't have a lot of time."_ Dean was confused, what couldn't he do over the phone, it couldn't be a break up message, they had been fine when he'd left Cas' house that afternoon.

 _"_ _Listen to me, Dean. The Feds are here, asking about Gabriel, but I know they have him. I could smell him all over them. I think they're here to take me and Anna. Promise me, Dean; promise me, that when you get this, you will stay away. I can't have you getting caught too. I know you want to protect me, and trust me, that's all I want, but not this time. This time, save yourself. I don't know where they're taking us, but you can't follow, alright?"_

Dean didn't know how he ended up on the floor, clutching his phone in his hands. He felt the rough carpet under his knees, and the angle hurt as well, but that was about all he was feeling at that point. It felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs, and in return had left great gaping holes in his chest where his heart used to be.

They had Cas.

 _They had Cas._

He was shaking, shaking so hard he almost lost the phone, but he held it, held it firm to hear Cas' next words, the words that would no doubt leave him a hollowed out shell, a husk that Sam and his dad would find withered on his bedroom floor.

 _"_ _I need you to know, Dean, in case I – in case we never see each other again, I love you, Dean. I love you so much it physically hurts me to be away from you. I've never felt like this before. I know I'm just a seventeen year old boy, but I know what we have is special; no one's ever had it before. Our bond is profound, Dean. I just – I love you. I will keep that with me, all through whatever happens. No matter what I'm put through, I will know that I had you, even for a little while."_

He heard himself roaring and sobbing over the dim vibration of blood in his ears, he was aware that his teeth had grown to near uncomfortable lengths, but that was nothing, _nothing,_ compared to the pain he was feeling radiate throughout his entire _being._ It was nothing he had ever experienced before, so all-encompassing he felt himself drift, part way between conscious and unconscious states.

 _"_ _They're coming now, Dean, so I have to go. I love you, I love you so much."_

He was breaking, shattering under the knowledge that he hadn't been able to protect Cas from their biggest and most terrible enemy. He had told Cas everything would be fine, that they would find Gabriel and everything would be _fine._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Dean."_

With a soul shattering howl, that couldn't be classed as even remotely human, he collapsed onto the floor, his howl lasting long after he'd taken a breath, reverberating around inside his skull until nothing remained but the pain.

Sam was in his room and on him as fast, or faster, than humanly possible. Dean was dimly aware of their father asking what the hell was happening, and why his eldest son sounded like a dying animal. Sam was wrenching Dean's head up, desperately asking what had happened, but all Dean could groan was Cas' name, over and over in some horrible mantra.

Sam picked up Deans cracked phone and replayed the message, earning another awful, gut wrenching howl from Dean. Sam held him tightly, trying desperately to hold his brother together, as if his arms could hold Deans soul in place, and stop it escaping from the gaping hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

As if hearing their conversation through water, Dean could hear Sam talking to their father.

"I think you boys better clue me in on what's happening here." John didn't sound pissed, just curious.

"I will, I promise, when Dean has got his shit together." Ah, Sam, always the little brother at heart.

Dean couldn't cope with much more shit tonight, so when Sam turned him towards him again, and said softly "Don't worry, Dean, we'll find him."

He did what any reasonable person would do when it felt like their entire existence had been ripped away from them.

He passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heres the next one!**_

 _ **Warnings for explicit medical testing so if your a bit squeamish...**_

* * *

Cas knew there was no point in putting up a fight, either way they were going to take him, so why get hurt in the process? He quickly ended his call to Dean, trying and failing to put him out of mind in the midst of this absolute clusterfuck of a situation, and dropped his phone. He stomped on it as hard as he could, shattering it. He didn't want the feds to find Dean, and if shattering his phone helped, then he could breathe a tiny bit easier. He picked up the broken pieces, reminding him quite suddenly of his heart, which was a throbbing reminder of how much not seeing Dean again was going to hurt him, and tossed them in the toilet. He flushed them down just as the large man in riot gear burst in, but Cas only put his hands up in a supplicating gesture, hoping the big man would understand.

Turned out, he did.

"Hey now, I don't wana hurt you, ok?" The big man had a drawl to his voice that reminded Cas heavily of the south, probably Louisiana. He wondered what this man was doing so far from home. Cas tensed as he came closer, close enough so he could whisper without being overheard. "Listen to me, ok? I'm like you, I know you smelt me downstairs. I don't wana be here either, but I aint got no choice. Just follow my lead, and everything will be right as rain." Cas sniffed the air, slightly clogged up with his damn crying, but he could smell the man in front of him clearly enough. He smelt like still water, musky, oaky woods and freshly ploughed earth.

Before everything had gone to shit, he and Dean had been practising with different smells, trying to guess when the other was lying or upset, angry or particularly happy. Cas found that Dean was particularly aromatic when he was aroused or angry, they seemed to be his strongest emotions, apart from when they talked about Sam, then all he could smell was pride and protection pouring off Dean.

However, right now, all he smelt off the man in front of him was the truth. He really didn't want to hurt him, that much was obvious. He wondered what the government had over this stranger, and why he was offering Cas his help.

"The name's Benny, by the way. You're Cas, right?" Cas huffed, only his friends and his family were allowed to call him that.

"It's Castiel." Yes, he was being petulant, but at that moment, he didn't really care. Benny just laughed, leaning against the door like he was actually comfortable in _Cas'_ house.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel." Benny shuffled, brushing off invisible dust from his riot gear. "Well, I got sent up here to bring ya'll downstairs, sooo… you comin'?" He actually smiled at him, as if he weren't invading Cas' home and threatening to physically take him from it.

"What happens if I say no?" Cas asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn't want to get hurt, but he would toe the line. Benny just sighed, rubbing a large hand over his face.

"You really don't wana do that, kid. I told you, I don't wana hurt you, but I got my orders. _Please,_ just, follow my lead. You look like a smart kid, you know there aint no way you're getting out of here without going with them." Cas didn't miss how Benny never said 'us', which meant he either didn't want to be associated with the suited men downstairs, he didn't trust them, or most probably, both. Cas considered his options, but to give himself some more time, he asked Benny the burning question.

"What do they have over you?" Benny's face seemed to physically fall, mouth opening slightly as he absorbed the question. He sighed heavily, clearly a little surprised by Cas' forwardness. He seemed to hesitate for a second before answering.

"They have someone special to me, real special. If I – if I don't follow orders, they threaten her. She's like us. She's my mate." Benny flashed Cas a small, tired smile that looked like he was remembering some painfully forgotten memory. But Cas was more focused on what he had said at the end, what did he mean by 'mate'?

Just as he was about to ask, the creepy suited man from the kitchen called up the stairs, his chilling voice echoing about the house. "Benny, please make haste, we have the sister, now bring the brother." Cas shivered, the man sounded like something out of a horror movie.

Benny looked at him in sympathy before moving forwards and clasping Cas' arm gently. He wouldn't put up a fight, Benny was right; there wasn't any point, after all. It would just prolong the inevitable.

Leaving the bathroom, Cas and Benny made their way down stairs, to a somewhat tense situation. Anna was being held back by one of the suited men, while the creepy man that had called to Benny had a set of nasty looking scratch marks across his cheek. Cas sent his sister a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

"They weren't gonna take me without a fight." Anna tipped her chin towards the wounded fed, giving him a sharp look. Cas was surprised, his sister was usually so calm and collected. But he was also proud of her, for standing up to the people trying to take them.

"All right, enough of this. Let's load them up; we've got a long drive ahead of us." With that, the creepy man flicked his chin towards both Benny and the man holding Anna, and they were led out the door. If any of their neighbours noticed them being carted away like criminals, they stayed in their houses and kept their doors closed.

Being shoved into a black, non-descript van was not Cas' idea of a good time. Benny wasn't rough, and for that Cas was grateful. Anna's bodyguard, not so much. He shoved her in the van with too much force and she fell heavily onto her shoulder. Cas rushed forward, and lifted his sister into his arms.

"I'm ok, Cas, I'm ok." Anna gasped, sitting up with Benny's help, who had shuffled after Cas. It's was only the three of them in the back after asshole number two shut the door. They weren't chained to the floor or handcuffed to each other like Cas had imagined.

"So you're taking us to some secret government jail, aren't you?" Anna asked, glaring at Benny. Cas felt bad for him, it wasn't his fault he was in this shitty situation.

"Anna, he's one of us, ease up." Cas shifted restlessly in his seat, they weren't cushioned so his ass was going numb. Anna looked at him in surprise. Clearly she wasn't expecting him to defend his captor quite so quickly.

"You better have a good reason for that, Cas." Anna glared at him again before turning her attention back to Benny and raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

Benny laughed, shaking his head slowly. "All I can tell you is that it's a whiles away from any big city, and no, it's not a jail. Think of it as a... Government testing facility." Benny looked less confident with his explanation when he saw the twin looks of horror on both Anna and Cas' faces.

Cas knew they would be tested on, why else would the government want to take them, but hearing it made everything suddenly more _real_. He started sweating, great waves of heat rolling over him as tendrils of fire cascaded up and down his spine. He hoped desperately that none of the others would notice, but again, he was unlucky.

"Please tell me that ain't you I'm smellin'." Benny had tensed, and Cas watched as he very pointedly breathed only through his mouth. Cas was mortified that the other man could smell what was undoubtedly the beginning of his heat.

Of course he could, he was one of them after all. Cas shuffled awkwardly on his seat, trying in vain to stop the flow of liquid leaking steadily out of his tender hole.

Anna tipped her head up and tentatively sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything." He would have laughed, if he weren't so humiliated. Anna sounded so put out that she was missing out on the _fun_.

"You're not built like us." Benny turned his attention to Anna, who looked at him without her previous air of disdain. "Naw, you're a Beta. You're not entirely human, but you don't get the, ah, added bonus' we get. It's kinda unfair, but I'm sure there's a reason for it." Anna and Cas were both staring at Benny, with a mixture of confusion and incredulity. Anna was the first one to speak up.

"What the fuck is a Beta."

* * *

By the time they were half way to the mystery destination, Benny had filled them in on some fairly important details, first and foremost, the government already had classifications for what they were.

"So, I'm an Omega? Isn't that a vitamin that comes from fish?" Cas was semi happy they actually had a name for what he was, but that also meant that the government had probably known about this whole thing a lot longer than they thought.

Benny just laughed at him, "Naw, it's not like that. Apparently it's something to do with the Greek alphabet. Like me, I'm an Alpha. You know, top dog." Cas couldn't help the snort that erupted from him at Benny's ridiculous grin.

Cas wondered if he had the same anatomy as Dean, but even thinking about him made his heart twist painfully in his chest. He kept asking Benny questions to keep his mind from that painful place.

"So, what else do you know?" Cas asked, hoping to get as much information as he could from the other man, after all, his dad had always said, knowledge was power.

Benny thought for moment before answering, probably wondering what he was allowed to tell them. "Well, I know it runs in family lines, but it's only really popped up in the last few decades." He scratched his stubbly cheek absently, staring off into the distance. The whole cab of the van was sound proof; they couldn't hear the drivers or anything outside, so Benny seemed comfortable talking candidly. Even with that in mind, he still leaned closer to them, motioning them to do the same. "I know the Special Forces are interested in the Alpha programme they got going."

"What's that?" Cas asked, fear coiling in his belly. At least it drew attention away from his rapidly increasing heat.

"Well, Alpha's are generally pretty damn strong so the government want to cash in on that." Cas hoped that the people that took them didn't know about Dean. "They make 'em fight each other and go through various exercises. It's pretty damn brutal, to tell ya the truth." Cas wondered if the other Alphas did it voluntarily or if they were forced to, like Benny.

"Did you have to do it?" Cas asked, maybe he had first-hand experience, maybe he hated them for putting him through that. Benny looked right at him then, catching his eye and holding it.

"Yeah, kid, I did." He looked so very sad that Cas just wanted to reach out and hold him, but Benny must have smelt it on him, because he chuckled darkly. "Naw, don't even think about it. Andrea'd have a fit. Me comin home smellin' like another Omega." Anna was looking between them, brows drawn together in confusion.

Cas missed Dean more in that moment than he thought possible, a feeling of absolute devastation almost overwhelming him. He leant forward, pressing his head between his knees, trying to breathe deeply despite the aching in his chest and the constricting tightness of his throat. He felt a large hand on his back, and a soft, small one on his neck. He dragged in a stuttering breath, and looked up at Benny leaning over him.

"Why did they take us?" His voice sounded small and reedy, choked with tears and fear. Benny looked like he had been expecting the question, because he closed his eyes and sighed, but when he opened them he looked _ready_.

"They're scared of us, kid. We're the next step, and Mother Nature ain't never kind to the ones left behind."

* * *

Almost unbearable waves of fire washed over him over and over again as Cas sat, quite uncomfortably, in the van from hell. It was too hot, too exposed and no smell could get in, or out. Anna obviously didn't have as good smell receptors as he and Benny, so she was spared of the humiliation every time a new wave of arousal washed over him. Fairley early on, after they had finished discussing their physiological differences, Cas had huddled himself into the corner and as subtly as he could, bunched his underwear and pants up had ass to try and stem the flow.

It didn't help.

Cas was desperate to touch himself, his hard cock rubbing almost painfully against his pants. Quickly looking over his shoulder at the others, he was relieved to see they had turned away and were talking quietly at the back of the van. He felt horrendously filthy and _wrong_ for wanting to touch himself when there was not only a stranger but his _sister_ in a very confined space with him. He didn't really see any other choice though, he could already feel the fuzziness over coming him, and he knew if he didn't get off soon, he'd do it anyway but with very little subtlety.

Glancing over at the others again, just to make sure they were fully engrossed in their conversation, Cas placed his shaking hand loosely over the bulge in his pants. He clapped a hand quickly over his mouth, stifling the moan threatening to escape even with the barest of touches. It felt amazing, but not enough all at once. He needed something _inside_ him, but that luxury was unobtainable at that moment. Right now, he'd have to make do with his hand on the outside of his pants. Panting quietly or what he hoped was quietly, he rubbed the tip up and down in slow, soothing motions. Very quickly, he would have been embarrassed if not for his very high state of arousal, he felt his orgasm approaching. Biting his other hand, he closed his eyes and rubbed faster, up and down his full length, wishing it was _Deans_ hand and not his own. Just the thought of his boyfriend, his green, forest coloured eyes and his small, shy smile, sent him hurtling over the edge, the first pulse of come hitting the inside of his thigh.

Opening his eyes, he removed his hand from his mouth, only to find he'd bitten hard enough to break the skin. He hadn't even noticed in his lust addled haze, and now he was staring at his hand, a massive bite mark purpling a bit at the edges, with little trails of blood streaming down his wrist.

Twisting around, he looked over at twin shocked faces staring back at him. It was too much. He missed Dean, he was so damn terrified of what the faceless government officials were going to do to him and Anna, and to top it all off, he'd almost bitten his own hand in half trying to keep himself quiet while he went through something that shouldn't be possible.

He felt his breathing quicken, more than it had before, but no air was getting through to his parched lungs. He tried to gulp in giant breaths, but nothing worked. He was vaguely aware of Benny sitting in front of him, trying to get his attention, but he couldn't hold anything in his mind for long.

There wasn't enough air in the _world_ at that moment, not when he was drowning in agony and fear. He needed Dean, he needed him to save him and take care of him. He felt slightly ashamed of wanting to be taken care of, he was almost a grown man, for fuck sake, but for the moment, it was what he wanted. Everyone was allowed a weak moment, and this was his.

Falling to his knees, he felt more than saw Anna crouch low to the ground with him.

"Cas, its ok, just breathe, _please_ just breathe." She was very worried, her high pitched voice filtered through his dimmed senses. He could feel the darkness reaching for him, and he welcomed it, but he needed to get a message to Anna first. Raising his head, which felt like it was full of lead and ash, he looked his sister in the eye.

"I _need_ him, Anna; I can't do this without him."

Passing out seemed like a good option, then.

* * *

"Yeah, he passed out in the van. I think everything sorta caught up with him and he went inta heat." Cas could just dimly make out Benny's slow drawl, sounding tinny, as if coming through a speaker. He found it strangely comforting knowing there was at least someone he knew close by. Then the memories of the van swam though his murky consciousness, and he never wanted to look him in the eye again. What the hell had he been thinking? It was as if his moral compass had been shut off in favour of, well, _getting off._ He groaned, and wished the world would just end right there and then.

"Well hello there, sleepy head. Good of you to join us." Cas opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again, almost hissing at the bright fluorescent lights directly above whatever he was lying on. Turning his head to the side, somewhere in the vicinity of where the unfamiliar voice had come from, Cas tentatively opened his eyes again. The voice belonged to a woman in a white lab coat, with long dark hair and a name badge that said 'Pamela'. She shuffled over to what he now realised was an exam table, and smiled at him. He didn't know how to respond, so he just stayed silent. Pamela didn't seem to mind, simply writing something on the clip board bound chart she held in her hands. "You've been out for about six hours, which is surprising considering you're in heat."

She was looking at him questioningly, almost like she expected him to give her some kind of information on himself. Why in the hell she thought he would voluntarily hand over any information was beyond him. Aside from Benny, he wouldn't just answer any question these people threw at him. He had rights, and he'd damn well use them.

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions. I have my rights." Cas hoped he sounded strong and fearsome, but by the look on Pamela's face, he just sounded like a terrified little boy screaming for his mother. He wasn't sure which was more true.

"Oh, hun. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you really don't." She was smiling sadly at him, which confused the hell out of him. Of course he had rights, yes, he may have been kidnapped by secret government forces, but he still had rights.

"I don't understand, of course I do. You can't treat me like shit; I'm not some animal you've brought in for testing shitty cosmetics on. I AM A HUMAN BEING!" He surged forwards, not realising he was pretty much shackled to the table until that moment. They had tied him down, like some _animal._ He didn't realised how angry he was at the condescending tone in the woman's voice until he was shouting at her. It surprised him; he wasn't the one who was rash and loud. That was Gabriel's territory. But it just made him so mad that she thought she could treat him so badly. He grew more incensed when she just sighed and shook her head, like he was a child refusing to listen.

"No, technically, you're not. Therefore, you have _no_ rights. You haven't been classified as anything by the government, or by any recognised scientific body. You have no rights, you do not _exist."_ As Pamela's words sunk in, the gravity of the situation hit him like a freight train.

 _He had no rights._

They could, really, do whatever they wanted to him, and no one could do anything about it. He wasn't covered by the bill of rights, the Geneva Convention or any kind of safety net. He was all alone, and no one was coming to save him.

He became aware of a faint beeping noise, getting louder and clearer the more frantic he became. Pamela rushed over to him from where she had been talking into some kind of wall speaker.

"Oh no you don't, you're not passing out again. You only get one of these a month, so I have to get all the tests out of the way before you stop. Otherwise I have to wait, and we can't have that, can we, hun?" Cas just stared at her, so confused at how someone could be so damn cruel. He was a person, goddamnit. Yet she was treating him like some science experiment.

The door opened on the other side of the room, and Benny walked through. He didn't look particularly happy to be there, casting nervous glances at the various medical tools lying around. Cas looked at him pleadingly when he was close enough, but he knew Benny wasn't there to help him.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I have to do this. I dunno what they're gonna do, but I'll be here for you, alright?" Benny clasped Cas' hand, and he was surprised at how welcome the show of support was. It was probably because he knew they were the same, and that Benny had no choice either, not really. Cas just nodded, trying to steel himself for what was going to come next.

"Ok, I'm gonna take some blood then we're gonna have a look see down below, sound good?" She said it like he had some kind of choice, which just grated on his already frayed nerves. He just stared at the ceiling, knowing that the doctor, or whatever she was, would continue with his consent or not.

Benny stood facing him, near his head, which he was grateful for. That way he wouldn't see what the woman was doing when she said 'down below'. He started to talk in a low, unhurried voice, obviously trying to distract Cas.

"They did this to me as well, you know." Cas had to strain to hear him, which meant Pamela wouldn't be able to, he'd already sussed out that she was just a regular old human. "Yeah, wanted to see how everything worked." Cas looked over when he felt the sting of a needle piercing his skin, so he kept his eyes focused on Benny. He frowned when he heard, more than smelt, embarrassment colour his voice. "Yeah, they brought my mate in and paraded her around when she was in heat. Almost made me go outta my mind. But they got the reaction they wanted, I guess." Cas tightened his hold on Benny, wanting him to know that he didn't judge him for what was essentially out of his control. Benny chuckled unhappily, squeezing back.

"You're lucky, you know. Not having a mate, I mean. Means they don't really have anything to hurt you with, and they don't really like hurting _you_ because that might interfere with their _research._ " Benny sounded so bitter that Cas heart rate went up on the monitor. Pamela looked up at them, raising an eyebrow before patching up Cas' arm. He still didn't know what Benny meant about the whole 'mates' thing, but if he had to guess, he'd guess that Dean was his. He closed his eyes in horror as he felt another wave of warmth crash over him, and Benny looked at him in concerned surprise.

"You don't, do you?" Benny asked, clearly asking about Dean. Cas didn't know whether to trust him fully or not, he was after all still working for the enemy. He knew he would be able to smell it on him if he lied, but maybe he wouldn't have to. He didn't really know what the mate thing meant, and Dean was his boyfriend, before anything else. Very minutely, Cas shook his head, holding his breath when Benny looked at him. Shrugging, he huffed out a breath. "Like I said, lucky."

"Ok, kid, now we get to the interesting part!" Cas cringed at the doctors enthusiastic sounding voice. He knew this place was going to drive him crazy, especially if they all treated him like damn bug in a jar. He tensed when he felt her gloved fingers probing his entrance, but he found it didn't hurt at all when she breached him, probably because of all the lubricant down there anyway. He could hear her muttering and talking to herself as she essentially raped him, but there wasn't anything he could do. He hated just lying there and taking it, but it was better than fighting and probably hurting himself, only so it could happen anyway. The doctor moved onto the speculum, much like the one Balthazar had used that first time, and he wondered vaguely if they had caught him. He hoped not, he was a nice guy, and he acted a damn site better than the woman currently between his legs.

"Don't focus on it, Castiel. Just pretend it's not happening." Cas turned to Benny with what he hoped was an 'are you fucking kidding me right now' look on his face. If Benny had any ideas about blocking this shit storm out, he was happy to hear them. "You know this place aint so bad? The foods mighty fine, the rooms are pretty good, and they give you a roommate too. Yeah, you'll get one, just as soon as you finish your heat. He'll be an Omega, just like you. They don't confine you to your room, and it definitely aint a cell, so don't you go thinkin' that." Benny was actually pretty good at distracting him, because by the time he'd finished thinking about who his roommate was going to be, the doctor was patting him on the knee.

"All done for today, sweetie. Benny here will show you to your room, until your heats over. Then we'll go from there, ok?" Cas glared at her, but she just laughed lightly and glided out of the room. Which left Benny to release him from the restraints and grab his clothes, he was fairly naked under the thin hospital looking gown they had dressed him in. He shivered thinking about random, unknown people undressing him and strapping him down, _especially_ when he was unconscious.

"Thank you, Benny, for talking to me." Cas' voice sounded strange to him, after all the emotion clogging it up and refusing to speak to the doctor. Benny just waved his hand from where he was leaned against the door.

"Naw, don't mention it. We gotta stick together." Benny smiled, a sideways thing that made him think of Dean. His heart constricted painfully in his chest, and he was glad he was no longer hooked up to the heart monitor. Benny sniffed the air though, clearly registering the grief and longing no doubt wafting off him. "You sure you don't have someone? I understand if you don't wana trust me, hell, _I_ wouldn't trust me, but if you _do_ have someone, I gotta let you know, its _real_ hard being separated. It feels like your half of a person, you know? Don't you listen to what those shit heads tell you, you're still a person."

Cas was so glad someone like Benny was around at the moment. Even if he was double crossing him, which he was fairly certain he wasn't, at least he had someone to talk to. That didn't mean he was going to tell him about Dean, though. No, he would _never_ risk him, even if his life was on the line.

"Thank you, Benny. Can you show me where my room is now? It's ah – it's about to get embarrassing again." Cas could feel the tell-tale signs of the fire coming back, and he didn't want to be anywhere near people when that happened. Benny, bless his soul, blushed deeply and hurried to unlock the door.

Benny led him down a long corridor, lined with door after door, which all had numbers on them. He didn't pay them much attention, they wouldn't help him escape and he wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to think about much anyway. They stopped in front of a non-descript door that said two oh two and underneath 'heat room'. He blushed, wondering how many other people had had to use that particular room. Benny unlocked the door, and stood aside to let Cas wander in. There was a bed, a table and chair and a small bathroom. It looked a bit like a hotel room, but more homey. The thought almost made him snort in his delirious state.

He turned when he heard Benny shuffling behind him. "So, if you need anything, press this button here and I'll be right with ya. Food gets delivered three times a day, though this slot, and cleared when the next meal comes. Good luck, Castiel, and don't hurt yourself. Just – just take it easy, ok?" Benny looked concerned, and he guessed, depending on how long he'd been held here, he must have seen some pretty horrific things. So Cas smiled at his new friend, and nodded.

"I will, Benny, don't worry. This isn't – I've done this before. I'll see you in a few days." With a final nod, Benny closed the door.

Balthazar, the _bastard,_ was right; it _was_ more intense than the first time. The first time, he'd simply masturbated a few times and fallen asleep. This time, however, not so easy. No matter how many times he came, or how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep or shake the feeling of pure _emptiness_ that accompanied each orgasm.

He was at a total loss, not knowing what the time was or how long he'd been stuck in that dark, sex smelling room. His cock was hard and heavy in his hand, but not as big and glorious as Deans. He had been slightly scared at first, when he'd pulled that monster from his pants, but then a feeling of pure… _longing_ had enveloped him. He couldn't describe it, but he'd needed that thing inside him as soon as he'd seen it. He'd never felt that way about anyone before, never felt so sure about giving himself over completely to another person.

But right now? Right now all he wanted was to stuff his own fist so deep in his ass he could feel what he ate for lunch. The thought should have shamed him, but at the moment he had absolutely no fucks to give, his fuck gun was empty, no bullets to be found. Pushing himself up on the bed, he slid his hand back behind his balls to find his leaking hole. He hadn't done anything there yet, not brave enough to try. Now though, he had all the confidence and no shame. Using some of the slick, because it was too cumbersome to call it anything else, to wet the way, he groaned when his finger breached his tight hole. It was too much and not enough, all at once. Sliding out slightly, but not all the way, he trembled at the feeling, wishing he'd known what it was like to feel Deans cock in the same way.

Thinking about Dean made his ass clench, sending a dizzying wave of lust crashing over him. Slowly and carefully, he pulled his dripping finger out and lined up a second close to it. Using more of the slick, he pushed the second in with the first, revelling in the fact there was no burn, he was so open and wet that it didn't hurt at all. Dean would have been so proud, and turned on, last time he'd looked like all he wanted to do was bury his face in Cas' ass and never come out.

By the time he ventured up to three fingers, Cas was a panting, writhing mess of sweat and slick. He didn't want to hold off his orgasm any longer. He didn't think his heart could take it either. Moving positions so he was kneeing forward on the bed, so his head was almost touching the pillow, he buried his fingers as deep as he could, barely pressing against his prostate. His other hand wrapped around his leaking cock, slicked up with his own juices and sliding perfectly in his hot hand. Moving in tandem or as well as he could, he stroked his cock and fucked his ass until he could feel the warmth pooling in his belly. He fixed a picture of Dean in his mind, wanting him to be the one he came to, knowing in his deepest heart of hearts that it would _always_ be only him.

As the first pulses of come hit the bed, he groaned softly, but inside, he was screaming Dean's name at the top of his lungs. He needed him to hear his pleas, to know that he was out there somewhere, calling for him, _loving him._

He ass spasmed tightly around is shaking fingers, drawing out his orgasm to near painful lengths. Finally, when he'd milked himself dry, he fell forward onto the bed, not caring in the least about the mess he'd made or the mess he'd wake up to. It wasn't his job to clean up, so why shouldn't he make these evil people do their job.

He didn't realise he was crying until he the felt the first few tears run down the soft folds of his face and into his mouth. He licked at the salty wetness, before a sob worked its way up his throat. He couldn't break down when he was like this, he had to be strong. He thought about what Dean would do it this situation, and laughed quietly. Dean would be tearing the place down around them, damn the consequences.

He fell asleep thinking about Dean, and what he would like to do if he ever got out of the evil place he was trapped. He would find him, they would find _each other,_ he was certain.

Benny came for him the next morning, well, he thought it was morning, and Cas was glad to see him. He was ready, having showered and changed into the clothes they had given him, some soft grey sweat pants, a white tee shirt and a black sweater with Omega printed on the back.

"Told you I'd be ok." Cas walked up to Benny, who had a surprised smile on his face. It was probably the first time he'd heard Cas sound so relaxed.

"I had no doubt, kid. I gotta take you to your room now, gonna meet your roommate." Cas was curious what his roommate was going to be like. He wondered if he'd had the same experience as Cas had had. Maybe they could share horror stories.

"What's he like? He's not strange, is he?" Cas didn't want to judge, but he also didn't want to be stuck with some nut bar either. Benny just laughed, which made him feel a little better.

"Naw, he's alright. A bit loud and crass, but what can ya do? I'm assigned to the both of you, so we'll be seeing a lot of each other. But, I got a feelin' that won't be a problem." Cas wondered what the hell Benny could mean, he hadn't even met the guy yet. He was so wrapped up in thinking about possible midnight death threats that he almost didn't register they had stopped until Benny tapped him on the shoulder. "This here's our stop. You won't be locked in, but give me a bell when you want to go see the rest of the place, ok?" Cas nodded as he reached for the handle, and Benny gave him a wide smile as he opened the door.

A blast of nervous but happy smelling energy surged from inside the room, all encompassed in a smell that was as familiar to him as his own. An almost deafening yell shook him from his stunned musings.

"Cassie!"

Thank all the gods.

 _Gabriel._


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings for this chapter are pretty graphic medical examinations. **

Thanks for all the comments! Keep them coming!

* * *

Sam was worried.

Ok, he was _more_ than worried; he was absolutely terrified that his brother was spiralling into some kind of conscious comatose state that he wouldn't be able to pull him out of.

A week had passed since the frankly _awful_ voicemail Cas had left on Deans phone, and since then, he hadn't said a word. Sam had had to explain to their dad about everything that had happened. He took it surprisingly well, considering, but he thought it had as much to do with him as it did with his sons.

"I helped make you boys, remember. So this mess is at least partly my fault." He'd said sadly, looking at Dean with such a lost look on his face that it'd made Sam's heart ache for their mother.

Now though, he needed Dean to get the hell up. They had exhausted all options looking for Cas, and Gabriel, if the same people took them both, so they needed to brain storm again. Their father was against just ringing the feds and turning themselves in, at least Dean had perked up slightly at that idea, but Sam had to agree, it was risky and only a last resort.

Unfortunately, it looked like they were down to that.

"Come on, Dean. Cas' isn't gonna rescue himself." To start with, Sam had avoided using the other guy's name, because it seemed to send Dean into some kind of horrifyingly depressed state. Now he used it as encouragement, as a way to remind Dean that Cas probably wasn't dead, and they needed to do everything in their limited power to find him.

His brother just grunted at him from within his nest of blankets and pillows, shifting slightly so the rank scent of him had the opportunity to waft over to Sam. He wrinkled his nose, disgusted slightly that his brother had to be forced to shower. He dragged the covers back, not even balking at the fact that he was naked under the sheets. It had happened too many times for it to be a problem anymore. Grabbing his arm, he dragged his brother bodily from the bed and propelled him towards the bathroom.

When he finally had Dean in the shower and washing himself, he took the opportunity to change Dean's sheets. Or, rip them off and throw them in the corner. He'd put new ones on later when the bed had a chance to air. The smell in Dean's room was almost unbearable, full of despair and guilt. He'd had time over the last week to teach himself some smells associated with emotions. Dean smelt the most when he was angry, or upset. He found over the last week he'd really only had three emotions, anger, guilt and longing. The anger and longing were most prevalent during the day, generally when Sam and their dad were talking about who might have taken them, and where they might be held. The guilt, well, that didn't make itself known until the early hours of the morning. Sam had taken to sleeping very lightly, since the first night Dean had woken up screaming, fighting something that wasn't there, brokenly sobbing that he was sorry, so sorry. He should have known Dean would think it was his fault Cas and Anna were taken, that he should have been able to protect his boyfriend. He was always looking out for everyone, making sure his friends and family were safe.

Well, now it was Sam's turn to take care of his brother.

Dean had been right when he'd told him about being able to smell _everything._ He just didn't know how right Dean would be. It was incredible, his sense of smell now, it was almost overwhelming, at first. He learnt quickly to block out most every day smells, they gave him a raging head ache to start with, which was why he'd been so quiet that first week. Everything just sort of, _snapped,_ after his talk with Gabriel.

He leaned his head against the bathroom door, listening for sounds of Dean in the shower. As long as he wasn't standing up the water crying himself to death, that was fine. Once was enough. For fuck sake, he was almost a grown man. Yes, his boyfriend was missing, but it wasn't the end of the world. They would either find him and break him out of whatever hell hole he was stashed in, or get caught themselves. That's how Sam saw it, anyway. He needed to snap his brother out of it, or they should just give up now, because the reality was he couldn't do it by himself, he needed Dean there too, totally focused on the job.

He knew he was right about one thing; the people that had Cas definitely had Gabriel too. It was too much of a coincidence them both being taken within a few hours of each other. Whoever took them must have been watching them, knowing the best time to make their move. It made him wonder if they were being watched as well. The number of times they had gone over to the Novak's must have attracted some attention.

That train of thought made him think about Gabriel. He still felt bad about what he had said to the other guy, but he still stood by it. He knew Gabriel was a great guy, funny, charming and ridiculous, but Sam always thought there was something… _missing,_ a strange piece of the puzzle that evaded him no matter how much he tried. That was the thing; really, he didn't want to have to _try._ It should all just slot into place, like with Dean and Cas. The moment they had seen each other, or now they know, _smelt_ each other, everything just fitted for them. That was what Sam wanted.

He wondered, vaguely, what it would be like seeing Gabriel again now that whatever had been dormant in him had surfaced. He wondered if it would have any kind of effect on their relationship, if Gabriel would take one whiff of him and say 'wow, no thanks, you smell like wet dog'. Maybe what Balthazar had said was more true than what any of them thought, and scent had everything to do with finding your right person, like between Dean and Cas. It made sense; really, being able to smell your biological counterpart, that person you could procreate with and make perfect offspring. Better than the system now, anyway, which was purely chance. He already knew he'd have no problem getting along with Gabriel on a psychological sense, they were already really good friends. It was just that physiological gap that needed to be bridged.

That was only if they ever damn well found him again.

He was torn from his musings by Dean wrenching the door open and narrowing his eyes. Sam gave a small, sheepish shrug, before running his hands through his hair.

"I know, I know, you don't need a damn baby sitter. Meet me down stairs, we're going over a plan with dad and I need you there." Sam hoped Dean liked the plan, their dad certainly didn't, but he was right when he said they didn't have any other options.

Sitting at the table twenty minutes later, Sam was fidgeting with his phone and their dad looked, well, _done._ Dean was sitting looking more animated than he had all week, which was something, but that didn't make their plan any less stupid.

"So, let me get this straight. We're basically out of options, yeah?" Their dad looked between Sam and Dean.

Sam nodded.

"So you want to turn yourselves in to the feds, or whoever the hell took your friends." Sam knew the plan sounded idiotic, but hearing his dad say it out loud made it sound worse than the time Dean had convinced him if he wore a batman outfit and jumped off the roof, he could fly.

"Than your gonna find them, and bust out from the inside of what is most likely a high security federal facility." Sam nodded slowly, not looking up at what was very likely to be an amused frown on his dads face.

Yes, it was a shit plan, but hey, it was something, right?

Sam almost fell of his chair in shock when Dean opened his mouth and joined the discussion.

"It's likely the only way to get them back." His voice sound rough and raw, probably from days of not talking and screaming in his sleep. Sam's heart ached for his brother, and for a moment he was slightly happy he didn't have that kind of connection with anyone.

But only for a moment.

John looked as shocked as Sam, but he held it together better. "Well, to be honest, any more of this," He waved his hand at Dean, "and you look like you might die anyway, boy." He looked at his sons, probably wondering how on earth he'd ended up with such massive clusterfuck of a situation. "But I didn't raise you boys to go down without a fight, and I definitely didn't raise you to not do the right thing when it calls for it, even if the right thing might seem wrong at the time." He smiled at them, and laid a large hand on each of theirs. "I just want you two to know, in case this whole thing blows up in our faces, that I'm damn proud of the way you boys turned out." Sam's heart had a right to be done beating by now, the way it'd been forced to feel so much today. He squeezed his dad's hand, and watched as Dean did the same.

Their dad cleared his throat roughly, obviously trying to dispel any and all emotion threatening to take over. "I don't want you to think I'm doin' this lightly, either. I just know that if I say no, you'll probably go and do it anyway. Honestly, it scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we're stronger as a family. So… we go after these damn people... together."

They all nodded, agreeing that in the long run, yes, it was a stupid and foolish plan, but it was all they had. At least if they even got taken to the same place as Cas, Dean would get pulled out of his funk.

* * *

"This was so not a good plan." Sam was picking at the steering wheel in Deans car, trying to calm his nerves by doing anything but think of the call they'd just placed. Why had they thought calling the feds and giving them their location was a good idea?

"It's done now, Sammy. Nothing we can do but sit and wait." He'd be angry at Dean's cavalier attitude, but he was so happy he was talking in complete sentences again, that it didn't even bother him. He looked in the rear vision mirror for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last hour, just to make sure their dad was still parked in the alley down the street.

Of course he was, he hadn't moved, he knew how to do a good old fashioned stake out from back when he was bounty hunter for bond jumpers. It eased Sam's nerves a little to know their dad had some experience with the sort of thing they were trying to get themselves into, but it didn't make it any less terrifying. Who the hell knew what the feds were going to do to them once they had them. Who knew what they had done to Cas and Gabriel. Maybe they'd already cut them up and looked at their insides.

 _Oh, fuck, what if they were already dead, what if they were too late –_

"Dude, calm down. I can smell you a mile away." Sam turned to Dean, ready to apologise for what must be an appalling scent, when he realised Dean was smiling slightly. It was first time he'd seen it since Cas had disappeared, and he couldn't stop a grin breaking out over his own.

"Sorry, man. Can I ask a question?" Sam waited for his brother's nod before continuing. "Do you think it's weird that we can't really smell ourselves unless we really concentrate? I mean, I can smell you fine, but when I try and catch my scent, all I can come up with is something sweet." Sam wanted to know what he smelt like to other people, even if at the moment, the only person that could smell him, was Dean.

Dean leant over and took a big, slightly exaggerated inhale. Sam rolled his eyes before pushing him playfully back into his own seat. "I guess it's like people's houses, you know? The house you live in doesn't seem like it has a smell, but other peoples do. You get used to it, I guess. Yeah, yours is mainly sweet, like, I dunno, liquorish? Sambuca? But I can smell books and well, weird, _ginger_ as well." Dean pulled a face like that was the weirdest combination of things he'd ever put together. Sam thought it actually made a bit of sense, since he liked reading but the others were beyond him. Maybe they were for whoever was out there waiting for him, because they had to like his smell too.

They sat there for a good three hours before anything interesting actually happened. They had made sure to park off the street, opposite a diner, so they could meet the feds in a public place. It seemed like a good idea at the time, thinking that maybe they wouldn't do anything too them if there were witnesses.

Or maybe they would and call it a gas leak.

Two black SUV's pulled up outside the diner, and Sam looked back into the rear vision mirror. Their dad gave them a thumbs up, and an OK sign, to tell them he was ready. They weren't using phones; it was too risky at that point. They'd all watched enough TV to know they would be able to track any calls they made. Looking sideways at Dean, his brother gave him a quick nod before they both watched as three people exited one of the cars. Two of them were dressed in suits, looking more like undertakers than agents, but the other was different, he kept back from the first two, keeping at least four feet of distance between them at all times. He was a big unit, dressed in what looked like light riot gear, padded on the chest and down the front of his legs.

"They expecting a fight, or what?" Dean asked from beside him. They had slipped quietly out of the car, watching the two cars and their occupants, the whole time. The two agents were talking among themselves, looking into the diner, probably wondering whether to risk actually going in. The third guy, riot guy, had turned around though. Sam and Dean hugged the wall of the nearest building and watched as he tilted his head up and seemed to be sniffing. Something pinged in Sam's head, and he grabbed Deans arm.

"Shit, Dean. He's one of us. I mean, he's _like us."_ Dean looked confused for a minute, before a look of pure rage eclipsed everything else.

"Then why the hell is working with those assholes?" Dean was visibly shaking, and Sam could _see_ his teeth lengthening. He looked up from his emotional wreck of a brother, to see riot guy staring at them from across the street. Sam just knew the other guy was on to them, but that was what they came here to do, get caught.

Didn't stop Sam feeling like he was gonna be sick though.

Sam managed to get Dean under control, and they watched as riot guy seemed to struggle with something. He clenched his fists at his sides, and closed his eyes. He looked back at the two of them, before turning sharply and talking to the guys in suits. Then they all turned and walked back to the cars.

"Shit, what are they doing? What do _we_ do?" Dean was panicking; Sam could smell it all over him. Whatever riot guy had said to them had convinced them to high tail it out of there. Before Sam could react, Dean was running across the road.

"Dean! For fuck sake, what the hell are you doing?" Running after him seemed like the only option, and he hoped their dad flowed with their plan. His heart almost stopped when Dean stumbled onto the road, right in front of the first of the SUV's. He was sure it was going to run right over top of him, when it screeched to a halt. Sam ran up to him, grabbing him and straitening him up.

"Just go with it, Sam. I'm not missing this chance." Dean hissed to him, close enough that hopefully riot guy hadn't heard. Both their heads shot up as doors opened on all sides, and people flew out. Riot guy was first, walking up to them and he looked _pissed._

"What in the hell were ya'll thinkin', kid?" Riot guy was _not_ happy; Sam could smell it all over him. It wasn't just from Deans impromptu dare devil act either. No, he smelt _regret_ , of all things. He was pulled from his thoughts by Dean's sharp intake of breath.

"You have him. _You fucking have him you assholes."_ Before Sam could react, Dean was all over riot guy, punching everywhere he could, sloppily, nothing like their dad had taught them. He was clearly overcome with emotion, but Sam couldn't really figure out why, in his haste to stop Dean. Riot guy just seemed to be taking it quite well, really, standing there and letting Dean punch the living shit out of him. What _was_ weird, was that no one else stepped forward to stop him. Sam did though, grabbing Dean and roughly pulling him backwards, away from being within range of riot guy.

"Dean, calm the fuck down." Sam wrestled with his brother, not in the least surprised at how strong Dean was.

"They fucking have him, Sam! Let me go!" Dean was really struggling, and everything finally clicked into place. He meant Cas, he didn't know how Dean knew, but he'd trust him to know that sort of thing. But they needed to talk this out, not go in guns blazing. Grabbing Dean's head, he forced his brother to look at him.

"Dean, look at me." They were both breathing hard, but eventually, Dean's gaze focused enough so it was centred on Sam. He wondered why none of the feds around them had done anything but stood around and watched. "Stop and think, ok? We need to talk to them." He waited until Dean nodded at him slowly, his teeth and breathing easing until both were normal again.

Sam turned to the men that had surrounded them. He wasn't entirely sure what to say, he didn't want to give away their positions any more than Dean had already. They probably didn't know what he'd meant, and Sam needed to play on their ignorance.

"You're the boys that called in the tip?" One of the suits asked Sam, looking between the brothers. He was an older guy, a bit creepy, really, and Sam had a feeling him and his partner were in charge.

"Yeah, we are. We've got some information on some weird stuff that's been happening to some… friends of ours." Sam had no idea where he was going with that lie, they hadn't thought the feds would stop and talk to them, they thought they would just ball them up into one of their cars and take off. Improvisation was not either of their strong suits; they preferred to go in with a plan, even a shitty one.

The creepy dude looked them over, condescending smirk and all. Dean was fidgeting beside him, probably packing a shit about not being able to punch the guy all over his ugly smug face.

Riot guy sighed beside them, clearly not buying Sam's lie, and too late, Sam realised he'd be able to smell the lie all over him.

"Boss, these kids need to come with us." Creepy suited guy looked at riot guy, and then looked at his partner, who looked like a _mega_ douche. He was younger, with a dark completion and not a lot of hair, yeah, he looked like a dick. He just shrugged and turned back towards the first car. Riot guy turned back to Sam and Dean, and smiled. Sam thought it looked tired and just… _done._ He wondered what his story was. "Alright, you boys gonna come quite, or am I gonna have to show ya how strong _I_ am?" He quirked an eyebrow and he heard Dean snort next to him.

"I think we'll take the smart way, buddy." Dean held out his arms, like he was expecting to be handcuffed. Sam supposed it was fair enough, but riot guy just looked at him and shook his head.

"Naw, brotha, you aint no criminal." He went to walk away, motioning for them to follow. Sam looked at Dean, who just shrugged and walked around the big black car, following one of their captors.

The plan seemed to be going alright, if a bit off track, but it was the best they could hope for. As long as their dad knew where they were, he and his buddies could formulate a plan to bust them out. Hopefully _all_ of them.

Riot guy had opened a door for them in the back of the second SUV, and the brothers climbed in. When they were all seated in the back, a pretty tight fit considering they were both almost six foot tall, riot guy got in the front with one of the asshole twins. He turned around and smiled at the brothers.

"I didn't catch your names before, but mine's Benny." He nodded at the both of them, before waiting for their answers.

"I'm Dean."

"I'm Sam."

"Nice ta meet ya." He looked at the driver sideways, a look of contempt on his face that surprised Sam. He was working for these guys; it didn't mean he had to like them, but wow. "This here's Gordon. He don't talk much, actually he's a bit of an asshole, but you gotta work with what you're given, right?" Sam was in some kind of shock, while Dean choked on a barely suppressed laugh.

"Shut the hell up, Lafayette. I'm your boss, you should remember that every once in a while. Wouldn't want to have to pay anyone a visit, now, would we?" Sam watched as _Gordon_ sneered at Benny, who turned kinda pale, real fast.

Yeah, Gordon was a _real_ gem.

"So, where're you guys taking us?" Dean asked, surprising Sam by actually articulating properly. Sure, he'd recovered somewhat, but he was still a bit of a mess. Sam didn't miss the way Benny's jaw clenched.

"They're taking you somewhere to 'talk'." Sam swallowed, well maybe they were just going to be murdered, that had been one idea of Dean's. Sam also didn't miss the way Benny said _they._

Sam noticed too late that Dean had leant forward and taken a huge inhale of Benny. The bigger man recoiled slightly, looking at him like was crazy. Dean just sighed, and Sam was surprised to see a small smile on his face. Benny was looking at him with concern, and he looked like he was going to say something, the way his mouth opened slightly, when he suddenly snapped it shut. Sam reeled backwards at the strong smell that exploded through the car. It was mouldy wood and burning trees and it all correlated to one thing.

 _Devastation._

Dean surged forward almost the same time as Benny did, who grabbed him by the shoulders. Sam stole a quick glance to the driver, but he seemed so unconcerned it was actually worrying. He looked like he couldn't give less of a shit.

Benny and Dean were whispering in fast, hushed tones, low enough that Gordon couldn't hear and that Sam had to strain to get any indication of what the hell could get them both so worked up.

"Where is he, tell me where he _is."_ Dean looked murderous, and Sam was slightly worried he'd break free of Benny's hold.

"You two are the biggest idiots. For fuck sake, _why_ would you let yourselves get caught?" Benny was struggling against Dean, who looked like he wanted to tear Benny's face off. "Now you're putting _him_ in danger too, is that what you wanted? Now they can use you against him."

Dean seemed to deflate slightly, sagging in Benny's hold until he was almost holding him up. Dean looked over at Sam with such a lost expression it took everything in him to not lean over and hug his brother. Dean looked back at Benny, who was looking at them both with a sad expression.

"They're taking you to the facility." He sounded so damn despondent when he said it; it was almost like it was personally painful for him.

"Why does that sound so damn foreboding?" Dean asked with a laugh, but it quickly died on his lips when Gordon started laughing from the front seat.

"Oh my _god._ You guys have no idea what you've done, do you?" It was a minute before he could answer, he was laughing so hard. "You dogs are _never_ getting out, the doc's are gonna suck you dry, then the armies gonna have you for their 'research'." Sam swallowed thickly, absolutely sure that their plan had been a shit one. They should have known they would get tested on, and what the hell did he mean about the army?

Gordon was still laughing quietly to himself when they turned sharply down an old dirt road.

"Fuck I love my job."

* * *

Sam knew they were screwed, royally, totally and abysmally screwed, when they passed the twelve foot fences, _two_ of them, and the perimeter guards with damn dogs.

"Dude, is this like, a concentration camp or something?" Dean asked Benny incredulously. Benny just sighed, clearly resigned to the fact that both Dean and Sam were total children.

"I know it looks that way, but that's just the outside. Inside, well, it's better." Benny looked out the window, and Sam wondered if he lived here as well. Gordon chuckled from the front seat.

"Call it what you want, mutt, it's a glorified jail. If it were up to me, you'd all be chained up outside like the animals you are." Sam just gaped at the back of Gordon's head, horrified he held that kind of view, especially in the kind of position he was in.

"Jesus Christ, dude, what crawled up your ass?" Dean was not helping the situation.

"I've seen enough of you freaks go postal to know they shouldn't even bother trying to learn anything. Just need a bullet and be done with it." Benny looked like he'd heard everything the psycho in the front seat had said before, so he just continued looking out the window.

Both Dean and Sam were quiet, shocked and a little scared that someone that had the power to follow through with their threats was thinking so dangerously, and about _them._

Parking up outside a massive building that frankly looked like the pentagon, Benny hopped out and opened the back door. Sam and Dean emerged into the hazy sunlight, blinking and squinting in confusion. Luckily, Benny came around the car and motioned for them to follow him. Seeing no other option, the boys followed him to the front of the building. Two heavily armed guards covered the doors, but nodded and moved aside once Benny and the suited men made their presence known. Sam eyed the guard's guns warily. They hadn't factored in heavy weapons, which seemed like a large miscalculation.

They really were completely out of their depth. For a moment he was paralyzed by the raging fear and anger of the fact that their father let them carry out their fool hardy plan. But then he remembered what he had said, that if he didn't help they would probably do it themselves anyway. He was sure Dean would have done _something_ rash and irresponsible like get himself arrested.

Sam flinched as the heavy doors behind them groaned shut, almost like they were protesting keeping anyone out, or in. Benny nudged them along, so it didn't give Sam much of an opportunity to look around. He was too busy making sure Dean didn't do something stupid like run off himself and look for Cas, instead of getting lead to him.

"So, they're gonna take you to get some tests done first, blood and the like, and ah, from there, well it depends on what _they_ want to do." Sam could hear the hesitation in Benny's voice, and he felt a cold slice of fear slid down his spine.

"What the hell dude? I thought they were just gonna talk to us?" Dean whipped around and stared at Sam, eyes wide and searching. It was weird seeing Dean scared, and even weirder for him to look to Sam for answers. Dean was the big brother, the eternal protector; he always knew what to do, no matter what.

They were so far out of their element; they were penguins holidaying in Florida.

"You boys forfeited your choices as soon as you opened your mouths. I – fuck – I tried to make you stop, tried to give you a chance, but you damn well wouldn't so _now_ you gotta live with the consequences." Sam had no idea what Benny was talking about, but he assumed it was him staring at them from across the street. He was right, they'd made their bed, and they had to sleep in it. Hopefully their dad would figure something out before anything serious happened.

They were walking down a startlingly white hallway when Benny suddenly stopped in front of a large doorway. Sam looked around and realised the suits had disappeared. Clearly they trusted Benny a little, if he was allowed to be left with them unsupervised.

"I know what your thinkin, Sam. But none of us can get out or cause any trouble so they really don't care who I'm with or what I do. I got about as much power as you do." Sam looked at Benny, happy that he was talking frankly but worried about what he'd said. If Benny wasn't concerned, that made Sam even more concerned.

Benny opened the double doors and motioned the boys inside. Sitting at a large desk was a woman with dark hair and a wicked smirk.

"Hello, boys. I'm Ruby and I'll be your presiding physician during your stay with us." Dean was looking at Ruby with narrowed eyes and barely masked contempt. He clearly didn't like her, and by the looks of it, she felt _exactly_ the same. "Oh calm down, hot stuff. I'm just here to stick you, prick you and test you, that's all. To me, your nothing more than a naked ape that crossed a few evolutionary boundaries." Dean actually _growled_ at her, but she brushed him off, turning to Sam instead. "Now _you,_ well, your _different,_ aren't you, hotty?" Dean surged forward, swinging wildly. Clearly his rule of 'never hit a girl' was being tested.

"Get the fuck away from him, bitch." Dean was snarling and growling, with Benny barely able to keep him off Ruby. Sam didn't know what the big deal was, until he took a whiff of the air and almost vomited all over the shiny office floor. Ruby smelt of blood, dead, rotting things and all things bad. He'd never smelt anything as bad as her, and by the look on her face, she'd never received that kind of reaction.

"I _was_ going to be nice, but I've changed my mind. Benny, strap them down on the bench." When Benny hesitated, still holding a fuming Dean, Ruby narrowed her eyes. " _Now,_ Benny. Don't make me tell Samael about this." Benny looked at Sam and Dean apologetically before dragging Dean over to one of the tables. After he was strapped in, Sam walked himself over to the other table, ignoring Ruby the whole way, and jumped on. Laying down, he offered his arm to Benny, who was gentle and careful not to tighten the straps so they would hurt. Sam jumped and turned when he heard Dean protest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean sounded panicked, but Sam couldn't really see him from where he was being held.

"Benny, what's she doing?" Sam asked as Benny strapped his feet in. Benny tensed, not looking Sam in the eye when he answered.

"She's ah – she's doing an anatomy check. To – to make sure you guys are Alphas and not Omega's or Beta's". Sam looked at him blankly; he had absolutely no idea what Benny meant. Benny seemed to click pretty quick. "Ah, I'll explain that later but now – "Dean yelling from across the room cut them off.

"Fuck off you horrible bitch! Don't fucking touch me!" Dean was struggling against his bonds, so much that the table was rattling underneath him. Benny rushed over and crowded close to his head, whispering fiercely. Dean stopped moving immediately, from what Sam could hear, and he wondered what Benny was saying that had calmed him down.

Ruby was still smirking when she made her way over to Sam, and he tensed when he realised what she was about to do to him. Benny came back and stood by his head, turning so he was looking at Sam's face, essentially blocking from view whatever Ruby was going to do.

"Benny…" Sam grimaced and tensed when he felt Ruby sliding his pants down his legs, but he stayed calm. He knew what was about to happen, so he had a few seconds to prepare.

What he _found_ , was that _Ruby,_ was a vindictive little bitch.

She shoved whatever the hell it was up his ass with almost no lube, and cranked it open with very little time for him to prepare. Sam cried out, closing his eyes as tears sprang forth. He felt Benny grab his hand and squeeze his shoulder, which felt better than he expected. Benny was a strong and supportive force, and Sam was glad to have him there, even if he was still unsure about where his loyalties lay.

When Ruby deemed him man enough, she wrenched out the medical device and threw it onto a table. Sam was sure something had ruptured inside but he opened his eyes when Ruby started ripping her gloves off and throwing them angrily in the trash.

"I don't even know why I do this fucking job, surrounded by fucking freaks." She stalked over to Dean and grabbed his arm, stabbing the needle in roughly, from Dean's grunt of pain. "I'm not even a fucking _doctor,_ you know that?" She amassed so many vials of blood from Dean; Sam was worried she'd exsanguinated him. Stomping over to Sam, she grabbed his arm and went through the same routine, stabbing him with quite scarily accurate movements. "Nope, you know what? I'm a fucking _vet."_

Sam was still trying to process the fact that a _veterinarian_ had essentially just raped him and his brother with a medical instrument, when Ruby announced she was done and to get the 'mongrels' out of her sight. Sam stared at the ceiling as Benny untied Dean, and tried to calm his racing mind. Everything, really, had gone to shit. Major, gigantic, piles of shit.

By the time Benny reached Sam, he was done with the whole plan. He had convinced himself that it wouldn't work and that they were trapped there forever. Their dad would never be able to get past the two ridiculously tall, _electrified_ fences, not to mention the _armed guards._ If that were the case, they would have to figure their own plan out, from the inside.

Benny was quick about untying both of them, but those straps were a _bitch_ to get undone. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, they were free and walking towards the door. Benny stopped them before he opened the door, turning to them with _a smile on his face._

"What the hell dude, we just got _probed_ and you're smiling?" Dean looked incredulous, and it would have been funny in _any_ other situation.

"I'm smillin' cause I know your days been, well, pretty bad –" Dean cut him off with a choked off sound.

"A _bad day? A BAD DAY?_ You call getting kidnapped, threatened and then _probed,_ a _bad day?"_ Dean's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and Sam couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him.

"Yeah, ok, so more than a bad day. But _now,_ I get ta take ya to see some people I _know_ will brighten it." That shut Dean up, and for a second he looked almost painfully hopeful, until he shut it down with a heavy brick wall of defiance. Sam could see Dean didn't want to get his hopes up, in case it wasn't Cas Benny meant.

Benny led them down a long winding corridor, bland white except for the numbered doors on either side.

"These are the dorms, where you'll be sleepin'. You guys will be rooming together, to start with anyway." Dean ribbed Sam with his elbow, gaining his attention.

"Eh, Sammy, just like old times." Sam knew Dean meant from when they were young and they shared a room, back before their mom… nope, not a good time.

"Yeah, can't wait, Dean." His brother was terrible at hiding his emotions, and Sam could practically smell the nerves pouring off him. He really hoped Cas was here, it would break Dean if he wasn't.

Benny stopped in front of a blank white door, his hand resting on the handle. "Just be cool, alright? They've had a pretty hard week too." Sam closed his eyes and steeled himself for what very well could be the total collapse of his brother.

He heard Benny open the door, and then deafening silence from the other side. The room could have been empty for all the noise coming from it, all except one, important detail.

The smell.

It was… a _revelation._

He kept his eyes closed, trying to dissect every single intricate detail, scouring it to memory with the hot brand of _sugar, candy_ and _cinnamon._ It was everything he'd ever wanted, ever _imagined,_ and he was _terrified._ Whatever he was smelling, it was _perfection,_ and it would be used against him. He would be unable to ever let it suffer or change so it was anything other than what it was, happiness, warmth and comfort.

Opening his eyes, he was aware of two things. One, Dean was on his knees being smothered by Cas, who was sobbing shamelessly against his shoulder and trying to kiss him at the same time.

The other, was Gabriel, standing awkwardly in the back of the room, smiling shyly. When he saw Sam staring at him, he gave him a small wave.

"Heya, Sammy. Fancy seeing you here." Sam snorted. Trust Gabe to take the light hearted approach. Walking closer, Sam inhaled again and met with what his lungs were quickly agreeing was the best thing he'd ever smelt, _ever._

And it was coming from _Gabriel._

When he thought about it, it made sense, really. Everything had been there, the banter, the friendship, the comfortable familiarity between them. The thing that was missing, was Sam's immaturity. He'd been missing the senses needed to jump start his stupid brain into recognising what had been right in front of his face the whole time.

Sam had never seen Gabriel shy before, and he had to admit, it was a nice colour on him. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing slightly shallower than normal and when Sam inhaled again, he could smell the dusky scent of arousal lightly permeating the air around him.

Dean had been right; Gabriel _did_ have a thing for him. It made Sam more confident, sure in his movements and when he reached out so run his finger down Gabriel's cheek, he relished the shiver he felt run through the other man. Sam leant down, the height difference between them never having been more apparent than right then, and breathed in deeply, nose buried in Gabriel's neck.

Pulling back slightly, Sam let out a shaky breath. "Holy _shit,_ Gabe. You smell _amazing."_ He felt Gabriel's hands tentatively reach around and sit gently against the back of his head, tugging slightly on the shaggy hair.

Gabriel pulled back to look Sam in the eye, before smirking, his honey coloured eyes crinkling at the edges. "Took you long enough, Sammy." Heart beating almost out of his chest, Sam glanced down at Gabriel's mouth, and felt a sharp pang of lust shoot through him at the sight. Gabriel was biting his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the pink slip of skin until it was red and puffy. He must have been as nervous as Sam was, but there was no need, Sam realised. He'd found the part of himself that was missing in his short, annoying, hilarious best friend.

Closing his eyes, Sam cradled Gabriel's head gently as he brought their mouths together, lips moving softly and slowly together in a sensual dance. Sam slipped his tongue out to carefully trace the seam of the other man's lips, and when he moaned softly, Sam delved inside the warm cavern of his mouth, mapping out every space he could find. Gabriel's hands had shifted to Sam's biceps, and his grip turned just this side of painful when bit lightly at his bottom lip. With a whine of protest from the shorter man, Sam pulled back, revelling in the dark hue of Gabriel's eyes, just the slightest hint of gold ringing the outside. They were both panting heavily, but smiled bashfully at each other when their eyes met again.

An amused grunt from next to them brought them both crashing back to reality. Sam had totally forgotten they had an audience, and he could feel himself blushing deeply when he turned his embarrassed gaze to their brothers.

Cas was grinning happily at them both, and Sam had a feeling this turn of events wasn't as much a surprise to everyone else as it was to Sam. Even Dean was smirking at him.

"Bro, seriously, can you molest him when I'm _not_ in the room?" Dean laughed at the obvious bitch face Sam felt himself pulling.

"Uh, don't talk to me about that shit, dude, I could _hear_ you in your room when you first met Cas, now _that_ was traumatising." Sam watched as he brother turned bright red, his mouth opening and closing like a stunned fish. Cas and Gabriel were both laughing, Gabe having to clutch at Sam to stop himself falling over.

"Whatever, bitch".

"Shut up, jerk."

All things considered, it was a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Warnings in this chapter**_

 **SEX lol.**

 **Please comment! i love to know what you think!**

* * *

"So where exactly did they take Anna?"

They were sitting in the dining hall, Dean across from Cas, Gabriel and Sam beside them. After they had finished their reunion, which Cas planned to finish _properly_ later, without his brother and Sam being an audience, Benny had given them a quick tour, mainly for Sam and Deans benefit. The dining hall was a big open space, one side taken up by the area where they were served their food; while the rest of the floor was taken up by long benches and tables.

"They said she was a Beta, so they took her to another facility where there are others like her." At the time, Cas was distraught, the thought of his sister being taken away and held in another strange place. Then Benny had explained to him that they wouldn't hurt her, she was actually quite valuable to them because not only was she a doctor, but she had experience with their kind.

Dean shook his head, playing with his food. "Shit, Cas, I'm really sorry." Cas just shrugged, he had learnt, especially after his parents had died, that there was very little he could do in some situations. Yes, he was worried about Anna, but there was absolutely nothing they could do about it, so there was very little point in stressing about it. It was Gabriel that spoke up, casting a quick look at Cas.

"We trust Benny, and he said they won't hurt Anna." Gabriel shrugged, looking at Sam and smiled. "We've got our own problems to worry about, Anna's a big girl, she can handle herself just fine." Sam rubbed his big hand up and down Gabriel's back, and Cas was glad to see how much it soothed his brother.

A buzzer sounded over the intercom, and almost everyone in the hall groaned.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later, yeah?" Sam stood up, piling their trays together and heading towards the trash bins with Gabriel. Cas waved goodbye to his brother before turning to Dean.

"You have training now, right?" Cas asked Dean, following him out of the hall. Dean just nodded beside him, threading their fingers together once he'd caught Cas' hand. Cas knew Dean didn't like going to training, which had started the day after Dean and Sam had arrived. He didn't talk about what went on in the training sessions, but every time, he came back bruised and sore.

"Dean."

The man in question turned to look at him, and Cas didn't miss the slump of his shoulders or the frankly despondent smell rolling off him.

"We're going to talk about this later, alright?" Cas had noticed, ever since the brothers had arrived a week before, Dean had been withdrawn and sullen. He understood that the particular situation they were in was far from ideal, but the least he could do was open up to the one person that would understand. He just needed Dean to talk to him, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what to do to get that result.

"Alright, Cas. I know, and I'm sorry. We'll talk, I promise." Dean smiled, and Cas warmed at the feeling spreading through him. Cas snuck a kiss, knowing that Dean didn't mind PDA as much as he let others think. Dean smirked and as Cas turned away, he jumped when Dean slapped him gently on the ass. He caught Dean's cheeky wink when he turned back.

 _Bastard._

Cas made his way down the hall to where the councillors offices were. Whoever decided which activities they undertook while they were at the facility decided it would be a good idea to send them to a councillor twice a week. Cas had to admit, it was a good idea. They tried to match them with people who they would get along with, and the thought was very much appreciated, especially since they encouraged them to talk about pretty much everything, even though Cas was fully aware he was still a test subject.

He had been twice so far, and he was slowly beginning to open up to his therapist. He liked Meg, they had a good rapport, she even had a nick name for him, which he hadn't understood until she'd laughed and explained the reference to him. He never talked about his parents, or basically anything outside the facility. He'd met a few of the doctors and scientists during the weeks he'd been there, and he'd found that most of them had a very negative view on the occupants of the facility. Meg, however, was friendly and a nice change from the hard stares and open hostilities he'd come to expect from the other staff.

Knocking on the door to Meg's office, he waited for the door to open because he didn't want to just barge in. Before long, Megs smiling face appeared at the door, eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Clarence, nice to see you." Meg held the door open for him. "Come on in." Cas walked through the door, smiling back. He didn't want to get too familiar with the staff, but they needed allies and Meg seemed like a good option.

"Hello, Meg." Cas settled on his appointed chair, across from Megs. It was comfortable, soft but not to the point where he'd sink down and hurt his back. Meg took her chair and crossed her legs, looking over at Cas expectantly. He'd found that she liked it when he started their sessions with something that was on his mind, and then they went from there. It made sense; she was there for him to talk to. He knew their sessions were taped and reviewed, so he didn't talk about anything that would compromise them or put them in danger.

Lately he'd been thinking further about what they had discovered before they had been taken, what Balthazar had managed to research. He wondered if the government had any theories… who was he kidding, it was the government, _of course_ they would. Maybe Meg would tell him.

"I've been thinking about… well… everything that's happened." Cas played with a cuff of his plain black hoodie, not even having to look at her to know the look on her face. He knew it was a vague question, but he needed to think about what he wanted to say. "I mean, exactly what's happening, to me and Gabriel, I guess." Cas looked up then, because he wanted to gauge Megs reaction to his question. "Do you guys have any idea _why_ it's happening?" Meg frowned, biting her lip before answering.

"Well, that depends. Do you mean what's happening to your bodies? Because I _can_ answer that." Cas wondered what she couldn't answer, but he'd ask that another day, it looked like he'd get some information today and he wouldn't pass that opportunity up.

"Uh, yes. I was wondering if you guys had any theories on _why_ we were born this way." He knew it wouldn't change anything, but it was good to know any information about the situation they were in. Meg tapped her pen against her lips.

"Well, the one they like the best is 'Devolution.'" Meg smirked when Cas just stared at her. "Ok, so the earth's current levels of Carbon Dioxide in the air are the highest they've been since before the last ice age. Since then, a lot of it was trapped in the ice, and now that we're burning more fossil fuels and basically poisoning our planet, the ice is melting and releasing even more Carbon Dioxide into the atmosphere. On top of that is what we humans are releasing and it's basically a shit storm in a tea cup."

Cas shifted in his seat, nodding for Meg to continue.

"So, humans are devolving, well, some are, back to the blueprints, maybe. It's a work in progress." Meg smiled toothily at him, clearly enjoying his baffled expression. He didn't know what to think, it went so far beyond what they had thought.

"So, we can cope with higher amounts of Carbon Dioxide, what does that mean?" Cas frowned, he was good at figuring things out, if he had most of the pieces, but this was too much for him.

"Well, I don't know if you've talked to that boyfriend of yours, but have you noticed that he's got some, added features?" Cas blushed when he thought of Deans knot, but he doubted that was what Meg was talking about.

Cas just shook his head, that was safest.

"Well, Dean, like the rest of the Alphas, is stronger and faster. You're all able to convert the Carbon Dioxide differently to normal humans. Your lungs are bigger as well, to draw in extra oxygen and utilise it better. It's actually quite ingenuous." Meg smiled at him, but he was still trying to absorb the fact that his _lungs_ were larger than normal. "We've also documented cases of Alpha's teeth changing, _elongating_ , during situations of high emotion. That in itself is pretty amazing, to be honest."

It was all very interesting, but it didn't explain _why_ him and his brother had their extra bits and pieces.

"All of that is very interesting, and good to know, thank you, Meg." Cas picked at a loose thread, thinking of more questions. "What about the whole 'Canine' thing? People keep referring to us as dogs." Megs face darkened at that, but when she spoke, she answered lightly.

"Canines are some of the most adaptable animals on the planet. It makes sense that Mother Nature would combine the two elements, well, it does to me anyway." Cas just nodded, none of it made any sense, but they'd get there in the end.

"Thank you, Meg."

"No problem, Clarence. I know a lot of the others around here have a certain opinion of you guys, but you know what? _Fuck them._ " Cas looked up from where he was tracing his fingers over his foot in shock. Meg had never talked that way with him before. "You guys are still people, no matter what anyone says. Yeah, you've got some extra bits, but who doesn't have something about them that makes them different?" Meg was hyperventilating by the time she finished, but Cas held back from reaching out to her. They weren't quite to that level of friendship just yet.

"Thank you, Meg. That… that means a lot to me." Meg had calmed down, but she still looked unhappy. Cas wondered when the dynamic had changed, what had happened that she would react like that.

"Don't worry about it, Clarence. I'm sorry; it wasn't very professional of me. It just pisses me off that the others treat you guys like crap. You guys have been through so much, on your own without even knowing what was going on with your bodies. You deserve their respect, and yet they treat you like animals." Meg sighed, shaking her head. "I can't do anything to change their minds, but I can help you. So, remember, anything you want to talk about, or ask, I'm here for you."

Cas nodded, "Thank you, Meg. Um, so what about the, ah, _extras,_ me and the other Omegas have?" He desperately wanted to know, because it could have major implications for all of them. Meg frowned, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's harder to answer, because they really have no idea. But the closest they can come up with is the fact that around the world, the female population is declining. Whether that's because of cultural factors or environmental, they're not sure, but they estimate that in about one hundred years, there will only be an average of two females to ten males. It's a scary thought, but that's where you guys come in. In some species, when there is a lack of either gender, some of the gender with the higher numbers will change into the gender with the lower numbers. Nature can't just make more females, so I think it's covering its ass by putting female parts in dudes to ensure that reproduction occurs." Meg made a face, clearly in reaction to Cas'. Most of what she was saying was going right over his head, none of it made any sense to him. It didn't look like it made much more sense to Meg.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, but like I said, they really have no idea. So it's just theories right now. The loudest whack job getting his idea's heard." Meg shook her head, writing something down on her note pad. "All I know is their planning something between you and Dean, and it doesn't sound good. It's gonna happen when your heat hits next, but that's all I know, sorry."

Well, _that_ escalated quickly.

"Um, _what?_ " Cas' mouth was open, mainly because he was trying to stop himself having a panic attack. Increasing his breathing seemed like a good idea. Hadn't Meg said something about bigger lungs, better oxygen conversion?

"I just heard them talking in the hall. They clammed up pretty quick when they saw me. It has something to do with Dean and you, during your next heat. That's what, a week away?" Cas nodded, numb with the knowledge that they were _actually_ going to be tested on.

"What… what do you think they're going to do?" Cas whispered, leaning forward and bringing his knees up to his chest, just like his last therapist had suggested after his parents had died.

"I don't know, Clarence, but whatever it is, it can't be good, for either of you."

* * *

"Well, shit, Cassie, sounds like you're in for a good time." Cas scowled at his brother, who once again, wasn't taking the situation seriously. Sam seemed to share his view, judging by the jab to the ribs it earnt him. Just because they'd finally pulled their heads from the sand, didn't mean they had changed their relationship much. Just more… _touching._

"I think Cas has a right to be worried, Gabe. I mean, what if they want to, like, make them… _do things._ " Cas almost laughed at how scandalised Sam sounded.

Almost.

"Oh my god, Sammy, you can say screw or fuck or something, you know. No one here's gonna tell you off." Everyone at the table glared at Gabriel, who didn't seem to be grasping the severity of the situation. Then again, when did he ever.

"You do realise, Gabriel, that we can get _pregnant,_ during our heats, yes?" Cas gave him what he hoped was as forceful a glare as he could muster, and it must have been effective, judging by the colour draining from his brothers face.

"Oh. Right. Kinda forgot about that little detail." His brother looked sufficiently scared, so Cas eased up.

"Yes, well, it would make sense if they wanted to do that. They have two semi willing participants and no one to tell them that it's wrong." Cas looked at Dean who was studying his plate of food intently. He hadn't said a word since coming back from training, and Cas thought he should at least be participating in this conversation, considering it concerned him.

"Dean? What do you think?" Cas hated drawing attention to Dean when he knew he didn't want it, but he had very little choice at that moment. Dean looked up, and Cas caught the sight of a new bruise forming on the side of his face.

"I think I'm getting reminded of Planet of the Apes. You know, the old one." Cas cocked his head, and shook it, because no, he had no idea. He'd never seen it. It had been on the list of movies he'd wanted to watch with Dean before…

"Which part, Dean?" Sam asked, poking at his own food.

"The part where they shove the humans in the cage, and hope that they breed. I just hope whatever kids we have don't get taken away and kept in a cage." Cas could tell, as soon as Dean said it, he wanted to take it back. He felt his entire body freeze, as if a giant bucket of water had been tipped over him. His heart beat almost painfully in his chest, trying to escape the cold, hard dread seeping into him. He hadn't even thought about what would happen if he did get pregnant.

What would they do with the offspring?

No, it wouldn't be _offspring._

It would be his _child._

When he came back to himself, he was staring into Dean's eyes, the deep green calming him, relaxing him. He closed his eyes, breathing in Deans grounding scent. He felt his body begin to respond, and only then did he register Benny's form looming over them all.

"He alright?"

"Yeah, he just needs a minute." Dean cupped his face, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Cas' cheek. He leaned into the touch, wanting nothing more than for it to be just the two of them.

"Can we – can we go back to my room?" Cas looked up at Benny, because he knew he had the power to make it happen. "Just – just me and Dean. Please, Benny." The other Alpha frowned, but nodded.

"Yeah, you look like you need some alone time." Benny motioned for the two of them to follow him. Cas waved his brother and Sam goodbye, and his brother had the audacity to _wink._

Making their way back to Cas' room, Benny cleared his throat beside them.

"I'll try and find out what they got planned for ya. Just – just don't stress, ok? You don't want your heat comin on any earlier." Dean tensed beside him, and Cas quickly grabbed his hand, squeezing it for good measure. Benny was just looking out for them, Dean had to understand that.

"Thank you, Benny. I – _we_ really appreciate everything you do for us." Cas gave him a warm smile, trying to make up for Dean and the cold look he was giving the other Alpha. Benny just shrugged, turning towards their door.

"Don't worry about it. We gotta stick together." He gave Dean a pointed look. " _All_ of us."

After Benny left, Cas turned to Dean. "He's trying to help us, Dean. I'm sure he's taken more risks than necessary lately." Walking further into the small room, Cas sat down on his bed, waiting for Dean to answer him.

"I know that, Cas. It's just… he's an Alpha. I know he's a good guy, and he's your friend, but I can't stop this _feeling."_ Dean sighed, sat down next to Cas and ran a hand through his hair. "It's like; I've got to keep you from him." Cas huffed, he didn't like it when Dean talked about him like that. Yes, it was nice that Dean wanted to keep him safe, but it was ridiculous that he saw Benny as a threat. "I'm sorry, Cas. I know it sounds stupid. I just… I _need_ to protect you."

Cas' head shot up as everything clicked into place. He had been so _stupid._ He'd been so busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Dean that he'd been oblivious to what was staring him in the face.

"Do you… Dean, do you think it was your fault that we were kidnapped?" Cas asked incredulously. Dean couldn't honestly think it had anything to do with him. Could he?

"No, I don't think it was my fault. Fuck, it's not like _I_ called in the cops or whatever." Dean was getting angry; Cas could smell it everywhere around them. This was not what he had in mind when he'd asked Benny for some alone time. "No, I – fuck. I should have _been there,_ Cas. I should have been able to protect you. What the hell kind of mate am I that I can't even do that?"

Ah, so that was the problem.

Cas took Deans face in his, forcing the Alpha to look him in the eyes. "Dean, I want you to listen to me. I know you can tell that I'm not lying, so there's going to be no excuse for you to say anything afterwards except 'ok, Cas, of course you're right, I should never have thought like that." Dean just looked at him with a less than impressed expression, but didn't say anything so Cas went on. "None of us could have prevented any of this from happening. In fact, I'm sort of glad it did."

"What the hell, dude."

"I just mean, at least this way, we don't have look over our shoulders all the time and expect the worst. Here, we're all together and _that_ way, we can plan. I really think that everything will be ok." Cas smiled at Dean, hoping his speech would put some of his fears to rest.

Clearly, it hadn't.

"But I wasn't _there,_ Cas. I couldn't protect you and it's just not good enough." Dean erupted from his seat, he was breathing heavily, and Cas was fully aware that he was losing control of the situation.

"Dean! For fuck sake, you couldn't have done anything, no one could have. I don't blame you, so stop blaming your bloody self!" Cas had never yelled at Dean before, but it seemed to have worked. Dean was standing, staring at him with his mouth open. He closed it and gulped, before kneeling down in front of Cas.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I was being stupid. I just… I care about you so much goddammit. When I heard that fucking voicemail… something _happened_ to me, and I don't want that to _ever_ happen again. Just… whatever happens, from now on, I _will_ protect you. I promise." Dean sounded so sincere and vulnerable that Cas didn't know what to say. He'd never heard Dean talk like that, like he was placing his heart in Cas' hands and entrusting him to take care of it for him. He was telling him if anything ever happened to him… it would take him too.

"I know, Dean. I trust you, completely." He knew Dean could tell he wasn't lying, but he also knew that Dean trusted him without the help of scent. Leaning forwards, he kissed Dean, closing his eyes, savouring the feel and taste of pure _Dean._

Cas opened his mouth to accept Deans insistent tongue, moaning at the feeling of it breaching his mouth. He let Dean control the tempo, to see what he wanted to do. Cas knew what _he_ wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if Dean would want to. Benny could give them an hour, maybe two, and he was fairly sure they wouldn't even need that long, but he wanted to do it. He didn't want the people at the facility to control every aspect of their lives. He also didn't want his first time to be during his heat, when he was out of his mind and couldn't control himself. He wanted to _remember_ everything, every touch, every sound, _everything._

Dean moaned when Cas bit his bottom lip, a sound that sent sparks straight to his groin. He pulled back, heart stuttering when Dean made a broken noise deep in his throat and started to follow him before Cas placed a hand on his chest. He needed to tell Dean what he wanted, without sounding desperate or seedy.

"Dean, stop, I need to talk to you." He managed to get the words out, albeit a bit breathless, and Dean definitely didn't help when he started kissing up his neck, biting slightly at his pulse point. Dean just grunted, licking up Cas' neck to completely frazzle his brain. "I – damnit, Dean. This is important." Dean growled, and Cas knew he was toeing the line of his animal side. Thankfully, Dean was still in control, and he pulled back to look Cas in the eye. He couldn't help notice Dean flushed face and heavy breathing, and he allowed himself a small smile.

"I don't want them to control everything we do, Dean." He watched as Dean processed the information, all of the blood essential for higher brain function currently a little ways south to do any good.

"Um, we don't really have a lot of choice there, Cas." Dean placed a hand on Cas' thigh, gently rubbing up and down. He was distracted for a moment, but quickly came back to himself.

"We have a choice over _some_ things, Dean." Cas hesitantly placed his hand on Deans thigh, edging it higher while looking Dean in the eye. He hoped Dean got his hints, because he _really_ didn't want to just ask him. Dean frowned and Cas was worried he'd just have to come out and say it, before Deans eyes widened, almost comically. A low whine started in his throat, vibrating outwards until Cas could almost feel it in the air between them.

"If your – I mean – yes, oh _god, yes,_ Cas." Dean launched himself at Cas, crushing their mouths together. Cas almost laughed at Deans response. He didn't even need to tell Dean what he wanted to do, he just _knew._ Cas was just about to suggest they start to lose their clothes, when Dean suddenly pulled back. He looked… unsure, which wasn't what Cas was expecting. What he expected was for Dean to take the lead and show him what to do, because he had no _idea_ where to even start. He was under no illusion that Dean probably wasn't a virgin, and that didn't bother him.

Well, it did _slightly._

Alright, the very _idea_ that someone else had touched Dean… it caused an unholy fire to burn deep within him, threatening to burst forth and devastate everything within a ten foot radius.

So no, he didn't like the idea of _anyone_ touching _his_ mate.

"I, ah, ok." Dean was _blushing._ That was either very sweet, or very bad. Not a lot seemed to faze Dean, and not much embarrassed him either. Dean cleared his throat and seemed to calm once Cas placed a hand on his face. He smoothed his thumb over Dean's cheek bone, stroking in soothing patterns, trying to get Dean to tell Cas what he needed to. "You told me, when we first started going out, that you're a virgin, yeah?" Cas just nodded, not wanting to interrupt him. "Well, I didn't – or ah, haven't told you, that um, I'm a – I'm a virgin too." Dean blew out a breath, as if admitting that he was a virgin was a huge weight off his shoulders. He'd obviously been worried what Cas' reaction would be, but he needn't have worried.

"Were you worried about that?" Dean just stared at Cas, before he nodded, blushing even harder. "I'll be honest Dean, I had my doubts, and don't give me that look. You're fucking hot Dean, you are _incredible._ But I am ecstatic that you are. You have no idea. The very thought that someone else had touched you…" Cas closed his eyes, and was surprised at the low growl emanating from his own throat.

"No one has touched me, Cas. I swear." Dean gathered Cas' face in his hands, placing gentle kisses up his jaw and down his cheek. "No one ever _felt_ right. But you… your _everything_ that's right, Cas."

Cas' heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest, and a warm, earthy scent was wrapping its way around them. Dean crawled over Cas, and gently lowered him onto his back on the bed. He then began to undress Cas, reverently removing each item of clothing, breaking each piece with a heated kiss to that particular area of body.

By the time he'd been stripped right down to his briefs, Cas was flushed, hard and wet. The noises escaping his mouth couldn't have been on the human sound spectrum, and by that point, he didn't really care. Dean seemed to appreciate them, growling lowly at each and every sound. Cas sat up, pushing at Dean shirt to get it off, pausing only in kissing him to get his head out of his shirt. Dean struggled with his pants, hands clumsy and unable to grasp the infuriating material. Cas helped him, grabbing them and dragging down his long legs. Dean kicked them off and turned back to Cas, both only clothed in their tight, black briefs.

"So, um, how – how do you want to…do this?" Dean looked so nervous, it's made Cas' heart ache with the love he felt. Dean didn't want to hurt him, he knew he never would, but him looking like he had no idea what he was doing, made Cas feel like he was floating.

"Well, I think we should take the rest of our clothes off…" Cas squeaked, very manly like, as Dean shucked off first his own underwear, then lifted Cas' hips off the bed and fairly ripped his off too. Before Cas could utter another sound, Dean covered his body with his own, slotting their groins together. Both of them moaned when their hard cocks touched, and Cas knew once they got going, nothing was going to last very long.

That was ok though, because they had time, plenty of time, to get better.

Dean had lifted himself off Cas and was staring down at his body, a look of absolute rapture on his beautiful face. Cas blushed, he still wasn't used to the kind of attention Dean gave him, and he knew he'd never grow weary of it.

"How do you want me, Dean?" Cas asked, a little unsure himself. Yes, he'd watched his fair share of porn, but that wasn't real life. He should have had the foresight to do some research, but he'd never thought they would get this far, this fast.

He'd thought they would have more time.

"Um, it said it's best the first time to be on your hands and knees, or your stomach – what?" Dean was flushed, but that didn't hide his blush. Cas just stared at him, transfixed.

"What – did you… Dean Winchester, did you _willingly_ research something?" Cas wasn't making fun of him, he knew Dean knew that. Cas knew that Dean hated looking anything up on his computer, except porn or recipes.

"I just… I wanted to be prepared. I don't want to hurt you, and I… I want to make it good for you." Cas didn't know what else to do, too caught up in whatever emotion was trying to make its way out of his chest, Alien style. So he kissed him, sloppy and heated. "I want to see you, though. When you, ah…"

Holy fucking _Christ,_ Dean blushing was going to be the end of him.

"You want to watch me come, Dean?" Cas didn't know where this side of himself had emerged, but he was grabbing hold with both hands and not letting go. Dean seemed to like it, though, judging by the deep growl coming from him. He also seemed to be panting and… "Um, Dean? Your teeth…" Dean touched his protruding canines, brows furrowed in apparent confusion.

"Huh, usually they only come out when I'm really angry. Guess they come out when I'm really horny too." Dean smiled at him, then, a big toothy grin that perfectly showed his elongated canines. The sight seemed to snap something within him, because he immediately wanted Dean, inside him, that _moment._

Cas flipped himself over, surprising himself in not being the least bit embarrassed in presenting his bare ass to Dean. He was nervous for a moment, as all he heard from where Dean was sitting was harsh breathing, before an almighty and almost scary howl broke through the silence. Cas looked behind him, shocked that something that feral could come out of Dean. He wasn't surprised to see Dean with a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

"I have no _idea_ where that came from. I just saw you and – fuck. I'm like, a mess right now." Cas smiled, mainly at the ridiculousness of their situation, but some of it was to make Dean feel better.

"It's ok, Dean. Just relax. Do what your research told you, we can do everything else later. Just… one thing at a time, ok?" Dean seemed to agree, because he closed his eyes and moved slowly towards Cas. He couldn't help the increase of his heart, it was his first time, and he was allowed to be a bit scared. But he trusted Dean, and he knew that monster between his legs would fit… _somehow._

Cas jumped when he felt Deans warm body line up with his own, his hard cock just resting in the base of his ass. Cas' own cock was bobbing with every movement, dripping precome steadily onto the bed.

"I'm gonna – I'm gonna see how ready you are, is that ok?" Dean's voice was unsteady, and Cas could hear the uncertainty. They were both scared, but Dean needed to know that above that, all he wanted was to be connected to Dean.

"Yes, Dean. Go ahead and, don't forget to breathe, ok? Our scent tells us more than we can tell each other." He could feel Dean nodding, and heard him take a deep breath. Almost immediately, everything about him relaxed, and Cas with him.

"Tell me how this feels." Cas placed his head on the pillow in front of him, willing himself to relax when he felt the first press of Deans finger against his leaking hole. As his finger entered him, Cas heard Deans sharp intake of breath, and he instinctively clenched. It felt… strange, at first, but as he relaxed more, and Dean pushed slowly inwards, he began to feel the pleasure building.

"Try another one, Dean." Cas heard his voice break on Deans name, but the moan it came out on was simply because of Dean dragging his finger out to insert a second. He couldn't even think properly as Dean pressed two thick fingers inside, widening them slightly on the outwards drag. Dean crooked them slightly, clearly trying to get a better angle, when he passed over a particularly sensitive patch. Cas let out a shout, and he could vaguely hear Dean rumbling lowly in response.

So _that_ was his prostate.

 _Well._

He was unashamedly turned on to the point of madness at that stage, and if he didn't know better, he'd have thought he was in heat.

Dean didn't even need telling, adding another finger along with the other two. Cas threw his head back and _whined,_ his whole body vibrating with an energy deep within himself. He'd known he wouldn't last long, but if Dean didn't get in him soon, he'd just come on his fingers.

"Dean, now, _please,_ get in me." The Alpha didn't need any more encouragement, removing his fingers and placing his hands on Cas' hips, drawing him closer. When Cas felt the blunt, fleshy head of Deans cock against his quivering hole, he moaned, thankful he had at least a little of his humanity left.

"Tell me if it hurts, ok, Cas?" Dean's words were muffled because of his teeth, but he still heard the earnestness behind them. If Cas wanted them to stop, Dean would stop, no matter what. Cas just nodded his head, not even needing to relax himself.

Very slowly, Dean entered Cas, pushing his huge cock head just past the first ring of tight muscle. It didn't hurt as much as he thought; just a slight burn that he knew would wear off once he adjusted. Dean pulled out slightly, before easing in a bit further. He continued easing in and out for what felt to Cas like hours, each slow drag bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Finally, Deans hips were flush with Cas' ass, and he laid his chest over Cas' back, mouthing at the base of his neck.

"You have no _idea_ how good you feel, Cas. You're … _fuck._ " Cas laughed, and they both moaned when the movement jostled them.

"I think it would feel a whole lot better if you moved, Dean." Before Cas could say anything else, Dean had pulled half way out and snapped his hips forward. Pleasure shot through Cas' body, centring on his dick. No, this definitely wasn't going to last long. He heard Dean groan above him, but couldn't find his voice except to moan his approval when Dean snapped his hips again, and again.

And again.

Cas could feel something start to catch on every outwards stroke, and it took him a few moments to realise it was Deans _knot._ He hadn't actually given it any thought, but now that he had, there wasn't anything he wanted more than for Dean to tie them together, for him to be buried so deep inside him it would feel like they were one person.

"Cas, fuck, I'm not gonna – gonna last much longer. My knot…" Dean moaned heavily and almost fell off him when Cas flipped himself over, bringing his leg over Deans head so he was now on his back.

"I want your knot, Dean. I want every part of you, now and always." Cas sounded corny, yeah, but it was how he felt. Dean stilled, knot just outside his hole, and looked him in the eyes.

"How do you feel about biting, Cas? Because I have a fucking incredible urge to sink my teeth into you right now." Cas didn't know what to say, so he did what felt appropriate. He kissed Dean, chaste and sweet, before tilting his head up, baring his neck for his Alpha. A huge part of him, deep inside, that he was beginning to understand was his natural instinct, erupted in happiness at his action, so he knew he'd done the right thing.

As Dean licked up and down Cas' neck and he increased his thrusts, a low whine steadily increased as his thrust became more and more erratic. Cas could feel his knot growing, each pass outside his hole growing harder and harder. Finally, when Cas thought he couldn't take any more and it had passed just to the other side of painful, Dean thrust all the way in, locking them together and damn near howling in pleasure. A few more tiny thrusts, as far in and out as was possible, and Cas felt the first pulses of Deans hot come flowing inside him. He was on the edge, almost ready to jump off the cliff of orgasmic glory when Dean surged forwards, biting down hard on the fleshy muscle between his neck and shoulder.

 _Apparently_ , Cas was into biting.

His orgasm rushed over him all at once, all-encompassing and chaotic. It started from the bite, and radiated outwards, spreading like wildfire until everything in its path was touched by its power. He heard himself howling, and he felt Dean sending out his answer, muffled where he was still attached to his neck.

Coming down from such a high was a mission in itself, but they helped each other, kissing and stroking, murmuring and joking. After some slight discomfort, Dean managed to move them so Cas was on top, because Dean was heavier, so it made sense. After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Dean broke the silence.

"That was… wow. What _was_ that?" Dean sounded stunned, and Cas couldn't blame him. He couldn't even begin to describe what had just happened. But he did have some idea.

"I think… I think we just mated, Dean." He hoped Dean wasn't opposed to the idea, in the heat of the moment; it seemed like the right thing to do.

"That's fuckin awesome." Cas let out a relieved breath, one he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you to, Cas."


	15. Chapter 15

"All right boys, today we are going to see what your strength levels are like." Dean watched, gritting his teeth as their 'trainer', and he used _that_ word very loosely, walked up and down the line of Alpha's. Sam clenched his fists beside him, and he had to fight the urge to lay a comforting arm on his little brother.

They'd done strength training before, right when they were first brought to the facility. It was more like testing, really, but they didn't like calling it that for some reason. Maybe they thought it made them feel better if they called it _training._

Nothing about any of it made any of them _feel better._

"Today's going to be slightly different." Dean's eyes snapped forward, focused on their trainer. "You are going to be paired off, and fight until you cannot fight anymore." The sadistic son of a bitch, Alastair, revelled in seeing the young men around him in pain. Dean had seen it in his pale, lifeless eyes. He had a strange accent, and Dean was immediately reminded of all the bad eighties and nineties movies him and Sam had watched, in which all the bad guys seemed to be German or Russian.

 _Why did the bad guy always have to be Russian?_

As Alastair read out names and pointed to different Alphas to pair up, Dean chanced a look at Sam. He was clenching his jaw and looked tense as all hell, and they both knew that wouldn't help when they had to fight.

"Calm down, Sammy." Dean nudged him when Alastair was way down the line, unable to see them. "You gotta loosen up; just remember what Dad taught us." Their father had taught them self-defence from a young age, always mindful that the world was not a nice place.

"I know, Dean, but some of these guys…" Sam trailed off, and Dean knew exactly what he meant. Some of the other Alpha's were enormous, bigger even than Sam, and that said a lot considering Sam was part moose. When they had first been ordered to the training area, Dean was sure he'd never seen at least half of the other Alphas there, and he was right. He found out very quickly that they were kept in another part of the facility, because they were deemed 'too dangerous' to be around the rest of them, and the Omegas.

Dean whipped his head around as Sam's name was called, along with a new Alpha called Michael. He was a bit further down the line, and as he walked towards them, Dean noted that he was about the same age as them, with black hair, light eyes and a kind smile that he was directing at Sam.

"Uh, hey. I'm Michael." He even held out his hand, and Sam just looked at it like it was going to rear up and bite him in the face. Dean punched his brother in the arm and nodded his head with a look. Sam took the offered hand and smiled back, albeit warily. "I don't like this any more than you do, so let's go easy, yeah?" He looked genuine, but Dean was hesitant to trust anyone that inhabited the facility, staff and hostages alike.

He watched as Sam was led away, and couldn't help the little stab of fear that ran though his body. They were being _forced_ to fight each other, like some fucked up fight club.

Alastair moved to stand in front of Dean, and he levelled his eyes at the man's chest, not willing to meet his eyes. He didn't want to give the sadist the pleasure of seeing the fear Dean knew was smouldering behind his eyes.

"Winchester, I've got a special partner for you." Dean could hear the sneer in his voice; it sent cold tendrils of fear slide down his spine. "Lucifer! Come up here."

Dean had never known what it was to be truly enraged, until he saw the sneering face of his mate's attacker. There was no doubt in his mind that it was him, he had smelled him all over Cas that day, and the same smell was walking towards him now.

Lucifer stood tall in front of Dean, arms crossed over his thick chest. He willed himself to stop shaking, not wanting his partner to think he was trembling from fear and not pure, unadulterated rage.

They were directed to stand opposite each other, hands by their sides. There were other humans patrolling the outside of the arena, armed with Tasers and batons in case anyone became particularly aggressive.

"They keep us away from all those pretty little Omegas." Dean really wished Lucifer hadn't opened his mouth, now he wanted to shut it with his fist. "Say we're _too dangerous."_ Yup, he certainly got that vibe from the dick bag.

"Maybe they just don't want to torture everyone else with your ugly mug." Dean was slightly out of practise with his insults, but that didn't seem to matter to Lucifer. He snarled, baring his sharp teeth at Dean.

"It wouldn't take much though, to break out." Dean was certain it would take more than Lucifer's tiny brain could handle, but hey, no one asked him. "I might pay your little bitch of a mate and his annoying fuck of a bother a visit." Alright, that wasn't ok, but he couldn't do a thing until someone blew a damn whistle. "Show him what a _real_ Alpha cock feels like."

The whistle blew, and Dean had his fist in Lucifer's face before the other man knew what had happened. Yes, Lucifer was stronger and bigger, but Dean was faster, and they both knew it. With roar that almost blew Deans ear drums apart, Lucifer grabbed Dean's hand and twisted, forcing him to bend with the movement. He kicked out, striking Lucifer in the leg, causing him to break his hold and growl out filthy curses, mainly about Cas and what he'd do if he ever got his hands on him again.

His dad had always taught him not to let emotions rule in a fight, but it was damn hard to fight them when Lucifer was such a _dick._ Dean used his speed to his advantage, dodging most of the blows aimed at him, and he could tell Lucifer was beginning to tire. He was strong, yes, but he was big which meant he used a lot of energy lumbering around and keeping momentum. Dean managed to dart around a particularly vicious punch, and scramble up Lucifer's back. He swung his arms around his attacker's neck, and locked him in a choke hold that he hoped would work fast.

Lucifer's hands scrambled at Deans arms, trying to find a grip to wrench him off. Dean was inwardly crowing his victory, when Lucifer started fumbling and sagging, but didn't relinquish his hold. One thing he'd learnt from TV, as well as his dad, was not to count it as a win until the bad guy was actually down and out for the count.

Instead of feeling Lucifer's legs buckle in a dead faint, Dean felt his muscle's bunch and tense under him. Tightening his hold around the other man's neck; Dean's world suddenly tilted as Lucifer fell backwards, crushing Dean under his weight. He was forced to release his hold, and it was then he realised Lucifer hadn't fainted; he'd fallen backwards to purpose to dislodge Dean.

 _Huh, not as stupid as I thought._

As Dean was trying valiantly to draw breath back into his flattened lungs, Lucifer took the opportunity to twist around and pin him to the ground. His face was red and splotchy from Deans strangle hold, but he had his stupid fucking sneer back on his face. He leant down, his acrid, hot breath brushing against Dean's ear.

"I'm gonna find your Omega bitch, and tear him apart." Lucifer reared back, slamming his fist hard into Dean's face. He was pretty sure he blacked out for a second, because all too quickly Lucifer's fist was connecting again and again, no matter which way Dean turned his face. He was going to be a _mess_ after the damn training.

He threw his body upwards, sideways, even tried to slither away, but Lucifer had him pinned and Dean accepted that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He wondered, in his pain addled brain, if they would wait until he actually passed out before they pulled Lucifer off him, or if they would just let him be killed.

 _No no, they want you to mate with Cas. They wouldn't…_

Oh but they would. He'd die, and they would _make_ Cas mate with someone, one of the other Alphas.

Alphas like _Lucifer._

Dean felt something then, some primal part of himself that he hadn't felt since he heard Cas' voicemail, telling him goodbye. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it felt like the absolute right thing to do just to close his eyes, reach down inside himself and let it envelope him. Warmth flooded his body, a raging fire spreading outwards from his very soul, connecting to his blood and muscles, infusing them with a strength he had never before thought possible, even for a body as inherently inhuman as his.

Opening his eyes, he stared at Lucifer's face, and was _glad_ to see a hint of uncertainty there, a question in his eyes. He wrenched his arms free from under Lucifer's knees, wrapped them around Lucifer's head and brought their faces no more than in inch apart, so Dean _knew_ the other man could see the level of absolute primal _fury_ burning in his eyes. He roared then, putting everything behind the sound, opening his mouth wide around the sharp, jagged edges of his bared teeth.

Lucifer, in his shock, fell away from Dean, bringing his hand up to keep a distance between them. Dean stood, primal blood pumping through his veins, and every part of him wanted nothing more than to rip Lucifer's throat from his body for threatening his mate.

Dean had no idea how, but he managed, just barely, to reign himself in enough to just stand over Lucifer's prone form, snarling. Lucifer moved beneath him, whether to try and escape or fight back, Dean didn't really care. He roared at him, the sound reverberating around the arena much more intensely than before, and it caused Dean to look up, finally realising that everyone had stopped and all of the guards had their Tasers out, and were pointing them at him.

Well.

He had enough of his own mind left to put his arms in the air, slowly backing away from Lucifer's prone form. He was almost relieved when he heard Alastair's voice echoing around the arena.

"Now isn't _that_ interesting." Alastair stalked over, sick, wide grin plastered across his face. "Your just full of surprises, aren't you, Winchester." Dean focused on calming his breathing down, which in turn made his heart rate go down too. Alastair turned to the rest of the silent arena, clapping his hands. "I think we're done for the day. Please return to your designated areas." He turned to look at Lucifer, his lip curling in disgust. "You, go to the infirmary."

Dean turned to follow a still wide eyed Sam, who was walking with Michael. He was still too amped up to talk, and his teeth hadn't retreated either, so he wasn't in the mood for small talk. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew it hadn't gone unnoticed. They would likely want to do more tests on him, oh _joy._

A hand grabbed his shoulder, holding him back, and Dean barely restrained the growl rippling up his throat. He forced himself to stop and turn slowly.

"I will be seeing _you_ soon, Winchester." He wrenched his shoulder out from under Alastair's grip and stalked off, knowing full well that Alastair would not stop until he found out _exactly_ what had just happened to him.

* * *

"Do you feel like this class is just a _little bit_ sexist?" Gabriel asked Cas, measuring out the milk for the cookies they were making.

Cas snorted. "Do you mean the fact that they separate the Omega's from the Alphas and teach us entirely different things, like _home making,_ while the Alphas are assessed by the military and learn various trades?" Cas measured out the chocolate chips, sneaking a few over to Gabriel who quickly stuffed them into his grinning mouth.

"Uh, yeah, duh." Cas was sure Gabriel would eat all the dough before they even put it in the oven, judging by his current bowl dipping. "I mean, I'd love to get all sweaty and hot building things, or greasy and sweaty fixing cars." Gabriel leaned against the counter while Cas tried not to burn his fingers putting the cookies in the oven.

"Why do you keep wanting to get sweaty?" Cas shut the door and stood up, looking his brother over. They weren't due to go into heat for at least another three days, so maybe Gabe was just being a typical horny teenager. "Actually, don't answer that. You just want to watch _Sam_ get all hot and sweaty." He almost choked on the chocolate chip he'd swiped when he saw the lecherous look on his brother's face.

"I know our heats not for a few days but _goddamn;_ did you see them at lunch?" Cas rolled his eyes and started washing their dishes. He handed, well, _threw,_ a towel to Gabriel to dry them.

"I did see the fact that they were both covered in bruises." It had disturbed him, and the fact that Dean _still_ didn't want to talk about it, hurt even more. He would do the right thing and wait for Dean to be ready, but didn't mean it hurt any less. Ever since they had mated, it felt to him like they were so much closer, but Dean had kept that wall up, even if he didn't consciously know it.

"It's just the training, Cassie, don't worry about it." Gabriel whipped him with the end of the towel, so Cas flicked some dish water at him. It earned them a glare from their teacher, but it was worth it. "They won't let anything serious happen to them. They're worth too much." Cas just sighed, knowing that on the surface, Gabriel was right.

"Doesn't make it any easier to see." Dean had brushed it off, but Cas could see the fear in his eyes. He'd just kissed the bruises, run soothing hands down his back and sides and told him everything was going to be ok.

He was eternally glad Dean couldn't hear the stuttering of his heart beat at the lie.

The timer went off for their cookies, and Cas could almost _feel_ Gabriel vibrating with excitement. As soon as they were cold enough, Gabriel stole three cookies, hiding them in his pockets with a wink. Cas just rolled his eyes, stacking them tightly in the container provided. He didn't understand why he felt the need to hide them; they were taking the rest back to their room.

"I fear sometimes, I will never understand you, Gabriel."

His brother just threw his head back and laughed, leading the way back to their room.

When they arrived, Benny was waiting outside their door, which in itself was fairly odd. A flash of fear struck Cas, and he ran up to the big Alpha, demanding answers.

"Benny, did something happen? Is Dean alright? What –" Benny just waved his hand, shaking his head.

"Naw, Cas, every things fine. Dean just got into a bit of a tussle, that's all. He wanted to see you right away, so I brought him here." Benny winked, eyes crinkling in a smile. "I knew you wouldn't have minded." Cas nodded, of course he wouldn't mind.

"Thank you, Benny. Can I – can I see him now?" Cas asked, unsure of what he was going to find behind the door. Who knew how badly he was beaten?

Opening the door and walking into their small room, Cas was hit with an almost overwhelming cascade of smells. He almost shuddered, the effect was so strong. Dean was sitting on the bed, gripping the sheets, arms bulging with muscle and tension.

Sam was leaning against the wall, looking all kinds of concerned. He strode passed Cas, clapping him on the shoulder lightly, before grabbing a very interested Gabriel and leading him back outside. The door shut with a sharp _click._

"Dean…" Cas stepped forward and Deans head snapped up. He couldn't help his gasp at the motley bruises covering his mates face, but the most startling difference was his _eyes._ Cas had never seen Dean look so aggressively _possessive_ , and before he knew what was happening, Dean was off the bed and wrapped around him.

He buried his face in Cas' shoulder, mouthing and licking at the junction between shoulder and neck. Heat flushed through him, sweat beading around his hair line and down his spine. Dean's muffled growl reached his ears, and he tried to pry Dean off him to understand him.

"Dean, what did you say?" Cas grabbed Dean by his thick shoulders and managed to break the contact between them, albeit grudgingly. Dean's voice was muffled by his elongated teeth, and Cas couldn't repress the shiver they caused. Dean flashed his eyes at Cas, and he was once again taken aback by the sheer possessiveness behind them.

"Mine." Dean managed to growl out before sinking his teeth into the mating bite on Cas' neck. He let out a loud moan, falling against Dean's hard body. His body was flushed, hotter than it should have been…

Not unless…

"Dean…" His answering growl was muffled by the teeth still buried in Cas' neck. Another wave of heat traveled down Cas' body, centering on his suddenly leaking hole. It was early… _it couldn't be.._

"I'm going into Heat."


	16. Chapter 16

_**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**_

 **\- Sex**

 **\- Forced Copulation (Not really rape, well, sort of)**

 **\- Just awful stuff**

* * *

"Dean, listen to me," Cas thought for a second about slapping the dazed Alpha standing in front of him, then decided not to in case it sparked more of Deans latent base reactions. Something major must have happened at Alpha training for Dean to react in such a way. "We have to fight this, alright?" Dean just nodded, clearly still affected by his primal side, and whatever hormones pulsed through his veins. They both needed to calm down and make a plan, because he would be damned before he'd let the government control them more than they already were.

He led Dean into the bathroom, before running the tap and wetting a towel. He made him sit on the closed lid of the toilet and gently wiped his face, letting the cool piece of cloth trail over his forehead, along his cheeks and down his neck. Dean sighed, and Cas could see him visibly relax, the possessive and tense set of his shoulders disappearing entirely. Dean opened his eyes and stared at Cas as he dragged the cloth down the back of Deans neck, squeezing slightly so a few drips ran down his spine.

Cas smiled at his mate, who was busy grinning back at him.

"We can fight this, Cas." Dean grabbed Cas' hands, throwing the warming cloth in the wash basin. "I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you, but I just have to keep my junk away from your junk." Cas laughed, kissing Dean softly.

"Yes, Dean. As long as you don't insert piece A into slot B, we should be fine. We aren't animals; we should be able to control ourselves." Cas shuddered as he felt another wave of heat wash over him, but it wasn't unbearable. It would get more _intense_ as the hours progressed, but he had gotten through it before, and he _would_ do it again.

Dean stood and laced their fingers together, but tensed when Cas moved to leave the bathroom. "I can… I can smell you, Cas." He inhaled deeply, breathing out with a goofy look on his face. Cas was worried, though. He didn't want Dean to become overcome with lust and do something they would both regret.

"We need to keep our heads clear, Dean." Cas tried to get Deans attention and keep it, but it was proving difficult. Clearly Cas' heat scent was effecting Dean a troubling amount. Cas worried his lip between his teeth, wondering how to fix the scent problem. They had limited supplies in the small space, but Cas was sure he could figure something out. He pushed Dean out the door so he could think clearer.

He made his way around the bathroom, trying to find the most fragrant thing he could.

 _Jackpot_

Cas grabbed the toothpaste and the wet wash cloth and got to work. By the time he was done, the toothpaste was sandwiched between two folds of the cloth, and Cas was certain it would help to mask his scent from Dean. He walked triumphantly from the bathroom, holding the piece of material out in front of him. Dean laughed when he saw it, taking it from Cas.

He held it up to his face and inhaled deeply.

"Oh yeah, this'll definitely do the trick. You're a genius, Cas." Dean turned to Cas, smiling widely but clearly. He was no longer so affected by Cas' strongly alluring scent. Cas smiled shyly, suddenly taken with how much he loved Dean.

Before he could say anything though, his whole body flushed and he felt a warm trickle ease out of his ass. "Shit, ah, Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean held the scent blocker up to his face, looking at Cas with worried eyes. Cas walked awkwardly over to the bed and sat down, _very_ aware of the wet patch quickly spreading over his ass.

"I'll let you know if I need assistance, and to be honest I probably will, but I'm going to get going now, ok?" He'd held off for as long as he could, but he could feel the insistent burn at the base of his very _being,_ and putting it off would only make things worse in the long run. He needed a clear head if they were going to both get through unscathed, and hopefully, not pregnant.

Dean just nodded, and sat down on the other bed, facing Cas. He didn't want to get fully naked, simply because it was another form of defence between their two hungry bodies, so he just shoved his hand down his pants and went to town. He didn't need it to be refined or perfect; he just needed to get off as quickly and as efficiently as possible. He forced himself not to look over at Dean, because no doubt he would then think about his cock and everything would go downhill from there. So he sat back, closed his eyes and focused on the rough pull of his hand against his cock, the soft trickle of precome slicking the way and the pool of warmth leaking from his throbbing hole. He wasn't going to touch himself there, not yet, but he wiggled his butt anyway, enjoying the tug on his hole.

Cas' eyes snapped open when he heard a low moan beside him, fearing Dean had succumbed to temptation. What he saw, though, was one of Dean's hands covering the wash cloth against his face, and the other stuffed down his own pants. Their eyes locked and Cas couldn't look away, nothing in the _world_ could make him drag his eyes from the majesty that was Dean Winchester masturbating in front of him.

The sight alone was enough to push him over the edge, the small amount of ejaculate he produced spilling over his hand and down his wrist. He shuddered as the aftershocks died down, enough for him to watch Dean find his own completion, the copious amounts of fluid Dean produced staining the inside of his pants, the wet patch growing larger and larger as the moments went on. Dean was moaning and tensing as each new wave of orgasm crashed over him, and Cas could tell by the placement of his hand low on his cock, that he was massaging his knot.

As they both came down from their respective highs, Cas rose from the bed and made his way awkwardly to the bathroom. He grabbed some towels and wet cloths for the both of them, and returned to Dean.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked as he accepted the towel and gingerly eased his pants down. Cas warmed, no _heated,_ at the sight of Deans still hard cock covered in come. His hole clenched with the knowledge that it _should_ be inside of him, painting him with the fevered works of Dean's hands. He rolled his shoulders, shaking off the thought. He wasn't an animal. They could get through this without reducing themselves to rutting beasts.

"I'm ok. I really think we can get through this, Dean." Cas smiled, cleaning himself up as best he could. He couldn't do anything about the steady trickle of slick easing out of his hole, but he could stuff a towel down his ass cheeks to help stem it. "We can rise above our baser instincts. We aren't animals, no matter what those asshole scientists say." Cas threw his soiled towel at the wall by the bathroom, before turning back to Dean. "We will not become slaves to our hormones."

* * *

"Dean." Cas shook his shoulder, wondering how on earth someone slept so deeply at such a stressful time. "Wake up. _Dean."_

He thought about throwing some water on him, but he didn't want to startle the poor guy. The last three days had been tiring to say the least, and the fact that Cas had made Dean sleep in the bathroom probably hadn't helped. They had needed that extra space between them, though, especially on the third day when Cas thought he would scratch off his own skin if he didn't have Dean in him _at that very moment._

But Dean had talked him down, ever present toothpaste covered cloth covering his mouth and Cas had come back to himself, albeit slightly more mortified than before. He had apologised profusely, shut himself in the bathroom and proceeded to shove as many fingers up himself as he dared and practically humped his fist off his wrist.

Now though, he needed Dean to wake up. Cas had woken cool, calm and clear headed for the first time in three days, so he knew his heat had passed. It was certainly a relief to know that they had at least another month to prepare for next time, and whatever the scientists would throw at them. He knew they would be mad, especially if what Meg had said was true, but they would survive. Dean and Cas together, they could survive anything the government could throw at them.

"Just five more minutes…" Dean mumbled into his pillow on the tiled floor of the bathroom, and Cas would have thought it was adorable, if he didn't need to piss like a racehorse.

"Dean, I need to use the bathroom, _please."_ Cas knew Dean could never say no to him, so he practically crawled back to their bed, grumbling the whole way. Cas quickly shut the door and did his business, glad he didn't have an audience.

When he was done, he emerged to find a fully coherent Dean with a grin on his face.

"So it's done then? Your heat?" Cas nodded, a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Yes, Dean, I believe it is. We did it." Dean laughed and ran over to envelope Cas in a tight hug. They clung to one another, savouring the closeness of their bodies they had denied each other the past few days. Dean pulled back first, cocking his head to the side. "What is it?"

Dean turned to face the door, pushing Cas slightly behind him as he went. Cas could hear them then, the fast footsteps and raised voices. He wondered what had happened that people would be arguing outside their door. Cas started as Dean began emitting a low rumbling growl, deep in his chest. Cas knew that sound, it was the sound Dean made when he felt threatened, when they were in danger.

Cas could hear Benny clearly outside the door, shouting in their defence.

"You can't do that! His heats finished! It won't work –" Benny was obviously cut off by someone talking low, low enough that neither Dean nor Cas could hear them. What were they planning on doing?

"You can't expect me to –" more low murmuring and then silence. If anything, that was worse. It meant resignation and defeat. They both jumped when the lock turned on the door and it opened to reveal Benny, looking the most devastated Cas had ever seen any one look, _ever._ Dean backed them against the wall, covering Cas' body with his own.

They watched as Benny stepped aside so three more people could enter their tiny room. A woman in a long white lab coat, Cas recognised her as Ruby, the Doctor, no, _veterinarian,_ Dean had told him about that had examined him and Sam when they came to the facility. The other two men were big human men, wearing suits and the exact same blank expression.

"Now boys, since you didn't cooperate and do it the easy way, we have to do it the hard way." Cas' attention darted to her hands, she had gloves on, why did she have gloves on? "You two," She pointed at the two random men, "hold him." She pointed at Dean. That was _not_ going to go well; did they not know what had happened in his Alpha training?

Dean growled, his teeth descending before their very eyes. His hands curled into fists, but that obviously made no difference to the two men. When Dean sprang, they each grabbed one of his arms and pinned him to the bed. He thrashed and struggled, but it was no use. The two men must have been on steroids or something, because that couldn't have been normal human strength.

Cas turned to look at Benny, who was inching his way slowly towards Cas, his head hanging low. He wouldn't meet his eyes, and Cas suddenly had a _very_ bad feeling.

"Benny?" Cas asked, trying to will the wall into letting him slide right through it. Benny looked up and Cas wished he hadn't. His eyes were _haunted,_ that was the only way to describe it. He looked like a man walking to the gallows.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I aint got no choice." Benny took hold of Cas shoulders and turned him towards the other bed. He knew better than to struggle, there really was no point, so he let Benny place him where he wanted him. Cas ended up laying on his stomach, heart hammering painfully in his chest. He had a worrying suspicion of what was happening, but the government couldn't be _that_ cruel, could they?

Benny leaned over the bed and place his hands on Cas shoulders. He was holding him down. Whatever they wanted to do was going to be traumatic enough that they needed another Alpha to _hold him down._ He could hear Dean howling on the bed next to them, but it all seemed dimmed, somehow. Maybe he was going into shock; his body was preparing him for emotional or physical trauma, so his brain was trying to distance itself. He wanted to tell Dean to calm down, that whatever they were going to do was going to happen whether they fought it or not, so what was the point in getting hurt in the process? It sounded like giving up, but he didn't look at it like that. He only saw it as surviving, as picking his battles and choosing the right time to act out.

Today was not that day.

He came back to himself; unfortunately, when Ruby dragged his pants down to reveal his ass. He still had some residual slick leaking from him, but his heat was over so it hardly mattered. He flinched in surprise when he felt her gloved hand delve into the valley of his ass, scooping up as much slick as she could.

"We honestly didn't expect you to cross your legs so tightly, _Omega_." She spat out his classification like it was a dirty word, and Cas didn't really know how to feel about that. It was just what they had called his particular set of chromosomes and genitalia, and yet she said it like it was some kind of degradation. "So now we have to do this, because we don't know enough about you to do artificial insemination and it would take too damn long anyway."

What was she –?

Oh _, fuck._

As soon as he figured it out, he began to struggle. Didn't do him any good, though, because Benny was _heavy._ The Alpha tried to sooth him, but it just made him even more frantic. He could hear Dean roaring beside him and it was almost deafening, but Cas just couldn't get passed the point of what Ruby had said.

 _Artificial insemination would take too long_

He tried to calm down, he really, honestly did, and he knew him being calm would help Dean, but it was hard, so hard. His heart was hammering and he was sweating, and he still wasn't one hundred percent certain what they were going to do and –

 _Stop, you're not doing anyone any favours by freaking out_

He had to help Dean, had to try and stop him hurting himself. Dean was thrashing beside him, so Cas turned his head to face him, to try and calm him down. He couldn't work himself up, not when there was no escape. They could get through this, they had to.

"Dean." The thrashing slowed, and even Ruby stopped in her tracks to look back at Cas. Dean looked at him with wide eyes, chest heaving and stuttering with each laboured breath. "We will make it." He seemed to calm before Cas' eyes, and he let out a relieved breath. Maybe they could get through; maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

That was, until Ruby walked over and slathered Dean's face with the slick on her hand.

The silence was heavy in the small room, and Cas had never thought silence could be described that way. Something had changed though, enough for Ruby to smirk and gesture for the two men to release Dean.

 _Well that can't be good._

Cas had enough time to notice Benny turning his head away before Dean moaned, sitting up in the bed like some horrible resurrection. Cas could see the enormous tent in his pants, and the fact that just Cas' slick had amped him up that much should have been arousing or at the very least endearing.

At that moment, it was only terrifying.

Cas shook as Dean made his way over to him, and knelt at the end of the bed. He tried to ease his breathing, knowing that if he relaxed, what was inevitably going to happen would be less painful, at least physically. He knew Dean had very little control over himself, but that didn't keep him from flinching when he felt his ass being parted, and Deans breath ghosted over his hole.

It made it that much worse that they had an audience, even more so that Benny was there. He had his head turned away, just staring at the wall, but he had his hands on Cas' shoulders and he tensed every time Cas moved. At least he'd stopped whispering that he was sorry. Of course he was, these assholes had forced all of them into this mess, and they had enormous power them.

" 'm s – sorry, c – cas." Dean sounded absolutely wrecked, and not just from uncontrollable lust. He sounded like he was barely holding himself together, but Cas couldn't, _wouldn't_ blame him for what was going to happen. All of this, _everything,_ was beyond their control and they just had to get through it. He knew when this little experiment was over; Dean would be the one who broke under the responsibility he would no doubt take upon his shoulders. Cas knew that Dean saw it as his job to protect him, and to be the one who hurt him…

"It's alright, Dean. Just… go slow, ok?" He hoped he could at least get that little bit of concession, but he braced himself just in case. Admitting defeat left a sour taste in Cas' mouth, but there was very little they could do. If he got pregnant… well, they would deal with that accordingly.

Dean moaned when his thick cock head touched Cas' hole, and he forced himself to breathe, baring down to ease Deans way. When the hard muscle pushed passed the clenching opening, it seemed to slip in all at once. Cas couldn't help himself and moaned into the pillow, and heard Deans echoing growl. The embarrassment and shame of having other people around them seemed to fade from his mind as Dean pulled out slowly and pushed back in. The slick drag of his cock against his inner walls was astoundingly good; it was everything he had been denying himself over the course of his heats. The fact that they could have been doing _this_ for days, instead of muted jerk off sessions in the bathroom almost made his eyes water. They could have had almost endless ecstasy, if they had known the damn scientists were going to make them breed either way.

Dean grabbed onto his hips to steady himself and then set up a slow, deep rhythm. He had no idea how all of Dean was fitting inside him, they had only had sex once before and even then it was a struggle. It was like his body was made for it, but that just made him sound like some kind of fleshy fuck doll.

They were both moaning and growling when Dean moved his hands to either side of Cas' arms, and Benny had to move quickly out of the way to avoid being snapped at. Cas didn't need to be held down anymore, much to his shame, but he was finding it very hard to form words at that point, so it wasn't like he could _tell_ Benny. It was a testament to the man's bond with the both of them that Dean was even letting him _near_ Cas while they were going at it. Dean lowered his head down to mouth at the back of Cas' neck, and he shivered when Dean licked over the mating bite. It hadn't fully healed from the first time, so it was still sensitive when Dean ran his tongue over it again and again.

His thrusts had picked up, and Cas could feel the knot beginning to form at the base of Deans dick. Cas knew he wouldn't come until Deans knot was fully wedged inside his body, so he did his best to encourage Dean, pushing back to meet his thrusts and tensing the muscles in his stretched hole.

"Cas…" Dean moaned, slightly stuttering in his thrusts. Cas knew Dean needed his go ahead to do what needed to be done, and Cas would give it to him, if it lessened Deans guilt.

"Do it, Dean. It's alright, just do it." Cas hoped that was enough, and he guessed it was, because Dean was pushing forwards slowly, groaning as his engorged knot pressed against Cas' already stretched out hole. He pushed back against Dean, and bore down, sighing when the knot slipped inside with no pain, just the feeling of utter fullness. Dean couldn't move very far, but he could move fast, so with few quick thrusts, he buried himself as far as he could within Cas and came, growling, sinking his teeth into the mating mark to reaffirm their bond.

Cas howled his completion as he felt Dean pumping load after load of his seed into his body, and Cas knew he wouldn't stop for a long time. His orgasm crested when Dean pushed in even further, emptying another load right against his cervix.

When Cas finally opened his eyes, the first thing he realised was that they were alone. They had been so caught up in their mating that they hadn't even noticed the room had emptied. The second was that Dean was still firmly embedded in his ass, and would be for a while.

"Dean?" His mate mumbled against his neck, and Cas sighed. Despite everything, Dean was still dopey after basically emptying the entire contents of his brain out through his dick. "Dean, your quite heavy." Dean managed to dislodge his teeth from Cas' neck and roll them over so they were spooning. It was certainly more comfortable than being smothered.

"Cas… I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." Dean sounded distraught, and he had every right to be, but he wasn't going to let those assholes break them, so they needed to get their shit together.

"Dean, I need you to listen to me, alright?" Cas waited until he felt Dean nod behind him before continuing. "What just happened was in _no way_ your fault. Those evil fucks manipulated both of us into getting what they wanted and we were just pawns in their sick little game." Cas moved his hands so they covered Deans, and moved them down to cover his stomach. He felt Dean growl quietly, as if he didn't want Cas to hear. "If I am pregnant, then it's no one's fault but theirs, ok? The baby –" Cas had to stop and get a hold of himself, because _fuck,_ he was going to be a father. "This baby will be _loved_ no matter what, ok?" Dean tightened his arms around Cas, to an almost suffocating level, before easing off, his growl louder now that Cas had voiced his views. "Promise me you won't take the blame for this, Dean. Because – because I'm going to need you to be strong, I might be now, but I might not be later. I'm relying on you, Dean." He felt a bit bad about buttering up Deans protective nature, but that was what they both needed. To be reminded of what they could both bring to the table.

"I promise, Cas. No matter what happens, I'll protect you." Dean stroked his fingers over Cas' flat stomach, tenderly, _lovingly._

"Both of you."

* * *

Benny apologised to them profusely, but Dean didn't blame him. He didn't even blame himself, weirdly enough. No, who he did blame, were the _fucking assholes_ who ran the facility and the scientists that's worked for them. He took most of his anger out on whoever his sparring partner was in Alpha training, and most of the other Alphas had become wary enough of him that the only people that would somewhat happily accept him as a partner were Lucifer, because he was a sadistic bastard, and their teacher, Alastair.

It had been a month since they had pretty much forced Dean to _copulate_ with Cas against either of their wills, even if it did feel like he was high as fuck at the time. Cas didn't like calling it rape, he said that even if it wasn't something they wanted, he knew that Dean would never hurt him, and rape implied that Dean wanted to hurt and humiliate him. So they called it _forced copulation,_ and left it at that.

When they told Gabriel and Sam, they were equal parts horrified and disgusted. Gabriel didn't even have the heart to joke about it, and that just told of how serious the situation was. The weird part was, Gabriel didn't have his heat at all. He was adamant that he and Sam hadn't had sex, even though it was impossible to get them pregnant outside of a heat. They had hauled Gabriel off to do all sorts of tests, but refused to tell him what they were testing _for._

All in all, it was a pretty terrible month.

Dean made his way to the cafeteria after training with Sam; they picked their food up and waited for Cas and Gabriel to arrive from their class.

"I'd like to learn how to cook." Sam said, puppy dog eyes blinking up at Dean from his side of the table. Dean just snorted, chewing through his mac and cheese.

"Sammy, your such a girl, you know that?" Sam threw the stalk of his apple at Dean but smiled.

"God, your such a jerk."

"Better than being a bitch." Dean threw his own stalk back, and had to hold himself back from starting an all-out food fight. He had to distract himself, because thinking about the fact that Cas' heat was soon and what it would mean if it didn't come was too much for lunch o'clock in the afternoon.

Sam looked over Deans head and grinned, and that goofy look on his goofy face meant Gabriel was in sight.

 _God he hoped he didn't look like that when Cas was around._

The brothers sat down beside their respective mates with their food and chatted aimlessly about their last class, _home economics._ Dean listened distractedly, running a hand slowly up and down Cas' leg. He grinned when his mate shifted closer to him, and snagged his foot between his own. He turned to wink at him when he caught a whiff of _the best_ smell he'd ever encountered. _Holy fucking Christ_ it was like opening an over to smell a half cooked apple pie and it made the Alpha inside him roar in happiness.

He had no fucking _clue_ what the hell it meant.

"Goddamn, did you guys bake pie in class today?" Dean asked, leaning down and plastering his face to Cas' neck. Cas just laughed, wriggling slightly under Deans affectionate display.

"Uh, no, we made lasagne… why?" Dean pulled back, _very_ grudgingly, and looked at Cas.

"You smell like… _fuck,_ you smell like half baked apple pie and just… _goddamn."_ Dean actually _rumbled,_ and Gabriel laughed at the display.

"Jeez, Sammy, you never greet me like that." When he didn't reply to Gabriel, Dean turned to his brother. Sam had his thinking face on, which meant he was putting two and two together and coming up with ten.

"Cas, when's your heat due?" Dean thought it was a fair enough question, since Gabriel still hadn't had his and he'd said he didn't feel anything like it was going to hit that month either. Cas cocked his head to the side and thought.

"Uhm, well, today but…" When Cas' eyes went wide and he turned to Dean, he should have guessed right away. He would be the last to admit he takes some time to click on to things, but apparently it was obvious to everyone else, judging by their wide eyed expressions.

"Wait, no, don't tell me. I've got this." Dean scrunched up his face in concentration and tried to put everything together. "You smell like half baked pie, your heats late and oh, well, _fuck._ " Clearly he'd been so far up denial he wasn't even in Egypt anymore.

"You got it Dean?" Cas smiled at him tentatively, like he was going to be _angry_ at Cas for getting knocked up. The Alpha inside him was still howling at a job well done, so he couldn't help the sheepish smile that covered his face.

"Yeah, Cas. I got it." He bundled Cas into a tight hug, stealing another whiff of that wonderful smell. On the other side of the table, Sam and Gabriel sat grinning stupidly, as if they were allowed to be excited now that the soon to be parents hadn't broken down crying in shock.

"Mazel tov you two! Sammy, we're gonna be an uncles!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your awesome comments, please keep them coming :)**

 **Warnings for this chapter are pretty graphic reaction to medication. **

* * *

He remembers his father telling him once that he wouldn't know true responsibility until he became a father. That constant worry in the back of his brain, wondering what they were doing, if they were in trouble or if they were being good. He said that some of that worry was always a little bit less because he knew Dean was there to protect Sammy, and that he would never let anything happen to him.

Dean now knew exactly what his father was talking about, and it scared the ever loving fuck out of him.

It had been a week since they had discovered Cas was pregnant, and Deans protectiveness was in overdrive. He was constantly worried about Cas, their unborn baby, and what the doctors had in store for them next. On top of that was the fact that Gabriel was feeling weird, Sam had become fast friends with Michael and Dean was a ticking time bomb of stress.

All he could think about was their plan to escape, at how their dad had not managed to send any word in to them, and it didn't look like they were going to be rescued any time soon. The worst thing was, every time Dean went over it, he came back to the same conclusion. There was no way Cas would be able to safely give birth on the outside. If something went wrong, and they had to go to a hospital, how in the hell would they be able to explain how he was in that state? To everyone else, it defied medical and scientific boundaries. The government or someone close, would be called, and they would be dragged back to this hell hole anyway. All while putting Cas under enormous amounts of stress along the way.

Dean sighed, no; there was no way he was risking that. No matter which way he looked at it, and no matter how bitter it tasted on his tongue, Cas was safer having the baby, _their_ baby, right where they were.

Now all he had to do was convince Sam.

They had decided, before they even allowed themselves to be captured, that they wouldn't tell Cas and Gabe about the plan. The fewer people who knew, they better. At least now they wouldn't have to disappoint them.

They were walking back from Alpha training, where Alastair was still taking a creepily divested interest in Dean, when he finally managed to get Sam alone.

"Dude, I need to talk to you." Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back from where he was talking to Michael. The other guy just smiled at them and walked off, understanding their need for brotherly time. He'd apparently had a younger brother, but he was with his parents at the Beta facility.

"What is it?" Sam asked quietly. They were dragging their feet as slow as they could, but they didn't get too far behind the others, just in case it looked suspicious. He had to explain in as few words as possible, so he hoped Sam was as quick as he used to be.

"You know why we came here?" Sam just nodded, his eyebrows high in surprise. They hadn't talked about it since they'd arrived, for good reason, so hopefully he caught on that something was up since he was talking about it now. "Well, we need to delay. I was –" Dean stopped as someone walked passed, but they didn't even glance at them. "Cas can't have the kid out there, Sammy. It's too dangerous. As shitty as it sounds, it safer in here." Sam pulled what Dean knew was his thinking face, and he hoped his brother came to the same conclusion. He let out a breath when Sam's face cleared, and he nodded.

"I understand, Dean. But you need find a way to tell Dad." Dean just nodded his head; he had already thought of that, he just needed Benny's help.

By the time they were seated with Gabriel and Cas, Dean was feeling a lot better. It felt like a weight had been lifted, and he could breathe deeper without fear of hurting. Cas seemed to notice, because he turned to him with a smile on his face.

"You seem very happy, Dean." Cas looked amazing, of course, but he could have just been a little bit biased. Dean just grinned and slid his arm around his mate's waist so he could touch his belly. Cas was only about five weeks along, so of course his stomach was still flat, but that didn't stop Dean touching it was much as he could. Cas didn't seem to mind at all.

"Of course I'm happy, Cas, you're here." Everyone at the table groaned, but Dean just laughed at the cheesiness. He had to make jokes, otherwise they would always just be thinking about the circumstances they were in.

They chatted away, Cas talking about something they had made in Cooking class, and the fact that they were going to start them on Sex Ed, which Dean thought was hilarious. They hardly knew how they worked, how on earth would they teach a class about that? Sam talked a bit about Alpha training, and Sam's new friend Michael. Apparently he had his eye on an Omega called Adam that had arrived before them and –

"Sam." Gabriel slammed his hands down on the table, almost knocking his tray away in the process. Sam turned to his mate and they all watched in horror as all the blood drained from his face, leaving him pale and shaking.

"Gabe?" Sam reached out to touch his mate, who was visibly trembling.

"Something – something's wrong, Sammy." Gabriel managed to choke out, sounding raspy and breathless. Cas was clutching Deans hand, almost cracking bone with the intensity.

"I'm going to get Benny, Gabe." With that, Cas ran off, searching for their Alpha guard. Gabriel groaned and almost doubled over, clutching his stomach. Sam looked terrified, and Dean felt the same. He had no idea what was wrong with Gabriel, but he was worried that it had something to do with his heats stopping. Everyone said Dean wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could put two and two together and get _fucking scientists._

"Oh god –" Gabriel tried to straighten up, but he lurched forward, only missing the table because Sam had arms around him and then he was vomiting _everywhere._ It wasn't vomit, though, because hadn't touched his food. No, it was dark and had a metallic smell –

"Is that _blood?"_ Sam asked in horror, barely registering Gabriel sagging in his grip. Dean sprang to action, almost falling over his chair in his haste. He pulled Gabriel from Sam and got his brother to help lay him gently on the floor in the recovery position. Thank Christ for their dad teaching them first aid. Dean had Sam support his mates head, who was shaking and twitching with every rattily breath. Sam was urgently whispering to his mate, telling him he was going to be fine and that the doctors would fix whatever it was that was wrong.

Dean couldn't help but think that they were somehow the cause in the first place, and that they would be _happy_ to see results like that. Gabriel moaned again but instead of vomiting, his entire body seized, muscles tensing and spasming as a seizure engulfed his body. Sam was yelling at Dean to do something, but unless Benny brought they doctors with him, there was nothing he could do and it killed him inside. Seeing his brother openly crying while his boyfriend convulsed weakly on the floor between them was one of the worst things he had ever seen.

"Sam, listen to me, SAM!" Dean shook his brother, dragging his attention towards him. "I need to make sure he doesn't swallow his tongue or bite it off, ok?" Dean reached behind him, and ripped off the hood attached to his jumper. He worked quickly, ripping it smaller and wadding it up so it was long enough and thick enough for Gabriel to bite down on, but small enough so he could still breathe. He forced it into the other guy's mouth, narrowly avoiding getting his fingers bitten off.

Dean knew they only had a few more minutes before Gabriel would begin to suffer permeant damage, so he hoped and prayed Cas returned soon.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon he was being pushed aside, the doctors converging on the still convulsing Omega. Benny helped him hold Sam back, who was still yelling and crying for his mate. They finally managed to give Gabriel something to stop the seizure, but he was obviously unconscious.

"He's ok, Sammy, look, he's ok." Sam was sobbing into Dean's shoulder, having finally stopped fighting his captors. He looked around as the men in white coats loaded him up onto a stretcher and started to walk him out. Sam went to follow them, when one of them looked around and looked at Benny.

"He has to stay here, Lafayette." Benny looked stricken, but nodded. He brought his large hands up and clasped Sam's shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry, brother. Orders are orders." Sam just nodded, and turned his tear stained face to Dean.

"Is it still safe, Dean?"

Dean didn't answer, and he hated himself for it, but he didn't see any other choice. They were stuck, in a cage, surrounded by the burning pits of hell, with no way of escape.

* * *

"I know why they think I need this, but I can't see how on earth it would help." Cas crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Meg, who was looking at him sadly. Fuck her, he didn't need her sympathy. Gabriel was going to be fine. They were even letting them see him that afternoon.

They had kept him under lock and key, away from his brother and his mate, for a week, so they could run _tests._ He could see it was taking a toll on Sam, but Dean just shrugged when he mentioned it. He understood, he couldn't even imagine being kept from Dean for that long, especially now they were properly mated.

"But at least it gives us time to talk, Clarence." He liked Meg, she was one of the good ones, but that didn't mean she didn't irritate the fuck out of him sometimes.

"I'm not interested in talking today, Meg. I just want to see my brother." Cas knew he was being petulant, but he didn't give a rats ass. He would blame the pregnancy hormones. The thought made him blush, thinking about the night before, as he and Dean had moved together. For some reason, Dean found the fact that he was pregnant astoundingly arousing, and the things that had come out of his mouth the night before were some of the dirtiest either of them had ever heard. Dean was magnificently embarrassed afterwards, telling him he had no idea what had come over him.

"I know, but isn't there anything you want to ask me?" Meg tapped her pen harshly against her clip board, and Cas quickly looked up. His eyes widened as he read the hastily scribbled note.

 _I know what happened to your brother._

Cas swallowed, and nodded. He knew they would have to play it safe, because the sessions were recorded.

"Yes, um, uh, this pregnancy _,_ um, _how is my body going to change?"_ He hoped that was a generic enough question, and when he saw Meg scribbling on her pad, he knew he was correct.

"Well, you going to feel more tired, and you'll ache like hell in your, man/lady parts. But that's just them loosening up to help when you deliver." Meg tapped her clipboard, drawing his attention.

 _They've been putting pills in his food. Testing shit on him. They wanted you pregnant though._

Cas dug his fingers into his arms to keep himself from angrily asking _what the fuck._

"Why on earth would mother nature _put me through this?"_ Hopefully Meg got the hint, because he couldn't exactly spell it out for her.

"Because Mother Nature is a cruel bitch."

 _Because they are scientists and they needed a guinea pig._

Cas felt the anger within him bubble and roil, his stomach seeming to take much of the abuse his emotions were hurling at him. He stood up, and looked at Meg.

"I am not feeling well, Meg. May I be excused?" His therapist nodded sadly, her expression tight with anger _for_ him _._ He lurched out the door and greeted the cooler air with relief. He thought he was going to be sick for a moment, but that was again just part of the joys of pregnancy. Whoever had coined the term _morning sickness,_ could shove the term right up their ass. It was anything but the _morning._ It was more day round sickness than anything else.

He walked down the hall until he found Benny leaning against the wall.

"Benny. I would like to see Gabriel now." Benny just nodded and led the way to the medical wing. Cas wasn't interested in small talk, he just wanted to see his brother.

Benny led him all the way to the medical side of the facility, where they were taken for their weekly tests and scans. Cas didn't see the point in them really. What the hell was going to change from one week to the next? He understood his pregnancy scans and things related to that, but everything else seemed like too much.

"I'll wait out here for ya, don't wana impose." Benny turned to lean against the opposite wall, scuffing his feet. They tended to forget that Benny wasn't that much older than them, even though he had a slightly different position to them. He was still as much of a prisoner as the rest of them.

"I'm sorry, Benny. None of this is your fault, you know that, right?" Cas had learned that Benny was much like Dean when it came to fault and responsibility. He usually took an unfair amount of it onto himself.

"Thanks Cas. I just wish there was something I could have done, something I _could do._ I feel so damn helpless." Benny clenched his fists against the wall, and Cas was worried he was going to lose control. He crossed the hall and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"There is nothing any of us can do in this place, Benny. But we can look out for each other." Cas smiled, hoping to ease Benny's distress. "Besides, we both know Dean needs to be taken care of." Benny just snorted, and Cas was happy to break his glum mood.

"Oh I hear ya there, brother." Benny waved him away towards the door, and Cas didn't need to be told twice. He knocked on the door and when he heard a muffled 'come in', he pushed his way through.

Cas had to swallow down his shock at seeing his normally hyper energetic brother hooked up to all sorts of monitors and machines. They beeped incessantly, and if they were getting on his nerves that quickly, he couldn't even imagine his brother's discomfort. He made his way over to the bed and clasped his brother's warm hand. Well at least he wasn't cold and lifeless. The doctor that was in the room narrowed his eyes at them, but eventually left them to it, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel shot up as soon as the door was closed, wrapping his arms around his brother. Cas, despite his shock, returned the embrace fiercely, hoping he wasn't hurting his brother. Gabriel pulled away first, a wild look in his eyes.

"We don't have much time, so listen up." Cas just nodded, all of his attention focused on Gabriel. "They talk when they think I'm asleep, the idiots. Anyway, these fuckers have been spiking our food." Cas' eyes widened only slightly, because it confirmed what Meg had told him. "Don't worry, not yours. Only half of the Omegas have been getting it, all of them different doses. Turns out mine was too high. It almost perforated my stomach, hence all the blood. It did something to my head, but I think it was just a bit of swelling, so that's all good." His brother gave him a goofy grin, and Cas couldn't help but snort.

"What have they been testing on you? Cas asked, concerned it was some awful thing to change them.

"I dunno, but I think it must be something to stop our heats. They were talking about some guy, Dick Roman, he runs some big pharmaceutical company that's got a contract with the government." Gabriel paused for breath, and Cas was happy to see none of the monitors were doing anything abnormal. "Anyway, I think they are trying to develop something like a pill to stop us from getting pregnant."

"I don't know how to feel about that, Gabriel. But just the fact that those assholes thought it would be a good idea to use you and the others as their guinea pigs mean they really don't really give a shit about us." He didn't understand why they were doing it, but he could guess it had something to do with money and greed.

"Yeah, it's awful, but it's what they want to do with the _Alphas_ that's the real shitter." Cas snapped his attention back to his brother, and saw actual fear in his eyes for the first time.

"What do they want, Gabriel?" His grip tightened in Gabriel's hand, but his brother just squeezed right back.

"They're trying to develop a formula out of their blood to try and make more. They're doing a Captain America, Cassie. They want to use Dean's blood to create a damn super soldier army." Cas closed his eyes and gulped, of course that would happen. Because their lives weren't weird enough already, they had to land in some kind of evil scheme to make the world's strongest army too.

"What are we going to do, Gabe?" Cas looked at his brother, who just shrugged.

"I dunno, but I hope they let me stay in here for bit longer. They give me extra pudding."

Cas just dropped his head and groaned.

 _Oh joy, the world was in good hands._


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter, yay. Thank you so much for your comments, please leave more of them!**

 **Warnings for this chapter are sex and Mpreg.**

* * *

"So, um, I was wondering…" Cas was peppering Deans face with small licks and kisses, both savouring the time they finally had together in more than a week. They had been moved, with Gabriel and Sam, to a double cell. Dean refused to call it a room; it was just two double beds and a bathroom, so they'd had very little time to themselves. Dean had managed to convince Sam, with a _lot_ of eye rolling, to take Gabriel on an _extended_ walk. Now he wanted to ask Cas what he'd been thinking about all week.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas sighed against his neck, nibbling his earlobe softly. Dean moaned and ground his hips against Cas, causing the Omega to shiver. "Do that again, felt good."

"Cas, last time we did this," Dean moved again, rubbing his aching cock against Cas'. Their pants sort of dampened the feeling, but it still felt damn good. "I um, I was wondering if you liked when I talked…" Dean didn't want to go into detail. He had no idea what had gotten into him. His Alpha always came closer to the surface when they were intimate, and his mouth just took on a life of its own. He just felt like it was easier to tell Cas everything he felt inside when they were lusted up to their eyeballs. Almost everything he had said was _way_ too embarrassing to say in the light of day. There was nothing like the sweet bubble of deep kisses and softly spoken words to loosen the tongue.

"You mean when you whispered those filthy things in my ear when you were buried deep inside of me?" Cas whispered, shocking Dean with his boldness.

" _Jesus… fuck,_ Cas." Dean groaned, yeah, he could be dirty, but Cas was something else. Dean loved the glint in Cas' eye when he got worked up. It made something inside him rumble in approval. Now that Cas was pregnant, _well,_ the part of him that he was beginning to recognise as his inner Alpha absolutely roared with happiness that him and his mate had started to make a family.

"I _loved_ it, Dean." Cas mouthed at Deans jaw and rubbed his cheek against the stubble. "If you want to keep doing it, I'm not going to stop you."

Dean growled and flipped them so he had Cas pinned underneath him. Cas grinned and snapped playfully at Deans chin. He was careful to keep his weight off Cas' stomach. Dean could just imagine their little sea monkey swimming around in there.

"Cas, you have no idea what you do to me." Dean dragged his hands down Cas' sides, watching in fascination as his mates breath stuttered and hitched. They had shed their shirts pretty much as soon as they had started, but they were both still wearing their standard issue sweat pants. Dean hooked his fingers into the elastic at Cas' waist and pulled down wards, revealing tight black briefs. "Your _smell,_ I can't even describe it. You smell like fresh pie and the air after it's rained. It just smells… it smells like everything _good."_ Dean could smell the slick pouring out of his mate, which just turned him on even more.

Cas just moaned, pretty much beyond conversation at that point, but Dean didn't mind. He knew Cas could still hear him, could still take in and react to what he was saying. It made him feel good to know he had that effect on his mate.

Dean made quick work of their remaining clothes, almost ripping them off in his haste to get them both naked. He was fully aware of the fact that they didn't have much time since Sam and Gabriel could be back at any point. As much as he loved harassing his brother, and Gabriel for that matter, he didn't want or need them interrupting their special time together.

The last thing he wanted to do was rush, but a man had to work with what he'd been given.

Dean didn't want to squash Cas in any way, so he had to be inventive with their positions. He paused, looking down at his writhing, flushed Omega and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He was so in love with Cas, and despite the whole shit storm that was swirling around them, he would take every opportunity to show him how he felt.

"Cas, lay on your side." His mate shuffled over to his side, and Dean lay behind him, knowing that the position wouldn't harm Cas or the baby. He quickly shed first his underwear, then Cas', wishing they had more time. He liked to savour the little moments with Cas, and they didn't happen as often as he would like, but he would take what he could.

When they were both naked and pretty sweaty, Dean wrapped his arms around his mate and mouthed at his shoulder. "Cas, fuck, I wish you could see yourself, flushed and _hot_ and _beautiful._ " Dean slipped his hands further, resting them lightly against Cas' slightly distended stomach. Gabriel had joked that it was a food baby, and Dean had laughingly agreed.

What he hadn't admitted, even to himself, was how _arousing_ he found the very _idea_ of Cas carrying his child within him. Whenever he saw Cas rub a hand over his stomach, or his _amazing_ scent entered Deans nose, he grew harder than he had ever been in his life. His inner Alpha howled in contentment with every action, knowing he had successfully made offspring with his mate.

"Jesus Christ, Cas, you have no idea how much this turns me on." Dean rubbed his mates belly and rumbled deep in his chest. He was beginning to accept his Alpha as a deep part of himself, and he was letting it out more and more. He wasn't afraid to let his instincts take over.

"I think I do, Dean." Cas pressed his leaking ass against Deans hard cock, and they both groaned. Dean slipped his hand around to Cas' ass, quickly finding his mates dripping hole.

"This ok, Cas?" Dean always had to ask, he never wanted to hurt Cas, and even though Cas was practically _presenting_ himself to Dean, he had to make sure it was what he wanted.

"Yes, Dean, please put _something_ in me." His mate smirked back at him. Dean hadn't plucked up enough balls to eat Cas out yet. He was building up to it, yeah, but he'd never done it before and he wanted more time to enjoy the oasis that was Cas' ass. He wanted to make it good for his Omega. He obliged Cas by slipping a finger into his fluttering hole, revelling in the tight, hot channel swallowing his digit up to his knuckle. Cas moaned, thrusting back onto Deans hand, wordlessly telling Dean to add more.

"Do you think – you think you could come on just my cock?" Dean asked, pressing another finger into his mate. He made sure to rub against the little bundle of bliss about three quarters of a finger inside. Cas moaned and pressed back, arching his spine in pleasure.

"Yes, Dean, _yes."_ Dean grinned, loving how wrecked Cas sounded. It was always amazing to see his mate lose control and give in to his instinctual side. He added another finger, and was happy with the stretch. Cas could take him, he was ready.

Dean slid down to spoon Cas, sliding his fingers out and his cock down the valley of his ass. When the head of his cock caught against his mate's puckered ring, Cas let out a deep moan and pushed backwards.

"Dean, I swear to all things holy, if you don't –" Dean cut Cas off by easing in, the thick head of his cock sliding in almost effortlessly. Cas shivered and writhed as Dean pushed all the way in, and the slick, hot channel of his mate surrounded him. It was a glorious feeling.

"Holy _fuck,_ Cas, you feel amazing, you have no idea." Dean pulled back out, a low rumbling emitting from his chest. His Alpha was very close to the surface, and Dean was slightly afraid it would completely take over, like it had in Alpha training. By the time he'd set up a constant rhythm, he had managed to get it under control, only just though. Bits and pieces seemed to still be slipping past his defences, much to his embarrassment. It had happened last time as well, but Cas just thought it was _Dean_ rambling filthy things into his ear. "Oh _god,_ Cas, I love you so full of our baby. Just knowing your growing our child keeps me hyped up _all the time."_

Jesus fucking Christ, the things that came out of his mouth.

"D-Dean… really?" Cas sounded pretty surprised, and Dean was kind of shocked he'd been able to hide it from Cas for so long. He was kind of ashamed that it turned him on at all, but his Alpha was so close to the surface that he couldn't deny it.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean quickened his thrusts, holding on to Cas' hips for support. "You're so hot like this; I can't wait until your belly is round with our baby, so everyone can see what we did together." Holy shit where was all that coming from? Cas clearly didn't mind, judging by the loud moan coming from him.

"Oh god, _Dean,_ I'm close, I'm so close," Cas was pushing back against him, fucking onto Deans cock relentlessly. Dean could feel his knot starting to from at the base, and he was so ready to push it deep into his mate.

"Do you think you can come on just my cock, Cas?" His mate nodded, throwing his head back against Dean's shoulder. Dean mouthed at the mating mark on his Omegas shoulder, pausing for a second before easing his inflated knot all the way deep into his mate. Cas shouted as he found his release.

"Yes… _Dean…_ " Hearing his name falling from his mate's mouth sounding so damn wrecked pushed him over the edge. Dean' knot inflated fully, locking him to his mate. He erupted deep inside Cas and Dean roared proudly for spilling his seed inside his mate. Even though Cas was already pregnant, his Alpha was still ridiculously happy about it.

They would be locked together for a while, so Dean made sure Cas was comfortable, kissing his neck and shoulders. They were both rumbling happily as Dean covered them with a blanket. Cas fell asleep pretty quickly, huddled close to his Alpha. Dean smiled, absolutely content despite everything happening outside their room.

When Sam and Gabriel returned later, Dean eyed them from behind Cas, where he was still locked. Sam blushed so damn red Dean thought his head would explode, and Gabriel shoved his fist in his mouth to stifle his giggles. They were both just big girls, Dean was sure.

"Just go to sleep, you little shits."

* * *

It was strange, how time seemed to speed up when an event in the future was terrifying. Like going to the dentists, or taking an exam.

 _Or your mate giving birth._

The weeks and months seemed to slip by, an avalanche of time that they could do nothing to stop. Alastair continued to ride Deans ass, despite the fact he had already beaten every opponent, even the trained guards. It gave Dean a sick sense of satisfaction, to know he was stronger than them. He hadn't had another full on freak out, but he came close a few times. It didn't escape his notice that Alastair seemed to bait Lucifer into fighting dirty with Dean, trying to get him to snap again.

Gabriel had been released from the hospital wing, and together, him and Sam had quickly figured out they had been dosing the Omegas food with the drugs that had caused his sickness. The scientists quickly stopped when Sam, Dean and Gabriel started to switch their trays around. They didn't want the _big bad Alphas_ getting sick, so they grudgingly stopped. Dean took it as a win.

His brother still hadn't got his thumb out of his ass and mated with Gabriel, but he excused it by the Omegas sickness, but Dean was suspicious. His giant sap of a brother was probably waiting for the perfect time. That was fine, but their bond would be stronger if they mated. Dean _had_ explained it to his brother, well, _tried,_ but Sam had just shoved his fingers in his ears and wailed. Damn giant baby moose.

The damn scientists hadn't told them _anything_ about their baby, except for the fact that everything was going well and not to worry.

 _Well,_ that was easy, wasn't it?

Cas didn't seem to worried, said he could tell everything was fine. Dean tried not to think about it. When Cas started to show, Dean couldn't keep his hands off his mate, even if their brothers were there. Cas didn't carry the same as a human woman, something to do with stronger core muscles, so he didn't show as much. They all got used to it after a while, which amused the hell out of Gabriel.

"Dude, how is this normal?" He'd laughed and rubbed Cas' belly. "You're a _guy,_ having a _baby._ " He'd grinned, his eyes lighting up and Dean knew a joke was on its way. "You're like a friggen _sea horse."_

They always tried to keep it light, because the alternative was way too dire.

He'd managed, with Benny's help, to make one call to his father, to tell him the situation. It hadn't been easy, and he'd be the first one to admit that he cried, very manly tears, of course. His dad had updated him on the outside situation and told him they would get them out, it was only a matter of time.

"You look after him, Dean. Both of them." Dean's throat had tightened at his dad's rough voice, and he knew he was holding back all the emotion too.

"I will dad, don't worry." Benny was motioning for him to wrap it up, but it was really the last thing he wanted. "I gotta go, Dad. I love you."

"I love you to, son. Same goes for Sammy. You tell him that. I'm so proud of you, of all you boys, for being so damn strong." Dean couldn't help the tears, then, and he almost sobbed at the end. "You take care of my grandkid too."

"I will dad, I gotta go, I'm sorry."

"Go Dean, be strong."

It was pretty much the worst conversation of his life, baring the voicemail from hell.

* * *

"I'm worried, Dean."

Dean was carding his fingers through Cas' hair when he spoke, Gabriel and Sam were out so they had the place to themselves. They hadn't had sex in weeks, the main reason being Cas was too uncomfortable to do anything. Dean didn't mind in the least. His Alpha was happy just watching his mate expand and grow with their child. What he didn't like was his mate being unhappy.

"What's up, Cas?" He could feel the tension falling in waves off his mate, so he moved them so they were sitting up, facing each other.

"They haven't told us anything about it." Cas hated calling their baby an _it,_ but they didn't really have a choice. All they had said was everything was going to plan, and _wow,_ wasn't that vague. "What if – what if they take it from us?" Cas sounded so _scared,_ that Dean rumbled in his chest, a deep, reverberating sound. He wrapped his arms around his mate, and Cas buried his face in his neck. Dean couldn't ignore the salty tang on the air, or the wet patch growing on his shoulder. His Alpha howled in its outrage that his mate was upset.

"Shhh, Cas, its ok. I swear, I won't let anything happen to either of you, ok?" He pulled Cas from the protection of his shoulder, and Cas whimpered at the loss. He made their eyes meet, unsteady, watery blue ones to strong, determined green. "I _promise,_ I will protect you." Cas settled down, and eventually fell asleep, but Dean was buzzing. He knew he'd just made a promise to Cas that he might not be able to keep. He was one guy, two if he counted Sam, against the whole of the facility. He would try, hell, he'd _die_ before he let anything happen to his mate or their baby, but he knew he would be fighting a losing battle. It made him feel hopeless and, well, _scared._

When they woke up, Dean decided a shower would do them both some good. Plus it was a damn good excuse to see Cas naked and wet. Cas smirked when he figured out Deans play, but he just shrugged.

"You know what you do to me, Cas."

They made their way into the bathroom, and Dean was thankful that the shower was big enough for the both of them. They stripped silently, the conversation from the night before hanging in the air around them. Dean wanted to take Cas' mind off everything, and he had the perfect plan.

He waited until the water was perfect before either of them entered the shower, and Cas sighed with happiness when the hot water cascaded over his aching muscles. His round belly made Deans Alpha practically salivate, but the shower wasn't about him. He soaped up a wash cloth and started rubbing it over Cas' shoulders and down his back, grinning when his mate started making tiny gasps of pleasure.

"Like that, Cas?" His mate just nodded and leaned back against him. Dean brought the cloth over Cas' round belly, laughing when their baby kicked back against his hand. Cas hadn't cried or freaked out when it had first started happening, his mate was strong, but he did keep a tiny smile on his face, and his arms wrapped around himself. "Someone certainly does." They both laughed quietly when another kick was aimed Deans way.

"It's getting so big, I can't believe it." He felt Cas' hands caress where Dean had washed, and laid his forehead against his mates neck. In that moment, everything left them. The fear of outside, what was going to happen, everything. Dean took the moment of peace, and used it to his advantage. He turned Cas around slowly, so the water was hitting Deans back instead. "Dean, what are you –"

Dean sunk to his knees and kissed Cas' belly. He laid his cheeky to the taught flesh, and stuck his tongue out to dip into Cas' belly button. His Omega shivered and buried his hands in Dean's hair. He gasped when Dean licked his way down to his half hard cock, and shuddered when Dean took it into his mouth. He coaxed it to full hardness with small licks and kisses, paying special attention to the head, because he knew that was the most sensitive place.

" _Dean."_ Cas moaned above him, tightening his hold on his hair when Dean took all of him into his mouth. It was kind of hard, considering the belly in the way, but Dean worked with it, one hand stroking what they had made together, the other reaching around to play with his mate's soft hole. It was loose already, in preparation for the birth, so Dean sunk two fingers in no problem. He curled them around, searching for – "holy _shit,_ oh my _god,_ I'm going to come Dean, shit shit –"

Hearing Cas moaning, so close to completion, clearly did something for Dean. He ripped his hand away from Cas' belly and two strokes later on his own dick, he was coming, thick and white, all over Cas' legs. Cas managed to brace himself against the wall before he was shouting his release, his cock ejecting down Deans throat in a few small loads. He was surprised he had even managed to keep up the blow job, considering he was _still_ coming. He let Cas' softening dick fall out of his mouth as he rocked and moaned through the rest of his orgasm, hand tightening around his knot. Cas stroked his hands through Deans hair and whispered words of love and encouragement. Dean was shattered by the end of it; he could barely even stand, let alone talk. He helped Cas wash the ridiculous amount of come off his legs and himself, before turning off the shower and towelling them both dry.

They both collapsed into bed, sated and happy. Neither of them could wipe the smile off their faces, and they basked in the afterglow. Sam and Gabriel returned a while later; thankfully bringing them back food and drink. After their meal, everyone retired to bed, somewhat happier than they had been in a long time.

Dean felt something shift next to him, at some godforsaken hour of the night. He groaned and turned over, throwing his arm over Cas, but he was further away than he should have been. He was also sitting up.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean murmured quietly, because he'd woken Gabriel from his _beauty sleep_ once, and _that_ would never happen again. His hand slipped down and into, _Ew,_ a wet patch. "Dude, did you wet the bed?" His sleepy brain couldn't connect the dots, it seemed. Cas strained voice put him immediately on high alert.

"I don't want to alarm you, Dean, but no, that is not pee." Cas grabbed for Deans hand and squeezed, a low puff of air escaping him. Dean's brain finally caught up with him, and it hit him like a damn dump truck.

"No, _shit,_ we have more time, don't we?" He didn't even care that his voice cracked at the end of his question, because he knew the answer before Cas even replied.

"No Dean, we're out of time." His mate turned to look at him, and even in the dark Dean could see his bright, determined eyes. A little of Deans worry subsided, because Cas wasn't scared. They could _do_ this, they would make it through.

"This baby is coming, whether we are ready for it, or not.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Thank you all for the great comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Warnings for**

 **\- Graphic Birth**

 **\- General Fluff :)**

* * *

"How the hell long have you been like this, Cas?" Dean sounded petrified, and he had a lot of cause to be, but Cas wasn't. For some reason, probably another previously unknown biological lifesaver coming into play, he felt reasonably calm. It might not last for the duration of the labour, and he doubted it would for the actual birth, but at that moment he was ready for his body to show him what to do, namely, deliver their baby safely into the world.

"I had some back ache before we had our shower, but it went away after that." Cas squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he wasn't breaking Deans hand, when a tightening of his belly gripped him. He breathed through it, Meg had been _very_ informative when it came to relaxing techniques, and before he knew it, it was over. He knew the contractions would get worse and closer together, but he could handle them. He had a very high pain tolerance, all Omegas had, it seemed. "Then I woke up, probably because my water broke." Dean just stared at him.

"Dude, I know, like nothing about birth, but I'm pretty sure your water breaking means the baby's like, almost here." Dean flinched as Cas squeezed his hand again, and yes, the contractions were getting closer together. "Oh my god, Cas, you slept through your labour. Who does that?" It was not the time to discuss his tolerance for pain, so Cas adjusted his pillows and tried to wriggle away from the wet spot.

"Dean, I think it's time to wake Gabriel and Sam up, don't you?" Cas widened his eyes at Dean, and his mate seemed to get it a moment later. Before he could move, though, Cas grabbed his hand. "I think we should try and be as quiet as we can, Dean. I know Benny said there weren't any cameras in here, but I would like to be cautious anyway." Dean just nodded, still in a state of shock. Cas understood he would have to be the strong one, because despite how stoic and strong Dean seemed, when it came to his family, he was anything but.

Cas concentrated on breathing and not thinking about the slight bit of pain starting in his groin, while Dean woke their brothers. Cas could hear the sharp intake of breath from Gabriel when he realised the situation, and his brother was quickly with him. Dean had Sam guard the door, and then he was back with Cas, asking what he needed and generally not knowing where to put himself. Gabriel, surprisingly, seemed quite in control.

"Ok, so do you want me on baby catching duty?" His brother rubbed his hands together and had slapped on a smile. It must have had something to do with the Omega in both of them, because both of the Alphas seemed very unnerved. "I mean, the only think I know about birth is what we saw in that frankly traumatising video we saw in sex Ed class." Cas would have laughed, but a particularly painful contraction hit him and had him groaning into Deans shoulder.

"I need Dean up here, Gabe, so yes, please, catch away." His brother laughed, but then abruptly stopped. Cas looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh god, that means I have to get up close and person with all your junk." He would understand, and be sympathetic with his brother's predicament, if he didn't have to push something the size of a watermelon, out of somewhere the size of a hose pipe.

"We are _twins,_ Gabe. We have the _same junk."_ He didn't mean for it to sound so aggressive, but he was gritting his teeth through another contraction. His brother bit back a laugh, and held his hands up.

"Ok ok, cool your jets. Just point me where you want me." Cas took a moment to think about where exactly he wanted to have his baby, and on the bed just didn't seem right. He moved so he was half on the bed, but kneeling against the side, so his arms and head could rest against it. Dean was up by his head, legs either side of Cas' body, hanging off the side. He sighed and laid his head down on one of Dean's thighs, enjoying the feeling of his mate's fingers running through his hair.

He buried his face in Dean's lap as another, more powerful, contraction hit. He felt something _shift,_ inside him, and he just knew instinctively, that it was go time.

"Gabe, I need you to take my pants off." He calmed his breathing, focusing on Deans fingers in his hair and on his head.

"Gees, at least buy me a drink first." He would have kicked his brother, but he needed to conserve his energy. If his brother wanted to deal with his stress by joking, Cas wasn't going to deny him that. Gabriel eased Cas' dirty track pants off his trembling body, only _then_ did he realise he was shaking, and grumbled the whole time. "Just because we're _twins,_ doesn't mean we've got the same junk." Cas wasn't really listening to him, he was too busy breathing and counting between contractions.

"Gabe, I will honestly give you anything you want when this is over, but for now _please,_ do what I say without thought, alright?" Cas couldn't do it by himself, he needed them all to make him feel strong, he realised. Dean was his protection and Gabriel was his tool when he couldn't work himself. He must have sounded fairly serious, because Dean's hands tightened in his hair and Gabriel actually sounded guilty.

"Ok, bro, you know I will. Now let's get my niece or nephew out, shall we?" Cas gasped when the cool air of the room hit his bare skin, but he didn't have long to dwell on it. Another contraction took hold and Dean leaned down and whispered such words of love and admiration in his ear that he almost cried.

"Gabriel," His brother perked up at the use of his full name, "I need you to see how far away the baby is." He heard his brother sigh _heavily,_ but luckily he followed the order without complaint. Having his brother's fingers slowly enter his ass was one thing he could have gone a _lifetime_ without. When he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, his heart skipped a beat, he was sure.

"Uh, so, not long now, Cassie. Just um, just keep going like you were?" Everything seemed to be hitting his brother, because he sounded less sure of himself. Cas just nodded and held tighter to Dean.

"You're doing so well, Cas. I love you so much." Dean kissed the top of his head. "Your amazing, Cas." He clutched at Dean harder, and kissed the top of his thigh. He was pretty much incapable of doing much else at that point. It wasn't long before another contraction washed over him, and he _felt_ something shift within him, he knew it was time.

"Gabe, I have to start pushing now." He ended on a groan, as his body told him to push. He bore down with everything he had, feeling something heavy and all-encompassing shift slowly downwards. It didn't hurt, per say, but the pressure was more than he had ever felt. His swollen belly clenched with the effort to force his child out, the rippling muscles making him gasp. As the contraction ended, he focused on his breathing.

"I'm just gonna see where the kids at, that all good?" Cas mumbled his assent, and didn't even feel his brothers exploratory fingers. "Whoa, ok, so next push, Cassie, and we might see how much hair it's got." Cas' heart jumped with joy that they might meet their baby soon, or it could have been relief to know it was almost over. He spread his legs as wide as he could, to give the baby more room to emerge. He really hoped nothing ripped or tore when the baby came out.

" _Oooohhh rrrrrrhhhhh."_ Cas couldn't stop the vibrating growl that left him with the next contraction, because as he pushed, he could _feel_ the baby as it started to make its entrance to the world. The worst part was, it was as if his body knew what was happening, so the contraction _didn't stop._ It kept egging him on, forcing him to push far beyond what he would call his limits. It was very hard to keep quiet, so he buried his face in Dean's leg and growled into that instead.

"Cassie, stop, _stop bro."_ Cas turned and growled at his brother, his gaze clouded with pain and hormones, but he did stop. His breathing was heavy and laboured, but he listened to his brother. "The heads almost out, but you have to go slow or your gonna rip yourself to shit. Trust me; you've _got_ to let your body stretch." His brother actually fucking _smirked._ He would have slapped the grin right off his face, if he had any energy left at _all._ "Just think of when you bone, you gotta get stretched, right?" Cas even heard _Sam_ groan from over by the door.

Instead, Cas just nodded, and with every long, drawn out contraction, he pushed _lightly,_ clinging to his mate for support. He heard Dean gasp just as Cas felt what must have been the head suddenly pop out of his body. It was a brief moment of peace before the shoulders, Cas knew.

"It's got your hair, Cas." Dean's voice was thick with emotion, and if he didn't know better, he would have said that Dean was holding back tears. Gabriel, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to show emotion.

"Oh my _god,_ Cassie, I can't believe this is happening," Cas was fairly certain his brother was sobbing, so he hoped he could still do the job.

Cas set his knees and growled as another powerful contraction consumed him, and he knew without a doubt it would be the one to force his baby from his body. He bit into Dean's thigh and practically roared when he felt his child's shoulders, one after the other; leave the protection of his body. A great gushing, watery, _painful, burning,_ expulsion, and his baby was born, slippery and gooey into his brothers waiting arms. Cas would have collapsed had it not been for his _crying mate_ holding him up _._ It made his heart swell when he looked up to see tears streaming down Deans face, his Alpha reduced to such raw emotion in the face of their child.

Sam left his place by the door to hand Gabriel a towel to wrap their baby in, and try and clean off some of the mess. Cas still felt too exhausted to move from Deans lap, so he turned his head to the side and brought one of his hands around to stroke their baby's soft little head when Gabriel handed it over to Dean.

"It's a boy, Cas, congratulations." He could hear the awe in Sam's voice, and Dean choked back a sob.

It was glorious, having his family together and safe. A strange wave of pain had him groaning, and receiving a worried pat from Gabriel.

"Ew, so it's probably the placenta, right? Sammy, can you grab me a _oh fuck me."_ Cas gasped when he felt it, and looked up at Dean.

"Put the baby down, Dean. I need you." His voice was strained, he knew, but whatever was happening to him needed Dean's full concentration.

"Gabe, what the fuck is wrong? What's happening?" Dean sounded very concerned, and he had every right to be. They should have considered it a possibility, considering him and Gabriel were –

"Cassie, I know you can do it again. It should really be easier this time, I think?" He really wished his brother sounded more convinced, but he was too busy trying to get Dean to calm down.

"Dean," Cas managed to grab Deans attention, his eyes wide and worried for his mate. "I'm, _shit, ow,_ having another baby, it seems." Dean's eyes went comically wide, before he actually _laughed._

"Are you shitting me?" Cas groaned, he seemed to be doing quite a bit of that, as a new contraction hit him, and he pushed as hard as he could. Gabriel was right; it was easier, its brother stretching the way for it. It didn't mean that his body _liked_ something that large being forced out of it.

When the burning became too much, Cas slowed down his pushes to only when Gabriel said to go. It was easier, but it still hurt like the seventh circle of hell. He panted when he felt the head ease its way out, and he heard Gabriel laugh.

"This one's got your hair, Dean." Cas would have joined them, but an almighty pressure was building in him and he knew it was time. He fervently hoped there weren't any more in him, because he didn't think his body could cope with much more. He cried out when the shoulders emerged, followed shortly after by the rest of the baby's small body. His body was trembling and shaking, totally maxed out. He could barely keep his head up, but he wanted to see what they had made.

When he felt _another_ contraction roll over him, he was for a moment terrified that there was another unknown baby inside him. His brother must have sensed his fear.

"I think it's just the placenta, Cas." He winced when he felt something slide out of him, and he almost laughed at Gabriel's reaction. "Oh my fucking _god._ I could have gone my whole life without seeing _that."_ Cas saw Sam hold the towel at arm's length and disappear into the small bathroom.

"Cas, look what we made." Dean held one tiny baby in his arms; the other Gabriel was still cleaning up.

"Gabe? What's that one?" He wanted to know what he had, they had talked about names, but they thought they had more time. Gabriel laid the other one on the bed, and they were thankfully very quiet.

"This one's a girl, Cas." His brother wiped a bloody hand over his forehead, grimacing when he realised what he had done. "I am _not_ looking forward to that." Cas just laughed, too exhausted to reply. All he wanted to do was sleep, but they had to name them. That was important.

"Dean? I know what I want to name the girl." He had been thinking about it for a while, but he thought Dean might protest. Dean just looked at him and nodded for him to go on. "I was wondering if we could name her after your mother." He heard Sam's sharp intake of breath, but he saw Deans eyes tear up again.

"Yeah, Cas, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Dean seemed to think for a minute, before he looked back at Cas. "We could give her a second name, I was thinking – I was thinking Anna, you know, after your sister and mom." Cas' heart clenched at the mention of his mother and sister, but he knew Dean meant well. He was giving them a legacy, like Cas had with the first name. "What about the boy?"

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to call him James John, after our fathers." Dean closed his eyes then, tears slipping down his cheeks, and Cas looked over to see Sam and Gabriel clinging to each other, the whole moment was very emotional. Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Cas. It was a wonderful thing to see, despite all the worry and stress.

"Welcome to the world, Mary Ann, James. Nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Dean couldn't believe it, when he had gone to sleep that night; he'd been Dean Winchester, mate, brother, protector. When he woke up, he was Dean Winchester, mate, brother, protector, _father._ It was a daunting task for a nineteen year old guy.

He couldn't sleep with all of the excitement of the night buzzing around his veins, so he stayed awake and watched over his sleeping family. Cas had passed out pretty much straight after they had cleaned him up and put him too bed. They made little beds out of their draws for the babies, which, yeah, _babies, plural._ They hadn't been expecting that, although it should have crossed their minds. Cas and Gabriel were twins, it made sense that they would have twins themselves. Add in the fact that Omegas were apparently super fertile, and there was the winning formula.

Gabriel had passed out soon after Cas, but Sam was still slumped against the door. He had insisted on staying there, to protect his family, he'd said. He really loved his little brother. Dean knew they would have to leave the room eventually, because Cas couldn't feed them, unfortunately.

"It's strange, but a part of me wishes I could feed them." It had shown itself to be a problem soon after everything settled down, and James started mouthing at Cas' naked chest. Gabriel of course, had just laughed.

"Didn't you want to keep _some_ of your masculinity, bro?" Cas had just glared at him, and looked down at their son, regret clear in his features.

"You will understand when you have your own, Gabe." They were all pretty quiet after that, and Dean didn't miss the look passed between Sam and Gabriel.

Watching his family now, it was a weird thing to have them actually _there._ They were real little people that depended on him and Cas for _everything,_ and it was a little terrifying. Cas didn't seem worried, he said everything would come naturally, but Dean still worried about what kind of parent he would be. He just hoped he raised them right, like his dad had done with him and Sam.

His brother's head snapped up, just as Dean heard it too.

Footsteps.

Dean prayed to every entity he could think of that they would just go passed their room.

Of course, no god had ever answered Dean Winchesters prayers.

Sam leapt to his feet, facing the door, while Dean rushed over to wake his mate. Cas must have smelled the fear rolling off him, because he was instantly on his feet, placing himself between their children and the door. Gabriel joined him, looking fiercely determined. Dean stood behind Sam, his arms wide, a protective shield, hiding their small family from the evil behind the door.

When it opened to reveal a bored and angry looking Ruby, Dean clenched his jaw. They would not take his children, not without a fight. Three guards flanked her, and Dean was, for a moment, worried that Benny wasn't one of them. What that meant, he didn't know, but he was sure he would find out.

"Come on boys, I am _not_ a morning person." She sounded like barging into someone's room and taking their children was a common occurrence for her, and Dean hoped like hell it wasn't. "We can do this the easy way, or the messy way." Dean just growled at her, low in his throat.

"Back off, bitch. You aint coming anywhere _near_ my kids." Ruby just rolled her eyes and motioned for the guards. Sam ran at one of them, catching him in the shoulder and grabbing his arm. The other two advanced on Dean and the Omegas, their hands out in front of them like they were trying to calm a wild animal. Which was pretty much _exactly_ how Dean felt, at that point. He could hear Cas screaming as Gabriel ran at the other guard, but he was just thrown sideways and into the wall. They all heard the sickening crunch, and Sam shouting at his mate to get up.

He didn't.

Cas practically roared at the other guard, and Deans Alpha roared back in pride at their mates courage. Dean didn't even bother fighting the change, his mouth burning as his teeth lengthened and his muscles filled with fuck knows what. He was stronger and faster, but the guard was bigger. Trying to protect his angry mate and their two children proved very difficult, especially when Cas seemed hell bent on fighting too. Dean tried to keep him behind him, but Cas didn't seem to know whether to attack or defend.

The point became moot when guard number three managed to throw Sam off him, kick him in the stomach and sneak around the back of them. Dean and Cas were too busy with the other two, they never saw the guard snatch James from his makeshift bed.

The first Dean realised something was wrong, was Cas going limp beside him. His heart froze in his chest when he saw Ruby holding his _son,_ his flesh and blood, in her arms.

"Now, stop what you're doing, and give me the other one. Trust me when I say, I will use _any_ means to get the job done." Dean didn't miss her pointedly looking down at his screaming son, and he sagged when he realised there was nothing they could do.

They were beat.

Cas cried when the other guard crept forward and grabbed Mary from her bed, and when she started crying, something broke in Dean. They were taking their children away from them, their innocent, soft little babies. That little bit of self-preservation was hanging on by a thread, and threatened to break off at any second and pierce his soul.

Ruby turned once they got to the door, and _smirked_ at the mess of broken Omegas and Alphas littering the floor.

"You didn't actually think we'd allow you to keep them, did you?" Dean felt it when that piece broke off and fell, shattering his last bit of self-restraint. He lunged for the last guard, the one that wasn't hold one of his offspring. He collided with a mass of muscle and leather, biting and clawing his way up that assholes neck. He was almost at a height to deliver the killing blow, when he heard Cas howl behind him and his eyes lit up white.

More pain than he had ever _imagined_ surged through him, and a _tiny_ part of him hoped he would die, just so it would stop.

His last conscious moment had him see the guards snarling face block everything out.

"Shouldn't have fought back, dog."

Then thankfully, darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all, thank you for your comments :)**

 **Please leave more! They are my lifeblood!**

* * *

He thought it was the pounding in his head that woke him from his apparently unconscious state, but it could have also been the soft tapping at the door he was facing. He winced when he tried to lift his head, and the headache launched to life.

Nope, it was _definitely_ the headache.

He opened his eyes very slowly, thankful that wherever he was had pretty much no lighting. He looked around, careful not to strain his neck or head very far. He was in a tiny room, which had a toilet in the corner and a door with a little metal grate. No window. The cot he was on was small and against the far wall, so the door was directly in front of him.

Different fragments of memory pieced themselves together slowly, fitting into the bigger picture. Anger swelled within him, obliterating his headache with its righteous fire.

They had taken his babies.

They had laid hands on his _family._

He allowed the growl rolling up from his chest see the open air, and then the tapping started again at his door. He looked at it sharply, fully aware that his Alpha was _very_ close to the surface. He could feel his teeth in his mouth, his canines sharpening and lengthening.

"Dean? You awake, brotha?" Dean dampened his fire enough to crawl from his bed, over towards the door. His body still wasn't working quite right, probably from what the asshole guard had zapped him with. He was pretty sure it was a Taser. He dragged himself up the door to the small grate.

"Benny?" Dean's voice sounded strange, like he hadn't used it in days. He couldn't have been out that long; he still had blood on his hands from the birth.

 _Fuck, Cas better be ok._

"Shit, Dean, how you feelin'?" Dean almost laughed at the question, if there had been anything but fire and anger burning through his body.

"About as good as you'd expect." Dean turned to look at his friend, and he was shocked to see a large bruise covering his jaw. His eyes were red rimmed and he looked like he'd been dragged through hell. "I'd ask what the hell happened to you, but I think I can guess. Where the hell have they taken my kids?" Dean had no time for pleasantries; he had his family to save. His mind was furiously working out a plan, but he needed his dad on board as well as Benny, for it to work.

"They killed her, Dean. They killed my Andrea." Dean's heart stopped when he heard Benny's wrecked voice, not believing that things had gotten so bad the people holding them had resorted to killing innocent people.

"Benny… I don't – shit. I'm so sorry, man." Dean squashed his fingers through the mesh, trying to reach his friend. Benny looked up and clasped his hand, looking Dean right in the eye.

"She wouldn't let me help them take the babies, Dean. She died trying to do the right thing." Benny stood up and squared his shoulders, jaw clenched. "I'm not gonna let her die in vain." Dean nodded, they could do it, they could make everything right.

"Call my dad; you have his number still, yeah?" Benny nodded, so Dean continued. "Good, tell him _it's all go in Funky town._ He'll know exactly what you mean." Benny gave him a slow look, but nodded. "Then come back and get me the hell out of here. I've got a plan, but it has to be at night, when everyone's asleep. What time is it?" Benny looked at his watch, then back at Dean.

"Just after dinner." Shit, he had been out a while. _Goddamnit,_ they could have done anything to his kids in that time.

"Ok, get back here after you call my dad and tell me what he says." Benny nodded and turned to go, but Dean stopped him. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Andrea. We'll beat these assholes, I promise." Benny just closed his eyes and nodded jerkily. He left quickly, leaving Dean to his thoughts and nerves.

His dad hopefully wouldn't be too far from the facility; he would have followed as close as he could and set up camp close by, waiting for Dean's call. His nervous energy turned into pacing, which was hard considering his cell was only about six feet long. He really hoped Benny came back soon; otherwise he was going to wear a hole in the floor. He had to figure out his course of action, he already had a rough idea in his head, but it meant splitting up once he made his way back to Cas and Sammy. He wanted them out of danger, so he could focus on getting their kids back.

Hurried footsteps caught Deans attention, and he was wedged back against the grating faster than he thought possible. Benny was looking behind him, making sure he hadn't been followed.

"Your dad said to give him four hours." Benny was watching Dean intently, clearly waiting to hear what their next move was going to be. Dean worried his lip, indecision running through his mind. No, they had to set shit in motion, it was time to teach these assholes not to mess with Winchesters.

"Right, you come back here in three and half hours and bust me out." Benny nodded, his eyes determined. Dean saw something else there, but he was too worried about his own family to pay too much attention. "Then we unlock all the doors, including the ones in the Alpha wing. That should distract them while you and me go to where they're keeping my kids." Dean's heart squeezed at the mention of his babies, but he pushed it away. He would deal with the emotional trauma later.

"They should still be in the med bay." Dean closed his eyes and shuddered, trying his damndest to _not_ think why they had his kids in a _medical bay._ "We'll get them back, Dean." He knew they would, or he'd die trying.

"When we open the doors, if you see Michael or Adam, tell them to find Sammy. He'll be leading them to Dad." They had grown really close to Michael and Adam, and it came as no surprise when they had mated. They hadn't told them about the plan, obviously, they hadn't told anyone. But he and Sam had agreed that when push came to shove, they would offer to take them with them. It was easier if there weren't many of them, and chances are everything would be such chaos no one would even see them slip away. Dean's priority, though, was his family.

"I'll be back in time, don't worry. Is there anything else I need to do?" Dean frowned, Benny was acting all kinds of strange, and it was starting to freak Dean out.

"Are you alright, dude? I mean, I'm sorry about your mate, but can you do what I need you to do?" Dean knew he sounded harsh, but they didn't have time for all the feelings. Benny's face hardened, and Dean was kind of glad he was behind a steel door.

"I can do it, Dean. I won't let Andrea's death be for nothin'. If we can take this place down, then we will bring it to its knees." Benny took a breath, and seemed to calm down some, for which Dean was thankful. He trusted Benny, more than he realised. "We need to watch out for the guards, I don't know what they've been giving them, but they are _strong,_ stronger than they should be." Dean shook his head, something Cas had told him shooting around his head.

"They've been taking my blood. There's something different about it. A dude named Dick Roman's been doing something to it. They must have been injecting the guards with it, trying to make them something else, like us but without the other parts." It angered Dean that they would try to manufacture something from his own blood. Cas had finally managed to get the information out of Meg, and it had been shocking, to say the least. They knew the army was involved, but they all thought the training they had gone through was to prepare them for some special ops team or something.

It wasn't.

They were seeing which Alphas turned out like Dean, with the teeth and the increased strength and the _rage._ They manufactured his blood into some kind of super serum, and were _apparently_ using it to make super soldiers.

Fan – fucking – tastic.

"We need to destroy it." Benny looked at him in confusion, before his eyes widened in realisation. "We need to get rid of everything they've learned from us. Hopefully it should be in the med bay, so we'll be there anyway." Benny nodded, and Dean relaxed, a little.

"I'll be back in three hours for you, Dean. Be ready."

* * *

Turned out, waiting three hours for something as intense as an escape attempt? _Not_ conducive to anything but pacing and growling. He was letting his Alpha run very close to the surface, to use his increased strength and his teeth, in case he needed them. It also meant he was _beyond_ enraged that someone had taken his babies and possibly hurt his mate. It set his teeth on edge and made him impatient as hell.

When he finally heard Benny's heavy footsteps echoing down the hall, he practically tried to mash his face through the bars to get out. Benny just gave him a harried look, and unlocked the door. Dean sprang out, but Benny held him back.

"I created a diversion in the Alpha block, but that _may_ have created more problems than its worth." Benny grimaced when Dean frowned. "We'll just figure it out later if we need to." Dean nodded and followed Benny when he turned towards the exit.

Dean and Benny ran through the Omega wing, unlocking doors as they went, waking confused looking Omegas and telling them to run. Most of them got it, but the ones that had been there the longest, looked doubtful. Benny just shrugged and turned away. Dean had to agree with him, the others weren't his problem. If they wanted to get out, it was their choice.

It didn't take them long to get to the Mated wing where Cas and the rest of his family were. They hoped against _everything_ that no one would sound the alarm before they got there. Michael and Adams room was first, so he barged in, not caring if they were in the middle of something, and hoping like hell they weren't knotted.

"What the hell, dude?" Michael blinked blearily at Dean as he ripped the bedding off them both, and Adam yelped.

"We're making a break for it, you coming?" Dean managed a smirk, and Michael sat up, grinning brightly.

"Hell yeah."

Dean explained the plan on the way to Cas' room, hoping Michael wouldn't question any part of it.

He didn't.

Dean took a breath before he unlocked their room, the others watching close behind him. When he swung the door open, the stagnant stench of despair and anger almost overpowered him. It was so thick even Benny choked on it, and he was outside.

"Cas?" Before he could take a step inside their room, he was tackled almost to the ground. A sobbing, growling mess of an Omega clutched at him desperately. Belatedly, he realised it was Cas, his _mate._ He gripped him back tightly, and buried his face in his Omegas neck.

"Dean! Oh, _god,_ I thought you were _dead._ They locked us in here, they wouldn't – they took all of you from me, Dean!" It was the worst Dean had ever seen Cas, so he knew he had to work fast and wash away his mates fears. He looked up and saw his brother and Gabriel hovering behind them. He smiled at them, and received a relieved set of smiles in return.

"Cas, listen to me." He looked up to include Sam and Gabriel as well. "I'm getting our babies back, alright?" They nodded and he looked back at Cas, who looked pale and uncertain.

"I'm coming with you –" Cas started but Dean cut him off with a shake of his head.

"No, I need you safe. That's none negotiable, Cas. You're going with Sam, Gabe, Michael and Adam. You're gonna follow Sam, because he knows where to go." His brother looked at him in confusion, but he'd deal with that soon. He cupped Cas' face in his large hands, and rubbed his thumbs over his mates cheek bones. He absorbed everything he could, because, not that he would tell Cas, but there was a good chance he wouldn't come back. He would protect his family at any cost, and if that meant his life, then so be it. "I love you so much, Cas. You have no idea. You're gonna make an amazing dad. Just let me get our kids back into your arms." Dean kissed him then, putting all the heat and love behind it that he could. Cas reciprocated, and Dean could taste the salty tang between them. He pulled back and wiped away the tears as they came. He looked over Sam, who clenched his jaw like he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Come on, Sammy, Dads waiting."


	21. Chapter 21

**Please remember to leave comments!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Being patient was _not_ one of Dean's better qualities.

They had to be quiet, him and Benny, so they didn't draw attention to themselves. They crept along the halls, carefully peering around corners and through doorways. Dean was itching to get to the med bay, but Benny held him back. They _had_ to be quiet, otherwise the alarms would go off and all hell would break loose.

The hallways were dark and foreboding as Dean eased along them, constantly on the lookout for the guards no doubt roaming around. Benny brought up the rear, listening for the tell-tale sounds of their oncoming doom.

"We're almost there, Dean." Benny breathed; close enough to his ear that Dean shivered. No bro space for Benny, no way. Dean just nodded, stopping when he came to a corner. He held up a hand to Benny, pointing at his eyes and then around the corner. Benny nodded once and went back to watching behind them.

Dean hugged the wall, slowly working his head around the corner until he could _just_ see the doorway they were aiming for. No guards, which was good, but the lights were on and Dean could hear the dim rumbling of voices through the wall. He frowned, trying to figure out what to do. He was weighing their options when the doors opened and a random dude in a white coat practically _ran_ down the opposite hallway. Dean gave no mind to that, no, all _he_ could hear _was his kid's screams._

"Dean –" Benny went to grab Dean but he was already around the corner, sprinting towards the sound of his kids in distress. His Alpha was clawing at the surface, his teeth lengthening and growing faster than they ever had before. He could feel whatever it was that did it, flowing through his veins, strengthening his muscles, making him faster and stronger. Dean could hear Benny just behind him, panting and growling along with him.

Dean burst through the door, ready to tear apart _anyone_ that was hurting his babies. When he saw that it was that _bitch_ Ruby holding a screaming James out in front of her, looking like he was some demon spawn, he saw red. Dean stalked towards her, teeth bared and a growl rumbling up from his throat.

"Put him down, you bitch." Dean mumbled slightly, and his voice was deep with rage, but Ruby still snapped her head around at the sound. He watched her eyes widen as she took in his aggressive posture, and Benny standing behind him, probably looking the same. He didn't expect her to narrow her eyes and smirk.

"Well well, Winchester," Dean did _not_ like the desperate, exasperated sound of her voice. "Looks like your _spawn_ are about as annoying as you are." He growled, because _no one_ disrespected his kids.

"I will tell you _one last time._ Put. Him. _Down._ " Dean roared at her, letting the full force of his rage saturate his voice. He saw her pale, all the colour leaving her face in a rush. He could almost _see_ her weighing her options, eyes darting from Dean to Benny, then the door and back.

"Fuck this; I don't get paid enough to deal with this kind of shit." Dean watched, his heart almost beating out of his chest, as she placed his hiccupping child on the table. She stalked towards them, and Dean decided to embrace the anger welling up inside him, because he couldn't let her leave.

"You're not going anywhere, superbitch." His dad always told him, never hit a girl.

Unless they deserved it.

Dean grabbed Ruby around the neck when she tried to run past them, ignoring Benny's shout behind him. She picked her up, her hands scrambling at his hand where it encircled her throat, and slammed her down into the floor. With a sickening crunch, she slackened, her grip loosening from where it had gripped his hands. Dean blinked, staring down at the blood pooling beneath her head.

He'd... just killed someone.

He hadn't – he hadn't _meant_ to, it just, she was threatening his _family._

"Dean…" He looked around, in what he was slowly realised was shock. Benny was looking at him with concern, his lips pursed together. "I think we need to leave, Dean." Benny kept glancing at the body beside them, but Dean refused too. If he didn't acknowledge it, it wasn't there.

"I didn't – I didn't mean to…" He trailed off, looking at Benny. He had never felt more like the child he was, shaking and scared. He had just _killed_ someone, and he was freaking the fuck out. His _kids_ were crying and hiccupping in their little plastic boxes, and he was too terrified to even move towards them.

The slap that shot across his face was unexpected, to say the least.

"Dean! Man the fuck up. You have a mate and children that need you _focused._ " He slapped him again, which snapped Dean back to his senses. He did what he had to do with what he had. Benny was right; Ruby had threatened his family one too many times. When he went to slap him again, Dean caught his hand.

"I needed that, thanks Benny." He just smiled at the other Alpha.

"Don't mention it, brotha." Dean shook himself, his guilt slipping from his shoulders. He ran to his kids, picking James up and cradling his small body to his chest. Instantly, his son quietened, flying his tiny fist in the air almost in triumph at his dad saving him. They had dressed both of the kids in little plain onesies, and judging by the bottles on the tables, had fed them as well. He had a feeling they hadn't actually done anything nefarious towards his kids, but that didn't dampen his anger.

He made his way over to Mary, using one arm to hold his son while scooping up his daughter. She quietened, softly snuffling into his chest. His Alpha inside purred quietly, content that his children were near him again. He bent down to smell them, drinking in their calming scents of milk and pie.

 _Huh, they smell a little like Cas._

"Dean, we gotta get going." Benny tilted his head towards the door, and Dean followed after him. He needed to get his kids back to their father, back into Cas' arms where they belonged.

They made a detour to the lab beside the med bay, and Dean watched as Benny tore the computers to pieces. They destroyed every file they could get their hands on, which wasn't many. The scientists must have kept most of their research on the computers, which didn't bode well for them.

"They probably have an external back up, in case something like this happens." Benny must have had the same idea, so Dean just nodded.

"Well, let's just trash as much as we can, and hope for the best." It took them close to an hour to get rid of as much research as they could, and all the blood they had taken from each of them. It might not help much, but it was something.

Once back out in the hall, on their way back to the Omega Quarters, they managed to sneak along without anyone seeing them.

Once they reached the entrance of the living quarters, their luck ran out.

"Well well, what do we have _here?_ " Dean tensed when he heard Lucifer's sardonic voice drift from behind them. Dean whipped around, clutching his son closer to his chest. Benny held Mary, who grumbled at the rough handling. Dean bared his teeth and growled, the sharp rumbling echoing around the hall.

"Fuck off, Lucifer. The gates are open, just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." Dean wanted nothing more than to rip the bastard's throat out, but he had his kids to think about, and he didn't want them anywhere near a fight. Lucifer just laughed.

"Oh no, no no, that is _not_ how this is going to go down, Dean." Lucifer narrowed his eyes and smirked, and Dean wondered if it was a running theme with all the bad guys in this place. Lucifer laced his fingers together and cracked his knuckles. "No, I'm going to _ruin_ you, Dean. I'm going to take those abominations of yours and give them to the nice little scientists, so they can have a little _play_ with them, see how they _tick._ " He was deliberately trying to bait him, Dean knew it. That didn't stop his body from shaking with rage as he absorbed what Lucifer was saying. Lucifer grinned at him, and Dean could see the insanity behind it. "Do you know what I'm going to do after that, Dean? I'm going to find your precious mate, and I'm going to make him watch while I _destroy you."_

Dean clenched his jaw to stop from roaring while he still had James in his arms. He didn't want to scare his son, or start the inevitable fight while holding an infant. He backed up slowly to Benny, never taking his eyes off Lucifer, who must have had the same idea because he shifted Mary in his arms to make way for her brother. When he was safely settled in Benny's large arms, Dean straightened, and clenched his fists.

"You want a fight, dick head, come and get me." Lucifer roared, the sound rattling Deans very bones. It was stronger and louder than he had ever heard it, which was strange, considering he had fought the other Alpha over and over since he had arrived at the god forsaken place.

As always, when Lucifer lunged forward, Dean used his weight against him, slipping effortlessly out of his reach. When he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck, he was more than surprised. Lucifer had never got the drop on him once, not in any of their training sessions. His face met the floor harder than he wanted, but he supposed it wasn't really up to him.

Dean turned over quickly, grabbing Lucifer's head between his hands and head-butting him, hard. The other Alpha stumbled, but regained his footing quickly, too quickly, and bared his teeth.

"You can't win, Dean. I've been having some _special sessions,_ with our dear teacher." Dean snorted, focusing on Lucifer.

"Dude, I don't wana hear about your creepy sex fests." He got an unnatural amount of amusement from the twitch in Lucifer's eye. He had no idea what the other Alpha was talking about, but if he had to guess, it had something to do with the increased strength he possessed.

Lucifer obviously decided against explaining further, because he rushed forward, tackling Dean to the ground. All the air rushed out in what was a surprised attack. He had to figure out how to take down the Alpha, and fast, because he couldn't take many more hits. Jumping to his feet, he circled Lucifer, making sure his focus was always on him and not on Benny, or his kids.

"So are you actually gonna fight me, or do I have to do all the work myself?" Dean grinned at Lucifer, trying to bait him into position. He just had to get behind him, and then he could –

Lucifer dashed forward, enraged by Deans goading, and Dean used his speed and focus to his advantage, dodging behind the bigger Alpha and jumping onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, holding on as tight as he could. The other man thrashed, trying to dislodge him from his precarious perch.

He knew, somewhere only his Alpha dwelled, that he would have no choice but to end Lucifer's life. The other Alpha would never stop, would never accept defeat unless it was permanent. The realisation, and subsequent decision, hung over him like a cloud, darkening his mind with its murderous intent.

Dean felt his teeth lengthening, the sharp points catching against his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment and prayed to a god he didn't believe in for salvation, before he reared his head back, opened his mouth and surged forwards. His teeth sunk to the hilt into the back of Lucifer's neck, stopping only when they hit bone. The bitter, coppery tang of blood and meat invaded his mouth, almost making him gag.

Lucifer howled in pain and doubled his efforts to pull Dean from his back. He clung on for all he was worth, for his kids, for Cas, for their _freedom._

Dean roared, the sound muffled and stilted, as he bit down and jerked his head, severing Lucifer's spinal cord. The Alpha stilled immediately before dropping to his knees. Dean slipped his arms from around the other man, staggered away and hit the wall.

"You win," Blood dripped from Lucifer mouth, as his breathing became ragged. Dean had absolutely no idea how he was still alive. "Winchester." The Alpha's eyes spasmed and fluttered shut, before he took one last gurgling breath. He fell forward, hitting the ground with a hollow thump. Dean just stared at the body, but jumped when a large hand touched his shoulder.

"Come on, Dean." He looked around to see Benny frowning at him, and everything came flooding back. He surged to his feet, claiming back his son. He wiped his mouth before kissing his forehead, knowing for sure that he had done the right thing.

They ran down the hall of the Omega quarters, and rounded the corner –

Just as the first alarms sounded around them.

* * *

Despite his reservations, and there had been _many,_ Cas watched as Dean flew out the door. He was certain Dean would bring his children back to him, no matter what. If anyone could, it was his stubborn, strong, persistent mate. He turned back to the group assembled behind him, and looked into the unsure, frightened faces. He needed to be strong, just like Dean.

"Alright, Sam? Would you like to tell us what the plan is?" He turned to the Alpha who was effectively his brother in law, and saw his eyes widen. Sam cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, the nervous gesture strangely reminiscent of his older brother.

"Uh, well, the plan we made was to get to the northwest fence, and our dad would meet us there." Cas nodded, his sole focus on Sam. If he thought about anything else, he would crawl into the corner and cry for days. Unsurprisingly it was Gabriel who broke the silence that had fallen.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" The others all nodded, and he made sure from Sam that Dean was aware of the plan before they left. The last thing they needed was Dean getting back and not knowing where they had gone.

"He knows what his part of the plan is." Was all that Sam would say. Cas just nodded, trusting the brothers had gone over their plan and worked everything out between them.

The halls were quiet, dark and empty as they crept along them, save for the few Omegas and Alphas they passed making their own way out. They didn't stop for anything, not until they reached the doors which lead outside. Sam produced a screwdriver from god knows where and jimmied the lock. As they filed through, Cas cast a look behind him, hoping against hope Dean had been successful in his search.

They ran when they could, but because it was dark, and Cas was still feeling the effects of the birth, their progress was slow. It honestly felt to him like a sledge hammer had been rammed up his ass. Every twinge of his insides made him think of his babies, but he tried to beat the feeling down. He was no use to anyone sobbing in a corner, but a particularly rough stop had him gasping and biting his arm in an effort to stop the scream crawling up his throat.

"It's ok, Cassie, not much further," his brother, who always seemed so care free and absent, was actually one of the strongest people Cas knew. He hid it behind a mask of jokes and laughter, but it was there when it needed to be. He grasped the arm offered to him and pulled himself up, giving his brother a thankful look.

Sam led them across a patchy field, towards a high electric fence. It looked to be topped with barbed wire, but Cas knew they wouldn't be going over it. Standing just outside their field of vision, and partially hidden by the rough scrub, stood two men, one of which Cas recognised.

Deans father.

"Dad!" Sam's excited and relived whispered shout caused a huge grin to break out over the older man's face, and he moved quickly to the fence. Dean's father's eyes raked over the people gathered behind him, and Cas knew the moment he didn't see his other son with them. His face fell into a confused frown, and he turned back to Sam.

"Where's your brother?" Sam's jaw tensed, and Cas could see how worried Sam was just by that.

"He's –" Sam was about to answer his father when he was cut off by a high pitched wailing, coming from the compound behind them. They all turned to look as red lights began flashing in time to the wailing siren, and Cas just knew they were caught.

Their time had run out, and Dean was still inside, with their children.


	22. Chapter 22

**Penultimate Chapter People! Thank you for reading!**

 **Please Leave Comments!**

* * *

Dean froze, and looked back at Benny. The other Alpha growled.

"Dean, we need to go." Dean nodded, trying to figure out which way was their best chance of getting to the rendezvous point. If they went back the way they came, chances are someone would have found Ruby and Lucifer's bodies. The place would be swarming with guards.

"Which way?" Benny knew the place better than Dean. He was given more, well; he couldn't really call it _freedom,_ but more opportunities for exploration. Benny swayed Mary in his arms, trying to settle her from whimpering. Dean's heart clenched when he realised there was a good chance Benny would never experience holding his own child. Benny just looked around, frowning.

"We can't go back the way we came, so we should go through the kitchens and out the back." Benny had that weird tone of voice again, but Dean couldn't figure out what it meant. He figured it probably had a lot to do with losing his mate.

Dean followed Benny as they made their way quickly down the hall. Since the alarms were already blearing, there wasn't any need for them to be quiet. The kids had taken to screaming their lungs out at the auditory invasion, so what the hell.

Running it was.

It was remarkably hard trying to keep a five pound baby supported, whilst also looking for possible threats and dangers, whilst _also_ running flat tack down a red light flickering hallway. He held James tightly against his chest, well, as tightly as he dared; he still wasn't one hundred percent sure _how_ to hold a baby, but supporting its head seemed to be a major thing.

Benny seemed to have the same idea, and Dean had no problem trusting the other Alpha with his offspring. He knew, deep down, that Benny would do his best to keep his daughter safe.

They made it to the cafeteria without being spotted, but they still crept from table to table, squinting through the darkness. The alarm sound turned off, but the babies hadn't seemed to have noticed. Their screaming sounded like it had increased in pitch and velocity, because of the silence around them.

Dodging around the stoves and cabinets, and keeping low, Benny and Dean practically crawled to the door at the end of the kitchen. Dean grinned to himself; salvation was finally was in their reach. He staggered up, clutching James to his chest, and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Deano," Dean stopped, breath caught in his throat. That damn voice, constantly taunting him, _goading him,_ for months. "Did you really think I'd let my favourite student just walk away?" Dean turned slowly, teeth lengthening along the way. A growl vibrated in his chest, begging for release.

"What the fuck do you want, Alastair?" Dean gritted his teeth, his lips dragging over his fangs. His hand was still resting behind him on the knob, all it would take was one push and they would be free.

But his psychotic teacher was standing in front of them, looking way too calm facing two angry Alphas. He had some advantage they weren't aware of, but he hadn't shown his hand. He was waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Didn't stop the manically bond villain like tirade spilling from his mouth.

Benny moved slowly, so slowly that Alastair didn't even stop in his evil villain ramblings. The other Alpha carefully transferred his finally quiet daughter into Dean's arms, but Dean wasn't watching. He was watching the hauntingly final look in Benny's eyes.

"Dude, what are you gonna do?" Dean didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. Benny looked, well he looked _done._ Just so done with all of the shit they had been forced through, all of it. Benny just shook his head sadly.

"Just doin what I gotta do, brotha." Benny made sure Dean's little girls head was tucked into the crook of his arm, and smiled fondly. "Take care of these little ones, ya hear?" He's not, he can't…

"Benny, don't do this, we can find another way." Dean knew there wasn't any other way out, but he would be damned before he let Benny sacrifice himself. Benny though… Dean knew what he was feeling, at least a small part of it. When he had thought Cas was gone for good, it was as if a piece of him was missing, a giant black hole pulling pieces of him apart every day.

There wasn't any other way, not the way Benny saw it.

Alastair was such an ego maniac that his rant about _research_ and _world domination,_ managed to cover Dean and Benny's quiet goodbye.

Dean hugged his kids closer, willing them to stay quiet. He didn't know what Benny was planning, but whatever it was, he was going to do it immediately, by the look in his eye.

"Don't you worry about me, Dean." Benny patted his arm, and he couldn't ignore the tears in the other man's eyes, or his sharpened teeth. Deans eyes widened in shock, he was sure he was the only one who could do that. Benny obviously saw his reaction. He smiled weakly. "Aw, don't look so shocked, Dean, I was just better at hiding it." Benny took a step back and looked over his shoulder, keeping an eye on his target. "Tell Cas… just thank him for trusting me. I think we both needed it."

"I will, Benny, don't worry." Dean was actually amazed at how Alastair seemed completely oblivious to them, not that he was complaining.

"Alright, you two, enough lolly gagging." Alastair's voice snapped them from their _moment,_ and Benny closed his eyes briefly before turning around. Dean watched as the humans widened, probably in shock from seeing Benny's true Alpha come through.

Benny roared, the sound rattling Deans very bones, causing his kids to scream in terror. The Alpha surged forwards, right into Alastair's path. The other man yelled as Benny crowded him, and for a moment, Dean thought they might have had a win.

Until the crack of a gunshot and a gurgling groan sounded from the mass of struggling limbs.

Dean watched in horror as Benny and Alastair collapsed together onto the floor, a pool of blood quickly surrounding them. He couldn't tell who it was coming from, or _where_ it was coming from. He didn't want to get too close in case Alastair wasn't quite dead. He'd seen enough movies to know when a double tap was needed.

He smiled in relief as Benny struggled off the human, but it fell when his friend just slumped to the side. He was torn, not knowing what the hell to do. He hurriedly put his kids down on the floor against the door, keeping them as far away from everything as possible.

Dean rushed over to Benny, who was gasping and groaning, clutching his chest.

"Shit, shit shit shit, um, keep pressure on it, Benny." Holy fuck he was dying, there was too much _blood._ Benny just groaned again, but then chuckled quietly.

"It's alright, Dean. I'm goin' to my Andrea now." Benny was fading, he could tell by the blue tinge to his lips and the way the blood had stopped pumping from under his fingers. Dean gritted his teeth and tried to force the tears back, but it was too hard. He let them fall, too tired to stop them anymore.

"I'm not leaving you here, Benny." Dean grabbed his bloody hand, holding his flinch back when he felt how _cold_ the other Alpha was. Benny just shook his head weakly.

"Nah, brotha. You got a family to protect. You –" Benny spluttered and coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. "You get outta here, you hear me?" Dean looked back at his quietly wriggling kids, and knew even before he looked back at his dying friend what his decision was. Benny knew too, by the look on his face. "I wouldn't expect anything else, brotha." Dean's throat tightened and he leaned forward, hugging Benny tightly. His friend just wheezed wetly.

"I'll never forget this, Benny."

"Damn straight. Now, _get."_ Dean swallowed thickly but nodded. He crawled over to where Alastair's body lay leaking all over the floor. Benny had torn his throat clean out. He grabbed the gun, still in the human's cold, dead hand. Peeling it out of Alastair's limp grip, Dean crawled back to Benny. He pressed the butt of the gun into his friend's hand, and closed his fingers around it, just in case he needed it when the guards came.

Benny's eyes were closed, and his breathing was getting weaker, but Dean couldn't afford to stay. He hated leaving his friend, but he was running out of time. He could hear shouting and footsteps from the cafeteria, signalling it was time to go.

Dean picked up his kids gently, trying to keep them from waking up. He turned and took one last look at Benny, whose grip had slackened on the gun. His head had lolled to the side and Dean saw his breathing stutter and –

 _Stop._

He looked away, juggling his kids to get a firm grip on the door. He refused to look back, because his friend was dead, done and gone.

Open air greeted him when he shouldered the door open. Dean looked around, searching through the dark night for the North West watch tower. He spotted it, and started running.

The jostling woke the kids up, but he didn't stop, not when he could hear shouting behind him. Even if he didn't make it out, he was damn sure his kids would.

He hit the fence, running along it until he hit –

 _A hole._

A massive hole had been cut in the fence, big enough for someone to get through. He weighed his options; it was either wait here for the guards, or make a break for it.

"Dean!" He had never been happier to hear his brother's voice, and a wide, relieved grin spread over his face. Sam crept out from some bushes close to the fence, and over to the fence. Dean knelt down, passing first Mary, then James through the gap.

Once he was sure Sam had a good grip on his kids, he bent down to crawl after them.

He didn't hear the shot as it rang out, but he certainly felt searing pain.

"Holy fucking _shit!"_ Dean cried out as he hit the dirt but he knew he had to keep going. It didn't feel life threatening, not like Benny's, but still, _it fucking hurt._ He belly crawled as far as he could, before the pain overwhelmed him. It was somewhere in his lower region, but it _all_ felt like it was on fire. Sam was yelling at someone, but he couldn't figure out whom.

Dean watched in horror as Cas and Gabriel came running out of the bushes, falling to the dirt by his head.

"You got shot _in the ass!"_ Dean gasped as he was hauled up, both the Novak brothers grabbing an arm. "Nice of you to show up, Dean. Took your time." He groaned when Gabriel's voice filtered through the pain, and it was _not_ the voice he wanted to hear. He groggily looked over at Cas, who seemed to be in a state of shock. Sam stayed near them, and Dean watched as Cas reached a free hand out to touch his children.

"See Cas?" Dean tried to grin, but it came out more like a grimace. "Told you I'd get them back." Dean groaned when he stumbled over something on the ground, but Cas held him up.

"I know, Dean. I never doubted you." Dean's Alpha roared in happiness at his mates trust, and their reunion. His whole family was back together, well, apart from –

"Dean?" Despite his _immense_ pain, his head whipped up at the sound of the familiar voice. He hadn't heard it in _months._

"Dad?" His dad was leaning on the Impala, next to a couple of older guys Dean didn't know, and a scared looking Michael and Adam. At least they had gotten out, even if…

"Damn it's good to see you, son." Cas and Gabriel released him into his father's grip, but Dean watched as Cas immediately went over to Sam and took Mary into his arms. He wanted nothing more than to catch up and thank his dad, but everything in him was pulling towards Cas and his babies. His dad seemed to get the picture, because he smiled warmly. "Why don't you go say hi to your boyfriend, eh, Dean?" He smiled back at his dad, happy despite the pain in his ass. He went too turn back to Cas, but his dad stopped him. "I just wana say, I'm real proud of you, Dean. Keeping your family safe, you did good, son." Dean almost choked up all over again, but he reined it in.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Cas couldn't believe his babies were in his arms again. It seemed like a surreal dream, and he kept waiting to be woken up. Sam gently placed first Mary, and then James in his arms, and he couldn't help inhaling their milky, pie like scent. He detected a hint of leather as well, which made total sense, since they were Dean's children as well.

"Cas…" He turned as Dean limped over towards him, trying to smile despite his obvious pain. The Alpha leaned heavily on Cas as he shifted into a more comfortable, or less painful, position. Bringing their foreheads together, Cas felt Dean smile. "You have no idea how happy I am that your all safe, Cas." He could hear the sadness in his mate's voice, though, so he asked what he had feared all night.

"Where's Benny, Dean?" Cas had his answer as soon as his breath hitched, and his pressed further into his mate as the tremors increased.

"He, um, he didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean shook his head against Cas' neck, and since his arms were otherwise occupied, he just nestled his head back. "He um, he wanted to thank you for trusting him." Dean shook as he regaled his friends last moments, but Cas was happy he had. Benny was a good man, and he would never forget the sacrifices he made for them.

"We don't have to talk about it now, Dean, but I know without a doubt that you were not at fault." Cas drew back, and kissed his mate softly on the lips.

"Alright, I think it's time we got outta here, don't ya think?" Dean's father, John, beckoned for all of them to get into the two cars him and their rescuers had brought. Cas started to head towards the van, because he thought Dean would need to lie down. He was surprised when John stopped him. "Boy, I haven't met my grandkids yet, so you betta be heading towards the Impala." Cas smiled, happy he was accepted into the Winchester clan.

Gabriel and Sam were already up the front, and Dean was attempting to lay out across the back seat. John held the back door open for him while he climbed in after Dean, juggling the babies around so they were comfortable. They grumbled a bit, and he assumed it was because they hadn't been fed or changed for at least a few hours.

"So what are my grandkids names?" John started the car and started following the van out through the dense bush. Cas rubbed his thumb over Mary's soft little cheek, and felt a sort of love he couldn't even describe fill his chest. It was like his body couldn't even contain the amount of love he felt for his children.

"Our daughter is named Mary Anna, after Deans mother, my mother and my sister," Cas heard Johns sharp intake of breath at hearing his wife's name, and it warmed his heart. "Our son is James John, after our fathers." Even Dean looked up from his prone position to get a better look at his dad.

"Well that – that's mighty good of you boys, thank you." John cleared his throat roughly, and Cas turned to look at Dean who was grinning.

It took them a while to get onto the interstate, but once they did, it was obvious when they all sighed in relief. Cas didn't know where John was taking them, but anywhere was better than where they had been.

A good few hours had passed when Cas woke up, and he sat up quickly, wide awake and searching as soon as he realised his babies weren't in his arms.

"Relax, bro," Gabriel's voice filtered from the front seat, and Cas whipped his head around. "We're just having cuddles with our niece and nephew, _aren't we little guys and gals."_ Gabriel adopted a silly voice for addressing the children him and Sam were holding. Cas just rolled his eyes and rubbed Deans leg. His mate opened one eye and gruffly huffed out for him to quit it.

"I need to check your wound, Dean." He didn't really want to bare his mate's buttocks to everyone, but he had very little choice. Very slowly, he peeled down Deans pants. What he saw, actually surprised him. "Uh, that's unexpected." Dean tried to sit up at the surprise in Cas' voice, but Cas forced him back down. "Steel yourself, Dean." His mates eyes widened and he nodded.

Cas gripped the cylinder and pulled gently, flinching when a needle was pulled out with it. Dean groaned and rumbled deep in his chest, and Cas growled in sympathy with his mate. It looked like a tranquiliser dart, something they would shoot at a wild animal.

"Dean, it appears they didn't shoot you, as such, but they did try to knock you out." Dean took the dart when Cas offered it to him, and twirled it in his fingers.

"Huh, guess they didn't want their prized stallion getting loose." Gabriel cackled when Cas hit him in the back of his head, but only lightly since he _was_ holding his kids.

"Since you boys are all awake now, I bet your wondering where we're headed." John kept his eyes on the road, but the whole car quietened to listen to him. "I got an old friend, names Bobby, and he's got a bit of a safe house set up for us." Cas grinned as Dean sat up, grumbling the whole way, and looped his arms around his mate.

"Looks like we're gonna get a home, Cas."

A home where their children could grow up safe and away from prying eyes, where they could all be themselves without the fear of capture or torture. It was more than Cas had ever hoped for, being locked away in that place for so long, but he could dream again, dream of a brighter future for his kids, his family and Dean.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the last Chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Its been epic!**

 **Please remember to leave a comment or two!**

 **WARNINGS FOR**

 **\- So much SEX**

 **\- Knotting**

* * *

The drive to Bobby's was a long one.

Sioux Falls, South Dakota was a _long_ way from where they had been held. Even then, Dean wasn't entirely sure where they had been for almost a year. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. What was done, was done. They were out, safe and together, that was the main thing.

Bobby appeared to be a grumpy old grouch, faded ball cap sitting atop a bearded face. That was, until he'd caught sight of the twins, then he'd melted into a puddle of goo. John seemed amused by the fact, but a little sad.

Turned out, Bobby's wife had died in child birth, along with their baby. That was going on twenty years ago, and the old man had never remarried.

He had welcomed them into his home without hesitation, set them up in their rooms, shared, of course, and left them too it.

His house was situated miles out of town, in an old junk yard, much to Dean's delight. It meant he could use his hands again, be useful in things he actually knew how to do.

His dad and Bobby set them all down after they had settled in, after the other men that rescued them had said their goodbyes.

"Boys, I'm gonna be straight with ya, no pussy footin' around." Dean smirked. He liked Bobby. He was the kinda no bullshit guy that reminded him of his old man. "We got some good news, and some bad news." Dean looked at Cas, and felt a pang of sympathy. They had been wondering about Anna, but he knew Cas was too afraid of the answer to ask.

"While you were inside, more and more of the disappearances became public. They really fucked up big time once, trying to take a dude in broad daylight." His dad rubbed his face, a world weary gesture Dean was all too familiar with. "He got pretty worked up and went feral. Too many people saw him jump too high, and got a close up of his teeth." Dean shivered, because he knew exactly what that meant.

"So the world knows about us now?" Sam asked quietly. The two older men just nodded.

"You bet they do. Once the right people did the right kinda digging, and the, ah, _right information,_ was handed to them," John winked at Bobby, who tugged on his cap, almost self-consciously, "Well, shit went south real fast."

"The people who were funding the facilities, Roman Industries, _weren't_ part of any government organisation. Apparently, the contracts _Dick_ had with the government were top secret; even the higher ups didn't know how he was developing the serum."

Dean nodded, that made sense, because even their secretive government wouldn't have stood for testing on kids.

"Anyway, long story short, they started investigating the facilities, but as soon as Dean rang… I couldn't just let you boys rot in there while homeland security waded through miles of red tape." Dean grinned, yeah, their dad was awesome.

"That brings us to the good news." Bobby smiled, and it was amazing how it lit up his whole face. "The first place they shut down was up in Washington, where your sister was held, with that doctor friend of hers." Cas and Gabriel both yelled out at the same time, their words mangling together in a mash of excitement and happiness.

Dean smiled at his happy mate, but needed to know what had happened. "Dad, where are they?" His dad turned to him, still smiling at the brother's reaction.

"Her and Balthazar are holed up in another safe house. They got tested while they were in there, nothing too bad, apparently, but turns out they're both something called a _Beta._ They got the gene you boys have, but without the, ah, _extra bits."_ They all laughed at the expression on the older men's faces, but it was a relaxed, happy laugh.

"Can we see them?" Cas asked excitedly, grin almost too wide for his face. Dean felt that last little bit of worry slide right off his shoulders, and he reached under the table for his mate's hand. Cas shot him a cheeky look, one Dean hadn't seen in months, and knew Cas felt exactly the same.

"In a few weeks, we just gotta sort some stuff out first. In the meantime, you boys rest, relax, and let us handle everything." Dean nodded, along with the rest of them, but felt he needed to say his bit, because no matter what had happened, he didn't think he'd ever be able to thank his father for everything he had done for them. He cleared his throat, a blush creeping up his neck when everyone turned to look at him.

"I just wana say, well, I think I speak for everyone when I say, there's no way we can ever thank you enough for what you've both done. You put everything on the line for us, and I – I um, just thank you, thank you so much." Dean had to stop before he sobbed himself into a hole of embarrassment. His dad though, clapped a big hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'd do anything for you boys, I'd go to hell and back to save you. You're a father now, Dean, I expect you understand what I mean." He did, more than his dad would ever realise. "You don't have to thank me, because I would do it again and again, no questions asked." Dean choked up, and didn't even care that everyone could see him. He felt another pair of arms envelop him, and just knew instinctively that it was Sammy.

His whole family was safe, and it was more than he could have ever asked for.

* * *

"Sammy!" He turned when he heard Gabriel's voice echo down the stairs from their room. Sam was reading in the study, but his attention was immediately focused on his boyfriend. Gabriel hadn't been feeling well the past few days, and they were worried it was another complication from the drugs that had forced upon him.

Sam stood up, carefully placing the book down for later. He rounded the table and made his way to the stairs.

"SAM!" His eyes widened, his stomach clenched and he bolted up the stairs at Gabriel's scream. No one else was in the house, having gone to town to get baby things for the twins. He would have loved to have seen Bobby's face picking out tiny pink onesies, but he had wanted to stay and take care of Gabriel. Now though, he wished he wasn't so alone. He had no idea what to do if –

He burst through the door and was hit with such an intense smell of honeyed candy and cinnamon that he almost gagged. He inhaled sharply, groaning when the smell went straight to his rapidly smelling cock.

"Sammy, _please._ You know I don't like to beg." He opened his eyes to a panting, _writhing,_ very _naked_ Gabriel spread out on their bed. It hit him all at once, the _smell,_ the _look_ on his boyfriends face…

Gabriel was in _heat._

His first heat for _months_ since he had been drugged and almost died. Sam's heart beat harder in his chest, everything they had talked about flooding to the front of his blood drained brain.

 _"_ _I can't mate with you Sammy, not until I have another heat."_

 _"_ _But why, Gabriel, I don't understand."_

 _"_ _I won't let you be stuck with me, Sam, not if I'm broken."_

 _"_ _I don't care if you can't give me kids, Gabe, I lo –"_

 _"_ _Sam, don't, please. I – I can't."_

Gabriel was in _heat,_ he was _fertile,_ which meant – which meant he could say everything he'd been hiding inside, do everything he'd been dying to do ever since he had walked into that room and smelt Gabriel that very first time.

"Are you gonna fuck me, or do I have to do everything myself?" Gabriel's eyes were feverishly bright with a fiendish little smirk that got Sam's blood racing to all the best places.

Sam almost fell over himself trying to get to the bed, Gabriel laughing the whole time. His boyfriend tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and he took the hint, ripping it off, over his head. The gasp his bare skin elicited from the smaller man sent a shiver down his naked back.

Gabriel's fingers fumbled with Sam's belt, swearing when he couldn't undo it as fast as he wanted to. Sam just snickered, loving the reaction his body had on Gabriel. He took pity on him and helped, undoing the belt, drawing it out and pulling down the zip. He didn't go slow, too excited and scared to be sexy.

When he finally pulled his pants down, with his boxers, Gabriel's out right moan caught him off guard. His eyes snapped to the golden brown rings almost eclipsed by black which were staring at his hard, bobbing cock.

"Oh _god,_ Sam, I need you, like, _now."_ Sam growled, and surged forwards, pinning Gabriel to the bed. Their lips met in a frenzy, tongues and teeth clashing. Sam just couldn't get enough of the sweet scent of Gabriel, pure and _his._

" _Mine._ " Sam growled out past teeth too long for a normal human. It didn't surprise him, or stop him. He was Dean's brother, after all.

"Oh fuck, yes Sammy, _yours,_ but please, get _in me."_ Gabriel was scrabbling against Sam's shoulders, trying to push him away. Sam was confused, he didn't – _oh._

Gabriel flipped himself over, tucked his knees up and pushed his ass into Sam's lap. They both groaned when Sam's hard cock slipped and slid against Gabriel's leaking hole.

"Can I – Can I try? Are you like, ready?" Sam had no idea what he was doing, and he didn't want to hurt Gabriel. His cock wasn't exactly _small,_ and Gabriel was tiny compared to him.

"Yeah, I stuck a couple of fingers up there before you came in, I'm _so_ ready." Gabriel reached backwards, and grasped his cheeks with both hands. Sam pulled back to watch as Gabriel spread his ass, revealing his little pink hole, leaking and twitching, _begging_ for Sam. He couldn't help himself; he leaned forward and spread his tongue flat over the puckered rim.

Sweet juices flowed onto his tongue as Gabriel cried out, releasing his ass and surging forward to hold the headboard. Sam lapped greedily, burying his face in the meat of Gabriel ass. It was heady, the scent right from the source, and Sam could barely think straight, let alone break away from his oasis.

"Sam, for the love of all things holy, stick your cock, _in me._ " Sam growled and nipped at his boyfriend's backside, amused by his boldness. He lifted from the sweet embrace of Gabriel's flesh, and grabbed the base of his cock. He could feel his knot vibrating just under the surface, begging for release.

"Tell me if it hurts, Gabe, I don't wana hurt you." Sam knew Gabriel would let him know the instant he was uncomfortable. He rubbed the slick lubricant over his cock, groaning at the sensation. He lined up the head of his cock, flush with Gabriel's hole, and took a deep breath.

He pushed in slowly, as slow as he could, anyway, because _holy fucking shit,_ did it feel good. Gabriel's body took him in, gaping wide and flushed around his massive cock, and only shivering when Sam pressed too far, too fast.

By the time he had bottomed out, they were both shaking and panting, sweat slicked bodies pressed together with only Sam holding them up.

"Are you ok?" Sam gasped when Gabriel pulled forward quickly, and slammed back onto his cock.

 _Well that answers that question._

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips, and pretty much lost all coherent thought from there. His hips moved as if they had a mind of their own, pistoning in and out of Gabriel's tight opening again and again. His Omega moaned shamelessly, telling him to _go faster, harder, deeper._

It was all Sam could do to hold on, but when he felt his knot start to tighten at the base of his cock, what little blood flow was still in his brain managed to remind him that not only was Gabriel in heat, but there was a very good chance that if they knotted, Gabriel would get pregnant.

He forced himself to slow down, much to Gabriel's apparent horror.

"Sam, I will ask you this _once."_ Gabriel was panting, and Sam didn't blame him. "Why the _fuck_ have you stopped? I was almost ready to come." Sam groaned at his frank admission, and snapped his hips forwards once before he stopped himself.

"Do you want this, Gabriel? If I – if I come in you, you'll get pregnant." Gabriel managed to get himself situated so he could look at Sam comfortably.

"I'm ok with that if you are, Sammy." The weird thing was, he was totally ok with having kids with Gabriel. In fact, it was the only thing he could think of that would complete their little family, well, apart from…

"I'm gonna mate you first, alright?" Sam growled when Gabriel whimpered, and he flew forwards, pumping fast and hard into his soon to be mate. He laid as much of his weight over Gabriel's back as he thought the Omega could take, before he mouthed and kissed at the junction between his shoulder and neck. It was as good a place as any for the bite, but he would wait until they were coming before he did it.

It didn't take very long before his knot started to catch against Gabriel's soft opening, and his Omega cried out with every pass. He could feel the tug of his orgasm gathering in his balls, the tingling sensation running up and down his spine.

"Oh my god, Sammy, I'm gonna come –"

Just before it became too much, and even Sam felt the pull, he bit down, breaking the skin of his mates neck.

Gabriel cried out, jerking and screaming as Sam's knot mercilessly pounded against his prostate. He could _feel_ it when his mate started to come, the spasming tightening of his hold around Sam's knot sending him over the edge with a roar. He drove in deep, wanting nothing more than to be buried as far in his mate as possible. He emptied his load over and over, pumping as much as he could into his mate, ensuring their coupling would result in a child.

He was still coming, but Gabriel was practically limp under him, so Sam manoeuvred him so they were spooning. He pulled the blanket up over them, and groaned when Gabriel shifted and another load of come was forced from him. He couldn't stop the contented growl rumbling out of him. Gabriel's answering purr told him everything he needed to know.

"I love you, Sammy, I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner…" Sam kissed the back of his mate's neck, and drew his tongue over their new mating mark. Gabriel shivered.

"I know why you didn't, Gabe, and that just makes me love you more." Gabriel didn't want him mating what he assumed to be a broken man, but it just made his love for him even stronger, that he was willing to put Sam's happiness first. "I love you so much."

"That's good to hear, Sammy, now how about we get some sleep before the next round, huh?"

Sam couldn't agree more.

* * *

Turned out the world just wasn't ready for a new dominant species, especially when it was revealed that Dick Roman was one of them. How he had managed to hide it from everyone was a mystery, but once he took off, the flood gates were opened.

All the facilities were shut down, and everyone was released. There were riots and hate crimes, but most people were good at hiding what they were. Dean still didn't trust some nut jobs not to hunt them down and bundle them away for research, so they stayed put. Bobby's was a good place, and even Michael and Adam wanted to stay.

Bobby had Michael and Dean fixing cars, while Cas, Gabriel and Adam looked after the kids and did general house stuff. Gabe complained that it was _sexist,_ but after Dean had him outside in the hot sun fixing cars for a day, he didn't seem to complain all that much again. Cas just laughed. Sam helped John and Bobby with the information network, finding kids like them that were in trouble, helping them in whatever way they could.

No one was really surprised when Gabriel sat down at the table one morning, reeking of spun sugar and candy apples. He and Sam were over joyed, as was everyone else. Lucky they had so many people to look after their ever expanding broods.

The world wasn't ready for them, and Dean could understand their reluctance. It wasn't easy being told your species was obsolete, that it had to move over and make way for a more evolutionarily sound model. Eventually, the humans would die out and they would become the dominant force of the world, but until that time came, they were content to raise their kids, do their jobs and help whoever they could, all in secret.

END.


End file.
